La quête des temps nouveaux
by lilywen
Summary: Spoilers tome 7. Le rideau s’abaisse sur la dernière des batailles. Alors que certains célèbrent l’aube de temps nouveaux, le ministre rejoint le survivant pour lui faire une étrange demande, promesse d’une quête inattendue… Slash LMHP SSDM.
1. Chapter 1 : Quand la fin n'est qu'un

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

Disclaimer : Et voilà ! Pauvres de vous ! Je récidive encore, encore et encore dans cette voie de perdition que les initiés appellent 'fanfiction', catégorie Slash… Cette histoire est donc une nouvelle fois très librement inspirée de personnages appartenant à une certaine anglaise, auteur de la série des Harry Potter, une jeune et brillante inconnue répondant aux trois initiales J. K. R… Je ne touche à mon grand désarroi pas une mornille, pas un gallion pour ma pauvre prose… Au mieux, j'ose espérer quelques petits messages indulgents de mes lecteurs. (En fait, plein de messages seraient les bienvenus, je l'avoue…)

PRECISION IMPORTANTE… Je sais, je sais, j'ai plusieurs textes en cours et je compte bien les continuer et les achever… Certaines histoires arrivent d'ailleurs bientôt à leur terme (comme le mystère du Langue de Plomb). Donc, Don't worry… Je n'abandonne pas, bien au contraire ! La preuve : en dehors des vacances, mes publications restent assez régulières (autant que possible une fois par semaine… J'essaye de m'y tenir et ce n'est parfois pas évident…)

J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un bon moment (en fait pratiquement depuis que j'ai fini le tome 7 en anglais…) je vais vous faire le tome 8… Oui Madame ! Parfaitement Monsieur ! Enfin tome 8 ne tenant absolument pas compte de l'épilogue… et puis d'abord quel épilogue (ce truc de trois pages… Désolée mais je n'ai pas encore digéré, c'est juste inimaginable !).

Pairing : Après avoir casé Harry avec Drago, Severus, Bill, Blaise, Georges, Remus (Oy ! la liste devient tout de même impressionnante), je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, où vous découvrirez deux couples inédits : un certain Lucius Malefoy avec des yeux d'émeraude et en couple secondaire Drago et Severus… (Oui je sais, ça change, hein !)

Il s'agit donc d'un _**slash**_ (d'un autre côté, je n'ai écrit que des slashs jusqu'à présent… et je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer de si tôt…) alors, homophobes, si cette littérature vous choque, que dire ? Cela me désespère de voir tant d'intolérance mais je vous conseille de cliquer en haut à droite sur la petite croix et d'aller voir ailleurs… Si vous continuez, c'est à vos risques et périls…

Rating : M comme Mmmmmmmmmmmm… ou Miammmmmmmmmmmmmm… (A l'appréciation du lecteur)

Résumé : Le rideau s'abaisse sur la dernière des batailles. Alors que certains célèbrent l'aube de temps nouveaux, le ministre rejoint le survivant pour lui faire une étrange demande, promesse d'une quête inattendue… SLASH HPLM / DMSS. Attention SPOILERS TOME 7.

Ce texte est entièrement dédié à mon bébé adoré, ma petite sœur Nadwen, qui lit et relit mes histoires avec tant d'indulgence… N'hésitez pas à vous plonger dans ces divins écrits… Allez… Bonne lecture à tous…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand la fin n'est qu'un nouveau départ…**

**Prologue**

Harry était fatigué, usé, il se sentait terriblement seul en cet instant. Le gryffondor n'avait pas bougé depuis presque une heure. Il était assis dans le fauteuil directorial, ses jambes remontées tout contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de l'extérieur, des autres, de tout. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, sa tête reposant simplement sur ses genoux. Ces dernières heures repassaient en boucle dans son esprit comme une atroce litanie. La mort de Snape. La mort de Rem et Tonks. Fred. Colin. Tous morts pour lui. Tous morts à cause de lui. Tous les souvenirs douloureux remontaient en vagues dévastatrices et les yeux émeraude contenaient difficilement les larmes qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur. D'un geste rageur, il passa sa main pour effacer les marques de sa détresse et se redressa.

Le brun fixa attentivement le portrait de haute taille du Professeur Dumbledore, le vieil homme aux cheveux argentés le regardait avec clémence et bonté, s'excusant d'un sourire énigmatique dont il avait le secret, comme s'il savait encore quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait. Albus aurait voulu trouver les mots justes et vrais pour réconforter le survivant mais trop d'événements, trop de drames avaient bouleversé l'existence de cet adolescent et il lui semblait si étrangement petit et fragile derrière ce bureau imposant où ils avaient tant de fois discuté ensemble, il était loin du garçon aux yeux débordant de vie qui semblait le défier perpétuellement. Il lui faudrait du temps, du temps pour pardonner, pour aimer à nouveau. Harry soupira profondément. Au loin, dans le parc, résonnaient les chants de la victoire. Il aurait pu se lever, rejoindre ses amis, les membres de l'Ordre, les élèves et fêtait avec eux la fin de Tom Riddle mais il en était simplement incapable.

Hermione et Ron l'avaient laissé seul à sa demande. Après tout, ils avaient tant à se dire, tant de temps à rattraper ensemble. Eux au moins construiraient après cette guerre, ils avaient réussi, ils avaient traversé tous les combats côte à côte, sans jamais renoncer à l'espoir d'une vie à deux. Le jeune brun repensa aux derniers mots de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau du directeur de Poudlard :

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr…

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, tu sais ?

- Oui.

- Gin doit t'attendre, dans la grande salle.

- Elle… Elle était avec ta mère.

- Harry, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis si longtemps.

- Je sais.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mione t'attend. Vas-y. »

La porte s'était refermée doucement sur la tignasse rousse de son meilleur ami. C'était il y a plus d'une heure maintenant. Harry regarda à nouveau le vieux directeur aux longs cheveux d'argent, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le silence dans le bureau n'était plus pesant. Harry jouait avec sa baguette en bois de houx, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Son attention se reporta vers l'autre baguette, la baguette des anciens, la baguette de sureau, celle qui lui avait permis de terrasser Voldemort. Après Dumbledore, après Drago Malefoy, son pouvoir était venu à lui, sans même qu'il ne le sache. Il avait pris sa décision, Hermione et Ron avaient approuvé. Cette baguette ne devait pas rester en sa possession, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, elle était d'abord celle d'Albus et il se devait de la replacer dans le seul endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, près du plus grand directeur de Poudlard, dans la tombe blanche. Il voulait oublier.

Oui, Harry voulait une vie de paix, une vie pour oublier la mort de tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé, à commencer par ses parents et Sirius… Cette nuit, ils les avaient revus, tous et il avait découvert les souvenirs de Severus Snape, il y avait eu cet ultime sacrifice pour le sauver. Il avait tant haï cet homme il y a un an, lorsque l'éclair vert avait frôlé le corps de son mentor, le projetant depuis la haute tour de Poudlard. Le maître des Potions avait menti, trompé, tué. C'était si facile de le maudire, de le mépriser, tout était si évident, le professeur qui n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser était un monstre sans cœur, capable de la plus infâme des trahisons. Il l'avait crié, hurlé tellement souvent. Pourtant, rien de ce qu'il avait cru n'était vrai. Rien. Le salopard graisseux avait en fait tout tenté pour lui, tout risqué pour le protéger, tout, en souvenir de son amie d'enfance, Lily Evans. Il lui avait remis l'épée de Godric, le patronus de la biche l'avait guidé au travers des bois. Tout ce qu'il considérait comme vérité s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait pénétré les souvenirs argentés de l'homme. Son regard alors qu'il s'éteignait dans la cabane hurlante le hantait. Littéralement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pu le sauver ? Pourquoi un autre mort qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais ?

Deux coups forts résonnèrent contre la porte de chêne. Harry aurait aimé ne pas répondre, faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Un nouveau bruit mât résonna contre le bois :

« Harry, Harry, tu es là, il faut que je te parle, c'est important… »

La voix de Kingsley profonde interpela le survivant, machinalement, il répondit un faible oui… et le grand homme pénétra dans le bureau. Shacklebolt se sentait mal à l'aise, devant la détresse évidente des yeux émeraude. Ce garçon avait tant souffert dans sa vie et il venait de tuer. Beaucoup de ceux qui se réjouissaient, qui chantaient et glorifiaient son nom dans la grande salle ou dans le parc n'avait aucune idée du désarroi, du déchirement que l'on ressent lorsque l'on ôte la vie. Lui savait, il avait de la peine pour cet adolescent sur qui tous comptaient, qui avait déjà tellement vécu et perdu.

« Je suis désolé, Harry…

- Ca va aller… Je crois…

- Il y a un problème. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait qu'oublier, pourquoi ne lui accordait-on pas ce simple droit ? Kingsley le fixait sans ciller une seconde, Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'attention et le sorcier à la boucle d'oreille reprit :

« Je viens d'être nommé ministre de la magie.

- Ah… C'est une bonne chose.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est précipité mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser, c'est la panique là-bas. Ils ont besoin de savoir que quelqu'un dirige, ils ont besoin d'être rassurés. Je suis un auror, qui plus est membre du Phénix, mon nom les apaise, je pense.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit vous, vraiment. Je ne vois pas quelle personne aurait pu mieux convenir pour occuper une telle fonction, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Merci Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu simplement pour m'annoncer cela, alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons arrêté des suspects, des mangemorts présumés ou avérés. Malheureusement, certains ont profité de la confusion générale pour s'échapper.

- Je vois.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te dérange.

- Je croyais. Pourquoi alors ?

- Je prévoyais de faire évacuer les prisonniers vers Azkaban mais nous avons rencontré une difficulté inattendue.

- Quoi ?

- L'un d'entre eux refuse, il demande à te parler, expressément.

- Je refuse.

- Je sais mais je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, c'est juste une impression, ce qu'il a à te dire est important, je crois.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lucius Malefoy.

- Certainement pas ! »

Le regard émeraude s'était enflammé aussitôt. Il s'était relevé d'un bond du fauteuil du directeur et une aura de magie blanche semblait irradier de son corps, une étrange lueur émanait de la baguette de sureau posé sur le bureau. Shacklebolt se recula légèrement, machinalement ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa propre baguette, cachée entre les pans de sa robe sombre.

« Calme-toi !

- Je… Comment pouvez-vous me demander cela ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas convaincu que c'est important Harry, tu le sais ? »

Le grand sorcier noir marqua un pause, il fixait intensément le jeune homme qui semblait plus que troublé par cette dernière phrase. Oui, jamais, Kingsley ne serait venu le rejoindre dans un moment pareil sans véritable raison. Il le savait. Il acquiesça.

« Que veut-il ?

- C'est confus… Il hurle qu'il faut qu'il te voie, que tu peux sauver la vie de son fils…

- Drago ?

- Il est au plus mal, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

- Comment ? C'est impossible… Enfin, il allait très bien tout à l'heure, il était avec sa mère et son père quand je suis monté ici.

- C'est exact, il a commencé par convulser, il a perdu connaissance, il est revenu à lui quelques minutes mais très brièvement. Son état ne cesse d'empirer depuis, Madame Pomfresh est à son chevet actuellement, elle tente tout ce qui est en son pouvoir mais rien ne semble le faire réagir, il meurt… Quelque chose nous échappe et Malefoy n'a eu de cesse de hurler comme un dément que toi seul peut sauver son fils et…

- Quoi ? Dites-moi toute la vérité, Monsieur !

- Il prétend que tu peux sauver également Severus. »

Le jeune garçon se figea aussitôt. Il pouvait sauver Snape… Mais il était mort, il avait vu ses yeux s'éteindre, il était mort dans ses bras, il était mort ! Malefoy était prêt à toutes les bassesses, toutes les infamies pour sauver sa si précieuse personne.

« Comment ose-t-il ? Conduisez-le immédiatement à Azkaban ! Comment ose-t-il ? Je refuse, vous m'entendez, je refuse de voir cet homme ! Jamais !

- Harry, Drago meurt. Tu ne te pardonneras pas un nouveau drame. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Ecoute-le simplement. »

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Résumé** : Quelques heures après la bataille, Kingsley, nouveau ministre de la magie s'entretient avec Harry. Lucius Malefoy, exige de rencontrer le Survivant pour sauver son fils et Snape… Qu'en est-il ? Bonne lecture à tous et bonne année 2008…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre  
**

Harry se sentait exténué, le regard de braise du nouveau ministre de la magie le sondait comme jamais. Kingsley attendait patiemment, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ou le forcer à prendre cette décision sans qu'il ne l'approuve, mais le temps leur était désormais compté. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas le droit d'imposer son avis, d'user de sa position supérieure face à cet adolescent qui leur avait prouvé à tous sa valeur à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il respectait trop ce gamin aux pouvoirs incroyables, ce garçon courageux et intègre, honnête et droit qu'il avait appris à aimer et à respecter depuis sa rencontre il y a presque trois ans.

Il savait simplement que Drago Malefoy était réellement au plus mal. L'infirmière de Poudlard semblait de plus en plus démunie et inquiète. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait part de son incompréhension face à la situation, juste avant qu'il ne se décide à rejoindre le brun dans le bureau directorial. Brusquement, le jeune blond avait sombré dans cette sorte de coma magique et il n'avait pas eu à suivre une formation de médicomage pour savoir qu'il souffrait terriblement. La réaction de Lucius n'était pas simplement celle d'un père soucieux, non c'était décidément autre chose, sa réaction allait bien au delà, et puis, le Mangemort était connu pour son sang-froid, son apparence imperturbable et glaciale. Il semblait profondément atteint, terrifié, il se rendait compte que son fils mourait. Il y avait une urgence, une exigence dans son ton qui ne laissait guère de doute au nouveau ministre de la magie. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il avait besoin du Survivant pour sauver son enfant et quel pouvait être le rapport avec l'ancien espion dont il avait appris la mort lors du combat qui avait opposé Harry à Voldemort.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus, Harry…

- Et puis quel est le rapport avec Snape ?

- Je l'ignore tout autant que toi, je te l'assure. Ecoute, la seule chose que je tiens pour acquis est qu'il ne m'a pas menti. J'ai usé du véritaserum, il s'est soumis de bonne grâce à mon exigence, il veut te voir pour sauver son fils et Severus. Je ne crois pas, Harry, que tu puisses vraiment faire fi de sa demande, tu as déjà tellement de poids sur tes épaules, te reconstruire en sachant que tu aurais pu leur venir en aide me semble une gageure.

- Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

- Je te l'ai dit, parle-lui !

- Vous resterez avec moi.

- Je doute qu'il accepte de se confier en ma présence.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, si nous le lui imposons.

- Nous ferons comme tu voudras, mais je doute que ce soit très judicieux si tu veux mon avis. Apparemment, il y va de la vie de Snape.

- Voldemort a reconnu devant vous tous qu'il l'a tué et je l'ai vu mourir ! J'étais avec Hermione et Ron, ils pourront vous le confirmer…

- C'est déjà fait ! Je suis allé leur demander juste avant de te rejoindre… Je ne peux rien t'expliquer d'autres, je te crois, sincèrement Harry… Mais, il ne m'a pas menti. »

Le jeune brun se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et fixa le parc de Poudlard, le jour s'éveillait progressivement, les couleurs rouges sang du soleil perçaient à l'horizon, derrière la forêt interdite. Harry tenait toujours férocement sa baguette de houx, il la faisait jouer nerveusement entre ses doigts. Il se retourna brusquement au bout de plusieurs minutes pour faire face au nouveau ministre de la magie, les yeux d'émeraude se fixèrent dans le regard sombre de Kingsley. Il cherchait une solution dans le visage de cet homme mature, il lui faisait véritablement confiance, il était parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer à tout jamais, il le savait parfaitement et le ministre semblait vraiment croire en la démarche de Malefoy… Mais, il avait vu tout autre chose, il aurait voulu oublier les dernières heures, oublier qu'il avait vu mourir le Maître des Potions, que l'espion l'avait imploré de finir sa vie en plongeant une dernière fois dans les yeux verts de la petite Lily Evans à travers lui. Il avait plongé dans ses pensées, il avait découvert ses souvenirs, son lien étroit et profond avec sa mère depuis leur enfance, il savait qu'il l'avait aidé plus que quiconque tout au long de ses années, il avait sacrifié ses années pour racheter ses erreurs passées. Il l'avait guidé, y compris, dans les bois pour trouver l'épée de Godric Gryffondor grâce à son patronus.

Harry soupira profondément, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver face à un nouveau choix, de nouvelles responsabilités. Laisser derrière lui cette célébrité héritait de la mort tragique de son père et du sacrifice d'amour de sa mère, laisser derrière lui sa victoire contre le plus grand mage noir. Redevenir Harry, simplement Harry… comme il l'espérait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Mais, une peur indicible lui tenaillait le ventre, son cœur se serrait durement, il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque, s'il y avait, ne serait-ce qu'une chance de sauver Snape alors il le lui devait, sans l'ombre de doute. Après une longue minute à fixer le ministre de la magie, il acquiesça, il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour confirmer ce simple mouvement :

« Merci Harry… Je le fais conduire jusqu'ici.

- Hmm… Bien… »

Le grand homme noir se retourna, dans une attitude sûre et décidée. Il referma la porte en chêne du bureau directorial de l'école de Poudlard, laissant le temps au jeune brun le temps de se préparer un peu à cette confrontation aussi inattendue que surprenante. Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait, il y a encore quelques minutes, avant la venue de Kingsley. Il s'installa, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible, mâture et sûr de lui, le dos droit, la tête relevée, cependant cette mise en scène ne laisserait probablement guère de doute au mangemort. Il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur mais ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le bois du bureau prouvaient sa tension et son angoisse de se trouver confronter avec cet homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, de légers coups donnaient contre la porte firent sursauter le brun. Il se retint de hurler et se concentra pour donner un visage qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible, avant d'asséner un simple 'Entrez'.

Le nouveau ministre de la magie pénétra, il lui adressa un discret mais chaleureux sourire qui réconforta quelque peu Harry. Derrière lui, à seulement deux pas, se tenait un grand homme, aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Son visage paraissait dur et sévère, froid et sobre, même si ses yeux trahissaient son exaspération d'avoir dû tant attendre pour le rencontrer. Sa robe légèrement abîmée par endroit rendait compte des dernières heures sombres, des combats acharnés qui avaient marqué à tout jamais leur vie à tous. Avant que ne la porte ne se referme, Harry entendit au loin les murmures de chant en son honneur, la petite mélodie de Peeves faisant de lui un héros ne cessait de résonner dans tout le château. Il se sentit aussitôt rougir. Pourquoi par Merlin tous ces gens glorifiaient son nom de mille louanges et le mettaient ainsi sur un piédestal alors qu'il n'avait rien accompli d'exceptionnel ? Il avait seulement eu la chance de posséder le pouvoir de la baguette des anciens. S'il avait pu affronter la mort, ce n'était que grâce aux trois reliques des frères Peverell. Ses yeux émeraude se reportèrent alors sur le prisonnier qui eut un petit sourire narquois devant son rougissement. Il était sur le point de lui hurler tout de suite qu'il pouvait aller se voir, lui et tous les siens mais le toussotement de Kingsley lui fit détourner son regard un instant du blond :

« Bien, Harry… Souhaites-tu que je reste avec vous ? »

Le brun savait quelle était la position du ministre à ce propos, il lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne désirait pas participer à cette rencontre même s'il avait laissé le choix au jeune homme. Harry appréciait l'attention de Kingsley à son égard, le fait qu'il lui parle comme à un égal, qu'il lui laisse son libre-arbitre ; il voulait cependant faire payer le sourire moqueur qu'il avait aperçu à l'instant sur le visage du blond, une furieuse envie de faire plier le masque de prétention et de dédain qu'arborait le prisonnier. Après tout, il n'était pas en position de force et une partie d'Harry souhaitait se venger de toutes les humiliations faites aux Weasley. Il voulait lui faire payer la torture de Mione et la mort de Dobby, même si objectivement il savait que le blond n'était absolument pas responsable des agissements de cette salope de Bellatrix et qu'il n'avait pas pris part aux combats de cette nuit, s'inquiétant seulement pour la vie de son fils. Il l'avait vu quand il avait entendu la discussion du blond avec Voldemort, juste avant que ne meure Snape et cet aspect du mangemort qui lui était complètement inconnu, l'avait surpris.

« Monsieur Malefoy, notre ministre va assister à cet entretien.

- C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE, J'ESPERE !

- Bien, je vois que vous ne tenez pas tant que cela à cette rencontre…

- HARRY… »

Le ministre avait soupiré, il savait pour connaître suffisamment le brun qu'il jouait un rôle, le ton faussement hautain et assuré ne lui ressemblait en rien, il voulait se venger de Malefoy mais il doutait que le blond goûte à la plaisanterie.

« Oh ! Ca va, pas la peine de vous énerver… Je comptais bien lui parler seul, Monsieur le Ministre…

- Et depuis quand me donnes-tu du 'Monsieur le Ministre' ?

- Depuis que vous hurlez mon prénom… »

Harry souriait pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Je te laisse. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai survécu avec Voldemort, je devrais m'en sortir avec lui.

- HARRY…

- Allez-y, Monsieur. Je vous jure que tout se passera bien.

- J'espère. C'est important.

- Je sais… J'ai compris. »

Le ministre se retourna. Avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau, il décocha au Mangemort un regard sombre et menaçant, rappelant ainsi à Lucius ses dernières paroles. L'auror avait accepté de le conduire devant l'Elu mais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'enfant prodige, il savait qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour revoir la lumière du jour. De toute façon, il devait convaincre ce sale petit gamin arrogant de l'aider, de sauver son fils alors qu'il était son ennemi personnel depuis leur entrée au collège de Poudlard. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que seul, le fait de sauver Severus pourrait peut-être convaincre le brun d'agir en leur faveur. Après tout, il avait vu le parfait héros prendre la défense de son meilleur ami devant tous pendant son combat. Après un dernier regard pour Harry, Kingsley referma la porte, laissant seul les deux hommes face à face. Les yeux gris de Malefoy dévisageaient le petit brun. Il semblait sonder son âme. Harry gigota légèrement sur le fauteuil puis se racla la gorge :

« Malefoy, asseyez-vous… »

Le survivant désigna le siège où il prenait toujours place lors de ses rendez-vous avec Albus pendant sa sixième année, c'était ici même qu'il avait entendu parler pour la toute première fois des horcruxes, qu'il avait découvert le passé de Voldemort à l'orphelinat, à Poudlard... Le blond foudroya du regard le brun, il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été obligé de se courber toutes ces années, de baiser l'ourlet de ses robes. Le poids du Serpent dans sa vie avait été encore plus pesant après son retour inattendu il y a trois ans, il ne supportait plus du tout de se soumettre à ses volontés, ces derniers mois étaient devenus pour lui simplement insoutenables. Le gamin venait de l'en débarrasser à tout jamais et rien que pour cela, il remontait dans son estime. Par contre, il n'aimait pas du tout cet air que se donnait le petit protégé du ministre, il avait pris place naturellement dans le fauteuil directorial, lui signifiant ainsi clairement qu'il lui était supérieur et cela jamais, il ne l'accepterait. Il lui fit savoir aussitôt :

« Non, je préfère rester debout.

- Comme vous voudrez… Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour une discussion mondaine avec le Survivant.

- Rassurez-vous ! L'idée d'entretenir avec vous une petite conversation badine et légère ne me serait même pas venue à l'esprit.

- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point. Shacklebolt vous a-t-il dit pourquoi je désirais vous rencontrer ?

- Apparemment, vous souhaitiez me voir au sujet de votre fils et de Snape, c'est bien exact ?

- Effectivement, Drago est au plus mal, je suppose qu'il vous a prévenu de ce fait...

- Oui, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- Vous seul pouvez les sauver.

- Les ? J'ai vu mourir Snape, il y a seulement quelques heures et votre salopard de maître l'a annoncé à toute l'assemblée au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Peut-être, étiez-vous encore trop occupé à vous prosterner à ses pieds pour l'avoir entendu se vanter de ce meurtre odieux ?»

Le blond sembla se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bondir sur le petit arrogant insupportable qui était face à lui. Il était épuisé, il avait soif et il détestait l'idée même de devoir implorer le Survivant :

« Ecoutez-moi, Potter, je ne me répéterais pas une seconde fois : utilisez à nouveau ce ton avec moi et vous en subirez les conséquences…

- VOUS N'ETES CERTAINEMENT PAS EN MESURE DE ME PARLER AINSI, MALEFOY…

- JE N'AI PAS TERMINE ! »

Le brun s'était relevé, renversant au passage le fauteuil où il avait pris place, le bureau d'Albus était la seule chose qui les séparait désormais. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, leurs yeux se défiaient littéralement, toute la haine, la rancœur, la colère entre eux semblait presque palpable. Lucius utilisa tout son sang-froid pour reprendre sur un ton un peu plus apaisé, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait convaincre ce morveux :

« Ce sale Serpent n'était plus mon maître depuis très longtemps, alors je vous prierais de ne plus jamais parler de moi en ces termes et pour finir, NON, Snape n'est pas mort… Du moins, pas encore… Mais le temps nous est désormais compté… Alors, écoutez-moi, Potter ! »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : L'armée des ténèbres

**Résumé** : Le nouveau ministre de la magie conduit dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard le mangemort Lucius Malefoy pour un entretien avec le héros du monde magique. Le blond confirme les dires de Kingsley : Severus Snape est vivant. Comment est-ce possible ? Bonne lecture à tous…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 3 : L'armée des ténèbres**

Au loin, dans le vaste parc du château de Poudlard ou dans les couloirs très animés de l'école de sorcellerie, les nombreux cris de joie et les chants de victoire en l'honneur du jeune survivant résonnaient encore. Les derniers mots de Lucius Malefoy furent suivis d'un silence particulièrement pesant et pendant de très longues secondes, la tension entre les deux sorciers était tellement forte, presque palpable que le temps parut comme suspendu, figé.

Harry fixait le mangemort avec colère et hargne. Le petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette situation. Il avait dû accéder à la demande du nouveau ministre de la magie en accordant un entretien au blond mais il était vraiment à bout de force, fatigué et ne supportait pas cet air supérieur que se donnait Malefoy. Il ne souhaitait pas se battre contre cet homme à présent qu'il avait enfin vaincu Voldemort. Il voulait vivre en paix, dormir, regagner son dortoir des Gryffondor qu'il avait quitté, il y a maintenant presque un an, se reposer enfin. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette journée terrible, à cette nuit interminable ; simplement oublier, tout oublier mais rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Ses doigts serraient avec force l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore devant lui, ses jambes tremblant. Sa magie était étrangement instable. Il retint de justesse un cri de stupeur lorsque pour la première fois, il sentit que la source même de son pouvoir, sa puissance sorcière lui échappait et se matérialisait autour de son corps par une aura blanche, lumineuse, différente, plus forte et plus puissante que jamais. La baguette des anciens posée sur le meuble en ébène vibrait d'une façon anormale et inquiétante, comme répondant à son appel muet. Il sentait tourbillonner en lui toute cette colère, toute cette rage accumulée. Il avait vaincu le mal, il avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort, mais à quel prix ? Remus… Jamais il ne verrait l'ami de son père bercer son enfant, Tonks ne serait jamais une mère pour Teddy, Colin n'aurait jamais 17 ans et puis Snape…

Il y avait son ancien professeur de Potion, celui qu'il avait pris pour un lâche, un traître, celui qu'il avait maudit de toute son âme, il était mort dans la cabane hurlante, il s'était éteint en lui confiant ces souvenirs d'enfance, en lui prouvant sa loyauté indéfectible à Lily, à Albus, à lui tout simplement, il était mort… Et il en avait assez de faire semblant, il en avait assez de ce poids qu'on lui mettait inlassablement sur les épaules, il en avait assez de faire comme si tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur. Il fixait avec rage Malefoy, debout devant lui qui avait réveillé en lui cette douleur inimaginable, inouïe. Ses yeux d'émeraude cherchaient dans les iris gris des réponses à toutes ses questions qui le bouleversaient, cette phrase qui revenait en lui tel un refrain obsédant : « NON, Snape n'est pas mort… NON, Snape n'est pas mort… NON, Snape n'est pas mort… ». Malefoy soupira et répéta fermement :

« Ecoutez-moi, Potter ! Il est encore temps. »

Le blond se tenait à quelques mètres seulement du jeune brun, ils étaient séparés seulement par le bureau. Il se dégageait de Malefoy une réelle puissance, un sang-froid et une prestance imperturbable. Son regard gris, froid et glacial perçait l'âme de son vis-à-vis, le mangemort sondait impitoyablement l'esprit du brun qui frissonnait de cette incursion indésirée. Lucius essayait de savoir si le héros était digne de l'admiration aveugle, de la confiance absolue que semblait lui porter tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il le jaugeait et finalement, sans qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi, il vit le blond méprisant reculer et prendre place avec calme et élégance dans le fauteuil qu'Harry lui avait désigné peu avant, celui qu'il avait lui-même tant de fois occupé quand Dumbledore lui faisait découvrir le secret des Horcruxes au cours de sa sixième année. Le mangemort croisa avec nonchalance ses jambes.

Ce changement aussi radical qu'inattendu laissa Harry sans voix, hagard. Le jeune gryffondor resta un instant sans réagir et au bout de quelques secondes, sans même en avoir conscience, il fit un vague geste de la main. Le fauteuil du directeur qu'il avait renversé sous le coup de la colère reprit sa position originelle et le survivant se laissa retomber, épuisé de ce déferlement incontrôlé de sa magie, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était réellement passé en lui.

« Vos nouveaux pouvoirs sont assez impressionnants, je dois bien l'admettre.

- Mes… Quoi ?

- Vos nouveaux pouvoirs sont étonnants, Potter.

- Cette fois, vous délirez complètement, je présume que la perte de ce cher serpent a atteint votre esprit plus gravement que je ne le pensais au premier abord ! »

Lucius Malefoy pinça l'arête de son nez dans un geste d'exaspération, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas lancer immédiatement un sortilège Doloris sur le gamin face à lui. Ses yeux verts si profonds le défiaient à chaque instant. Il n'était pas habitué à voir d'autres sorciers le regarder avec tant de hargne, tant de provocation et de bravade ; au contraire, même, les gens qu'il côtoyait que ce soit au ministère ou ailleurs, le craignaient, le respectaient et n'auraient jamais osé le provoquer ainsi, avec un tel aplomb. Pourquoi par Salazar avait-il cédé à son fils et son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette promesse ? Il réalisait enfin toute l'ampleur de son erreur. Il aurait dû savoir dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré en acceptant d'aider Potter. Il esquissa un sourire plus qu'ironique et un brin amusé ce qui lui valut en réponse un grognement d'exaspération du brun. Lucius reprit aussitôt :

« Cessez vos enfantillages. Nous n'avons guère de temps pour ces charmants petits amusements.

- Au cas où certains faits vous auraient échappé, j'ai tué une personne cette nuit, je ne suis donc plus du tout un enfant et l'idée d'avoir une discussion avec vous maintenant ne m'amuse absolument pas. Le mot 'charmant' n'est vraiment pas le terme adéquat pour décrire notre entretien, soyez en certain, Malefoy !

- Je vous déconseille fortement de vous énerver à nouveau contre moi.

- Vous n'avez pas à me donner des ordres !

- Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste un… 'Conseil amical', si vous préférez.

- Amical ? Comme si vous pouviez l'être, laissez-moi rire ! »

Le blond s'avança légèrement sur le fauteuil, ses doigts tapotaient gentiment l'accoudoir, signe d'une très légère exaspération face à l'obstination, l'entêtement du brun à son encontre :

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter… Nous sommes désormais dans le même camp, celui de Severus et de mon fils, alors, je vous répète qu'il est inutile de vous agacer contre moi. Vous ne gagnerez absolument rien à m'affronter perpétuellement ; plus vite vous le comprendrez, plus vite nous pourrons avancer.

- NE ME…

- Vous savez, Harry, vous deviendrez très certainement l'un des plus puissants sorciers de notre monde, mais pour l'instant, vous ne maîtrisez pas suffisamment votre énergie magique, elle est encore bien trop vulnérable et instable et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de vous si je le décide.

- Faites un geste, un seul geste et je vous jure sur tous ceux qui me sont chers que ce sera le tout dernier. Ne me sous-estimez pas comme l'a fait votre salopard de maître ou vous le regretterez amèrement. »

La baguette de sureau semblait animée d'une vie propre, crépitant des petites gerbes d'étincelles dorées, Harry s'était relevé brusquement et faisait face à la fausse indifférence du blond qui n'avait pas bougé et observait maintenant ses ongles avec un étrange détachement, Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre au jeune homme qui fulminait de plus en plus :

« Vous êtes décidément très arrogant, Potter. Si vous pensez m'impressionner avec vos petites menaces, vous vous fourvoyez très largement et vous oubliez un peu vite à qui vous avez affaire. Il vous faudra encore du temps pour maîtriser et canaliser complètement la puissance que vous avez acquise au cours de cette nuit ; alors seulement, vous pourrez prétendre vous confronter sérieusement à moi.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Malefoy ?

- Maintenant, l'énergie magique de la baguette des anciens est inscrite au plus profond de vous, il vous faudra désormais allier discipline et rigueur pour la dominer complètement et ce ne sera pas une chose facile, croyez-moi.

- Par… Pardon ?

- Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas encore compris. C'est juste impensable.

- Quoi ? Soyez plus clair.

- La baguette de sureau réagit à votre colère à mon encontre, elle a vibré sur le bureau à plusieurs reprises sans que vous ayez même besoin de la tenir. Le lien qui vous unissait déjà à elle depuis que vous avez vaincu mon fils, s'est consolidé pendant le combat, il est désormais inaliénable.

- Je sais tout cela, la baguette choisit son sorcier, elle seule peut reconnaître son possesseur légitime.

- Bien, je constate que vous avez dû vous entretenir longuement avec Ollivander après votre évasion spectaculaire du manoir et vous avez raison, du moins en partie. Severus, Drago et moi avons fait de nombreuses recherches secrètes après votre petite expédition inattendue et nous avons découvert des informations importantes dans un grimoire conservé à Poudlard, un recueil d'écrits de Merlin qui narrait la légende des trois reliques de la mort. En l'occurrence, la baguette vous a effectivement reconnu comme son possesseur légitime puisque vous aviez vaincu mon fils mais il n'y a pas que cela puisqu'elle a également perturbé la source même de votre pouvoir au cours du combat.

- Comment ?

- Je pense qu'au fond de vous, vous avez déjà compris, Harry. Vous n'êtes pas seulement le propriétaire de la baguette de sureau. Lorsque Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort contre vous, elle s'est trouvé à devoir lutter contre son réel détenteur. Votre magie a, en quelque sorte, aspiré la puissance de tous les sorciers légendaires qui depuis des millénaires ont un jour possédé et fondé au fil du temps le pouvoir de cette relique.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Salazar, Drago avait parfaitement raison, je reconnais que vous êtes indubitablement un sorcier d'une puissance hors du commun mais vous n'êtes apparemment doué d'aucune intelligence. Pour être clair, Potter, vous êtes devenu la baguette. Vous êtes le pouvoir des anciens, vous êtes la source, vous êtes la symbiose des plus grands magiciens des siècles passés.

- C'est… C'est… Impossible.

- Voyons, il ne s'est passé que quelques heures depuis votre coup d'éclat, votre aura a déjà beaucoup évolué, elle est bien plus présente et lumineuse qu'auparavant.

- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ?

- Excusez-moi mais votre visage a parlé pour vous, vous avez remarqué ce changement important de votre source. Vous sembliez quelque peu déstabilisé par votre magie à l'instant. Reconnaissez que c'était, disons, inhabituel… Même pour le grand héros de tous les temps.

- ESPECE DE…

- Inutile de m'insulter, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité. Par contre, il serait à mon avis préférable que la communauté sorcière ne le sache pas dès demain dans la gazette. Vous devriez conserver cette information secrète pour le moment, du moins tant que vous n'en mesurez pas toute l'étendue. »

Harry soupira, il avait bien remarqué que Kingsley avait serré plus fermement sa baguette quand ils parlaient ensemble. Ce dernier avait-il craint sa réaction alors qu'il lui demandait de recevoir Malefoy ? Le ministre et ancien auror avait-il lui aussi réalisé les changements de sa magie ? Visiblement, le mangemort en avait plus précisément conscience. De toute façon, le blond ne lui disait pas tout, il en était certain.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Lucius interrompit le jeune brun d'un geste de la main avant même que ce dernier ne puisse lui poser une nouvelle question, il devinait aisément les interrogations du survivant et il était hors de question qu'il lui dévoile sa condition particulière, qu'il lui explique comment il pouvait si aisément appréhender son aura magique et ses modifications, il ne lui expliquerait que le strict nécessaire pour venir en aide à son fils et Severus.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance mais vous me cachez sciemment des informations, j'en suis certain ! ALLEZ AU DIABLE !

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, il est inutile de hurler ?

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous à la fin ? J'en ai assez ! Je ne vais pas en supporter davantage, j'ai eu mon compte pour cette nuit, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! »

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte, de rage. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il passa à seulement quelques mètres du blond et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bureau quand il sentit la poigne ferme du blond sur son bras et il fut retourné sans ménagement par l'autre homme. Il manqua de tomber et se retint au dernier moment contre le torse musclé du blond qui le dépassait largement. Il se détacha aussitôt comme s'il avait été brûlé par ce contact tellement fort :

« Lâchez-moi !

- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas écouté tout ce que j'ai à vous dire ! Je ne vous laisserai pas alors que la vie de mon fils et de Severus est en question.

- SEVERUS EST MORT !

- NON ! »

Lucius se détacha légèrement du corps frêle et agréable, une expression de lassitude sur son visage marqué par la dureté des combats :

« Non, non, Harry… Il n'est pas mort. Ecoutez-moi attentivement et ne m'interrompez pas… »

Lucius plongea ses yeux gris dans les iris émeraude, le brun se recula légèrement, s'adossant à la massive porte de chêne du bureau de Minerva. Il inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Il ne voulait plus sentir son âme transpercée par ce regard qui semblait lire en lui comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais fait :

« Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer à quel point l'accession à l'immortalité était devenue une obsession du mage noir. Lorsque vous l'avez affronté au cours du tournoi des trois sorciers, il voulait fonder son pouvoir pour l'éternité. Il était déjà lui-même immortel, Severus et moi n'avons découvert l'existence des horcruxes que bien plus tard grâce à Dumbledore, mais, le mage noir avait d'autres projets de grandeur. Il voulait créer une armée à son image : l'armée des ténèbres devait être aussi invincible, invulnérable, immortelle. Il a donc ordonné...

- Quoi ?

- Severus a été mordu par un vampire, Sanguini, c'était pendant l'été de son retour, mais Voldemort ignorait qu'il avait pris un calice, il y a maintenant presque un an.

- Un calice ? Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Un vampire est un être immortel qui se nourrit du sang des autres, il développe ses pouvoirs magiques d'une façon extraordinaire. Le mage noir voulait fonder une armée de ses êtres sans foi ni loi qui tue pour vivre sans aucune conscience. Il n'y a qu'une seule alternative : le vampire ne parvient à se maîtriser qu'en prenant à ses côtés un être encore pur qui devient son calice. Il lui offre protection et amour en échange de son sang. Severus a besoin de son calice, tout de suite.

- C'est…

- Drago, oui. C'est pour cela qu'il faut le conduire immédiatement jusqu'à lui, sinon, ils mourront tous les deux. Le processus a déjà commencé… »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : La cabane hurlante

**Résumé** : Lucius vient d'expliquer à Harry que Severus est encore en vie mais qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps… Il a besoin de son calice, cet être encore pur avec qui il s'est uni, il y a presque un an… le fils de Malefoy, Drago… Comment va réagir notre brun adoré à cette annonce ? Merci infiniment pour tous vos messages d'encouragement… Bonne lecture à tous…

PS : désolée pour les reviews anonymes mais ma boîte mail vient de planter, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre individuellement comme je le fais d'habitude...

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 4 : La cabane hurlante**

Le jour se levait enfin sur l'école de sorcellerie, laissant désormais au passé le combat qui venait d'endeuiller tant de familles. Des rayons rouge sang embrasaient le ciel en mémoire des morts tombés lors de la terrible bataille de Poudlard et pénétraient le bureau directorial du collège au travers des hautes fenêtres. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un assez long moment sans ajouter un mot de plus. Le brun tenta de reculer encore un peu pour s'éloigner de l'emprise du blond mais à nouveau, il heurta rudement la porte en chêne massif sculptée, il était acculé physiquement et mentalement, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Il se sentait comme abasourdi par les dernières paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici, disparaître, redevenir simplement Harry pour enfin tout oublier mais le destin semblait s'acharner irrémédiablement contre lui. Il aurait également préféré ne jamais avoir cédé aux desiderata du nouveau ministre de la magie, ne jamais avoir accepté cette discussion ahurissante et absurde qui remettait en cause tant de ses certitudes. Tout s'effondrait à nouveau autour de lui.

Les mots du blond résonnaient encore dans son esprit. 'L'armée des ténèbres'… 'Sanguini…' 'Mordu'… 'Vampire'… 'Calice'… Il y avait eu trop d'informations, trop d'événements depuis le début de la bataille de Poudlard. Il était pourtant tellement sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, tellement... Il avait abandonné le Maître des Potions dans la cabane hurlante, à sa tragique destinée car ce dernier était mort, du moins, c'est ce qu'avait voulu lui faire croire cet homme. Une nouvelle fois, tout n'était que mensonge, il avait été manipulé, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Snape avait-il fait croire à son décès ? Que voulait-il donc ?

Le blond avança d'un pas dans sa direction, se rapprochant encore davantage d'Harry, il le dévisageait, ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, le transperçaient. Cette sensation était toutefois très différente des séances d'entraînement en légilimencie et occlumancie que le jeune homme avait péniblement endurées lors de sa cinquième année avec le Maître des Potions. Il percevait la présence du mangemort dans son esprit mais elle n'était en rien effrayante ou dérangeante, c'était étrangement apaisant, agréable, la magie du plus vieux irradiait autour de lui et réchauffait incroyablement le brun qui soupira de bien-être. Lucius avança sa main, il passa doucement en une caresse sur la joue du plus petit qui semblait comme tétanisé, anesthésié par l'aura de son vis-à-vis, son pouce flatta une seconde la mâchoire de l'adolescent avant de dessiner lentement sa jugulaire, découvrant la peau si fine de son cou.

Brusquement, le contact et l'emprise magique du blond lui fut retiré, il en aurait presque gémi de frustration tellement cette fugace impression l'avait désarçonnée. Lucius se recula, visiblement surpris de son propre geste à l'encontre du survivant et reprit d'une voix basse et tendue :

« Ecoutez-moi. Il ne vous a pas manipulé, en aucune façon…

- JE VOUS INTERDIS !

- Quoi, Harry ? Que m'interdisez-vous ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. N'utilisez pas la légilimencie contre moi une nouvelle fois… PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS !

- Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, Monsieur Potter.

- C'était le seul moyen pour…

- Non, je vous jure sur la vie de mon fils que je n'ai rien fait de tel, Harry, mais, là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Vous devez avoir confiance, en Severus, en Drago et en moi également. Je sais que je vous demande peut-être beaucoup mais il faut que vous me croyiez. Je leur ai fait à tous deux la promesse de vous aider autant que possible et c'est ce que je compte faire… Avec ou sans votre bénédiction… Ce sera simplement plus facile si vous acceptez enfin l'idée que nous sommes dans le même camp et que nous nous entraidions pour les sauver. »

Le brun regarda les yeux gris, déterminés et francs qui le fixaient d'une façon si étrangement fascinante, il était confus comme jamais et ânonna péniblement :

« Je… Comment… Comment pouvez-vous dire que Snape ne m'a pas utilisé, manipulé ? Il m'a fait croire qu'il était mort ! MORT ! Vous m'entendez.

- Il voulait absolument vous confier ses souvenirs, la preuve de son attachement indéfectible à votre mère et à Dumbledore. Nous avons mis au point ce stratagème ensemble quand Voldemort m'a envoyé quérir immédiatement Severus… Pour voler sa baguette.

- Alors, vous le reconnaissez, ce n'était qu'une ruse, une sale manœuvre que vous avez orchestrée avec lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me mentir ?

- Nous n'avions pas d'autres options, vous deviez savoir pour son rôle dans la mort de Dumbledore, pour l'épée, pour les horcruxes, tout ce que nous savions et que vous ignoriez encore à ce moment-là. C'était crucial pour votre combat contre Voldemort. Vous n'auriez jamais écouté Severus sans cela. Oseriez-vous prétendre le contraire, Harry ? »

Harry s'affaissa contre la porte, c'était tellement évident. Il était trop emporté et en colère pour laisser une seule chance à Snape de s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé, il y a maintenant presque un an. Il aurait tout tenté pour le tuer, avant même qu'il ne puisse se justifier. Malefoy avait raison, du moins sur ce point… Alors, cela impliquait que le Maître des Potions était effectivement vivant.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour les sauver ? Je ne comprends pas. Que dois-je faire ? »

Le changement d'attitude du brun fit sourire intérieurement le blond. Il avait au moins gagné cette bataille contre la fichue tête de mule. Ni Severus ni son fils n'avaient en tout cas sous-estimé le gryffondor. Il était trop droit, trop honnête pour ne pas admettre ses propres défauts et le dernier argument l'avait visiblement déstabilisé et finalement convaincu. Lucius soupira avant de reprendre :

« J'ai besoin de vous pour porter Drago et le conduire auprès de son vampire.

- Par… Pardon… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas le faire par vous-même. Et puis, pourquoi moi ?

- Harry, ne vous faites pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes réellement. Croyez-vous sincèrement que les aurors et votre cher nouveau ministre m'auraient laissé partir librement, même pour quelques heures, surtout si je leur affirme que c'est pour sauver un homme que tous croient mort. Après tout, c'est bien vous qui avez proclamé haut et fort devant tous sa disparition héroïque et sa fidélité indéfectible au Phénix et quel poids pourrait avoir les dires d'un mangemort face aux paroles de celui qui a vaincu… Bien sûr si l'Elu m'accompagne dans ma mission, la situation sera toute autre et deuxièmement, je ne… »

Lucius s'interrompit, se maudissant intérieurement : il ne souhaitait pas en dire trop au survivant sur sa véritable condition et malgré lui, il avait manqué de faire une confidence importante au jeune homme sur sa réelle nature. C'était la seconde fois en quelques minutes qu'il se laissait submerger par son instinct, ses yeux émeraude le déstabilisaient, son odeur particulière, sucrée, il avait soif et ne supportait plus de ne pouvoir agir enfin. Harry avait perçu sa légère hésitation et reprit sur un ton peu amène :

« Quoi d'autre ? Ne me cachez rien, Malefoy, vous entendez ! Sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à mon aide, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Inutile de me menacer ainsi, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'impressionner alors que votre magie est plus instable que la flamme tremblotante d'une bougie et soyez un peu sérieux, Harry, vous êtes trop gryffondor pour ne pas accourir à leur secours alors que leur vie ne dépend plus que de votre bon vouloir.

- Kingsley vous croit lui aussi, il me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises, c'est même lui qui a insisté pour que je m'entretienne avec vous. Il serait intervenu en votre faveur si seulement vous le lui aviez demandé directement et vous le savez parfaitement alors ne me mentez pas. Quelle est la vraie raison, Malefoy ? Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ? Pourquoi avez-vous tant besoin de moi ?

- La principale raison est que Drago est un calice.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça !

- Effectivement et visiblement, vous avez des lacunes importantes concernant le mode de vie d'un vampire uni à un calice, sinon vous ne prendriez même pas la peine de me poser cette question.

- Je… Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Bien, en tant que calice, mon fils est lié au plus profond de son âme à Severus. Son état est réellement des plus préoccupants à l'heure actuelle comme vous l'a confirmé Kingsley. Drago meurt car son vampire meurt également. Ils ne font qu'un, ils ne sont qu'un depuis qu'ils ont accepté le rituel d'union. Or, la seule étreinte que peut supporter un calice dans de telles circonstances est celle de son vampire, et éventuellement celle d'un être pur et innocent aux pouvoirs exceptionnels qui ne pourra en aucune façon menacer le lien unique qui le relie à son vampire. Si un autre… Si je portais Drago jusqu'à lui, il en mourrait aussitôt et Severus aussi puisque leurs vies sont indissociables.

- Autrement dit, je suis cette personne.

- Oui, Harry. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà suffisamment tergiversé. Il voulait simplement faire confiance au blond, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il avait l'intuition qu'il devait croire en lui. Son regard gris qui le fixait toujours si intensément était tellement fascinant et déstabilisant et il y avait eu cette sensation totalement différente lorsque le blond s'était approché de lui et avait frôlé de sa main son visage et son cou. Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, le brun se retourna s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte du bureau lorsque Malefoy arrêta brusquement son mouvement, serrant fermement son poignet, il était si proche de lui, il pouvait presque sentir le souffle du mangemort contre sa nuque et le blond murmura tout contre son oreille :

« Merci pour ton aide, Harry, infiniment, mais je te préviens tout de suite, Drago va tout faire, tout tenter pour échapper à ton étreinte, il n'a même pas pu supporter que Madame Pomfresh l'approche à seulement un mètre alors qu'elle voulait simplement lui donner une potion calmante.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la grande salle. Tu auras sûrement besoin du pouvoir des anciens pour passer au delà des défenses de protection du calice.

- Vous pensez que je dois…

- De toute façon, il est plus prudent que tu gardes toujours la baguette de sureau avec toi, désormais. Elle a été trop convoitée par le passé pour que tu la laisses ainsi, sans protection.

- Mais… Mais, j'avais décidé avec Ron et Hermione de ne plus jamais l'utiliser et la remettre à son seul détenteur, dans la tombe blanche de Dumbledore.

- Tu étais déjà son unique maître dès l'instant où tu t'en es emparé aux dépens de mon fils et en aucun cas, tu ne peux renier ce que tu es devenu cette nuit, tu es le pouvoir des anciens comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la baguette n'est que la continuation de ta propre force magique. Si tu faisais une telle chose, ce serait comme refuser ta nature même de sorcier et tu en mourrais, sans aucun doute. Fais ce que je te dis… Appelle à toi la relique. »

Lucius resserra sa poigne et Harry se retint de justesse de gémir tellement la présence de l'autre homme était forte, intense, presque oppressante :

« FAIS LE !

- Ac… Accio baguette des anciens.

- Bien. »

Lucius Malefoy avança, contournant le jeune brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Comme tout à l'heure, le survivant se sentait comme pris au piège, immobilisé par cette sensation, par ce quelque chose qui émanait si puissamment de cet homme et qui le déstabilisait tellement. Le blond entraîna l'adolescent à sa suite, ne pouvant attendre davantage, sa main tenait toujours fermement le poignet fin du survivant. Ils dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon, passèrent ensemble l'entrée avec la gargouille magique et longèrent sans échanger un seul mot les galeries de l'école encore dévastée par les récents combats. Au loin, résonnaient toujours les chants de la victoire en l'honneur du survivant et ça et là, quelques personnages de tableaux discutaient avec véhémence des derniers événements, colportant la nouvelle de la défaite du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry se figea, il était à l'endroit précis où il avait vu Fred s'écrouler. Mort. Lucius se retourna, surpris par le brusque arrêt du jeune homme. Il sentait la colère et la magie du survivant se répandre dans l'atmosphère. Son aura devenait de plus en plus instable, presque palpable et crépitait tout autour de lui dans un cercle lumineux d'or.

« Harry… Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi. Contrôle ta magie ! C'est dangereux pour toi… Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune brun mit un certain temps avant de réagir à l'appel du blond et hocha péniblement la tête au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'avait de toute façon pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler, il sentait une boule d'amertume et de colère se former dans sa gorge. Il réalisait enfin complètement toute l'ampleur de ces dernières heures. Il ne restait plus que des gravats, là où il y a seulement quelques heures, le rouquin plaisantait et se battait avec tant d'ardeur. Un jeune homme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, le frère de son meilleur ami, était mort pour lui et tant d'autres en même temps s'étaient sacrifiés. Il ne voulait plus cela, plus de cette douleur, plus de cette souffrance qui le brisait littéralement. Il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une nouvelle tragédie. Il devait sauver Severus Snape et Drago. Impérativement. Ses yeux le brûlaient, des larmes troublaient son regard d'émeraude. Harry ne souhaitait pas que Lucius Malefoy le voie ainsi, il repoussa assez brutalement cette main qui le retenait encore et se précipita sans attendre en direction de la grande salle, laissant loin derrière lui l'autre homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le joli brun pénétrait dans la pièce particulièrement bruyante et animée. Il chercha vainement Drago Malefoy du regard mais au milieu de cette nuée humaine qui allait et venait, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son ancien ennemi, il sursauta lorsqu'il fut interpelé :

« Harry… Harry… »

Au travers de la foule des sorciers, le survivant vit sa petite amie se précipiter vers lui. La jeune fille serra une seconde le brun dans ses bras avant de se reculer légèrement, elle lui souriait et s'apprêtait à poursuivre sur sa lancée mais le brun l'interrompit aussitôt d'un geste impératif de la main. Sans même prêter attention à la moue boudeuse de la rouquine, Harry se retourna vers Lucius qui venait de le rejoindre :

« Où est-il ?

- Suis-moi… Il est par là. »

Harry s'avança à la suite du blond mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement par Ginny qui agrippa fermement le bras du survivant.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis des heures…

- Gin', je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là, je dois aider Lucius immédiatement.

- Par… Pardon. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Je voudrais juste te parler un petit moment. Je n'ai même pas…

- Excuse-moi, mais je dois vraiment y aller… »

La jeune fille entendit à peine les dernières paroles de son petit ami car le brun s'engouffrait déjà dans la foule compacte pour suivre le blond. L'ambiance dans la grande salle de Poudlard était des plus troublantes et absurdes, les gens veillaient les morts et célébraient en même temps la victoire. L'avancée du jeune homme fut particulièrement difficile. Tous s'attachaient à féliciter personnellement le héros qui les avait enfin libérés du joug terrible de Voldemort. Certains sorciers donnaient des poignées de main ferme et amicale au jeune homme, quelques sorcières le serraient brièvement dans leur bras, pleurant un mari, un fils, un frère… Harry fut brutalement happé par la main de Lucius qui le tira hors de la cohue.

« Viens ! »

Il suivit sans hésiter le blond qui se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'estrade de la grande salle. Le nouveau ministre, Minerva Mac Gonagall, le vieux Slughorn et Madame Pomfresh s'affairaient autour d'une table. Ils s'écartèrent à l'arrivée des deux hommes, laissant apparaître aux yeux d'Harry le visage marqué et souffrant de son ennemi d'enfance. Le brun s'avança légèrement et sentit la main de Lucius se poser sur son épaule pour l'arrêter :

« Fais attention, il va tout faire pour te repousser. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais. »

Harry regarda les quatre autres sorciers et leur fit un simple signe de tête les enjoignant de s'éloigner un peu ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier. Le brun fit alors un premier pas en direction du corps allongé et fut aussitôt surpris par l'aura du calice qui le fit littéralement frissonner. Lucius réprima un cri et se recula de plusieurs mètres aussitôt.

« C'est bon, je vais y arriver, je vous le promets, tout ira bien. Restez en arrière. »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acceptation et le survivant reprit sa progression lentement, il commença à murmurer :

« Drago… C'est moi. Je suis là. Je veux juste te ramener à lui… Drago, tu m'entends, je vais te prendre dans mes bras et je vais te conduire jusqu'à Severus. Drago… »

Le corps du blond fut secoué de nouveaux spasmes et un gémissement s'échappa des fines lèvres pincées.

« Drago, laisse-moi te porter… Jusqu'à la cabane hurlante… »

Harry frôla une première fois le corps et fut repoussé violemment par la magie du calice, il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Lucius se précipita vers lui et retint au dernier moment le brun qui le remercia d'un simple sourire. Le survivant se releva aussitôt, se détachant de l'étreinte puissante de Malefoy et se rapprocha une seconde fois du corps de Drago. Il se pencha vers lui et reprit sa litanie calmement.

« Laisse-moi te porter, Drago. Je ne veux pas rompre le lien qui t'unit à lui, je veux vous sauver, laisse-moi te conduire jusqu'à lui… jusqu'à la cabane hurlante… »

Fasciné, Lucius regardait les deux auras qui se fondaient et se confondaient. Harry passa le plus doucement possible son bras gauche autour des épaules de son ancien ennemi et son bras droit sous ses jambes. Il souleva délicatement le corps qui retomba mollement contre son torse. Le survivant reprit son chuchotement contre le visage aux cheveux d'or, presque blancs.

« La cabane hurlante… Drago… Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu… Encore un peu…»

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Le lien

**Résumé **: Et oui, après avoir achevé 'opération : marions-le' et 'HP et le mystère du langue de plomb', me revoilà comme promis pour la quête des temps nouveaux… Nous avions donc laissé un Harry aux prises à la force magique du calice de Severus. Le temps lui était compté puisqu'il devait rapidement amener Drago à son vampire, ce dernier mourant suite à l'attaque de Nagini… Lucius a convaincu le survivant de lui venir en aide… Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Vont-ils réussir et arriver à temps pour sauver l'ancien maître des Potions ? Bonne lecture à tous…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 5 : Le lien**

Harry retenait de toutes ses forces le corps évanoui de Drago, luttant farouchement contre la puissante magie protectrice du calice qui tentait indéniablement de le repousser. Au vu des explications que lui avaient données Lucius dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, cette réaction était des plus prévisibles et normales. Malefoy avait d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté sur le fait que son fils allait considérer cette tentative d'approche comme une attaque dangereuse qui remettait en cause le lien d'union à son vampire. Il ne s'était apparemment pas trompé car Drago essayait par tous les moyens de lui échapper, de le rejeter au plus loin. Concentrant de toute son âme son nouveau pouvoir encore trop instable, le survivant souffrait même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était pourtant littéralement épuisé par la déferlante des deux magies opposées qu'il devait juguler coûte que coûte.

Au bout de longues et pénibles minutes, il sentit finalement l'abandon du jeune blond entre ses bras, son corps retombant mollement contre son torse. Il soupira, profondément soulagé et continua à murmurer les mêmes paroles, douces et rassurantes, comme une comptine que l'on fredonne inlassablement pour bercer un enfant. « Laisse-moi te porter, Drago. Je ne veux pas rompre le lien qui t'unit à lui, je veux vous sauver, laisse-moi te conduire jusqu'à lui… jusqu'à la cabane hurlante… Drago… Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu… Encore un peu…»

Lorsqu'Harry se retourna enfin, le nouveau ministre de la magie, ses anciens professeurs, Mac Gonagall et le vieux Slughorn ainsi que Madame Pomfresh se trouvaient encore là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Leurs visages étaient marqués par les événements de cette nuit interminable. Ils étaient visiblement très éprouvés par la vision des morts et des trop nombreux blessés mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry et resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, ce fut cette expression d'incrédulité, de stupéfaction peinte sur chacun de leur trait. Ils semblaient tous sidérés de la tournure des événements. Evidemment, qui aurait pu croire, il y a encore seulement quelques heures, que le survivant soulèverait avec tant de délicatesse et de douceur le corps inanimé de celui qui avait été son ennemi attitré depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et ce dans l'unique but de le sauver d'une mort apparemment certaine aux dires de l'infirmière de l'école. Quelle que soit la raison de son état, Drago Malefoy demeurait encore aux yeux de tous, l'héritier au sang-pur par excellence, issu d'une des plus importantes familles sorcières à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors l'aide aussi inespérée qu'inattendue qu'apportait le survivant au serpentard avait de quoi les étonner passablement.

Plus que tout autre, le nouveau ministre de la magie doutait. Il avait vu le regard empli de ressentiment ô combien justifié du gryffondor lorsqu'il avait été lui demander une audience en faveur de Lucius. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter également avec les deux complices du brun et Hermione Granger lui avait brièvement rapporté ce qui s'était produit au manoir Malefoy. Il comprenait parfaitement la colère du jeune sorcier à l'encontre du mangemort. C'est pourquoi le revirement d'Harry le surprenait encore davantage si possible.

Une seconde, Kingsley se demanda même s'il n'avait pas eu tort d'accepter que cet entretien entre Lucius et le survivant se soit déroulé en dehors de sa présence. Le sorcier remettait sincèrement en cause le bien-fondé de son choix, de sa première véritable décision en tant que ministre de la magie. Peut-être avait-il commis là une impardonnable erreur de jugement, peut-être Malefoy avait profité du désarroi évident du jeune homme pour le manipuler, mais honnêtement, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Le gryffondor semblait si fort en cet instant et les regardait tous avec une telle conviction, une telle détermination que l'ancien auror acquiesça silencieusement aux yeux d'émeraude. Kingsley avait au moins une certitude, il faisait entièrement confiance au brun et si ce dernier avait choisi de protéger Drago Malefoy alors il le défendrait également.

Après quelques secondes, l'attention d'Harry se reporta vers Lucius. Le survivant se figea une seconde lorsqu'il croisa le regard si glacial, si profond de l'homme qui s'était légèrement reculé pour ne pas affronter l'aura du calice. Depuis la première tentative du brun pour porter Drago jusqu'à son vampire, Lucius observait avec une fascination non feinte les auras magiques de son fils et du brun se mêlant inextricablement. Il savait qu'il était encore pour l'instant le seul dans cette pièce à réellement pouvoir appréhender la puissance du gamin depuis sa confrontation avec Voldemort, mais il ne faisait guère de doute cependant que ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne mettraient que peu de temps avant de se révéler au grand jour. Harry avait réussi à maîtriser les deux magies avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quiconque mais Harry le fascinait de plus en plus. Il avait su maîtriser sa souffrance et son énergie irradiait jusqu'à lui. Il y avait aussi son odeur particulière. Finalement, Lucius se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour montrer au jeune brun qu'il avait réussi à passer au delà de la force du lien. Harry n'en attendait pas davantage et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la grande salle, serrant un peu plus contre lui le corps évanoui de son ancien ennemi qui tremblait et semblait souffrir atrocement. Alors qu'il allait dépasser le mangemort, il murmura doucement à son attention :

« Monsieur Malefoy… Il faut qu'on se dépêche… Il ne va vraiment pas bien…

- Suis-moi, Harry et fais attention… Quoiqu'il advienne, n'utilise pas ta magie une nouvelle fois, elle est encore trop instable et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi… »

Interloqué, Harry se demandait pourquoi Lucius lui avait dit cela mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il comprit en découvrant la foule qui s'était regroupée au fil des minutes pour le saluer et remercier. Tous ces sorciers avaient observé la scène sans la comprendre et le dévisageaient maintenant ouvertement. Leur héros parlait à un mangemort et il venait même en aide à une des familles les plus proches de Voldemort. Harry accéléra le pas, suivant Lucius, fendant la foule compacte qui s'écartait progressivement à leur passage. Déjà les murmures ébahis et choqués se répandaient telle une traînée de poudre. Le brun essayait de ne pas y prêter attention alors qu'il entendait de plus en plus de réflexions désobligeantes à son encontre. Le monde qui l'adulait il y a encore une minute, entonnant les chants de Peeves, était prêt à remettre en cause leur précieux héros. Harry en avait presque la nausée. Lucius sentit l'énervement dans l'énergie magique du brun et stoppa sa progression. Il se retourna à seulement quelques pas devant lui, observant le visage du gamin :

« N'y prête aucune attention, concentre-toi uniquement sur la magie de Drago ou il va te repousser plus violemment que tout à l'heure.

- Je le sens parfaitement bien, inutile de me le préciser, mais ne vous approchez pas davantage, j'ai l'impression que sa magie réagit encore plus durement à votre contact… »

Lucius préféra ne rien répondre à la dernière remarque d'Harry. Il savait parfaitement que le survivant avait vu juste. Déjà, il avait ressenti violemment la défense du calice à son encontre alors qu'il s'était précipité vers le brun pour le retenir, il ne parvenait d'ailleurs toujours pas à s'expliquer ce geste qui lui ressemblait si peu. En tout cas, la magie de son fils était encore plus perturbée et il sentait désormais que chaque instant était compté pour les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, l'aura du calice semblait de plus en plus pâle et amoindrie. Il reprit sa marche sans ajouter un seul mot, accélérant même encore le pas pour atteindre au plus vite la vaste entrée de l'école de Poudlard.

C'était sans compter sur certains sorciers. Le rouquin qui était toujours pendu aux basques de Potter aux dires de Drago, lui barra le passage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Il était accompagné de son père et de Granger. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la jeune fille car Bellatrix l'avait torturée avec une rare cruauté dans son manoir pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, il avait alors eu de cesse de penser que la sang de bourbe était simplement de l'âge de son fils et il en avait eu la nausée. Il n'avait cependant guère d'autres choix à l'époque que de se plier aux délires mégalomaniaques de son prétendu Maître et de sa folle de belle-sœur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir davantage ses pensées car le rouquin s'adressa à lui avec si peu de respect qu'il crut qu'il ne pourrait se retenir davantage. Que Potter lui parle sur ce ton était une chose, que le rejeton d'Arthur Weasley en fasse autant était une toute autre affaire.

« OU CROYEZ-VOUS ALLER, MALEFOY ?

- A qui pensez-vous parler ?

- A UNE POURRITURE DE MANGEMORT… »

Ronald détacha son regard de Lucius et regarda avec une incompréhension certaine son meilleur ami qui se tenait quelques mètres en arrière, portant toujours dans ses bras, le corps de Drago.

« Et toi, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… _avec eux_ ?

- Ron… Je… »

Harry était surpris et bafouilla pitoyablement. Les derniers mots de son meilleur ami avait été prononcé avec une telle hargne, une telle rancœur. Bien sûr, il savait que la famille Weasley avait payé chèrement ses dernières heures, Fred était mort. A ce souvenir, Harry sentit une sourde colère montée en lui, il y avait déjà eu tellement de morts, tellement de victimes innocentes… Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred… Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas rajouter à cette liste les noms de Drago Malefoy et Severus Snape.

« Ron… Ecoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut absolument que je parte avec Lucius…

- Avec… Avec LUCIUS… »

Le rouquin était rouge de colère et d'indignation, Hermione avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami comme pour l'apaiser :

« Ron, s'il te plaît…

- Non, Hermione, je veux savoir ce qu'Harry fiche avec cette ordure !

- Ron, tu oublies un peu trop vite que sans Drago, nous n'aurions pas pu nous enfuir de la salle sur demande, Crabbe nous aurait probablement livré à Voldemort. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, il faut que je parte pour aider Snape…

- SNAPE ! Bordel, Harry, il est mort… On était là ! Qu'est-ce que cette pourriture t'a fait ?

- Rassurez-vous, Weasley, je n'ai strictement rien fait à votre précieux petit prodige, du moins pas encore…

- ASSEZ ! »

Harry avait hurlé et toute l'attention de la salle se tournait dans sa direction. Le silence qui tomba aussitôt dans la grande salle, était presque étourdissant. Lucius fixa le gamin qui semblait hors de lui, sa magie commençait à s'agiter comme quelques temps auparavant, dans le bureau et il craignait sincèrement que cela influe sur le pouvoir du calice qui se mit à remuer et suffoquer dangereusement. Harry sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait puisqu'il vacilla légèrement. Kingsley se précipita vers eux et s'interposa. Sa stature imposante et impressionnante stoppa toute velléité des deux côtés :

« STOP ! Arthur, je te prie de conduire Ronald et Hermione jusqu'au bureau directorial de Minerva, préviens également les autres membres du Phénix, je vous expliquerai tout ce que je sais dès que possible. »

Arthur acquiesça à la demande du nouveau ministre de la magie et enjoignit les deux complices d'Harry à le suivre sans discussion. Shacklebolt se tourna ensuite plus calmement vers le mangemort et le survivant, il parla haut et fort pour ne laisser aucun doute sur sa position en tant que nouveau ministre de la magie :

« Harry, quel que soit ton choix, je te fais entièrement confiance, sache-le ! Tu as prouvé à tous ta valeur et ton courage à de très nombreuses reprises. Alors, vas-y maintenant : sauve Severus si tu le peux, il a beaucoup œuvré pour notre camp, tu l'as reconnu toi-même lors du combat et il mérite sans aucun doute notre estime et ton aide. »

Harry remercia brièvement Kingsley, il avança passant devant Lucius qui le suivit sans attendre davantage, ils avaient déjà perdu tant de temps pour de telles absurdités. Sans échanger une seule parole, ils traversèrent le parc de Poudlard en direction du village de Pré-Au-Lard. Les murs du château et de l'enceinte étaient défoncés, tombés pendant les rudes combats qui avaient marqué toute la nuit. Harry était sidéré par le spectacle de désolation qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Arrivé au portail de l'école, il souffla, il était vraiment épuisé de lutter contre le pouvoir du calice qui se rebellait de plus en plus. Lucius s'éloigna légèrement de lui et lui demanda :

« Peux-tu transplaner jusqu'à la cabane hurlante ?

- Mais Drago…

- Je suis conscient qu'il y a un risque important pour mon fils mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller jusque là-bas à pied. Te sens-tu capable de transplaner en le tenant dans tes bras ?

- Oui, oui… Je crois que je peux y arriver.

- Concentre-toi, je te suis, ne t'en fais pas… »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête, en signe d'accord. Il ne parla pas. Au bout de longues secondes, il retrouva les sensations particulières de transplanage. Lorsqu'il vit le long chemin grimpant vers la cabane sinistre, il s'écroula, à genoux. Drago tremblait, souffrait terriblement et lui se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il eut à peine la force de relever le visage lorsqu'il entendit le léger craquement sonore qui le prévenait de l'arrivée de Lucius. Celui-ci se précipita sans réfléchir vers Harry et son fils et fut propulsé en arrière assez brutalement.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY… MONSIEUR MALEFOY… »

Le survivant s'était instinctivement redressé, criant sans même s'en rendre compte. Le mangemort se releva et regarda le brun avant de demander :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai connu mieux, je pense… Et vous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est juste la magie du calice, je ne risque pas grand chose… Viens, Severus est en haut… »

Puisant dans tout ce qui lui restait de force, Harry se releva complètement et suivit Lucius le long du chemin. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vieille maison hantée par les souvenirs des nuits de Remus transformé en loup-garou pendant ses années à Poudlard. Ils montèrent lentement les marches qui grinçaient et semblaient presque sur le point de s'effondrer à chacun de leur pas. Harry reconnaissait parfaitement le lieu, c'était ici même qu'il avait rencontré son parrain, découvert la véritable identité de Pettigrow. Il repensa curieusement que cette nuit-là, Severus Snape avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger du prisonnier d'Azkaban. Même s'il avait eu tort au sujet de Sirius, il comprenait à quel point l'ami d'enfance de sa mère avait veillé sur lui à chaque instant depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Lorsque Lucius repoussa la porte qui couina étrangement, ils virent aussitôt le corps allongé du Maître des Potions.

Du sang séché avait tâché le plancher poussiéreux. Le corps paraissait sans vie, des morsures de Nagini marquaient la peau blafarde du cou de l'ancien espion. Lucius se précipita vers le vampire et s'agenouilla au côté de son meilleur ami. Il souleva légèrement le torse et le cala contre lui. Il appela ensuite Harry qui s'avança difficilement dans leur direction, il était à bout de forces :

« Ecoute-moi : tu vas lancer un 'Secare' sur Drago. Lorsqu'un filet de sang coulera, tu l'approcheras de sorte que Severus puisse y goûter. Nous aurons seulement quelques secondes avant que je ne sois repoussé par la magie du calice.

- Et si…

- Ca va aller, fais-moi confiance…

- Oui… »

Harry se rapprocha autant que possible mais il ne voulait pas que la magie du calice s'oppose à nouveau à celle de son père, il allongea le corps sur le plancher abîmé et tâché par le sang du vampire avant de sortir sa baguette des replis de sa robe. Le bois des anciens vibraient intensément dans sa main et il murmura le plus doucement possible contre la peau pâle du serpentard l'incantation magique. Un fin rai rouge apparut sur le poignet du blond et Harry passa en douceur son bras gauche sous les jambes tandis que du droit, il enserra à nouveau la taille de son ancien ennemi. Il se tourna vers Lucius et reprit :

« Vous êtes prêt ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, même si je suis repoussé, tu devras continuer jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança. Il posa le poignet contre les lèvres immobiles du vampire, légèrement entrouvertes grâce à Lucius qui massait le cou de son ami pour l'aider à avaler le liquide vital. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, la magie défensive du calice se réveilla à nouveau et le mangemort se trouva basculé à quelques mètres du trio. Il se releva presque aussitôt et regarda Harry qui tenait toujours le poignet contre les lèvres du vampire.

« Continue ! N'arrête surtout pas, l'aura de Severus est déjà plus présente… »

Harry désespérait, il était tellement à bout, il avait l'impression que chaque muscle de son corps, chaque particule de sa magie demandaient grâce. En plus, les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas et contrairement à Lucius, il ne voyait aucune amélioration. La magie du calice continuait encore à le repousser ardemment, il réalisa cependant que cette opposition entre leur pouvoir était moins forte. Toujours un peu moins forte, et finalement la reddition du calice fut totale et la poitrine du vampire se souleva dans le même instant.

« LACHE DRAGO, HARRY, LACHE LE IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'une forte pression le projeta contre le mur à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il était complètement sonné et ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, de perles grises le fixaient avec attention. Le mangemort se penchait au dessus de lui et le tenait avec force.

« Harry ? Harry ?

- Humm…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal… J'ai mal…

- Je sais… »

Harry se sentit soulevé par l'autre homme. Alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans les bras du mangemort, son visage calé sur son épaule, il aperçut le couple à terre. Drago était encore visiblement inconscient, par contre Severus était assis et tenait fermement contre lui son calice. Lucius ne tarda pas et sortit de la vieille pièce crasseuse et descendit avec son adorable fardeau les escaliers vermoulus de la cabane hurlante. Il pénétra dans ce qui avait été autrefois un salon, il murmura un sortilège qui nettoya un fauteuil aux couleurs rouges passées par le temps. Il y installa avec délicatesse le survivant, le gamin s'était assoupi, épuisé. Lucius arpenta la pièce vide pendant une heure, peut-être deux à tenter de calmer cette soif atroce qui le taraudait de plus en plus avec cette douce odeur sucrée qui se dégageait du corps endormi si près de lui.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : La marque des ténèbres

**Résumé **: Lucius et Harry sont arrivés à la cabane hurlante juste à temps pour sauver Drago et Severus. Le survivant, épuisé, s'endort dans les bras de l'ancien mangemort… Comment va réagir le petit brun désormais ? Merci pour tous vos messages, je vous signale que j'ai posté la semaine dernière un chapitre de Hp et l'enfant maudit et je posterai le suivant vendredi prochain... Allez, bonne lecture…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 6 : La marque des Ténèbres**

Après avoir arpenté la pièce pendant plus de deux heures, Lucius se tenait près de la fenêtre, il contemplait le parc laissé à l'abandon de la cabane hurlante. Un vent léger et chaud s'engouffrait par l'un des carreaux brisés. Tout était si silencieux dans les environs, rien à voir avec cette nuit interminable. Lucius avait d'ailleurs encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était produit récemment. Voldemort avait enfin été vaincu par Harry. Après tant d'années à s'être courbé devant cet imposteur, il était libre, grâce à ce gamin qui avait été désigné par la prophétie comme celui qui vaincrait.

Lucius se retourna et observa le gryffondor profondément assoupi dans le fauteuil. Après une année de fuite, les mèches brunes un peu trop longues retombaient sensuellement sur le visage trop pâle. Même s'il avait visiblement gagné en maturité, Harry avait conservé des traits fins, presque féminins. Ces longs cils noirs retombaient avec délicatesse sur ses pommettes rosées, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à chacune de ses respirations. Le gamin avait acquis une force inimaginable lors de son combat. La puissance des anciens s'était inscrite au plus profond de lui et même s'il ne maîtrisait pas encore complètement son pouvoir magique, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et Harry serait bientôt le plus grand sorcier jamais connu. L'ancien mangemort n'en doutait pas un instant.

Même endormi profondément, son aura d'une incroyable blancheur irradiait de son corps trop frêle. Cette pensée dérangea Lucius. Bien sûr, sa véritable nature lui permettait d'appréhender la magie des sorciers qui l'approchaient mais depuis qu'il veillait sur le gosse, il se rendait compte que la situation était très différente. Il se sentait indéniablement attiré par son aura d'une pureté étonnante et il avait perdu le contrôle à plusieurs reprises, lui qui gérait si parfaitement sa condition depuis déjà tant de temps.

L'homme fut sorti de ses pensées par un grognement. Harry se sentait engourdi, encore extrêmement fatigué. Il frotta ses paupières, ouvrant péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. La lumière blafarde venant de l'extérieur l'agressait littéralement. Il s'étira légèrement, se redressant difficilement. D'un geste, Lucius referma les poussiéreux rideaux en velours grenat pour diminuer la clarté éblouissante de la pièce et s'adossa au mur, à la peinture blanche écaillée avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, j'ai fermé les rideaux. »

Harry sursauta au son de cette voix ferme. Malefoy ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il avec ce mangemort ? Après quelques instants, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore, son entretien avec le nouveau ministre de la magie, sa requête pour une rencontre avec Malefoy, cette discussion sur Snape qui n'était soi-disant pas mort après l'attaque de Nagini, sa lutte contre le pouvoir du calice... Le brun rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Lucius :

« Comment vont-ils ?

- Bien.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Oui, l'élu a une nouvelle fois magnifiquement accompli sa mission, Severus et mon fils sont vivants.

- Où sont-ils alors ?

- Voyons, je sais que ta magie est encore très instable, mais concentre-toi juste une seconde et tu sauras. »

Interloqué, le brun regardait l'autre homme qui souriait avec un brin d'ironie. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des dernières paroles du mangemort et cela l'exaspérait encore davantage, de toute façon, tout était tellement surréaliste depuis qu'il avait accepté de le rencontrer. Lucius reprit, d'une voix calme :

« Fais un effort où tu seras dominé par la magie des anciens. Ce que je te demande est largement à ta portée, alors essaye. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais l'autre homme s'était rapproché en seulement deux enjambées, il avait posé ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs du fauteuil et s'était baissé jusqu'à frôler légèrement son visage, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le gryffondor se recula, jusqu'à se sentir acculé contre le dossier. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité. Les yeux vert émeraude trahissaient son incompréhension face au regard gris qui le transperçait littéralement, cependant, Harry ne voulait pas se laisser faire sans se battre et contra aussitôt :

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir ?

- Parce que tu ne maîtrises pas suffisamment le pouvoir des anciens pour t'opposer à moi, _Harry_ ? »

Lucius avait particulièrement insisté sur le prénom du gamin pour le provoquer et cela ne manqua pas car l'aura blanche devint encore plus lumineuse. Se penchant un peu plus vers le corps prisonnier, l'ancien mangemort se retint difficilement de goûter à la peau sucrée et délicate du brun, à cette jugulaire qui semblait battre furieusement. Sa nature l'appelait à tendre vers plus mais finalement, il susurra contre l'oreille d'Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et imperturbable :

« Voilà, laisse-la t'envahir et maîtrise cette nouvelle magie. Oriente-la jusqu'à savoir où ils sont… »

Harry avait presque l'impression de suffoquer, il haletait comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Evidemment, sa victoire contre Voldemort et sa lutte contre la magie du calice avaient largement amenuisé ses forces mais ce n'était pas seulement cela, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le pouvoir des anciens qu'il ne parvenait pas à dominer réellement le laissait totalement vide, épuisé. Le souffle de Lucius contre son oreille le déstabilisait encore un peu plus et sans même en avoir conscience, il étendit encore davantage sa magie d'une incroyable blancheur avant de se redresser brutalement comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Le blond ne put retenir un sourire et s'écarta très légèrement du survivant :

« Tu vois, tu as réussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Le lien.

- Quoi ?

- Salazar, mais que vous enseigne-t-on à Poudlard ? Le lien entre le calice et le vampire a été soumis à rude épreuve et ils sont en train de le reconstituer complètement.

- Le reconstituer ?

- Oui, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Drago a dû sortir de son inconscience, il y a bien une heure et depuis leurs magies ne cessent de se répandre, d'interagir… De se fondre l'une dans l'autre…

- Vous… Vous insinuez ? »

Harry avait rougi furieusement, comprenant parfaitement le sens réel des paroles de Malefoy. Cette réaction fit sourire un peu plus Lucius qui passa sa main sur la joue rouge écarlate du brun et flatta de son pouce les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Adorable… Absolument adorable… Vous devriez vous méfier, Monsieur Harry Potter, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de 'gentil'.»

D'un mouvement du bras, Harry écarta violemment la main de son vis à vis.

« Je le sais parfaitement, Malefoy…

- Il me semble que tu me donnais du Monsieur avant de t'évanouir, Harry.

- Je préférais quand vous m'appeliez Potter, _Monsieur_. »

Lucius dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas plaquer à nouveau le gamin contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il souhaitait tellement effacer cette expression de défi sur ce visage parfait, cette lueur de victoire dans les yeux vert émeraude. Cette situation commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement. Il avait soif et il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle. Si seulement la magie de l'Elu ne lui paraissait pas si fascinante… Si attirante... Si incroyablement pure. Le gamin en devenait tellement séduisant d'autant qu'il semblait totalement inconscient de l'image qu'il lui renvoyait en permanence.

Malgré cette envie de plus en plus forte, malgré cette colère sourde qui martelait son cœur, Lucius était un Malefoy et il retrouva instantanément cet air impassible et froid sur son visage, le parfait masque de sang-pur. Il était aussi un serpentard, démoniaque et retors et le survivant allait l'apprendre rapidement, mais à ses dépens. Dans un sourire machiavélique, l'ancien mangemort se pencha très lentement vers le brun qui se recula un peu plus dans le fauteuil, comme pour lui échapper. Lucius voulait lui faire payer sa petite rébellion que sa nature ne pouvait tolérer et doucement, délibérément, il fit traîner sa main le long de la gorge du gamin, il sentait les battements furieux de la jugulaire contre ses doigts. Harry suffoquait de la présence trop forte du blond qui usait et abusait de son pouvoir magique pour faire plier l'Elu. Lorsque les yeux émeraude se fermèrent, se laissant enfin aller, Lucius se releva comme si de rien était et se détourna simplement du gosse. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre où il était quelques minutes auparavant. Il soupira, quelque peu fatigué.

Décidément, rien ne pouvait être simple avec Harry. Lucius le savait depuis leur confrontation au ministère. Le gryffondor était définitivement trop buté, trop courageux, trop téméraire, il osait le provoquer en le regardant droit dans les yeux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde craindre pour sa vie. Lucius n'aurait jamais toléré cela de quiconque, pourtant l'Elu, lui, se le permettait. Le regard émeraude le défiait si naturellement.

Il en venait même à perdre tout son sang froid, tout sens commun, comme à l'instant. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix, il fallait qu'il soit un minimum agréable avec le fils de Potter où Severus lui ferait payer son comportement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son meilleur ami défendait corps et âme le gryffondor, au point de risquer sa vie et celle de son calice, au point de procéder avec lui à un serment inviolable. Ses mots résonnaient encore étrangement :

'Protège-le, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Drago, protège-le même contre sa propre volonté, promets-le Lucius, promets-le.'

En tout cas, le survivant était bien le descendant du chef des maraudeurs. Lucius se retourna et sans en avoir conscience, il commença à détailler minutieusement le gryffondor qui semblait encore totalement hagard. Harry ressemblait tant à son père, la même carrure d'attrapeur, un peu trop fine bien que sportive, des cheveux bruns totalement indisciplinés, la même moue boudeuse, le même sourire espiègle et rien que cela aurait dû le condamner irrémédiablement aux yeux de Severus, cependant, Lucius connaissait aussi parfaitement les liens qui avaient uni dans leur enfance Lily Evans et son 'beau-fils'.

Salazar ! Après presque un an, l'idée de considérer son meilleur ami comme tel l'amusait toujours autant même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant Severus, sous peine de douloureuses représailles. Il revoyait encore Drago, arrivant dans son bureau du haut de ses quatre ans, serrant avec bonheur une petite peluche que lui avait offerte son parrain, pour lui déclarer avec tant de sérieux qu'un jour il se marierait avec 'Sev'. Un grognement furieux le surprit dans ses souvenirs. Il dévisagea le visage du brun qui le fixait avec colère :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, Malefoy ?

- Rien qui ne porte atteinte au Survivant, il me semble et j'apprécierai vraiment que tu changes de ton avec moi.

- C'est ça ! J'y penserais ! »

Harry se releva, il se sentait toujours aussi faible mais il en avait assez de cette situation. Il aurait voulu un peu de paix et de tranquillité, rejoindre ses amis pourtant, il était là à attendre que son ennemi d'enfance et le 'bâtard graisseux' qui lui avait servi d'enseignant pendant ses études à Poudlard, aient fini de refonder leur lien, de… BAISER… Il se retint de gémir à cette pensée. Cette image mentale était traumatisante. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il supporte l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, en particulier sur ce point, mais en l'occurrence, il avait faim, il était simplement épuisé, chaque muscle de son corps était endolori et crié grâce.

Ce qui inquiétait encore davantage Harry, c'était cette étrange sensation. Déjà dans le bureau d'Albus, il avait eu cette impression suffocante au côté de Malefoy mais tout à l'heure, c'était encore plus intense, encore plus dévastateur…. Encore meilleur… Même s'il se refusait à l'admettre, pour sa propre survie mentale. Il soupira profondément et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il avait besoin d'air. Il repoussa les rideaux poussiéreux et regarda le parc désolé. La légère brise qui passait au travers du carreau cassé lui faisait du bien. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Sans quitter des yeux le jardin de la cabane hurlante, totalement laissé à l'abandon au fil des années, il murmura :

« Quelle heure est-il maintenant ? »

Lucius qui était toujours adossé contre le mur, tourna légèrement la tête en direction du brun et le fixa :

« Aucune idée… Onze heures. Peut-être midi.

- Déjà… Et…

- Pose ta question simplement.

- Le lien… Enfin, il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interroger mon fils et mon meilleur ami sur leur performance sexuelle.

- JE… JE…

- Je plaisantais. »

Harry avait furieusement rougi et jeta un regard noir à son vis-à-vis qui renchérit aussitôt :

« Salazar, tu es si… Pur…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tu voudrais peut-être davantage d'explications.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir été à la tête d'une guerre pendant toute une année !

- Cela n'a pas spécialement empêché mon fils, il me semble. »

Lucius retint difficilement un sourire devant le visage choqué et furieux du brun. Il allait continuer quand un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée.

« Severus… »

Le Maître des Potions s'avança vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient à proximité de la fenêtre et marqua un temps d'arrêt à un pas du survivant. Il dévisagea le brun quelques secondes :

« Potter. Je voulais vous remercier. Pour Drago.

- De… De rien… Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, vous savez.

- Vous avez tout de même affronté la magie du calice et ce n'est certainement pas 'rien'… Mais… »

Severus s'interrompit, il cherchait une réponse dans le regard gris de son meilleur ami avant de retourner ses yeux sombres vers le survivant :

« Votre magie, Potter. C'est très impressionnant. »

Harry était estomaqué, comme Lucius, l'enseignant avait tout de suite remarqué la modification de sa structure magique. Severus fouilla quelques instants dans une poche de sa robe noire et sortit une minuscule fiole transparente. Le sorcier marmonna un 'amplificatum' et tendit le flacon au jeune garçon qui le regardait sans comprendre :

« Tenez ! Buvez cela…

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une simple potion de régénération et un puissant fortifiant. Vous êtes épuisé, votre magie est totalement instable et vous n'avez probablement pas mangé depuis des heures, je me trompe ?

- Euh… Non… »

Harry approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et sentit la potion d'un air suspicieux, ce qui lui valut un grognement de Severus et un sourire un brin ironique du blond à ses côtés. Le brun avait si souvent entendu Maugrey et son 'vigilance constante' qu'il pouvait bien être un peu méfiant tout de même, il était seul, avec deux anciens mangemorts dont un qui tenait absolument à lui faire boire un remède qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'adolescent avala une petite gorgée avant de soupirer:

« Merci Monsieur… »

Il se sentait enfin plus calme et presque rassasié, il but sans attendre le reste de la potion au goût étrange et ne prêta guère attention quand Severus se recula vers l'entrée de la pièce. Le Maître des Potions farfouilla à nouveau dans sa poche à la recherche d'une autre fiole. Le blond avait suivi son meilleur ami et ne se fit pas prier pour ingurgiter le contenu rougeâtre qu'il lui avait donné. Il eut un soubresaut, une douleur un peu piquante au niveau de sa poitrine et serra instinctivement son poing contre son cœur avant de se redresser :

« Il était temps, je présume…

- Oui…

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu supportes sa magie…

- Je ne sais plus… Je suis avec lui depuis quelques heures probablement.

- Tu plaisantes… Sa magie était tellement blanche et pure… Comment as-tu… Enfin, je veux dire, sans te laisser emporter par ton instinct.

- Justement… Je n'ai pas pu. »

Le regard ahuri de Severus fit sourire Lucius qui reprit :

« C'est bon… Je ne lui ai rien fait. J'ai juste laissé agir un peu ma magie à certains moments, inutile de prendre cet air là avec moi, Severus.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un gosse ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon fils a son âge ?

- Oui, enfin… Tu m'excuseras mais Drago à dix ans était probablement plus éveillé que ce pur gryffondor !

- Tu n'as pas totalement tort sur ce point. »

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se retourner. Apparemment les messes basses pendant quelques minutes n'avaient pas été du goût du brun qui semblait à nouveau furieux. Harry avait un tel fichu caractère. Severus fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'échange visuel tendu entre les deux hommes et s'avança vers le gryffondor :

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Lucius répondit en souriant ironiquement :

« Tu avais raison, il a bien vaincu Voldemort et en prime, il a fait ton éloge devant tous les sorciers. Tu es désormais un Dieu parmi nous autres, pauvres sorciers.

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu aurais adoré pourtant. J'ai bien cru que Drago allait se jeter aux pieds d'Harry pour l'embrasser tellement il a parlé de toi en termes flatteurs.»

Le jeune garçon devint si rouge qu'il pensa un instant mourir d'une combustion spontanée. Merlin ! Malefoy était tellement… Tellement TOUT ! Insupportable, malveillant, ironique, mauvais, fourbe, hypocrite… Il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer assez hargneusement :

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, que vous aviez été toujours fidèle à une amitié d'enfance, que pour ma mère, vous avez tout risqué, y compris votre vie !

- Ne me dis pas…

- Oh que si… Et il a fait bien pire, là, ce n'est qu'un gentil résumé… »

Surpris, Severus regardait son ami qui semblait particulièrement amusé, puis il fixa son attention sur le brun qui semblait encore plus furieux. Il ne manquerait plus que Drago pour rendre la situation simplement inextricable. Il préféra couper court pour éviter d'envenimer les choses entre les deux hommes.

« Bien, passons là-dessus, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais surtout savoir qui est au courant pour Drago et moi.

- En fait, personne à part Harry. Peut-être que Pomfresh a quelques doutes sur la nature de Drago car elle lui a donné les premiers soins. Je pense que Shacklebolt se pose aussi des questions sur les raisons de l'état de mon fils, mais il est de notre côté.

- Je suis d'accord. Kingsley ne doit pas vous inquiéter, il me fait confiance et si je le lui demande, il ne dira rien qui vous compromettra, Monsieur. Drago et vous ne risquez rien, je vous le jure.

- Et pour mon père ? »

La voix agaçante de Drago résonna à l'entrée et Harry vit le blond s'avancer avec cette nonchalance gracieuse et hautaine qui le caractérisait tant lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta juste à côté de Severus, un brin exaspéré :

« Drago, s'il te plaît, tu ne crois pas qu'un 'Merci' serait appréciable…

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux devant lui, tout de même…

- Personne ne te demande cela, il me semble et si nous sommes vivants, l'un comme l'autre, tu ne peux le nier, c'est grâce à Harry.

- Oui… Oui…»

Faisant fi des remarques de son vampire, le blond feignit l'indifférence en observant maintenant ses ongles avec un étrange détachement, geste qui fit sourire son père.

« DRAGO !

- Oui, Sev…

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, un sale gamin capricieux…

- HE !

- Mais… »

Le maître des Potions marqua une hésitation et reprit en direction du survivant :

« Je comprends cependant ta question. Le discours que vous avez fait à mon propos, Harry, va me permettre d'être libre. Drago n'a pas reçu la marque après la mort de Dumbledore car il n'avait pas réussi à accomplir sa mission et son père et moi avons fait en sorte qu'il ne soit mêlé à aucune action meurtrière des mangemorts pendant toute cette année. Par contre…

- Mon père va être conduit à Azkaban. »

Lucius s'était reculé et adossé contre le mur, il savait très bien qu'elle serait sa situation une fois Drago et Severus hors de danger, il hocha tristement la tête en direction de son fils qui reprit aussitôt :

« Alors sauve-toi. Pars, tant que tu le peux. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, Lucius fixait sans même en avoir conscience le brun à la magie si blanche et il murmura finalement :

« Non.

- Pourquoi, papa ? Tu as très largement payé pour cette guerre, alors va-t-en !

- Non, Drago. Harry et Kingsley m'ont fait confiance, c'est grâce à eux si j'ai pu te conduire jusqu'à Severus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors je ne ferai pas cela. Ils le paieraient auprès de l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière et ce serait profondément injuste et déloyal de ma part, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

- C'est ridicule. Franchement ridicule.

- Dray… Ton père a raison. »

Severus venait de serrer dans ses bras le jeune calice qui avait visiblement besoin de sa protection. Harry se sentait vraiment perdu et le désarroi sincère du blond le touchait. Il se retourna pour laisser plus d'intimité au couple, il croisa alors le regard gris de Lucius, il se sentit comme transpercé. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine et ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il la vit au loin, striant le ciel bleu de Poudlard.

« La marque… Regardez, là-bas ! La marque des Ténèbres ! »

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Azkaban

**Résumé :** Après avoir sauvé Drago et Severus, Lucius et Harry se retrouvent seuls dans un des salons abandonnés de la cabane hurlante. Notre jeune survivant est de plus en plus sensible au pouvoir magique très étrange de l'ancien mangemort. Alors que Drago supplie son père de s'enfuir pour échapper à Azkaban, Harry aperçoit dans le ciel de Poudlard la marque des ténèbres… Que va-t-il advenir de nos quatre sorciers ? Qui a réalisé le sortilège terrifiant, annonciateur de mort et de guerre ? Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt… Lilywen.

P.S. : Vous pouvez également découvrir le sequel du mystère du langue de plomb intitulé 'Tourner la page'… N'hésitez pas à aller le lire et à me laisser votre avis sur cette histoire ou sur une autre… Bises.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 7 : Azkaban**

Lucius regardait avec effarement le jeune brun posté devant la fenêtre qui avait si brusquement pâli. Il n'était pas sûr des mots qu'Harry avait prononcés à l'instant, ou plutôt il ne souhaitait absolument pas en comprendre toute la portée. Ses yeux gris cherchèrent quelques secondes une réponse à ses interrogations vers son fils et son meilleur ami, en vain, ils semblaient tous les deux abasourdis par les propos du survivant. C'était impossible, pas après cette nuit, pas encore, pas après tout ce que Severus et lui avaient déjà sacrifié. Il s'avança aussitôt et se plaça derrière le survivant.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il se contenta d'une caresse à peine appuyée sur le corps svelte du brun lorsqu'il vit également la marque qui déchirait le ciel de Poudlard. Il sentit brusquement que la magie du gamin s'agitait à nouveau dangereusement autour d'eux. Harry vacilla légèrement et Lucius le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule, il le souleva le plus délicatement possible et le porta vers le fauteuil où il l'avait posé quelques heures plus tôt, passant devant son meilleur ami et son fils qui le dévisageaient, médusés. Il murmurait doucement le prénom du survivant, espérant inconsciemment une réaction de ce dernier :

« Harry… Harry… »

Les yeux du jeune brun papillonnèrent quelques secondes, il entrouvrit péniblement les paupières et se retrouva devant le visage apparemment inquiet de Lucius dont la main droite passait en une caresse douce et chaude sur sa joue.

L'ancien mangemort agenouillé devant lui regardait le brun qui se sentit rougir aussitôt. Il était réellement ridicule, comme si cet homme, plus que tout autre, pouvait être réellement 'inquiet' à son propos. Harry repoussa quelque peu brutalement la main du blond, s'éloignant autant que possible de lui, il se trouvait de nouveau acculé contre le dossier du fauteuil, comme quelques heures auparavant.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait reconnu le symbole des Ténèbres au dessus de l'école de sorcellerie, il y a seulement un bref instant, il se redressa violemment et cria malgré lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi y a-t-il cette marque ? Qui est mort ! Vous l'avez vu vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Calme-toi. Ta magie recommence à s'agiter trop dangereusement, tu risques de te blesser gravement si tu continues à te laisser guider par le pouvoir des anciens sans le dominer réellement, tu pourrais toucher la source de ta puissance.

- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme… Alors que… On ne sait même pas qui est mort ! C'est Hermione, Ron… Qui ? Comment voulez-vous que je sois CALME ? »

Lucius serra la main du brun aussi fermement que possible, il fixa les yeux d'émeraude et lui intima l'ordre de s'arrêter par un regard perçant et intense, il usa un peu de son pouvoir magique pour apaiser le gryffondor puis il se releva et se retourna vivement vers son meilleur ami. Même s'il avait coupé court aux protestations du gamin, le brun n'en avait pas moins raison, l'apparition de la marque était des plus inquiétantes et le préoccupait particulièrement. La voix grave et sérieuse du Maître des Potions rompit le silence pesant de ces derniers instants :

« Il serait préférable que nous retournions immédiatement vers le château. Lucius, occupe-toi de protéger au mieux Potter, il n'est pas encore en état de se battre contre quiconque…

- DE QUEL DROIT…

- Malgré la potion que je vous ai fait boire, si au cours des prochaines heures, vous étiez contraint d'utiliser votre pouvoir alors qu'il est en pleine métamorphose, je peux vous garantir que dans le futur, vous serez très impressionné par la puissance magique de Rusard. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le sarcasme de Snape choqua Harry qui se renfrogna tandis que Drago ricana de la répartie de son vampire.

« Inutile d'en rajouter, Dray !

- Quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Sev ?

- C'est ça ! Je suppose que je suis censé te croire sur parole.

- Parfaitement.

- Bien, en attendant, tu restes derrière moi, je ne supporterai pas une seconde fois dans une même nuit d'ignorer où tu te trouves et si tu vas toujours bien, je suis clair ?

- Par-fai-te-ment.

- DRAY…

- Il est simplement inutile que tu t'adresses à moi comme tu le fais avec un élève de première année de Poufsouffle…

- Drago, je crois que ta petite rébellion contre ton vampire pourrait attendre que nous ayons réglé ce nouveau problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius foudroya du regard son fils. Sans nul doute dirigé par son instinct de protection, le vampire s'interposa entre son meilleur ami et son calice qui soupira ostensiblement :

« C'est bon, Sev… Je resterai à tes côtés, je ne m'éloignerai pas à plus de deux mètres, tu es satisfait, j'espère ?

- Oui. »

Harry regardait quelque peu déconcerté cette scène étrange entre les trois hommes qu'il connaissait finalement si peu, il en prenait enfin pleinement conscience. Toute cette nuit avait été une remise en cause complète de ses certitudes.

Il y avait Severus Snape. Merlin qu'il haïssait cet homme depuis son premier cours de potion et pourtant, il était l'ami de sa mère, il l'avait protégé depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait même guidé par le biais de son patronus au travers de la forêt.

Il y avait aussi Drago qu'il croyait être son ennemi depuis qu'il avait refusé cette main tendue lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Le serpentard lui avait cependant sauvé la vie à deux reprises : d'abord en feignant de ne pas le reconnaître lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été capturés par Greyback et conduit au manoir Malefoy et cette nuit, le blond l'avait également protégé lorsque Crabbe avait voulu le livrer à Voldemort, il s'était opposé à ses anciens camarades de maison, il l'avait défendu, Lui, son ennemi d'enfance. En retour, Harry l'avait aidé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés au milieu des flammes infernales dans la salle sur demande. Il l'avait également secouru en le conduisant à son vampire, en défiant la magie du calice. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible il y a encore quelques mois et pourtant, tout était bien réel.

Il y avait surtout Malefoy. Malefoy et son regard gris… Malefoy et cette présence magique, cette force inouïe qui se dégageait de cet homme, qui l'étouffait presque… Si étrange, si dérangeante… Tellement intense.

« Que comptez-vous faire alors ? »

Les trois serpentards se retournèrent en même temps vers le survivant qui avait préféré couper court à ses pensées ridiculement dérangeantes.

« Severus a raison, Harry. Tu dois nous faire confiance quand on te dit que le pouvoir que tu as acquis est encore bien trop fragile. Il faut que tu restes calme et que tu n'en fasses absolument pas usage, quelles que soient les circonstances. Tu as utilisé toutes tes forces pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite pour passer outre la défense du Calice, ce que tu as accompli est exceptionnel, il faut donc te laisser du temps, compris ? »

Harry soupira mais acquiesça finalement. Severus se rapprocha d'eux et reprit :

« Puisque ce point est désormais réglé, nous allons transplaner jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. Je pars en premier. Je vais d'abord m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat aux alentours.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Drago, lorsque tu sentiras mon signal, tu pourras me rejoindre. Lucius, tu nous laisseras quelques minutes pour que ton fils et moi, nous nous assurions bien qu'aucun mangemort ne nous ait repérés et tu feras transplaner Potter. Des remarques ? »

Le survivant s'était cette fois totalement relevé du fauteuil et s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait au contraire un bon millier d'objections à ce plan. D'abord parce qu'il ne comptait absolument pas attendre bien sagement dans cet endroit lugubre et détestable avec pour unique compagnie son ennemi d'enfance et le père de ce dernier, ensuite parce qu'il était simplement hors de question que Lucius Malefoy le fasse transplaner ; cependant, un 'Oui' ferme et définitif de cet homme tellement arrogant et hautain le laissa momentanément sans voix et coupa court à toute discussion et tentative de négociation. Il était outré et lança un regard peu courtois à l'ancien mangemort à ses côtés ce qui lui valut en réponse un sourire amusé et un brin ironique qui le laissa totalement pantois.

Sans prêter attention à la joute visuelle que se livrait le survivant et son meilleur ami, Severus s'était éloigné vers la porte d'entrée de la pièce et son calice l'avait suivi aussitôt, Harry n'était visiblement pas le seul à trouver ce plan des plus contestables.

« Sev… C'est absolument ridicule. Je viens avec toi, tu sais très bien que ton pouvoir est bien plus fort lorsque je suis à tes côtés.

- Drago, je te remercie pour ces précisions ô combien nécessaires sur les pouvoirs vampire-calice puisque je suis évidemment totalement novice en la matière mais ma décision est prise.

- Inutile de jouer au professeur sarcastique avec moi, ça n'a jamais marché et tu peux me croire, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y plier maintenant, pas après toutes ces années !

- Je te l'accorde volontiers mais mets-toi bien en tête que je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je viens de dire : je veux m'assurer que tu ne risques rien avant toute chose et dois-je te rappeler qu'avec ton sang et la refondation du lien, je me sens parfaitement bien et qu'il ne peut strictement rien m'arriver.

- Ben voyons… Et c'est pour cela que tu as demandé à mon père d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne transplane avec la huitième merveille du monde ?

- Tu sais qu'il serait temps que tu changes de rengaine… Je croyais pourtant que tu étais d'accord avec moi pour reconnaître que nous lui devons beaucoup, tu l'as même admis lorsque nous étions à l'étage et lorsque tu redescends, tu te comportes avec lui comme autrefois… Je dois avouer que je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

- Sev…

- Vas-y ! Explique-toi une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse…

- C'est bon… Tu as gagné, mais fais attention à toi.

- Tu sais, Drago, un jour il faudra que tu crèves cet abcès… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu peux me croire.

- Oui… Oui… »

Le jeune blond était visiblement très inquiet de voir son vampire partir seul, il se rapprocha et se câlina contre son torse, cherchant la chaleur et le réconfort dans l'étreinte puissante de son vampire. Severus ne se fit pas prier et malgré la proximité de son meilleur ami et de Potter, il le serra encore plus fermement contre lui, laissant glisser ses mains le long du dos de son calice en de simples mouvements circulaires apaisants. Les deux hommes semblaient comme seuls au monde.

Dans un premier temps, Harry n'avait pas prêté attention aux deux serpentards qui s'étaient éloignés d'eux. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'air moqueur de Malefoy qui le narguait ouvertement, l'ancien mangemort s'était penché vers lui et avait susurré à son intention :

« Alors, Harry, pas d'opposition ?

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Il est hors de question que vous me fassiez transplaner !

- Ta magie est bien trop instable maintenant pour que tu puisses le faire seul. L'aide que tu as apportée à Drago a réellement trop déstabilisé ton pouvoir. »

Lucius s'était penché vers lui et ses cheveux blonds et fins frôlèrent le visage du survivant qui s'écarta vivement et rejoignit la fenêtre aux carreaux brisés. La marque des ténèbres zébrait toujours le ciel, le brun se tendit, il n'aimait pas cette sensation qui ne le quittait plus, cette impression qu'un drame se déroulait sous ses yeux, malgré lui. Il se retourna vers Malefoy. Son regard gris était bien différent, cette fois. La lueur d'amusement avait fait place à une gravité certaine. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole, il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'ils se comprenaient réellement, que l'un comme l'autre avait espéré qu'après cette nuit, tout serait enfin nouveau, qu'un monde meilleur serait né de cette guerre et toutes leurs certitudes s'écroulaient complètement. Après de longues secondes, son regard se détacha de celui de son vis-à-vis et se concentra sur les deux serpentards qui étaient près de la porte d'entrée.

Harry était assez subjugué par l'incroyable complicité qui semblait se dégager du couple. Le calice cherchait du réconfort auprès de Snape et même si cette idée surprenait sincèrement le jeune brun, les gestes de ce dernier étaient d'une tendresse évidente. Lorsque Severus sentit son regard sur eux, il se détacha légèrement de Drago qui ne put retenir un faible grognement de désapprobation. Le maître des Potions serra fermement la main de son calice et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers Lucius qui se tenait tout à côté du gryffondor.

« J'y vais. Si je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Dray d'ici dix minutes, sauvez-vous tous loin de Poudlard, compris ?

- Ne dis pas ça, Sev.

- Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Le vampire passa une main sur la joue très pâle de son calice qui finalement acquiesça avec résignation :

« Bien… Fais attention. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que Severus lâchait sa main et qu'il disparaissait du salon laissé à l'abandon. Drago resta figé quelques secondes, observant l'emplacement où se trouvait il y a encore un instant son vampire, puis il s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil, croisant ses jambes en tailleur, il ferma ses yeux aussitôt.

Harry se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'entrée de la pièce. Malefoy serrait la main du survivant qui tentait par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du salon et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir au plancher abîmé et usé par le temps, Lucius était simplement exaspéré par le gamin. D'un sortilège informulé, il referma la porte du salon pour ne pas déconcentrer davantage son fils et ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« Arrête un peu, Harry !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que pour vous, c'est 'Potter', pas 'Harry' et pourquoi m'avez-vous traîné jusqu'ici ?

- Salazar ! Il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout sur le lien entre un calice et un vampire !

- Peut-être que vous êtes au fait de ces relations puisqu'il s'agit de votre fils et de votre meilleur ami, ce n'est pas mon cas !

- J'avais remarqué, merci bien.

- Et inutile de me parler sur ce ton !

- Je te parle… Oh et puis… »

Lucius laissa agir juste quelques secondes son pouvoir magique, Severus le lui aurait certainement reproché mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire de toute façon. Il laissa libre cours à son aura car il n'en pouvait plus de parlementer avec le brun. Il voulait qu'il se taise, il voulait qu'il se calme enfin, que cet état de rébellion perpétuel soit quelque peu atténué même s'il doutait sincèrement que cela soit réellement possible. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se redressa et asséna un sourire satisfait à Harry qui respirait bruyamment et semblait légèrement perdu et hagard :

« Bien, tu es calmé cette fois… »

Le survivant se sentit vacillé et se cala du mieux qu'il put contre le mur poussiéreux et couvert de toiles d'araignée qui auraient probablement donné des cauchemars à son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Serait-il trop te demander de cesser tes simagrées ? Je n'ai rien fait qui nuise à l'intégrité de notre héros national !

- JE…

- SILENCIO ! »

Lucius avait finalement hurlé le sortilège de silence, les lèvres du brun bougeaient à une allure prodigieuse et semblait le maudire à tout jamais ce qui le fit sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la meilleure des tactiques avec le gamin, il allait probablement croire qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Excuse-moi, je ne riais pas de toi… Enfin, je veux dire… »

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent, visiblement, sa pitoyable tentative d'excuse n'avait pas atteint son but.

« Ecoute-moi… »

Le gamin se renfrogna encore davantage et croisa ses bras contre son torse dans une attitude enfantine que Lucius trouva encore plus adorable à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

« Je suis désolé pour le sortilège mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

Cette fois, il lui sembla qu'Harry se montra plus réceptif car il cessa de vouloir le tuer d'un seul regard et au contraire, ses deux sublimes émeraudes se plissèrent dans une question muette.

« Bien, sois attentif, pour que je n'ai pas à le répéter plusieurs fois. »

Au temps pour lui, il n'avait pu retenir cette pointe de sarcasme et le gamin lui décocha une légère tape sur le bras pour protester.

« Refais ça et je te lance un sortilège qui t'empêche de bouger. »

De façon très mâture, le gamin lui tira la langue et il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant les yeux émeraude qui semblaient cette fois réellement amusés par la situation.

« Soit, si ça t'amuse tant, la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas d'un Silencio. »

Lucius passa sa main droite sur la joue du jeune homme et enleva machinalement une marque un peu noire, une trace de poussière sur cette peau si pâle et délicate.

« Il ne faut pas déranger Drago. Il tente quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat. Severus et lui tentent de communiquer à distance. »

Harry secoua brièvement la tête en signe d'attention et l'autre homme reprit, sa main continuait de flatter lentement la joue du gamin, même si la trace noire avait totalement disparu.

« La communication psychique entre un vampire et un calice fait parti des très nombreux pouvoirs magiques qui peuvent se développer avec le lien. Ce don est généralement d'autant plus fort que le vampire et son calice sont puissants. S'ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, Drago et Severus peuvent communiquer très facilement par la pensée, c'est même un des premiers pouvoirs qu'ils ont su maîtriser ensemble et je sais qu'ils ont déjà réussi par le passé à rester en contact sur de longues distances et pendant plusieurs heures mais, là, Drago est terriblement inquiet pour lui, son pouvoir en tant que calice est altéré, il a besoin de se concentrer davantage pour y parvenir. C'est pour cela que je t'ai entraîné jusque là… Pour qu'il soit seul, tu comprends ? »

Harry secoua brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Lucius murmura le contre-sort, le brun toussota légèrement avant de reprendre sur un ton pour le moins provocant et désinvolte :

« Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire simplement ?

- J'ai essayé, il me semble.

- Non, vous m'avez seulement traîné hors de cette pièce sans aucun ménagement.

- Faut-il que tu contestes toujours tout, ainsi ?

- Oui. C'est pour cela que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, il me semble. »

Lucius ne put retenir son sourire devant la répartie du brun qui lui renvoyait avec tant d'aisance, ses propres mots. Sa main quitta la joue douce et glissa sur la bouche rosée capable de tant d'aplomb. Pendant quelques secondes, il flatta de son pouce la lèvre inférieure du gryffondor qui était toujours adossé au mur. Les yeux verts étaient littéralement fascinants, son regard était intriguant, presque hypnotique et en cet instant, il lui semblait tout bonnement impossible de s'éloigner du brun, ne serait-ce que d'un pas.

Grâce à la potion de Severus, il était heureusement moins sensible, moins attiré par sa magie d'une extrême pureté, ou du moins, il parvenait à contrôler sa réelle nature. Cependant, il n'était pas homme à se mentir et la proximité de ce gamin était vraiment dure à gérer, il s'en rendait compte un peu plus à chaque seconde. Finalement, il se racla péniblement la gorge et s'écarta avec difficulté du gryffondor qui restait immobile et le fixait toujours de son regard émeraude.

Il arpenta de long en large le couloir tandis que le brun retrouvait peu à peu contenance lorsqu'ils entendirent brusquement un cri provenant du salon :

« Père ! Père ! Potter ! »

Sans attendre davantage, les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la porte du salon et se retrouvèrent face au blond, debout au milieu de la pièce :

« Sev vient de me contacter, il m'attend.

- Et tout va bien, Drago ?

- A priori, oui. Il vous demande de patienter quelques minutes le temps que nous nous assurions qu'aucun mangemort n'ait repéré notre arrivée.

- Il l'a déjà dit ça !

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Lucius soupira ostensiblement à la remarque du brun avant de reprendre :

« Drago, ne tarde pas ! Dans cinq minutes, Harry et moi, nous vous rejoindrons, c'est clair.

- D'accord. »

Le calice disparut, laissant seuls son père et son ennemi d'enfance. Chaque seconde leur parut une éternité. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, bouger de peur de déclencher entre eux une nouvelle bataille.

Ce fut Lucius qui rompit le premier le silence de la cabane hurlante au bout de ces cinq minutes qui paraissait une éternité. Il attrapa fermement la main du brun et le tira rudement vers lui, au point que le gamin fut déséquilibré et se retint lourdement à son bras :

« Tu es prêt ?

- Vous auriez pu me le demander plutôt que de me tirer comme un vulgaire…

- TU NE VAS PAS… »

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement. Le sourire du brun lui fit réaliser que le gamin venait de se jouer de lui.

« Un peu de délicatesse, enfin.

- Tu es sûr que tu es véritablement gryffondor car je commence à douter, tu es aussi pénible et retors que mon fils.

- Hé ! Vous m'insultez là… »

Lucius ricana et reprit plus sérieusement :

« Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi et ne me lâche pas… Sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Et pas de magie !

- Oui, je sais… Rusard. »

Lucius resserra sa prise sur la main fine du survivant et l'attira encore un peu plus vers lui. Il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille svelte et hocha simplement de la tête pour demander à Harry s'il était prêt. Le brun murmura un faible 'oui' alors que les yeux gris le transperçaient tant le blond le fixait intensément. L'instant suivant, il vit disparaître le décor à l'abandon du salon et retrouva les sensations particulièrement désagréables du transplanage.

Le reste se passa trop vite pour qu'Harry réalise vraiment ce qui s'était produit devant l'école de Poudlard. Il vit d'abord la lumière rouge frappé le blond qui fit rempart de son corps pour le protéger. Comme dans un ralenti mal filmé, il vit Lucius s'effondrer à ses pieds tandis que Madame Weasley se précipitait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, une agitation incroyable régnait tout autour de lui, il ne comprenait rien, des cris, des pleurs… Il chercha des yeux le maître des Potions et son calice et il les vit se débattre un peu loin alors qu'ils étaient retenus fermement par plusieurs sorciers, vêtus du costume traditionnel des aurors du ministère.

Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte possessive de celle qui avait été tout au long de son enfance comme une mère pour lui et il se baissa tomber au côté du corps étendu, inconscient. Il sentait une panique incroyable dans sa magie, il savait qu'il devait rester calme, il respirait si fort, si vite. Il s'entendit répéter en boucle des 'Pourquoi ?' sans réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley s'approche de lui et pose délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir :

« Il va être conduit à Azakaban, Harry. »

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Visites

**Résumé :**Au dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé nos héros dans une situation des plus périlleuses. Lucius faisait transplaner Harry jusqu'à l'entrée de Pouldard, craignant une nouvelle attaque de mangemort lorsqu'il est arrêté, sous les yeux du survivant, impuissant… Alors que va-t-il advenir du blond à Azkaban ? Bonne lecture. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et surtout une très bonne nouvelle année, bises Lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 8 : Visites**

Harry fixait avec attention le feu de cheminée depuis les premières heures de la journée, il était épuisé, son corps était endolori et ankylosé d'être resté sans bouger pendant si longtemps, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Le sommeil l'avait désespérément fui cette nuit depuis qu'il avait reçu le message lapidaire de Kingsley la veille. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer sans fin les quelques mots écrits par le nouveau ministre de la magie. Kreattur s'avança vers le brun silencieusement et il s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Il était réellement inquiet de voir son maître totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se décida cependant en interpellant le jeune sorcier :

« Maître, Maître… »

Le regard du survivant se porta sur le vieil elfe à la peau grisâtre, il soupira lourdement :

« Oui, Kreattur ?

- Kreattur est sincèrement désolé d'importuner le jeune Maître Harry mais il n'a pas mangé depuis si longtemps. Voudriez-vous un peu du porridge que Kreattur a préparé cette nuit ?

- Pardon… Oh, non, c'est inutile, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, tu sais. J'ai cependant un service à te demander si tu veux bien…

- Tout ce qu'il plaira au jeune maître Harry, Kreattur fera.

- Lorsque le professeur Snape et Drago Malefoy arriveront, conduis-les ici aussitôt, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, jeune maître Harry, Kreattur se fera un devoir de les guider jusqu'à vous. Monsieur est sûr de ne pas vouloir manger ou boire quelque chose ? Une tasse de chocolat chaud, jeune Maître Harry, a dit l'autre jour que Kreattur avait fait le plus délicieux breuvage qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de goûter, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le brun se redressa légèrement dans le fauteuil du square Grimmaurd avant d'hocher la tête, plus pour rassurer l'elfe de maison que par réelle envie :

« Si tu veux, Kreattur… Une tasse mais surtout, préviens-moi lorsqu'ils arriveront, c'est très important.

- Bien sûr, jeune maître Harry. »

L'instant suivant, la créature disparaissait dans un pop sonore. Le brun s'étira légèrement, il reprit la baguette de sureau qui se trouvait à ses pieds, le bois des anciens crépita dangereusement dans sa main mais désormais, il parvenait un peu mieux à contrôler son énergie même s'il savait qu'il était encore très loin de maîtriser toute l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il murmura un sortilège pour ranimer le feu presque éteint. Les crépitements redoublèrent aussitôt dans l'âtre.

Ses jambes engourdies, il se releva et fit quelques pas au travers de la pièce. Il s'arrêta comme à chaque fois depuis près d'un mois devant la tapisserie des Blacks dans le salon de Grimmaurd. Il l'avait observé si souvent que maintenant, il connaissait parfaitement chaque branche de cette famille, chaque endroit où un nom avait été brûlé, renié par la mère de son parrain. Son regard s'attarda un long moment sur celui de Narcissa Black puis sur celui tout à côté de Lucius Malefoy, tous deux brodés dans un fin fil d'or. Le brun se retint de caresser son nom.

Un mois qu'il attendait cela, alors Harry ne voulait pas trop espérer pour être encore une fois amèrement déçu mais la missive de Kingsley l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre et il en avait littéralement perdu le sommeil. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressasser encore cette nuit où il avait vaincu Voldemort, ce matin où il avait fait alliance avec l'ancien mangemort pour sauver le maître des Potions de Poudlard et son calice, il y avait repensé tant et tant de fois pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit, mais en vain. Il regagna finalement son fauteuil près de la cheminée et se laissa choir lourdement contre le dossier en velours bordeaux. Il regardait les flammes lorsqu'un nouveau pop le sortit de ses pensées :

« Jeune maître Harry… Vos invités sont déjà là et ils vous attendent.

- Fais les entrer immédiatement, Kreattur. »

L'elfe ouvrit aussitôt la porte en chêne, il pria instamment les deux serpentards de rejoindre le jeune maître. Malgré la fatigue accumulée depuis un mois, Harry se releva avec empressement, il s'avança immédiatement vers eux et il les salua brièvement d'un simple hochement de tête. Si Severus paraissait égal à lui-même, Drago était visiblement aussi anxieux et exténué que le brun. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Le vieil elfe se rapprocha doucement des trois hommes et leur demanda :

« Dois-je servir une collation aux invités, jeune maître Harry ? »

Severus n'attendit pas la réponse de son hôte et répliqua fermement vers Kreattur :

« Drago n'a rien mangé alors un plateau complet ne serait pas de refus. Un bol de chocolat chaud, un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, trois toasts beurrés… Pour le reste, faites au mieux.

- SEV !

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais tolérer que mon calice se laisse mourir de faim, peut-être ? Tu tiens à peine debout, tu n'as pas dormi et j'ai besoin de ton sang au cas où tu aurais oublié cet insignifiant détail.

- Insinuerais-tu que je n'ai pas satisfait tes besoins récemment, Severus ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Drago…

- Et moi, je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de manger ce matin ! Tu comptes me forcer, peut-être ?

- Hmmm…. Hmmm… »

Toussotant légèrement pour attirer un peu leur attention, Harry dut se concentrer pour ne pas rire devant le couple. Il n'était cependant pas suicidaire. Il craignait fortement de froisser l'orgueil démesuré des deux hommes s'il se moquait un peu trop ouvertement d'eux et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cette attitude inconsidérée lui vaudrait alors quelques propos fort désagréables. Il reprit donc plus posément :

« Kreattur, s'il te plaît…

- Oui, jeune Maître Harry ?

- Peux-tu nous servir le déjeuner ici ? »

Kreattur hocha la tête avec ferveur et aussitôt, un nouveau pop résonna dans la pièce alors que disparaissait le vieil elfe gris. Drago ne put retenir un sourire dédaigneux à l'encontre du gryffondor :

« Tu es décidément devenue une parfaite petite sorcière d'intérieur, Potter, bonne à marier. »

Au temps pour lui, le blond reçut un léger coup de son vampire qui le fit grimacer :

« Et toi, tu devrais peut-être suivre quelques cours intensifs ?

- C'est ça, j'y penserais une prochaine fois, Sev chéri.

- DRAGO. »

Le vampire furieux se tourna vers Harry et reprit sèchement :

« Alors pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de passer si tôt ? Il me semble que votre entraînement était prévu pour cet après-midi, non ? »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se contenta de leur désigner la large table en chêne. Les deux hommes prirent place côte à côte. Le gryffondor s'installa face à eux et soupira :

« Lisez. »

Il tendit au Professeur Snape le parchemin que le ministre lui avait envoyé hier soir. Drago se pencha aussitôt sur l'épaule de son vampire et lut en même temps les quelques lignes appliquées :

« _Harry, _

_Demain, nous irons ensemble à Azkaban. J'ai enfin obtenu un laissez-passer pour toi et tu pourras parler à Lucius pendant une heure environ, seul à seul. J'aurai un entretien avec le directeur de la prison pendant ce temps. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus, tu te doutes déjà que cette requête a été une nouvelle fois, sujette à de nombreuses discussions très animées au sein du conseil de la justice du ministère et j'ai même craint un autre refus. _

_Certains commencent à me reprocher le fait que je t'ai laissé en tête à tête avec lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors que tu étais encore bouleversé par ton combat contre Voldemort. Ils pensent qu'il te manipule dangereusement par une potion ou quelques sortilèges de magie noire. Préviens son fils et Snape pour qu'ils soient là également. Je serai à Grimmaurd dès 9 heures pour t'accompagner. _

_Amitiés, Kingsley._ »

Severus rendit le parchemin au gryffondor après un regard lourd de sens pour son calice. Les premiers mets, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, apparurent alors sur la table un instant plus tard. Drago se redressa, visiblement sa nature allait à l'encontre de son fichu caractère car il s'empara d'une première tartine beurrée qu'il avala en une bouchée sous l'œil amusé du vampire. Il grommela la bouche pleine :

« Grrrr… Chais bon, t'as chque tu chvoulais…

- Très élégant, Dray… »

Le blond ingurgita péniblement le reste de nourriture prémâchée et lança un regard hautain au maître des Potions qui se moquait de lui ouvertement avant de reprendre une brioche fourrée d'une délicieuse confiture de fraise et de saisir de sa main libre un verre de jus d'orange qu'il avala rapidement. Harry, quant à lui, souriait légèrement, il s'était maintenant habitué depuis un mois à la visite quotidienne du couple, sous prétexte de son entraînement. C'était Severus qui avait exigé qu'il maîtrise au plus vite le pouvoir des anciens et par conséquent, chaque après-midi, les deux hommes le rejoignaient à Grimmaurd et ils passaient des heures et des heures dans le grenier des Blacks aménagés pour l'occasion. Le petit brun devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait leur présence qui lui permettait de se distraire un peu, d'oublier à quel point il se sentait responsable et coupable de l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix profonde du maître des Potions :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry. »

Le gryffondor se redressa légèrement :

« Que… Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Lui parler. C'est bien pour cela que vous vous êtes battu depuis un mois, non ?

- Je sais…

- Vous vouliez le rencontrer pour pouvoir vous expliquer avec lui et surtout pour le confronter face aux accusations terribles qui pèsent contre lui, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est vrai, il a raison, Potter. Parle à mon père. Nous en avons déjà parlé cent fois, Sev et moi n'avons pas cru à son témoignage mais, je sais que tu doutes encore, alors…

- Tu me le reproches ? »

Drago ne répondit pas au brun, visiblement mal à l'aise et Severus reprit aussitôt :

« Ecoutez, Harry, Lucius est le père de Drago et mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que nous ayons une confiance aveugle en lui. J'ai cependant une exigence face à cette rencontre et vous devez me promettre que vous ferez ce que je vous demande. Impérativement. »

Severus fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une fiole au contenu d'un rouge écarlate. Il la tendit au brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« Promettez que dès que vous serez seul avec lui, vous lui donnerez cette fiole aussitôt. »

Harry faisait tourner lentement le cristal entre ses doigts et se concentra à nouveau sur les deux Serpentards face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion, n'avez-vous vraiment rien retenu de mes cours ? Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'il la boive. C'est tout.

- Mais…

- Potty, tu crois que mon père sera dans quel état après un mois entouré de détraqueurs ? Severus a préparé cette potion dès que tu nous as informés de ta demande pour le rencontrer à Azkaban. Rien d'autre. »

Curieusement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient à Grimmaurd, Harry eut l'étrange sensation que Severus et Drago lui cachaient quelque chose de fondamental mais il ignorait sincèrement de quoi il s'agissait. Il fut brusquement interrompu par le pop de transplanage du vieil elfe de maison. Kreattur s'inclina avec respect devant lui :

« Jeune maître Harry, Monsieur le ministre est arrivé. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr, Kreattur… », répondit avec empressement le gryffondor qui se releva.

Harry cacha dans les replis de sa robe la fiole reçue. La porte du salon s'ouvrit l'instant suivant, laissant place à la silhouette impressionnante du sorcier noir.

« Harry… »

Après une brève accolade avec le survivant, le ministre aperçut Severus et Drago, il s'approcha des deux Serpentards et les salua poliment :

« Bonjour, je vois qu'Harry vous a prévenu comme je le lui avais demandé.

- Effectivement, Kingsley. Je dois reconnaître ma stupéfaction, je n'y croyais plus après le premier refus du conseil de la justice.

- Franchement, Severus, je ne pensais plus les convaincre et je crois que ma position au ministère est désormais des plus précaires.

- Quoi ?

- Hmmm… Oui, Harry, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de faire venir Severus et Drago. Je crains que ce soit l'une de mes dernières interventions en tant que ministre. Je pense que certains vont tout tenter pour m'évincer dans les jours à venir et malheureusement, je doute de plus en plus de l'impartialité de la justice dans le procès de Lucius. »

Harry se sentait davantage perdu tandis que Drago s'était instinctivement rapproché du vampire, en quête de sa protection à l'annonce du prochain jugement de son père.

« Je suis désolé de vous apprendre tout ça ce matin. Ecoute Harry, le portoloin pour le bureau du directeur d'Azakaban va s'enclencher dans moins d'une minute, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

Le sorcier noir sortit de sa robe une assiette ébréchée aux motifs fleuris des plus hideux et la tendit au brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui s'avança avec empressement. Ils prirent en main chacun une partie de l'objet. Harry se sentait curieusement nerveux, il était si impatient de le revoir, il avait pensé des centaines et des centaines de fois à ce moment depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de Kingsley. Il ne restait que quelques secondes, il se tourna rapidement vers Drago et Severus :

« Attendez-moi. D'accord ?

- N'oubliez pas, Harry… Vous avez promis pour… »

Le reste de la phrase du Maître des Potions se perdit car le brun fut brusquement happé par l'objet magique en même temps que le ministre de la magie. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour atterrir dans le bureau sombre d'un vieil homme qui s'approcha d'eux. Il paraissait encore plus âgé que Dumbledore lui-même. Des longs cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade sur une robe bleue, usée par le temps, son visage semblait flétri et desséché par le temps.

« Monsieur le Ministre… »

Kingsley salua avec courtoisie et déférence le vieillard :

« Monsieur Johansson, enchanté de vous revoir, je vous remercie de m'accueillir alors que je n'ai pu vous avertir de la venue que tardivement.

- Voyons, c'est tout à fait normal, Monsieur le Ministre…

- Je vous en prie, pas vous… Vous m'avez formé alors que je n'étais qu'en première année de l'école d'auror, il est inutile de me donner du Monsieur le Ministre à tout va, un simple Kingsley me suffira amplement, Monsieur Johansson, nous sommes d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, Mon… Pardon, Kingsley…

- Laissez-moi vous présenter, Harry Potter. »

Le sorcier noir désigna le jeune brun et le directeur d'Azkaban s'empressa de saluer Harry qui semblait encore malade du voyage par portoloin pour l'île perdue.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis enchanté de serrer la main de celui qui a vaincu si brillamment le pire des mages ténébreux… »

Kingsley interrompit assez abruptement le vieux directeur :

« Monsieur Johansson, je suis désolé de vous presser ainsi mais nous n'avons que peu de temps et Harry doit impérativement rencontrer le prisonnier.

- Je sais, je sais… J'ai bien reçu la demande du conseil de la justice. J'ai fait préparer ce matin une cellule spéciale où Malefoy attend déjà Monsieur Potter, le gardien Goldmsmith va vous y conduire immédiatement. »

Le petit homme ratatiné se pressa vers son bureau et actionna un bouton magique, une seconde plus tard, un colosse aux cheveux châtain hirsutes se présenta devant les trois sorciers.

« Gardien Goldsmith, veuillez conduire Monsieur Potter à la cellule 18 pendant que Monsieur le Ministre et moi-même avons un entretien sur la direction de notre établissement. »

Le mastodonte s'inclina peu gracieusement devant le vieil homme malingre et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Le brun se retourna vers Kingsley une seconde et lui adressa un sourire de gratitude avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs lugubres de la prison. Après avoir traversé un long corridor qui lui parut interminable, ils descendirent en silence un premier escalier. L'air lui sembla immédiatement plus froid, les murs suintaient la peur et le gryffondor sentait déjà plus nettement la présence des détraqueurs. Le gardien le fixa une seconde :

« Le prisonnier a été transféré aux étages supérieurs pour vous éviter de subir le fluide glacial des détraqueurs mais malheureusement, leur présence est tout de même bien réelle. Nous gardons généralement les prisonniers aux étages intermédiaires, pourtant le ministère souhaiterait que nous les enfermions tous dans les étages inférieurs au plus proche de ces infâmes créatures. Nous, les gardiens, on appelle cette partie d'Azakaban 'L'enfer'. Plutôt réjouissant, hein ? Ils ne se rendent décidément pas compte. Monsieur le directeur leur a pourtant dit des centaines de fois. Les pires mangemorts deviendraient fous en une heure dans ces cellules et nous... Enfin… Même après tant d'années ici, vous savez, je ne parviens toujours pas à m'y faire, alors avec tout ce que vous avez vécu en affrontant vous savez qui… Vous comprenez, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry frissonna à nouveau et acquiesça au sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande pour voir Lucius, il s'était imaginé les geôliers du blond comme des rustres sanguinaires qui se repaissaient du malheur des prisonniers, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour supporter à longueur de journée l'influence maléfique des détraqueurs, pourtant, il n'en était rien. Le directeur était un vieillard accueillant et Goldsmith était un être sensé et honnête, peu enclin à la souffrance d'autrui. Il serra presque machinalement la fiole que lui avait confiée Severus dans les replis de sa robe et continua de suivre le gardien, essayant d'oublier les images effrayantes qui l'assaillaient de plus en plus. Au bout d'un second corridor qui parut interminable au jeune homme, le mastodonte s'arrêta devant une porte en fer noir :

« C'est ici, Monsieur Potter, je vais vous laisser seul. La cellule est une pièce spéciale, elle absorbe toute forme de magie noire, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre entre ces murs. Le prisonnier vous attend déjà. »

Le gardien fouilla sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette. Il murmura un alohomora, déclenchant le cliquetis d'une série de serrure et l'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Harry avança légèrement, alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de cette pièce lugubre et sombre, il se retourna et fit un bref signe au gardien qui referma aussitôt la lourde porte d'un sortilège. Le brun se sentait étrange, il était si anxieux. Il découvrit alors sa silhouette longiligne près de la petite lucarne grillagé, seule source de lumière, à quelques pas de lui. Il resta une seconde, une minute peut-être sans bouger, juste à observer l'homme. Il paraissait considérablement amaigri ce qui alarma un peu plus Harry. Lucius le fixait intensément, son regard gris semblait le traverser de part en part.

« Harry… »

Lucius observait le gamin. Salazar, sa magie lui paraissait encore plus pure que dans ses souvenirs, encore plus étincelante que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon abandonné de la cabane hurlante. Il se sentait encore plus attiré par cette magie alors qu'il avait passé un mois dans une cellule humide et sombre avec pour seule compagnie l'influence maléfique des détraqueurs. Il ne sut jamais comment cela arriva mais en moins d'une seconde, le petit brun se tenait juste à un pas devant lui et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre, ses mains serrant avec force le bas des reins du jeune sorcier pour le rapprocher autant que possible de lui. Son aura blanche était un pur bonheur et l'ancien mangemort se laissait totalement aller à cette sensation délicieuse après cette période si difficile pour sa condition.

Harry se sentait submergé, hagard. Il avait seulement vaguement conscience des mains qui parcouraient en une caresse fascinante le bas de son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Son visage était enfoui dans le creux du cou de l'homme, ses cheveux blonds et fins frôlaient naturellement ses joues. Il ne réalisa pas vraiment lorsque Lucius chuchota contre son oreille son prénom comme une litanie même si rien de toute sa vie ne lui avait jamais paru plus merveilleux, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte quand Lucius le souleva et le porta avec délicatesse jusqu'à la table bringuebalante qui se trouvait au centre de la cellule. Il le retenait prisonnier sous son corps longiligne et fort mais au lieu d'en être effrayé, Harry s'abandonnait un peu plus, se cambrant face à ses doigts qui parcouraient avec frénésie la peau si fine de son cou.

« Harry… Harry, qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Lus… Monsieur Ma… Monsieur… J'ai…»

Lucius se dégagea très légèrement et observa les yeux émeraude qui paraissaient assombri par le désir, ses joues rougies par cette envie.

« Pourquoi ? Je… Je ne peux pas, Harry… Severus aurait dû t'empêcher… »

La mention du prénom du Maître des Potions fut comme une alarme dans la tête du brun qui chercha fébrilement la fiole dans sa robe et la tendit machinalement à l'ancien mangemort. Lucius comprit aussitôt et s'en empara presque violemment. Il se releva et se dirigea avec difficulté jusqu'à la petite lucarne fermés de barreaux en fer, il avala sans attendre une seconde le contenu d'une étrange couleur écarlate tandis qu'Harry, encore plus perdu, suffoquait toujours allongé sur la table. Le blond eut un soubresaut, une douleur un peu trop piquante au niveau de sa poitrine alors que le produit lui brûlait douloureusement la gorge, il serra instinctivement son poing contre son cœur avant de se redresser lentement. De sa main gauche, il s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur froid de la cellule d'où suintait le maléfique esprit des détraqueurs, il soupira, reprenant peu à peu contrôle sur sa condition. Il frissonna : il avait failli se laisser emporter, il avait failli blesser Harry, il avait cru ne pas pouvoir se retenir et cette idée le terrifiait vraiment.

Il lui fallut encore de très longues minutes pour dominer partiellement sa nature, cependant lorsqu'il regarda le brun qui s'était péniblement redressé sur ses coudes, encore groggy, il ressentit si intensément l'aura lumineuse du survivant qu'il eut l'impression pour la toute première fois que la potion ne suffirait pas à calmer son instinct. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix douce du gryffondor :

« Mon… Monsieur, vous allez mieux.

- Oui… Oui… Merci, Harry.

- Vous… Vous semblez vraiment épuisé… »

Lucius se retint de sourire devant le visage angélique du brun et reprit un brin sarcastique :

« Severus n'apprécierait pas que tu remettes toujours en question la qualité de ses potions, tu sais ?

- Non, je vous assure, non… Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais…

- Je plaisantais, tu sais. »

Tandis qu'Harry rougissait furieusement, comprenant que l'ancien mangemort s'était joué de lui, Lucius se cala contre le mur, il fixait avec attention l'aura magique du brun et reprit machinalement :

« Tu t'es entraîné pour maîtriser le pouvoir des anciens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça et se redressa complètement, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et continua presque dans un chuchotement :

« Severus m'aide tous les après-midi depuis…

- Depuis mon arrestation.

- Oui. J'arrive à lancer certains sortilèges simples avec la baguette de sureau.

- Il faut que tu sois patient, Harry… »

Lucius soupira :

« Et... Comment va Drago ? »

Harry s'était imaginé qu'il lui poserait cette question un millier de fois depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de Kingsley, il baissa inconsciemment les yeux pour ne pas affronter ce regard gris qui semblait capable de le foudroyer et il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à parler :

« Il va bien… Enfin, il va pour le mieux, vu les circonstances, je crois.

- J'aurais dû être à ses côtés, il avait besoin de moi.

- Il ne vous en veut pas. Rassurez-vous… »

Lucius fixait intensément le gamin, il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère ou heureux de le voir à seulement quelques pas de lui. Salazar, sa magie si pure était une véritable torture et un mois à Azkaban n'aidait certainement pas l'ancien mangemort à résister à son aura fascinante :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi Severus et Drago ne t'en ont pas empêché… »

Il s'était brusquement rapproché du brun, il se tenait juste devant le gamin assis sur le bord de la table :

« Ils… Ils ont essayé.

- Par Merlin ! Alors que fais-tu là ? Je suis enfermé depuis un mois ! C'est de la folie… Tu entends, de la folie… »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Lucius s'était penché vers le brun et frôlait de ses doigts la peau pâle et douce du cou, il entendit à peine le gémissement du gryffondor à cette caresse qui marmonna avec de plus en plus de difficulté :

« Je voulais… Je voulais savoir…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer que tu sois ici, Harry ?

- Je… Lus… Mon… Monsieur… M'a… M'avez-vous laissé ce jour-là ?

- Pardon ? »

Lucius se recula légèrement, décontenancé par la question du gamin, il laissa Harry étrangement vide de cette absence :

« Ginny… Ginny a témoigné sous véritaserum… J'ai… J'ai vu ses souvenirs dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Vous étiez là-bas… »

Il eut un instant de frayeur quand le blond se rapprocha de lui à nouveau et que son visage le frôla :

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurai eu la force de m'éloigner de toi ? Tu crois vraiment cela Harry ? Que je t'ai laissé alors que je n'avais même pas la possibilité d'être à plus de quelques pas de toi, réponds-moi ! »

Il se sentit basculé à nouveau contre la table, les lèvres du blond étaient tout contre son oreille et il entendit comme un soupir son prénom, répété encore et encore… avec douceur, avec fièvre, avec envie… Il n'eut pas la force de dire autre chose que 'non' alors que la bouche de Lucius frôla la sienne, juste un effleurement, juste une seconde. Les mains fortes du blond parcouraient ses hanches, descendaient le long de sa robe, suivant le tracé de son corps, de ses cuisses.

Brusquement, il sentit que l'ancien mangemort se redressait brutalement, le laissant perdu et seul. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Lucius le privait de cette étrange force magique, de cette sensation qui le transportait, il s'était senti si délicieusement heureux, si parfaitement comblé et entier lorsque ses lèvres froides avaient caressé ses joues en feu, lorsqu'elles avaient découvert sa bouche brûlante un trop bref instant, il aurait voulu tellement plus. Le blond lui prit la main avec délicatesse pour l'aider à se relever et murmura simplement au brun :

« Ils arrivent, Harry.

- Je…

- Chut… Tout va bien, tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement alors que Kingsley, le gardien et le directeur entraient ensemble dans la cellule. Le sorcier noir regarda attentivement Harry et l'ancien mangemort. Il s'inquiéta de l'air étrange et perdu du brun mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le questionner devant le vieil homme et le geôlier. Il tendit l'assiette aux motifs fleuris au survivant qui la prit machinalement. Les yeux émeraude fixaient toujours Lucius comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde lorsqu'il se sentit partir pour Grimmaurd.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : Inconscience

**Résumé :** Un mois après l'arrestation de Lucius, Harry, grâce à l'intervention du nouveau ministre de la magie peut enfin aller à Azkaban pour rencontrer le prisonnier, il l'interroge sur le témoignage mystérieux de Ginny Weasley. Au bout d'une brève entrevue, le survivant doit repartir, laissant à nouveau seul dans l'infâme prison le sorcier au pouvoir étrange et dérangeant… Comment va réagir notre brun à son retour à Square Grimmaurd ? Bonne lecture à tous, merci pour vos messages et à très bientôt lilywen…

PS : J'ai posté le second chapitre de 'opération : quand bébé arrive' et le 21ème chapitre de 'l'enfant maudit', alors, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos petits commentaires sur ces différentes histoires…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 9 : Inconscience**

Harry sut dès l'instant où la silhouette de Lucius disparut de son champ de vision que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas seulement la sensation du déplacement par portoloin, si désagréable soit-elle à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, comme s'il étouffait littéralement. Il était en fait certain de ne s'être jamais senti plus mal de toute son existence. Il était fiévreux, soudainement pris de vertiges et lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dans le salon de Grimmaurd, il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il s'écroula immédiatement, victime de tremblements, de spasmes et convulsions d'une rare violence et il sombra presque aussitôt dans une inconscience salvatrice, se souvenant à peine du cri suraigu de Drago au moment où il abandonnait sa lutte désespérée contre cette douleur inouïe et totalement inconnue.

Le blond avait en effet hurlé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait de sa vie entière, lui qui était d'habitude si flegmatique, calme et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, semblait sincèrement paniqué :

« SEV ! NON, NE LE TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS ! »

Le Maître des Potions stoppa aussitôt son avancée à l'ordre impératif de son calice. Surpris, il se retourna vers Drago qui le dévisageait avec une réelle inquiétude. Son jeune amant lui apparut à cet instant encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS SEV ! ET VOUS, KINSGLEY, ECARTEZ-VOUS DE LUI, PAR PITIE, VOUS VOULEZ LE TUER… »

Le jeune serpentard se précipita sans plus d'explications vers le brun inconscient. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés et souleva tant bien que mal le corps d'Harry pour le caler au mieux contre son torse. Le gryffondor souffrait visiblement, il luttait désespérément pour échapper à la magie du calice.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur du survivant sembla s'amoindrir très légèrement et Drago marmonna alors contre l'oreille du bel inconscient :

« Par Salazar, Potty, tu étais obligé de me pourrir l'existence à ce point, tu n'en avais pas assez fait jusqu'à présent… Je te hais, si tu savais comme je te hais… Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, bordel, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu entends ! »

A quelques pas seulement de son amant et de Potter, Severus avait regardé la scène sans bouger. Il avait gardé ce visage impassible que tous lui connaissaient, mais, intérieurement, il hurlait : il était tellement furieux, furieux contre ce foutu gryffondor qui n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête malgré ses nombreuses mises en garde et encore plus contre lui-même d'avoir finalement cédé à Drago, d'avoir accepté qu'Harry rende visite à son meilleur ami en dépit des risques si évidents. Pourtant, il avait toujours su au fond de lui que c'était une absurdité incommensurable.

Par Salazar, Lucius était maintenant enfermé depuis presque un mois à Azkaban. Etait-il seulement envisageable que l'ancien mangemort contrôle sa nature dans de telles circonstances ? Ne pas se laisser emporter au contact d'une magie aussi pure et blanche, aussi délicieuse et tentante que celle d'Harry ? C'eut été un véritable miracle ! Severus n'était déjà pas certain que la potion qu'il avait pourtant préparée avec grand soin, pouvait suffire à brider les instincts de Lucius face au Gryffondor en temps ordinaire… Alors dans cette situation, que pouvait-il sincèrement espérer ?

Cela lui avait paru d'autant plus évident qu'il avait senti un rapprochement entre les deux sorciers lorsqu'il les avait rejoints dans le salon de la cabane hurlante. Rien de concret, évidemment… Juste une impression… Un pressentiment que son ami était plus particulièrement sensible à l'aura magique de Potter… Il en était intimement persuadé en dépit des dires de son calice et il n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter depuis l'arrestation de Lucius. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés un bon millier de fois à ce sujet.

Pourtant, Severus s'était laissé convaincre par son amant et il avait permis au survivant d'aller à Azkaban : il était certain de ne jamais se pardonner ce désastre. Il s'écria brusquement en direction du blond :

« Par Salazar, je t'avais pourtant prévenu… Je te l'avais dit…

- Sev, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire la morale, là !

- Oh, Drago… Peut-être pas maintenant mais il y a pourtant un bon million de commentaires que je te réserve et ils commencent et finissent tous par 'je te l'avais bien dit' !

- Très drôle, vraiment hilarant, chéri…

- Dis-moi au moins qu'il n'a aucune marque de… »

Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta aussitôt, réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dévoiler devant le nouveau ministre de la magie dont il avait oublié la présence et pour confirmer l'erreur qu'il avait manqué commettre, le regard gris argenté de son compagnon le dévisagea avec sévérité et colère. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques instants comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, avant que Drago ne reprenne plus calmement :

« C'est bon, Sev, il est juste… un peu choqué… Rien d'autre.

- 'Juste un peu choqué'… 'Juste un peu choqué'… Il est toujours inconscient, non ? »

Le Maître des Potions s'avança légèrement vers les deux sorciers, pour s'assurer qu'Harry n'avait rien, ne laissant finalement que peu de crédit aux dires de son calice mais la réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre :

« RECULE, SEV ! TU CHERCHES QUOI AU JUSTE ? »

Drago grimaça aussitôt, il étouffa un léger grognement de douleur. Severus ne pouvait tolérer une nouvelle fois la colère capricieuse de son calice. En fait, il était tellement exaspéré que le pouvoir magique du vampire se déchaîna assez brusquement contre le blond. Drago reprit donc presque dans un chuchotement pour calmer un peu le Maître des Potions :

« Je suis désolé, Sev… J'ai juste eu peur, comprends-moi… Après ma mère, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Ou à mon père… Je… Je ne pourrais pas… »

Rougissant, le calice préféra concentrer à nouveau toute son attention vers Harry, essayant vainement de faire fi du regard noir et sulfureux de son vampire qui lui donnait simplement envie de tout planter là pour se faire pardonner de la plus agréable des façons.

Kingsley s'était progressivement reculé pour se placer près de la porte. Il avait suivi attentivement la discussion du couple. A leurs regards particulièrement inquiets, il ne lui faisait plus aucun doute que la situation était des plus sérieuses et quand bien même, il avait parfaitement vu l'air paumé d'Harry face à Lucius Malefoy alors qu'ils étaient encore dans cette cellule sinistre à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il ne supportait absolument pas d'être considéré comme un simple pion dans le jeu mystérieux des deux sorciers alors qu'il avait risqué plus que sa part dans cette histoire, y compris son poste de premier ministre de la magie. Son exaspération atteignit son comble :

« MAINTENANT, CA SUFFIT ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

- Tiens… Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Vous avez un problème, peut-être ?

- INUTILE DE JOUER AVEC MOI, MALEFOY ! PAR GODRIC, VOUS ETES ENCORE PLUS SOURNOIS ET MANIPULATEUR QUE VOTRE PERE !

- Quel vil flatteur, vous faites, Monsieur le Ministre…

- ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! VOUS N'ETES PAS EN REPRESENTATION LA ET JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Kingsley était sincèrement excédé par la désinvolture du blond à son égard mais l'attitude distante du maître des Potions l'exaspérait tout autant. Ils agissaient tous deux comme si tout ce qui venait de se produire depuis leur retour d'Azkaban ne le concernait nullement et c'était simplement insupportable…

Il était forcément impliqué dans ce désastre. Il se sentait même terriblement fautif. C'était après tout lui qui avait accédé à la demande incongrue du brun de rencontrer Lucius Malefoy alors il voulait comprendre… Comprendre pourquoi Harry était dans un tel état… Comprendre pourquoi il était impossible que Snape et lui s'approchent du Survivant comme l'avait hurlé l'insupportable blond… Et quelle était cette marque qu'avait mentionnée Severus avant de s'interrompre si brusquement ?

Des milliers de possibilités se faisaient jour dans sa tête et toutes le terrifiaient… Une tout particulièrement… Mais non, Snape n'aurait certainement pas pris un tel risque, jamais il n'aurait permis qu'Harry aille là-bas si tel avait été le cas.

Tout était si compliqué depuis la défaite de Voldemort, Kingsley se sentait en quelque sorte responsable de ce gamin pour qui il s'était pris d'affection. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Harry à maintes reprises depuis la fin de la bataille. Presque chaque soir, après toutes ses obligations ministérielles, il passait à Grimmaurd, il l'avait écouté avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ses interrogations, ses doutes, ses difficultés à surmonter la mort de Remus Lupin, de Fred et de tant d'autres… Il l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile et il voulait le protéger autant qu'il lui était possible désormais.

Harry avait affronté tellement malgré son jeune âge. Il était si mature et en même temps, il avait cette innocence enfantine, ce regard doux et gentil qui caractérisait sa personnalité. Kingsley avait été sincèrement heureux de voir que le jeune gryffondor lui accordait sa confiance, son affection même. D'ailleurs, s'il avait eu un fils, il aurait souhaité qu'il soit comme lui. La simple idée qu'il puisse être quelque part responsable de son état actuel le rendait réellement malade. Il était certain de ne pas s'en remettre si un malheur devait arriver à Harry par sa faute, il était également certain de tuer Snape et les deux représentants du clan Malefoy de ses propres mains si une telle horreur devait se produire.

Ainsi, pendant quelques longues secondes, un silence particulièrement pesant régna sur le salon de Grimmaurd. Severus s'était tourné vers le ministre de la magie au moment même où ce dernier s'en prenait de façon virulente à Drago. Le Maître des Potions fixait Kingsley avec attention, le toisant de son regard glacial et supérieur. Il ne parvenait à passer outre la façon dont il s'était adressé à son insupportable petit serpentard. Par Salazar, lui seul avait le droit d'hurler ainsi contre son calice. D'accord, il était habitué au comportement capricieux de son blondinet depuis toutes ces années ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kingsley et il pouvait aisément admettre que l'attitude de Drago puisse être légèrement exaspérante mais il ne tolérerait pas pour autant cet emportement d'un autre sorcier contre son calice, quand bien même ce dernier serait le ministre de la magie en personne.

Severus avait cependant omis un détail d'importance, son prétendu adversaire était un auror aguerri, un homme de poigne, fort et décidé, qui imposait à tous respect et crainte. Kingsley avait suffisamment œuvré au côté du Maître des Potions pour le bien de l'Ordre du Phénix pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par un de ces célèbres regards qui terrifiaient tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il lui répondit donc de la même façon, en le dévisageant avec morgue, d'un œil noir et courroucé.

« Vous pensez sincèrement m'effrayer ainsi, Severus.

- Ce n'était pas là mon intention, Kingsley. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, chacun songeant au parti qu'il devait prendre. Alors que la tension semblait à son comble, un petit rire cristallin et moqueur interrompit leur duel visuel. Drago n'avait pu retenir un gloussement peu discret au vu de la scène qui se jouait maintenant devant lui. Severus et Kingsley se comportaient tels deux hippogriffes cherchant à en découdre à tout prix alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils étaient tous du même côté, celui du parfait 'golden boy'.

Dire que Sev lui reprochait sans cesse son comportement enfantin, parfois même son incorrection, il pouvait parler. Le Maître des Potions n'agissait certainement pas mieux face à Shacklebolt qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec Saint Potter, et puis, il était après tout bien naturel que Kingsley s'interroge et leur demande quelques explications étant donné l'état de santé désastreux du survivant depuis leur retour. Le ministre avait été en plus leur seul appui sincère depuis l'arrestation de son père, il avait été le seul à croire en la parole d'Harry. Il méritait bien en retour un minimum de considération de leur part.

Le blond cessa très vite de rire et retrouva son calme rapidement au vu du regard courroucé que lui adressa Severus. Visiblement, le vampire n'avait que très modérément apprécié que son calice se moque si ouvertement de lui, et devant témoin qui plus est.

De toute façon, Drago devait désormais résoudre un problème autrement plus sérieux que leurs petites chamailleries insignifiantes et habituelles. Il souffla profondément et se concentra un instant pour canaliser toute sa magie de calice. Il se redressa légèrement, s'adossant tant bien que mal au mur du salon, près de la tapisserie des Black. Il resserra autant que possible son étreinte autour d'Harry pour lui apporter toute la chaleur dont il était capable. Le survivant était toujours inconscient, toutefois, sa respiration se calmait, les tremblements s'estompaient progressivement.

Par Salazar, tout était de sa faute. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago admettait s'être trompé. Il avait tellement voulu croire que c'était impossible, inenvisageable : son père ne pouvait pas être 'attiré' par la magie de son ancien ennemi, si pure soit-elle. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il parviendrait à maîtriser sa nature, même s'il était affaibli par la présence des détraqueurs à Azkaban. Il s'en voulait terriblement maintenant car sa désinvolture était lourde de conséquences.

S'il était un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, il aurait volontiers admis que sa nature de calice l'avait pourtant pressenti dès l'instant où il les avait rejoints dans le vieux salon de la cabane hurlante, dès qu'il avait vu les regards que Lucius portait sur le brun. Il avait vu cette envie, cette attirance quasi incontrôlable, comme si son père ne parvenait pas à brider sa nature réelle au contact de Potter ; comme Severus avec lui, en fait. Cela l'avait rendu furieux, littéralement. C'était tout de même cet abruti de Potty. Il avait donc nié, farouchement. Durant près d'un mois, il s'était opposé à Sev. Il avait d'ailleurs tout tenté pour convaincre le Maître des Potions de la justesse de son opinion. Il avait même utilisé son pouvoir de calice pour faire plier le vampire à sa seule volonté.

Il avait fini par le convaincre, usant d'arguments pour le moins fallacieux. Selon lui, le survivant s'inquiétait pour son père, mais quoi de plus naturel ? C'était seulement à cause de son foutu complexe du parfait gryffondor qui vole à l'aide de toutes personnes victimes d'injustice. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la réelle condition de Lucius… Rien à voir avec le temps qu'ils avaient passé seuls et qu'importe la pureté incroyable de la magie du brun. Il était très légèrement entêté, quelque peu borné mais c'était pour lui une évidence que son père était parfaitement capable de se maîtriser. Son père n'était pas plus 'sensible' à cette magie qu'à une autre. Drago ne pouvait simplement pas envisager un quelconque rapprochement entre son père et le 'gentil' héros adulé de tous.

D'ailleurs, s'il était intervenu auprès de Sev, ce n'était certainement pas pour satisfaire les exigences de Potter, mais bien parce qu'il leur fallait impérativement le témoignage du gryffondor pour innocenter son père. Il était le seul qui pouvait attester de l'innocence de Lucius. Il avait donc tout organisé, sans tenir compte des nombreuses mises en garde de son vampire. Il l'avait convaincu de réaliser la potion qui devait suffire amplement à calmer la nature de son père, enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce que Saint Potter ne revienne à moitié inconscient de sa visite à Azkaban.

Le blond regarda légèrement son vampire et il tenta de s'excuser au travers de leur lien mais au regard peu amène que lui renvoya Severus, il savait à juste titre qu'il devrait faire amende honorable un long moment avant d'être complètement pardonné par le Maître des Potions. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le ministre de la magie.

« C'est bon, inutile de vous mettre en colère, Kingsley…

- On croit rêver, vous avez un tel toupet, Malefoy. »

Il était évident que Shacklebot était encore furieux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher cependant, mais, il était convaincu d'une chose, il aurait besoin de l'appui du ministre pour le procès de son père. Il reprit aussitôt avec un sourire malicieux :

« Nous sommes dans le même bateau, vous savez.

- J'espère, je l'espère vraiment… »

Coupant la parole au ministre, Severus se racla légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Drago, tu penses être capable de le porter jusqu'à son lit, seul…

- Comme si nous avions le choix… Il est de toute façon hors de question que l'un d'entre vous le touche dans l'état où il se trouve, surtout toi, tu le tuerais plus sûrement que si Voldemort revenait des enfers !

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, veux-tu et de toute façon, je crois que tu en as assez fait comme ça !

- Et je me suis déjà excusé, il me semble…

- Tu plaisantes, je pense et de toute façon, ce n'est certainement pas à moi que tu dois des excuses…

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais présenter des excuses à Potty ? Severus, sois un peu sérieux quand même !

- Oh, mais je suis sérieux, très sérieux, même, tu peux me croire et je te promets que nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Drago préféra ne pas répondre à l'attaque de son vampire, il savait qu'à cet instant, le Maître des Potions ne cèderait certainement pas. Severus était encore énervé et furieux, au moins autant qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'il avait pénétré ses appartements en pleine nuit lors de sa cinquième année pour le convaincre qu'il était fait pour lui de façon '_très, très'_ concrète.

Sur ce coup, il faudrait qu'il soit plus stratège et assez patient. Il connaissait de toute façon de nombreuses méthodes pour faire plier son Sev dès qu'il serait seul ce soir, alors, inutile de courroucer davantage le vampire pour l'instant. Il passa lentement son bras droit au bas des reins d'Harry et son bras gauche sous ses jambes. Il se sentait épuisé par la déferlante de magie qu'il avait dû utiliser pour calmer l'aura pure de son ancien ennemi. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se relever et il s'appuya péniblement contre le mur, une fois debout.

« Bien, où se trouve la chambre de Potter ? »

Les deux autres sorciers se regardèrent, ignorant clairement la réponse et Kingsley appela presque aussitôt :

« Kreattur… Kreattur, votre maître a besoin de votre aide… »

Une seconde plus tard, le vieil elfe apparaissait et il sembla prêt à défaillir lorsqu'il vit Harry inconscient, dans les bras de Drago :

« Maître Harry, Maître Harry, qu'a-t-il donc ?

- NE L'APPROCHE PAS, STUPIDE KREATTUR ! »

Le blond avait hurlé presque malgré lui car l'elfe s'était précipité dans leur direction et aussitôt, la magie pure de Potter se mit à se défendre contre ce qu'elle considérait comme une nouvelle agression. Drago grimaça de douleur et Severus se retint de se précipiter vers son calice. A la place, il serra l'épaule du vieil elfe et l'entraîna plus loin pour protéger les deux jeunes sorciers. Les gros yeux larmoyants de Kreattur semblaient l'interroger et il préféra répondre immédiatement aux questions muettes de l'elfe.

« Ecoute, Kreattur, Harry n'est pas blessé, il va bien, il a juste épuisé sa magie de façon inconsidérée… Tu comprends, Azkaban n'est certainement pas un lieu recommandable… »

Si l'elfe acquiesça docilement aux propos du Maître des Potions, ce ne fut pas le cas du ministre qui grogna. Oui, les deux Serpentards lui avaient bien caché de façon délibérée une information capitale concernant Harry. Ils allaient le lui payer chèrement et chance pour eux que le gryffondor soit encore vivant car ils auraient regretté amèrement Voldemort face à ce qu'il leur réservait s'il était arrivé malheur au survivant. Severus remarqua le regard de Kingsley et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre en direction du vieil elfe :

« Hmmm… Ecoute, nous ignorons où se trouve sa chambre, il a besoin de se reposer, peux-tu guider Drago ?

- Kreattur fera tout pour son jeune Maître, évidemment, suivez-moi, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Le vieil elfe rabougri se dirigea en clopinant vers la porte d'entrée du salon et s'engouffra sans attendre vers les escaliers sinistres du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il grimpa à vive allure deux étages et poussa une vieille porte grinçante, suivi aussitôt par le fils Malefoy qui tenait toujours avec grande précaution Harry. Drago s'approcha rapidement du lit et n'y tenant plus, il déposa son fardeau sur la couverture aux teintes rouges et or.

Sans s'éloigner du bel inconscient, le blond se retourna et ricana lorsque Severus pénétra dans la pièce. Le visage du vampire trahissait son écœurement de pénétrer dans cette chambre plus que toute autre, il avait déjà clairement perçu son agacement par le lien. Une petite plaque en métal indiquait le nom de l'ancien propriétaire 'Sirius Black' et pour le Maître des Potions, c'était comme descendre aux enfers, il franchissait l'antre du diable personnifié et rien que pour ça, son calice allait devoir faire amende honorable pendant un très long moment.

« Arrête ça immédiatement, Drago !

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu, _chéri_ ? »

Le blond avait accentué à dessin le petit diminutif à destination de son vampire et ce dernier soupira ostensiblement.

« Tu as fini ?

- Comment cela ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie… Cesse donc ce petit jeu, ce n'est certainement pas le lieu et encore moins le bon moment. Kreattur ? »

Le vieil elfe se rapprocha de Severus et s'inclina respectueusement :

« Que puis-je pour aider Maître Harry, dites-moi, s'il vous plaît ?

- Ecoutez attentivement, Kreattur. Il faut que vous prépariez un plateau conséquent pour votre maître… Une tasse de chocolat, quelques toasts, n'hésitez pas sur le sucré… Je ne sais pas… De la confiture, pourquoi pas ? Faites au mieux, nous vous faisons confiance, amenez tout d'ici quelques minutes, c'est d'accord ?

- Evidemment, Maître Snape.

- Et quant à toi, Drago, viens immédiatement. »

Alors que l'elfe disparaissait dans un pop sonore, le calice se redressa et se dirigea vers son vampire qui se tenait toujours assez loin d'Harry. Severus enserra avec fermeté la taille fine du blond qui apprécia cette proximité soudaine et inattendue. Ce fut cependant de courte durée car le Maître des Potions tira de sa robe sombre une fiole à l'étrange couleur rougeâtre, presque brune et la passa à son compagnon :

« Tu retournes auprès d'Harry et tu lui fais avaler cette potion…

- Tu prévois toujours tout, n'est-ce pas, Sev ?

- FAIS-LE ! TOUT DE SUITE…

- Tsss….

- Et ne discute pas mes ordres pour une fois, Drago ! »

Severus se retourna vers Kingsley dont le regard semblait exiger des explications immédiates :

« Une minute, Harry devrait se réveiller… »

Les deux adultes portèrent leur attention vers le blond qui s'était installé sur le lit, il avait tiré le corps inconscient contre son torse pour le rehausser un peu. Doucement, il fit basculer le visage du brun et entrouvrit les lèvres de son index et de son pouce. Il fut bizarrement ému de sentir la respiration à nouveau tranquille du brun. Drago versa alors délicatement le contenu de la potion et massa légèrement la trachée pour qu'Harry avale la préparation de Severus.

Un premier toussotement puis un second, il vit ensuite que les paupières du brun s'entrouvraient doucement, les yeux émeraude semblaient perdus. Harry avait la gorge sèche et serrée, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que l'étreinte si réconfortante et chaude à laquelle il s'abandonnait était celle de son pire ennemi à Poudlard, celle du Serpentard le plus capricieux qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il marmonna avec difficulté :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Rien de grave, Potty… Rien de grave… »

L'attention du blond se tourna alors vers les deux sorciers et il reprit :

« Vous pouvez vous approcher maintenant, Kingsley… »

Le ministre de la magie ne se fit pas prier et en deux enjambées, il se tenait tout contre le lit à baldaquin et il s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Harry. Il passa avec tendresse sa main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus :

« MERLIN ! Harry, j'ai eu si peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends… Plus jamais… »

Surpris, Harry regardait Kingsley dont les traits laissaient transparaître toute son inquiétude passée. Le brun était encore étrangement groggy, mais, il ne se sentait pas mal… Bien au contraire, il avait même une curieuse impression. Une partie de lui était cependant anxieuse car il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre… Et dans les bras de Malefoy qui plus est… Il s'écarta brutalement du blond qui tomba à la renverse.

« BORDEL, POTTY ! TU AS VRAIMENT UN PROBLEME !

- Qu'est-ce… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DANS MON LIT, D'ABORD ? PAR MERLIN, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE MANIGANCE AVEC TON PERE ET SNAPE ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, je crois que vous nous devez maintenant une sérieuse explication et j'espère pour vous qu'elle sera bonne car je ne pense pas que vous soyez très enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre Malefoy à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors que le ministre se relevait élégamment et dévisageait froidement les deux serpentards, Drago se redressa difficilement. Il soupira et grogna un peu de douleur, frottant machinalement le bas de ses reins tandis que son vampire se rapprochait de lui. Severus enserra la taille du blond avec une tendresse évidente, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Le calice se laissa finalement aller à l'étreinte du Maître des Potions qui murmura doucement :

« Nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, maintenant… »

Severus relâcha son étreinte autour de son calice et regarda avec intensité le gamin aux yeux émeraude :

« Allez-y… Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban ?

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que la potion suffirait pour réfréner les pouvoirs de Lucius…

- Les 'pouvoirs' ? Pitié, dites-moi que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

- J'en doute, Harry, j'en doute sincèrement… »

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : L'assemblée extraordinaire

**Résumé ****: **Et oui, voici le 10ème chapitre de la quête des temps nouveaux et j'en profite pour célébrer un autre fait… Je viens de dépasser les 500 000 mots d'écriture entre mes différentes fics. Rien que ça… Franchement, je n'aurai jamais pensé arriver à ce stade.

Pour tous ceux qui auraient oublié, nous avions laissé Harry avec Severus et Drago qui s'apprêtaient à révéler les pouvoirs de Lucius… Bonne lecture… Et une chtite review, si le cœur vous en dit. Bises lilywen

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 10 : L'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot**

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la précédente remarque de son invité, il feignit l'indifférence par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire, un brin désinvolte. Il savait pourtant qu'il était bien loin d'avoir l'arrogante suffisance de Drago Malefoy dans ce genre de mise en scène mais, là, il n'avait pas d'autres options s'il voulait obtenir satisfaction, il devait paraître sûr de son choix et de son bon droit. Le soupir passablement exaspéré de Kingsley lui fit malheureusement réaliser que le ministre de la magie ne semblait pas dupe le moins du monde de sa piètre tentative. Pourquoi Kingsley refusait-il si obstinément d'accéder à sa demande ? Il avait pourtant tellement besoin d'explications, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé depuis le lendemain de la grande bataille de Poudlard. N'y tenant plus, le survivant se renfrogna encore davantage et reprit d'un ton peu amène en direction du grand sorcier noir :

« Quoi ?

- Es-tu réellement obligé de faire comme si ce que je venais de te dire ne t'importait pas le moins du monde, alors que nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que ce n'est absolument pas le cas…

- Tu te trompes, c'est tout ! Je me fiche complètement de cette assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot. Cela ne me concerne absolument pas, c'est clair. »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se releva et traversa à vive allure une partie du salon, en direction d'une des imposantes bibliothèques de la famille Black. Il regarda brièvement les rangées de manuscrits, classés avec le plus grand soin par Kreattur et s'empara du premier grimoire à sa portée, feignant de chercher une information des plus capitales entre les pages jaunies par le temps.

« Je vois que tu t'intéresses maintenant aux effets thérapeutiques de la mandragore… En cas de… »

Kingsley s'était rapproché du petit brun, il se pencha un peu plus, posant son menton sur l'épaule du gamin entêté. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment alors qu'il découvrait la lecture de son protégé :

« D'indigestion à la bièreaubeurre… Effectivement, je comprends que tu remettes à plus tard notre discussion pour une lecture si 'passionnante' … »

Harry réalisa qu'il avait peut-être commis une légère maladresse dans sa stratégie et rougit aussitôt :

« Quoi ? J'ai abusé légèrement de cette boisson hier soir, ton interminable sermon sur le sens des responsabilités m'avait donné la nausée.

- Charmant !

- Je ne veux plus revenir sur ce sujet, Kings', il me semblait pourtant que la discussion était close hier. Cela ne me concerne pas, c'est aussi simple que ça et tu le sais.

- Je t'en prie. C'est à moi que tu parles, je crois pouvoir affirmer que je commence à bien te connaître, Harry, et là, je sais que tu mens…

- Tu l'as lu dans la boule de cristal que t'a prêtée cette chère Sybille, peut-être ?

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, ça ne te va pas et tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que l'assemblée plénière du Magenmagot ne t'intéresse pas alors que l'avenir du monde sorcier en dépendra.

- Et quand bien même, si je vais au ministère, je ne pense pas que ma présence puisse influer d'une quelconque façon sur son déroulement.

- Bien sûr que si, ton avis sera écouté, tu es celui qui a vaincu, tu le sais pertinemment…

- Et tu sais pertinemment quelles sont mes conditions.

- Je ne céderai pas. Tu peux en être certain.

- Vraiment ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je croirais entendre Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Rien… Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- C'est un peu trop facile, Harry… Et puis, d'abord, explique-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette discussion ? »

Se rendant aussitôt compte de sa propre bêtise, le jeune homme se gifla mentalement. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas évoquer tout de suite la visite de l'ancien Maître des potions à Kingsley. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs à tel point qu'il en perdait tout sens commun, toute capacité de réflexion et de logique. Si seulement, il avait pu être aussi sûr de lui, aussi convaincu qu'il ne cessait de l'affirmer haut et fort, mais il se sentait juste paumé, complètement perdu depuis les révélations du couple à son retour d'Azkaban. Il voulait lui parler, c'était là sa seule certitude.

Il avait tant espéré qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, il pourrait vivre paisiblement, qu'il n'aurait plus de compte à rendre à personne lorsque la prophétie serait accomplie. Il tenta de calmer les tremblements de ses mains, il avait l'impression que son cœur tambourinait tellement fort et vite dans sa poitrine que même, Kreattur devait probablement l'entendre depuis la cuisine. Il devait convaincre Kingsley à tout prix. D'un geste qu'il espéra, assuré, il se retourna vers le ministre de la magie et reprit fermement :

« Severus est passé hier soir après ton départ.

- Et…

- Tu me fatigues. Tu sais très bien de quoi nous avons parlé, rien que tu ne m'ais dit un millier de fois avant son arrivée.

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. »

Le grand sorcier noir s'éloigna légèrement et ricana, il s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils face à la vaste cheminée.

« J'ai besoin de toi demain. Il faut que tu sois à l'assemblée.

- Et tu connais déjà ma réponse. Je viendrais à une condition. Je veux le voir. Seul. »

La phrase fut assénée froidement par le petit brun et le ministre se redressa aussitôt. Il foudroya du regard celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un fils :

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Jamais je n'accepterai que tu prennes un tel risque, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends.

- On croit rêver… Severus et toi ne cessez de me seriner depuis une semaine qu'il faut que j'assume mes responsabilités de 'sauveur du monde sorcier', que je dénonce cette parodie de justice, pourtant, depuis que je t'ai annoncé hier l'unique condition que je pose à mon intervention au Magenmagot, tu me regardes comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

- Harry, nous t'avons demandé d'être présent car sans toi, la loi d'exception sera adoptée, cela ne fait plus aucun doute et mon opposition en tant que ministre de la magie n'y changera strictement rien. Je ne t'aurai jamais demandé d'être là si je n'en étais pas convaincu, tu le sais et si ce maudit décret venait à passer, ce serait alors le prélude à une sombre période de purge, de délation comme nous n'en avons jamais encore connue. Il faut que tu signifies clairement ta position par rapport à cette loi…

- Et je t'ai dit que j'acceptais si…

- Il n'est absolument pas question de te confronter une nouvelle fois à Lucius dans la situation actuelle.

- Et pourquoi ? Je suis assez puissant et responsable pour dénoncer la décision du Magenmagot mais pas assez pour le rencontrer !

- On parle d'un vampire qui est privé de toute nourriture depuis maintenant bientôt deux mois, qui visiblement, est très attiré par ta magie et tu veux que j'organise en toute connaissance de cause une nouvelle entrevue. Alors, oui, je te regarde comme si tu avais perdu la raison.

- Il y a la potion, ça a marché l'autre fois…

- Oui, on a vu le résultat à ton retour.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire boire et je vous rejoindrai seulement quand il maîtrisera parfaitement sa nature profonde, il n'y aura aucun risque… Et puis, de toute façon, il ne m'a jamais rien fait. »

Harry savait que sur ce point, il était de mauvaise foi et cachait certaines choses au grand sorcier mais il avait tellement besoin de comprendre…

« Jamais, Severus n'acceptera de te donner une nouvelle potion.

- Je lui ai demandé hier.

- Et…

- Il a dit non.

- Surprenant, effectivement.

- Tu pourrais le convaincre, toi, si tu lui dis que tu te charges de la remettre à Lucius avant mon arrivée.

- C'est hors de question.

- Alors ne me demande pas de venir. Soit je le rencontre avant, soit je n'irai pas. C'est tout !

- Tu le condamnes à mort si tu fais ça, il sera la première victime de la loi d'exception, tu le sais parfaitement… »

Harry le regardait, médusé que Kingsley ait seulement osé lui dire cela.

« Comment peux-tu ?

- Tu te comportes exactement comme Drago.

- Non, moi, je ne mens à personne, je ne triche pas, je vous ai donné mes conditions, elles ne sont pas négociables, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- On ne peut pas se permettre…

- Débrouille-toi, soit je le vois ce soir, soit tu gères les membres du Magenmagot seul.

- Tu sais très bien que tu viendras de toute façon, tu ne prendras pas un tel risque sachant qu'il y va de sa vie.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit : le choixpeau pensait que j'avais largement ma place à Serpentard.

- Severus refusera.

- Il le fera pour son précieux calice.

- Comme si Malefoy allait faire en sorte que tu rencontres une nouvelle fois son père après le désastre d'Azkaban, c'est ridicule, Harry !

- Drago ne sera pas forcément enchanté de me savoir avec Lucius mais lui, au moins, semble avoir parfaitement admis qu'il perdra infiniment plus si je ne vais pas à cette assemblée.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Si, contrairement à vous, et même si ça ne le réjouit pas outre mesure, il a parfaitement compris l'intérêt de ma rencontre avec Lu… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut car le Maître des Potions entra sans même frapper dans le salon des Black, il était visiblement furieux. Le blond était derrière lui et jubilait littéralement.

« POTTER !

- Un problème, Severus ?

- VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT CINGLE OU INCONSCIENT !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai pris ma décision, et visiblement, votre calice semble d'accord avec moi sinon il n'aurait pas jugé utile de vous faire part de mon projet.

- Laissez Drago en dehors de ça !

- Vous avez la potion ?

- C'est hors de question !

- Bien… Alors préparez-vous tous les deux à quitter l'Angleterre dès ce soir.

- Vous ne le ferez pas. Vous n'en êtes pas capable. Vous êtes trop… Honnête et gryffondor pour cela, alors ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi.

- Je vous jure que je le ferai si je ne le vois pas.

- Il ne supportera pas votre magie après tout ce temps enfermé et vous ne pourrez pas lui résister. Pas après ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban la dernière fois.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! A moins bien sûr que vous ne doutiez de votre capacité à préparer convenablement votre précieux remède, Monsieur le Maître des Potions… »

Harry avait répondu avec une ironie mordante et Drago ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Décidément, Potter le surprenait de plus en plus. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas cru un seul instant la menace de Potter et il ne comprenait pas que Sev et Kingsley tombent dans un piège aussi grossier. Le survivant, quoi qu'il prétende, était bien incapable de laisser passer ce décret, sachant qu'il condamnerait irrémédiablement des dizaines de vie par son absence à l'assemblée du Magenmagot.

Pourtant quand hier matin, Harry lui avait fait part de la demande qu'il comptait formuler auprès de son vampire et du ministre de la magie, il l'avait trouvé particulièrement gonflé et retors. Le fait que son père soit l'enjeu des négociations ne lui plaisait pas du tout, évidemment, mais contrairement aux autres, il comprenait sans doute un peu mieux ce que pouvait ressentir le brun.

Il aimait Severus depuis toujours alors l'acceptation du statut de calice n'avait été que pure formalité pour lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de Potter qui devait se sentir étrangement torturé entre tous ses sentiments confus qui l'assaillaient depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort. Drago trouvait logique que le survivant ne sache pas comment gérer toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenues après son retour chaotique de la prison sorcière, qu'il se sente utilisé, manipulé, qu'il réclame des explications à Lucius. Potter n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à admettre un lien aussi fort et particulier que celui qui unissait un vampire et son calice. Admettre le fait qu'un autre être dépende totalement de soi n'était pas chose aisée, et puis, il fallait accepter l'idée que l'on ne vivrait plus jamais dans la même temporalité que les autres, accepter de voir mourir ceux que l'on aime bien avant sa propre mort, accepter de continuer à vivre quoiqu'il se passe, pour l'autre.

Le blond s'avança devant Severus et le toisa :

« Bien, maintenant, tout le monde se calme. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sev, dans une certaine mesure. Le fait que Potty aille retrouver mon père, ne me réjouit pas outre mesure. Si cette espèce d'abruti ne s'en rend pour l'instant pas compte, la magie de mon père a parfaitement détectée en lui un potentiel partenaire. »

Drago se tourna ensuite vers le brun qui le fixait, médusé. Dire qu'il lui avait promis d'être son allié sur ce coup, il avait été juste trop stupide de croire en la promesse de ce serpent.

« Inutile de me regarder ainsi, Potter. Car, oui, sur ce point, Sev a totalement raison, ne t'en déplaise. Ta rencontre avec mon père risque d'être encore plus difficile car je crains que sa magie n'ait effectivement découvert en toi un calice compatible, il suffit de repenser à ta réaction au retour d'Azkaban, le pouvoir de mon père t'avait largement marqué de son empreinte, tu ne peux pas le nier et il risque de réclamer encore davantage… »

Harry se renfrogna, obstinément et Drago reprit plus doucement :

« Maintenant, je te soutiens, il est parfaitement normal que tu souhaites lui parler compte tenu des circonstances. »

Harry se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête et regagna assez doucement son fauteuil. Il baissa la tête comme un gamin pris en faute et murmura faiblement :

« Je veux le voir. J'en ai vraiment besoin, j'ai… besoin de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je veux l'entendre de sa propre voix.

- Harry, écoute-moi… Même avec la potion de Severus, ta sécurité ne sera pas garantie complètement et si les membres du Magenmagot apprennent que j'ai autorisé une nouvelle rencontre entre vous deux, il pourrait me destituer et faire annuler ta déclaration en prétextant que tu sois d'une façon ou d'une autre sous la coupe de Malefoy… Certains le disent déjà à mots couverts depuis la bataille quand tu as affirmé que Ginny se trompait pour Madame Malefoy et la petite Luna Lovegood. Tu veux vraiment le faire malgré tout ?

- Je suis majeur, Kings', je sais qu'il y a des risques mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision…

- Vous êtes totalement inconscient, Potter !

- Vous avez la potion ? »

Harry redressa la tête en entendant le rire cristallin du blond en réponse à sa question :

« Tu croyais vraiment que je lui laisserai le choix… Voyons, Potty, bien sûr qu'il l'a. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent tandis que le maître des Potions fouillait dans sa robe noire à la recherche de la fiole. Severus s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le ministre de la magie :

« Tenez. Vu qu'il est enfermé depuis des semaines à Azkaban et que le seul véritable contact humain qu'il ait eu, c'est cette foutue tête de pioche, il faut compter environ dix minutes avant que les effets de la potion ne commencent à se faire sentir sur son organisme et que Potter le rejoigne… Comptez un quart d'heure pour plus de sécurité et demandez son isolement, dans une cellule protégée du rayonnement des détraqueurs pour plus d'efficacité. »

Kingsley acquiesça et se retourna vers Harry :

« Tu viens avec moi… En fait, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant demain mais… Il a été transféré cette nuit au ministère. »

Le brun s'était relevé aussitôt, une question muette clairement lisible dans ses yeux d'émeraude :

« Tu veux dire… Il est ici… A Londres.

- Oui, certaines personnes bien intentionnées du ministère ont d'ores et déjà prévues son exécution pour demain, dès que le vote du décret sera entériné. Ombrage a fait ordonner son transfert avant que je ne puisse intervenir.

- Tu veux dire…

- Tu as parfaitement compris, si la loi d'exception de cette chère Dolorès est enregistrée, je pense qu'un simulacre de procès et son exécution suivront aussitôt, il sera privé de son âme dès demain soir si tout se déroule selon leur plan, il leur faut un exemple, je te l'ai déjà dit, pour clore l'ère de Voldemort, en dépit de tous les signes que nous avons pu enregistrer d'activités illégales et souterraines. »

Harry avait blêmi tandis que Drago s'était instinctivement rapproché de son vampire pour trouver une protection, du réconfort. La déclaration du ministre de la magie ne leur laissait que peu de marge de manœuvre.

« Severus, je suis allé au Terrier comme nous l'avions convenu. J'ai pu leur parler de nos soupçons et de nos conclusions concernant l'attaque de Poudlard. Depuis la dernière visite d'Harry chez les Weasley, ils ont pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait au ministère surtout depuis la convocation en assemblée exceptionnelle du Magenmagot et il y a aussi eu ces articles édifiants dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione Granger semble déjà de notre côté, c'est une jeune fille réellement intelligente… »

Le grognement sarcastique de Drago à cette remarque n'interrompit pas pour autant la réflexion du ministre :

« Arthur et Minerva se posent également beaucoup de questions, ils s'inquiètent comme nous de ce décret et commencent sérieusement à douter de la culpabilité et de l'implication de Malefoy dans le massacre de Poudlard… Et puis… Ils ont confiance en Harry. Ginny et Ronald sont les deux seuls qui ne parviennent pas à passer outre ce qu'ils ont vus mais ils ont assisté directement à l'attaque, c'est donc compréhensible…

- Il va falloir prévoir le pire… Je crains que malgré son statut de sauveur, le Magenmagot ne vote le décret d'exception.

- C'est effectivement à envisager, Severus.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Harry, je suis désolé mais Ombrage a la main mise sur la majorité des membres du Magenmagot depuis des années. Elle a des informations et menace un grand nombre d'entre eux. Il faut te préparer à ce que demain, ton intervention soit des plus délicates. »

Le brun hocha la tête faiblement. Il avait combattu si longtemps pour ce monde et maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, il avait espéré que la paix retrouverait tous ses droits, au lieu de cela, la justice du ministère se drapait de vengeance, de violence et n'avait rien à envier au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Kingsley le regardait d'un air désolé et poursuivit :

« J'ai pris contact avec les membres de l'Ordre, ils seront là d'ici une heure… Je vais accompagner Harry au ministère et nous serons de retour dès que possible. Pendant ce temps, avec Drago, essayez de réfléchir à une solution de repli pour Lucius.

- Entendu… Et par pitié, Potter, n'ajoutez pas un problème de plus à cette liste. Si Lucius tente quoi que ce soit contre vous, ne restez pas… Sous aucun prétexte.

- Oui, Potty, je préfèrerai me préparer un peu à cette idée, alors… D'ici deux ou trois décennies peut-être, mais pas avant… »

Le blond avait souri sincèrement à Harry qui en fut plus que dérouté. Il acquiesça faiblement puis il se tourna vers le grand sorcier noir.

« Ecoute Harry. Tu devras impérativement attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que le pouvoir de Lucius soit parfaitement contrôlé et tu ne prendras aucun risque inconsidéré lorsque tu seras seul avec lui. Promets-le…

- Voyons Kingsley, ne sois pas ridicule… Potter attire les ennuis comme aucune personne à ma connaissance, il est probablement le maître incontesté des situations improbables et risquées, tu devrais pourtant le savoir depuis le temps que tu fais partie de l'Ordre et que tu es chargé de surveiller son altesse, tout de même ! Autant demandé à Drago la modestie, tu aurais probablement plus de chance d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants…

- Hé Sev… »

Severus ne prêta pas attention à l'air faussement outragé de son calice et fixait attentivement le petit brun aux yeux émeraude :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas autant, je connais largement vos craintes au sujet de cette rencontre et je serai réellement sur mes gardes. »

Severus adressa un sourire vaguement amusé à la réponse du jeune sorcier mais Harry n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il allait finalement se retrouver face à Lucius et il était partagé entre une peur bien compréhensible et une envie qui lui était encore inconnue. Son cœur tambourinait si vite et si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser tellement il était impatient à l'idée de le rejoindre enfin. Ce fut le toussotement peu discret du ministre de la magie qui le sortit de ses pensées et d'un geste de la main, le grand sorcier noir l'invita à le suivre prestement. Ils s'avancèrent dans un même ensemble vers la cheminée qui trônait majestueusement au centre du salon des Black. Laissant derrière eux le vampire et son calice, Shackelbolt et le gryffondor disparurent magiquement dans un nuage verdâtre après avoir annoncé haut et fort leur destination.

Dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie, une frénésie particulière régnait depuis quelques jours et l'annonce de l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot y contribuait largement. On aurait dit une ruche d'abeilles en pleine attaque. Contrairement à Harry, Kingsley s'était habitué à cette agitation et n'y prêta guère attention. Il salua quelques sorciers, visiblement des membres de son cabinet et s'engouffra sans attendre dans le premier ascenseur ouvert. Harry le suivit aussitôt. Un vieil homme, voûté, aux cheveux argentés, était déjà présent et lançait un regard intimidé vers le survivant, mal à l'aise. Le ministre annonça sombrement :

« Au département de la justice magique. »

L'ascenseur eut une légère secousse et sembla se précipiter vers les abîmes du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin laissant partir le vieil homme. Harry et Kingsley se retrouvèrent seuls. Aucun des deux n'osa rompre le silence, uniquement marqué par les bruits métalliques du mécanisme de l'ascenseur. Au bout de quelques instants, la voix lointaine et froide de la sorcière résonna :

« Niveau 2 : département de la justice magique. Bonne journée. »

Les deux sorciers sortirent aussitôt.

« Ecoute, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule spéciale dans les bureaux des aurors en attendant la réunion du Magenmagot. Suis-moi. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et emboîta le pas au ministre de la magie. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, de plus en plus sombres et désertés, avant de se retrouver devant une entrée gardée par un grand sorcier avec un catogan, un peu à la manière de Bill Weasley. Loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans le grand hall, Kingsley chuchota à l'attention d'Harry :

« Williamson est chargé de la garde, c'est un des rares aurors en qui j'ai encore toute confiance, même s'il n'était pas dans l'Ordre. »

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur presque aussitôt :

« Williamson.

- Monsieur le Ministre…

- Vous gardez le prisonnier.

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Monsieur Potter va entrer dans le sas de sécurité avec moi et je vais parler au prisonnier. Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir la porte ? »

Même s'il sembla trouver l'ordre étrange, l'auror n'en laissa rien paraître et s'exécuta. Harry resta là, seul, dans cette pièce si sombre pendant de longues minutes, tandis que Kingsley remettait la potion de Severus. Il eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'il se retrouve face au ministre de la magie.

« Tu peux y aller… Sois prudent. »

Tel un automate, le brun avança et la porte de la cellule se referma derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et le vit, adossé au mur. Il semblait plus maigre, encore plus pâle. Ses cheveux fins et blonds encadraient harmonieusement son visage longiligne. Ses yeux gris le fixaient avec cette intensité qui le troublait à chaque fois davantage. Le sourire moqueur de l'ancien mangemort sortit Harry de sa contemplation muette :

« Fallait-il vraiment que tu fasses chanter le ministre de la magie et mon meilleur ami pour me revoir ?

- Il te l'a donc dit…

- Tu es passé au tutoiement. »

Le brun, profondément troublé et gêné, se sentit furieusement rougir à cette remarque du sorcier.

« Je plaisantais, Harry… »

Le survivant garda obstinément la tête baissée pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne se décida à faire face à l'autre homme que lorsque ce dernier se trouva seulement un pas devant lui et qu'il murmura de cette voix grave et suave :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Et vous ?

- Je croyais que l'on était passé au 'tu', Harry. »

Les yeux gris le fixaient et il était si proche de lui désormais qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer brusquement. L'autre homme ne pouvait ignorer à quel point il le troublait. Il prit sur lui, déglutissant difficilement :

« Comment… Comment vas-tu, Lucius ?

- Beaucoup mieux…

- Grâce à la potion.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. »

Harry n'eut guère le temps de réaliser car Lucius était maintenant contre son corps et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette présence chaude.

« Vraiment beaucoup mieux… »

Les doigts fins caressaient sa joue et il eut l'impression d'une brûlure sur son visage. Il se recula vers le fond de la cellule, tentant d'échapper à cette force :

« La potion… ça n'a pas marché…

- Bien sûr que si. »

Le regard gris semblait le foudroyer pour cet affront, pour s'être soustrait à son emprise et l'instant d'après le corps du mangemort se trouva à nouveau contre lui, il le retenait prisonnier contre le mur froid :

« Tu m'as manqué… Depuis ta dernière visite. »

Harry aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à répondre mais il était obnubilé par la caresse subtile des doigts sur son cou. Il pencha inconsciemment le visage sur le côté pour lui laisser encore plus d'accès.

« Magnifique…

- Vous… Tu… Arrête.

- Vraiment ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

- Tu… Tu utilises… Ton pouvoir, tu le sais... Parfaitement…

- Et…

- Je ne veux pas. »

Lucius se retira et s'installa confortablement sur l'unique chaise de la cellule, fixant avec une envie non dissimulée la magie pure du brun.

« Tu ne maîtrises pas encore le pouvoir des anciens.

- Ce n'est pas si facile à faire.

- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ?

- Tu l'as largement sous-entendu. »

Lucius ricana, il aimait voir cette étincelle, cette rébellion dans le regard émeraude comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans la cabane hurlante.

« C'est ça… Je te fais rire, peut-être ! »

Le blond se leva posément et se dirigea lentement vers le brun qui le dévisageait toujours avec colère et rage. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, il posa ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre du visage du plus jeune, il souffla délicatement contre ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient sur son front et il sentit le frisson d'anticipation de ce corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres commencèrent une lente exploration, cette cicatrice, ces yeux fermés, cette pommette rouge et chaude…

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Entretien avec un vampire

**Résumé : **Bien, nous avions laissé Lucius et Harry, ensemble, dans une cellule du ministère dans une situation des plus… Alors, que vont-ils faire ? Merci pour tous vos messages, je vous précise également que j'ai posté un chapitre de 'Littérature'. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi vos commentaires, si le cœur vous en dit… C'est tout en bas… Bonne lecture… Bises lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 11 : Entretien avec un vampire**

Légèrement essoufflé et perdu, Harry se tenait contre le mur glacial de la cellule du ministère. Il serrait aussi fort que possible ses poings contre ses jambes, sans cela, il se serait précipité vers lui pour le frapper violemment, il en était certain. Il était absolument exaspéré, furieux de ce petit air suffisant qu'arborait Lucius. Il ne supportait pas ces yeux gris qui le narguaient si ouvertement alors que l'ancien mangemort avait tranquillement pris place sur l'unique chaise de la cellule. Le blond agissait comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il avait tenté de lui dévorer le cou, il y a seulement une seconde et c'était simplement insupportable pour Harry. Il avait brutalement si chaud, la magie des anciens bouillonnait littéralement dans son sang. Le silence de la cellule fut rompu par la voix grave et moqueuse de Lucius :

« Tu ne maîtrises pas encore le pouvoir des anciens.

- Ce n'est pas si facile à faire.

- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ?

- Tu l'as largement sous-entendu. »

Merlin, cet homme était si exaspérant, si narquois, si sûr de lui et prétentieux. Il était toujours tellement certain de savoir, pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi simple que Monsieur Malefoy le prétendait, ne lui en déplaise. La magie des anciens était effectivement ancrée au plus profond de lui depuis son combat contre Voldemort mais même maintenant s'il parvenait à lancer quelques sortilèges avec la baguette de sureau, c'était au prix d'efforts incroyables et après chaque séance d'entraînement avec Severus, Harry en sortait totalement épuisé. La colère qui grondait au plus profond du petit brun sembla se déchaîner encore davantage quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par un nouveau ricanement moqueur du blond qui le fixait intensément.

« C'est ça… Je te fais rire, peut-être ! »

Il aurait pu le foudroyer de son regard émeraude. Merlin, qu'il pouvait le haïr à cet instant. Etouffé par la force déchaînée du pouvoir des anciens qui faisait pulser chaque veine de son corps, Harry ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Lucius s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui, comme un prédateur guettant sa proie innocente. Lorsque le blond s'arrêta, il posa ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de son visage. Harry se sentit brusquement comme pris au piège, encerclé par le cops puissant de son aîné. Il aurait aimé avoir peur, il aurait aimé le repousser, réagir mais il n'en fit rien. Le simple souffle de Lucius dans ses cheveux le paralysa plus sûrement qu'un stupéfix et le blond semblait s'en féliciter, s'en réjouir ouvertement. Harry tremblait. Tout son corps frissonnait d'anticipation contre celui du vampire.

L'image de Kingsley et de Severus le mettant longuement en garde contre le pouvoir de Lucius lui revint brièvement en mémoire mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent lorsque les lèvres brûlantes de son vis-à-vis commencèrent une lente exploration de son visage. C'était si fort, si dévastateur. Le simple contact de cette bouche sur sa cicatrice lui fit fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner totalement à cette merveilleuse sensation. Il devinait la caresse évanescente et étrange contre ses paupières closes. Lentement, Lucius découvrait ses joues rouges et fiévreuses, les mains du blond tenaient fermement ses hanches. Il voulait tellement retrouver cette sensation à peine esquissée lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans la cellule d'Azkaban, les lèvres du vampire contre sa bouche, qu'il se cambra contre son corps pour obtenir plus. Il voulait tout de lui, il était prêt, il le sentait, le savait au plus profond de lui. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le blond se recula légèrement, juste assez pour le priver de cette chaleur incroyable qui faisait battre si fort son sang dans ses veines. Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, totalement perdu et hagard devant l'arrêt brutal de cette délicieuse sensation.

« Voyons, Harry… Je t'ai déjà dit que la potion avait parfaitement fonctionné. Si tentante et alléchante que soit ton offre, je ne compte certainement pas te baiser pour la première fois dans une sordide cellule du ministère… »

Lucius regardait avec un sourire satisfait le regard émeraude, mi-désemparé, mi-furieux. S'il n'avait pas déjà été convaincu que son attirance pour le jeune sorcier était réciproque, il venait d'en avoir une preuve flagrante car le survivant semblait encore plus perdu. Il respirait l'abandon et à l'instant le brun s'était littéralement offert à lui. Le caractère rebelle et combattif du survivant ne tarda cependant pas à refaire surface :

« SALOPARD !

- Quel vocabulaire… De tels mots dans la bouche du plus grand et respecté sorcier de notre époque, c'est si… »

Lucius flatta gentiment la joue rouge et brûlante du jeune homme, le caressant doucement à l'aide de son pouce.

« Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la remarque du jeune homme, Lucius continuait d'observer attentivement ce visage aux courbes parfaites, effleurant cette peau délicate et douce dans un mouvement circulaire hypnotique. L'ancien mangemort ne pouvait résister à ces yeux émeraude passionnés et colériques, à cette bouche sensuelle et tendre. Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa fascinante découverte lorsque le brun repoussa violemment sa main. Loin d'en être choqué ou vexé, il répondit au survivant d'un ton railleur :

« Effectivement, cela m'amuse et je ne peux nier que je me réjouis de te voir si 'soumis'. »

Bien sûr, à l'instant même où il avait prononcé ses mots, il avait su que son adorable petit lion n'apprécierait que très modérément sa remarque sarcastique mais la tentation de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements était si grande, si forte, si puissante quand il se trouvait si près de lui. C'était une étrange impression, que jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant. Enivrante, excitante, passionnante. Il était attiré par sa magie pure et blanche comme un papillon par la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie. Ce gamin allait probablement le rendre complètement cinglé d'ici peu mais il le voulait. Plus que tout. Peu importent les risques, les conséquences, le quand dira-t-on, peu importe qu'il soit le survivant et lui un ancien mangemort, vampire de son état, c'était ainsi et cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Il devinait aussi tout le trouble du joli brun : Harry était tellement confus par rapport à leur relation, il le lisait dans ses yeux émeraude, reflet et miroir des tourments de son âme. Le gryffondor était totalement désorienté : il n'avait visiblement pas eu assez de temps pour se faire à cette nouvelle situation, partagé entre les souvenirs pénibles de leurs confrontations passées et ce désir nouveau et dévastateur. Lucius profita de son désarroi flagrant pour se pencher à nouveau vers lui, il mordillait gentiment le lobe de l'oreille du brun qui se cambra instinctivement, gémissant de plaisir à cette sensation. Dérivant au gré de ses envies, il souffla contre la peau brûlante de son cou offert avant de susurrer :

« Mon adorable petit lion se serait-il transformé en un chaton inoffensif et docile ?

Ce fut cette fois sa magie qui s'emporta, sans même qu'il en ait conscience, faisant ainsi reculer légèrement l'ancien mangemort et Harry en profita aussitôt pour se dégager de l'étreinte puissante du blond. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'entrée de la cellule. Pourquoi avait-il réclamé si ardemment cet entretien avec le vampire? Pourquoi avait-il tant insisté auprès de Kingsley pour cette rencontre ? Il était cinglé. Le ministre l'avait pourtant prévenu à plusieurs reprises, même Severus lui avait demandé de se méfier, d'être sur ses gardes. Il avait posé sa main sur la poignée lorsque Lucius se racla bruyamment la gorge, l'interrompant dans sa volonté de fuir cet homme aussi loin que possible. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, le foudroyant de ses yeux émeraude :

« Quoi encore ? »

Lucius s'était calé contre le mur et croisait ses bras avec élégance, ses yeux gris métallique le fixant toujours aussi intensément.

« Comment va Drago ? »

Harry le regarda et sembla peser le pour et le contre : sortir ou répondre au risque de se laisser, cette fois, complètement aller à son pouvoir, il imagina encore ses lèvres soufflant délicieusement contre son cou. Il ne bougea pas, prêt à partir à la moindre nouvelle attaque du vampire. Il reprit aussi posément que possible, sa voix était cependant bien plus troublée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue :

« Aussi bien que possible, vu que demain… »

Il s'était interrompu, gêné.

« Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons pas une autre occasion de parler avant l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot. »

La voix de Lucius était redevenue soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse. Harry se figea à cette remarque, il savait parfaitement que Lucius avait malheureusement raison sur ce point, c'était là sa dernière chance de comprendre, de découvrir la vérité. Il était un gryffondor, il était courageux et sa magie pouvait visiblement le défendre des attaques du vampire, comme elle venait de le prouver à l'instant. Le brun s'avança alors doucement vers la chaise et s'installa. Il se passa de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve la force de poursuivre. Ce fut finalement Lucius qui rompit cet étrange silence :

« Dis-moi, où en est-on pour mon procès ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. Sa voix tremblait légèrement :

« C'est… ça… ça ne s'annonce vraiment pas très bien.

- J'avais cru comprendre aux dires de Kingsley.

- Il… Il pense que si je n'interviens pas personnellement auprès du Magenmagot pour m'opposer à la loi d'exception, tu seras jugé dès demain et apparemment ton procès ne serait qu'une pure formalité avant ta…

- Je sais quels sont les faits qui me sont reprochés, Harry, je n'ai aucun doute quant à ma condamnation au baiser des détraqueurs.

- TU N'AS PAS… »

Harry s'était redressé et avait presque hurlé les derniers mots ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis :

« Je suis très satisfaisait de voir que tu ne doutes pas le moins du monde de mon innocence…

- Tu étais avec moi dans la cabane hurlante lors de la seconde attaque de Poudlard, tu ne m'as pas quitté de toute la matinée et je me moque de savoir que Gin et Ron prétendent t'avoir vu, je sais parfaitement que c'est faux : tu n'as pas pu tuer Luna et… »

Harry se stoppa brusquement, gêné, ses joues encore plus rouges, tandis que le blond s'était rapproché doucement de lui, s'arrêtant seulement à un mètre du brun, il murmura :

« Et ma femme… »

Lucius scruta attentivement la réaction sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'était aussitôt crispé à la mention de Narcissa. Il s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à frôler l'épaule du brun dans une caresse aérienne, réconfortante et tendre, il reprit posément :

« Je ne doute pas un instant que tu as dû implorer Severus et Drago bon nombre de fois depuis ta visite à Azkaban pour qu'ils contentent au mieux ta curiosité à mon propos et je ne doute pas un instant que tu n'as pas été complètement satisfait par leur réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha brièvement de tête, essayant d'oublier cette étrange douleur qui lui avait enserré sa poitrine comme un étau, à la mention de Narcissa Malefoy :

« Harry, écoute-moi… Comme, je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Voldemort voulait créer une armée des ténèbres à son image. Severus fut le tout premier. Ce fut lors de l'été de son retour, après votre affrontement au cimetière : le mage noir avait jugé que son repenti pour être resté auprès du directeur de Poudlard pendant toutes ces années d'absence n'était pas assez sincère, il doutait apparemment de son ralliement. Il a alors été transformé en vampire.

- Drago me l'avait déjà expliqué, mais, je… Je ne comprends pas. Comment Voldemort pouvait croire qu'il lui serait plus fidèle en faisant de lui un vampire ?

- Peut-être pour toi, Harry car tu raisonnes avec ton cœur, ta magie pure mais pour lui, au contraire, il s'agissait d'un bon moyen de s'adjoindre ses services éternellement, il pensait avoir gagné à sa cause un mangemort qui lui serait totalement dévoué, corps et âme. Il était tellement persuadé que Severus lui serait pour toujours redevable et reconnaissant d'avoir obtenu ce que lui considérait comme un don inestimable, l'immortalité, ce qu'il a désiré et cherché plus que tout, tout au long de son existence.

- Tu veux dire… Comme avec les horcruxes…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il pensait si tu veux mon opinion et puis, transformer Severus en vampire lui faisait perdre aussi une partie de son humanité, faisait de lui une parfaite machine à tuer, le premier mangemort de sa nouvelle armée des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas compris que jamais Severus ne l'aurait accepté. Je l'ai aidé dans la mesure du possible, en lui fournissant grâce à la fortune des Malefoy tout ce dont il avait besoin et il a passé pratiquement tout cet été dans une dépendance du manoir à mettre au point la potion écarlate comme nous l'avons ensuite appelée : elle permet au vampire de dominer sa partie non humaine, de donner l'illusion de mener une vie on ne peut plus ordinaire, cependant, son efficacité demeure très imparfaite et aléatoire en présence…

- D'une magie trop pure…

- Exactement… Quant à moi, j'ai été mordu bien plus tard, à mon évasion d'Azkaban. C'était les remerciements de Voldemort pour mon échec au ministère mais en ce qui concerne Narcissa, il faut que tu saches que…

- Quoi ?

- A partir du moment où je suis devenu vampire, ma vie d'avant n'existait plus, même avec la potion.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, Lucius.

- Notre mariage était un arrangement des plus classiques parmi les sorciers de sang-purs et nos familles respectives avaient avant tout cherché à conclure l'union la plus avantageuse. J'appréciais profondément Narcissa, nous étions d'accord sur bon nombre de sujets, elle était belle, brillante, intelligente, sans l'ombre d'un doute… Elle était surtout la mère de Drago, mais… »

La main de Lucius avait abandonné l'épaule du brun pour caresser délicatement ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, il poursuivit presque dans un chuchotement :

« Dès cet instant, elle n'a plus été ma femme. La nature du vampire cherche perpétuellement un calice qui pourrait lui convenir parfaitement, la magie pure qui pourra combler et compléter son pouvoir à la perfection. »

Harry cédait progressivement aux doigts magiques de Lucius qui maintenant, massait subtilement sa nuque. C'était doux, délicat, le vampire continua donc naturellement :

« Ta magie est réellement la plus pure, la plus parfaite qui puisse être pour moi, Harry. »

Retenant difficilement la colère qui grondait en lui, le brun se dégagea un peu trop brusquement du contact des mains de Lucius. Toutes les questions qui le taraudaient depuis des semaines, depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité revenaient en force dans son esprit et il reprit aussitôt d'un ton peu amène :

« Pourtant, tu m'avais vu à ton manoir quand on avait été capturé par Greyback et je n'ai pas ressenti ton pouvoir ce soir-là, à aucun moment. Tu prétends que tu étais déjà un vampire, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ?

- Non, Harry, tu te trompes, je ne te mens certainement pas et en fait, c'est assez simple. Tu n'as qu'à penser à Severus pour trouver la réponse ta question. »

Le blond avait fait le tour de la chaise, jusqu'à se retrouver face au survivant, il s'installa au bord de la vieille table bringuebalante. Sans faire un geste dans sa direction pour ne pas susciter davantage sa colère, il fixait Harry dont le visage trahissait clairement son incompréhension.

« Je ne… Explique-toi car je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Quel est le rapport avec Severus ?

- C'est pourtant évident. Ce soir-là, tu n'as jamais été seul avec moi, à aucun moment. Il y avait plusieurs personnes avec nous : le fils Weasley, la jeune Granger, tous des sorciers à la magie aussi pure que la tienne et encore totalement 'innocents', non ? »

Lucius avait accentué sarcastiquement le mot ce qui valut un regard courroucé d'Harry qui rétorqua méchamment :

« Je t'ai déjà dit dans la cabane hurlante que nous menions une guerre !

- Et je t'ai déjà répondu que ça n'avait jamais empêché mon fils, il me semble !

- Espèce de salopard…

- Je suis outré.

- Tu parles… Et cela ne m'explique toujours pas le rapport avec Severus…

- Salazard, t'arrive-t-il de penser, mon adorable petit lion ? »

La magie du brun bouillonnait à nouveau en lui mais Lucius s'était penché vers lui, jouant clairement avec lui, ses doigts caressaient à nouveau sa joue brûlante :

« Severus a été transformé en vampire lors de l'été du retour de Voldemort, il a repris ensuite les cours à Poudlard normalement, non ?

- Oui et alors…

- Comment crois-tu que le vampire en lui ait pu retourner dans une école grouillant d'adolescents tellement purs et innocents ? Autant tenter le mage noir avec la pierre philosophale !

- Tu veux dire…

- Que le vampire ne peut trouver le calice qui lui correspond uniquement lorsqu'il se retrouve confronté à sa seule magie… Lorsque le vampire est entouré de nombreuses auras, il perd sa sensibilité et tous les pouvoirs se confondent pour lui, ils s'annihilent en quelque sorte. Il ne peut absolument plus les distinguer…

- Et tu veux me faire croire que pendant toute une année, il n'a jamais été avec un seul élève, à aucun moment, c'est totalement ridicule !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela… Et en fait, deux jeunes sorciers lui ont donné beaucoup de fil à retordre : Drago, évidemment. Mon fils lui courait après depuis qu'il avait quatre ans et malgré toutes mes recommandations, il n'en faisait comme d'habitude qu'à sa tête, il ne cessait de venir à tout bout de champ dans son bureau, il pénétrait dans ses appartements à la moindre occasion et le second…

- C'était moi ? »

Réalisant où voulait en venir Lucius, Harry avait brusquement blêmi ce qui fit ricaner doucement son vis-à-vis :

« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne réaliserais jamais. Il était littéralement malade, épuisé de devoir lutter si fort contre ta magie à chacun de tes entraînements pour t'apprendre l'occlumancie lors de ta cinquième année…

- Mais, comment ? Je n'ai jamais…

- Certainement parce qu'il est le meilleur occlumens du monde… En tout cas, tu peux me remercier : c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé de te piéger avec la pensine, il voulait un prétexte pour arrêter définitivement ces cours un peu trop particuliers à son goût, sinon il aurait probablement fini par te dévorer tout cru pour que tu cesses de l'agresser avec ta magie trop pure. »

Harry était comme figé, il réalisait brusquement tout ce qui lui manquait depuis des semaines, tant de faits lui paraissaient réellement plus clairs, même si certains points restaient encore trop confus. Il soupira :

« Mais… Pendant ma sixième année, j'ai… J'ai jeté un sortilège à Drago… Un… Un sectum sempra… »

Il se sentit rougir de honte mais le regard gris le rassura presque aussitôt :

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ils me l'ont dit, il y a bien longtemps. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Et bien, j'ai été sanctionné… Severus m'avait convoqué de nombreuses heures et j'étais toujours seul avec lui dans sa classe, il aurait pu demander à Rusard par exemple. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Il devait souffrir horriblement en ma présence car Drago n'était pas encore son calice.

- Non, tu te trompes sur ce point, Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que durant toute ta sixième année, mon fils était complètement obnubilé par la mission de Voldemort, il craignait pour ma vie et celle de sa mère. Il en était ainsi arrivé à délaisser totalement son parrain car il ne souhaitait pas qu'il interfère dans ses plans pour attenter à la vie du directeur de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà de par sa position particulière au sein des Mangemorts.

- Je comprends, je crois, mais...

- Chut… Ecoute-moi, Harry. En fait, Severus m'en a parlé ensuite longuement, au moment où il m'a demandé officiellement la main et la magie de Drago juste après mon évasion d'Azakaban et ma transformation. Mon meilleur ami a beaucoup souffert pendant toute cette sixième année, le vampire en lui était totalement perdu que le pouvoir si pur de Drago auquel il s'était bien plus qu'habitué, le rejette si brusquement alors qu'il ignorait les véritables motivations de mon fils. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Severus avait déjà fait son choix, depuis bien longtemps en fait. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était plus vraiment sensible à ton aura lors de ta sixième année, il avait trouvé 'la' magie compatible, parfaite à sa nature de vampire. Ils se sont en fait unis à peine quelques semaines après leur départ précipité de Poudlard et le meurtre de Dumbledore.»

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. A son réveil après sa visite à Azkaban, il n'avait obtenu que des bribes d'informations, données au compte goutte par le couple : le simple fait que Lucius se confie à lui, si ouvertement le laissait sans voix. Jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait espéré que cet entretien avec le vampire soit si révélateur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que le blond avait repris ses caresses mais cette fois, de façon bien plus insistante, sa main droite s'aventurait de plus en plus vers son cou, tandis que l'autre faisait de lents et doux mouvements le long de sa cuisse, en direction de sa hanche. La voix rauque et de plus en plus tendu de son vis-à-vis le fit cependant sursauter et le sortit de ses rêveries :

« Ai-je pleinement satisfait votre curiosité, Monsieur Potter ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de le repousser, si tant est qu'il l'ait réellement souhaité, car le vampire s'était encore rapproché, ses lèvres fraîches parcouraient maintenant son visage. Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement qui fit écho sourdement dans la petite cellule du ministère :

« Lus…

- Oui, encore un problème ?

- Lucius, s'il te plaît, il faut… Il faut vraiment… Qu'on… Qu'on parle du procès… De ton alibi… Ah… »

Le reste de la phrase du brun mourut péniblement alors que le blond s'attardait maintenant à découvrir son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant, le léchant délicatement. Il s'arrêta, un immense sourire victorieux, barrant son visage altier et élégant malgré son emprisonnement à Azkaban :

« Tu disais…

- Tu es vraiment…

- Tsss… Tsss… Monsieur Potter, attention à votre langage, sinon je serai contraint de vous _punir_… »

Le dernier mot fut prononcé si sensuellement qu'un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme qui se laissa totalement aller contre la chaise. Le vampire se retira alors complètement, visiblement très satisfait de l'abandon du survivant, il laissa quelques minutes au brun dont les yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fixer rageusement sur Lucius :

« Je te hais…

- Tu n'es pas très crédible…

- Tu veux simplement me faire payer le fait que ton instinct de vampire ait reconnu ma magie, celle d'un gryffondor plutôt qu'un de ces perfides serpentards ! »

Harry lança un regard vaguement moqueur au blond qui poursuivit :

« Attention au jeu que vous instaurez, Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, je pourrais t'en mordre…

- Le cou… Quel dommage que la potion de Severus soit toujours si efficace, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais enfin pu me goûter délicatement… »

Le regard émeraude pétillait littéralement de malice mais il était trop tard, avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner, Lucius s'était précipité vers lui, faisant taire définitivement le satané gamin en recouvrant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sa bouche contre la sienne…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : Ombrage

**Résumé **: Au dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé Harry dans une situation pour le moins difficile puisque Lucius s'était jeté sur lui (le pauvre... Hein ?) Comment notre cher survivant va-t-il se sortir de ce piège dans lequel il s'est gentiment mis tout seul... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, bonne lecture et à très bientôt, bises lilywen...

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 12 : Ombrage**

Même dans de nombreuses années, lorsque le jeune sorcier repenserait à cet entretien avec le vampire, lorsqu'il se remémorerait la façon dont il avait volontairement provoqué Lucius, il ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre de façon rationnelle son attitude désinvolte, inconsciente et immature…

Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé et tout s'était produit naturellement. Il ignorait sincèrement pourquoi il avait cherché le blond à ce point, pourquoi il avait titillé ses sens en éveil par cette remarque malicieuse, par cette fronde inconsidérée… Juste pour le pousser à bout, pourtant, il connaissait parfaitement la situation. Même si le pouvoir vampirique semblait globalement sous contrôle grâce à la potion écarlate, que lui avait-il pris de sous-entendre qu'il n'attendait que la morsure du blond dans son cou ? Kings et Severus l'avaient alerté à de nombreuses reprises des risques qu'il courait en se rendant au ministère et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'agir en parfait Gryffondor, sûr de son courage et de son bon droit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde aux conséquences, trop heureux de jouer avec cette limite invisible, flirtant juste assez pour découvrir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Dès l'instant où les lèvres fraîches se posèrent férocement sur sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il avait largement dépassé la ligne interdite… Il avait cherché et poussé à bout la patience du vampire, il avait joué inconsidérément avec l'ancien mangemort, peut-être que plus tard, il réaliserait sa terrible erreur mais pourtant, à ce moment-là, il ne parvenait même pas à regretter quoique ce soit. Il s'abandonnait à ce baiser rude, impérieux. Jamais, il n'avait été embrassé ainsi. Jamais, rien n'avait été meilleur. Lucius le plaquait avec force contre le dossier de la chaise, le privant de toute possibilité de fuite, mais quand bien même ? Aurait-il voulu s'échapper ?

L'aura du vampire le paralysait, il se sentait brûlé de l'intérieur. Sa langue parcourait sa bouche. C'était un combat farouche et il répondait naturellement à chacune de ses attaques délicieuses. Les mains de Lucius, grandes et fines, étaient au moins aussi fascinantes, il caressait ses jambes, ses cuisses avec sensualité et détermination. Harry se cambra involontairement lorsque le vampire remonta insidieusement vers son aine, appuyant à dessein pour faire réagir le jeune sorcier. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge en un bruit guttural lorsque Lucius se pencha encore plus en avant, contre son corps. Il sentit à peine le sourire victorieux du vampire alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement. Les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort délaissèrent la bouche sensuelle et rougie par ses assauts violents pour découvrir la mâchoire masculine. Les yeux fermés, rejetant sa tête en arrière instinctivement, Harry murmura faiblement :

« Lus… Lus… »

Au fur et à mesure que les lèvres fraîches naviguaient sur sa peau, en direction de son cou, une alarme dans sa tête ne cessait de résonner. Ce n'était… Ce n'était pas normal… Comme si brusquement, la partie vampire avait totalement pris possession du corps du blond et ne cherchait plus qu'à assouvir sa soif du joli brun, comme si Lucius voulait se repaître de sa magie pure, découvrir enfin ce sang chaud qui n'était fait que pour lui.

L'étreinte de passionnée se fit plus oppressante et le survivant fut alors bien vite dégrisé. Honnêtement, dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait probablement pas cherché autre chose que l'accomplissement de cette découverte, il aurait voulu sentir à quel point le vampire le réclamait, à quel point il le désirait et le voulait… Oh oui, il aurait aimé s'abandonner complètement à lui mais il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, rien ne pouvait être pire alors que le procès de Lucius s'annonçait déjà des plus délicats. Il tenta une première fois de se dégager du corps, de repousser son torse ferme de ses mains, en vain. Le brun fut arrêté brutalement dans son élan par le pouvoir du blond. Il se sentait complètement perdu par l'aura magnétique du vampire :

« S'il… S'il te plaît… Lus… Non… »

Il soupira, lourdement, alors que les lèvres se perdaient davantage à la jointure de sa clavicule, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Lucius avait largement dégagé sa chemise pour goûter sa peau. C'était étrange, sa langue douce et humide qui parcourait son épiderme, des frissons électriques se répandaient dans tout son corps à cette caresse nouvelle, si déstabilisante.

Même longtemps après, Harry fut incapable d'expliquer ce qui se produisit ensuite. Sans doute, sa magie avait attaqué violemment le vampire pour le défendre car ce dernier se releva brusquement et s'écarta du brun autant qu'il lui était possible dans la petite pièce du ministère. Lucius se tenait contre le mur opposé, sa respiration était sifflante, douloureuse et il serrait sa main droite contre son cœur, il souffrait visiblement énormément. Au bout de longues minutes, alors qu'Harry sortait difficilement de cette bulle cotonneuse, de cette étrange sensation qui lui avait fait perdre pied avec la réalité, ses paupières se levèrent et le regard émeraude, encore totalement hagard et perdu, se porta sur le blond. En une seconde, le jeune sorcier se redressa, inquiet :

« Lucius… Lus, ça va ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Les paupières fermement closes, l'ancien mangemort cherchait à calmer les battements trop précipités de son cœur tellement le besoin de sang, sa soif d'Harry étaient intenses, il essayait vainement de retrouver une respiration apaisée. Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit mais il pensa logiquement que sa magie était en partie responsable de la situation, une vague immense de culpabilité traversa aussitôt son esprit : de lire une telle douleur dans le corps fort et puissant du vampire le terrifiait et il se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Lus… Lus… Je t'en supplie…

- Har…

- Lus… Tu veux que j'aille chercher de l'aide. »

Alors qu'il frôlait le corps de Lucius, ses mains parcourant sa poitrine, remontant vers ses épaules tellement fortes et masculines, comme pour trouver un point d'ancrage, Harry fut brutalement rejeté par l'autre homme. Il en fut profondément choqué et son regard émeraude traduisait sa peur d'avoir réellement blessé le vampire, même involontairement :

« Je… Je suis désolé, Lus… S'il… S'il te plaît…

- Eloigne-toi !

- Lus…

- Harry, écoute-moi pour une fois, ne m'approche pas !

- Mais… Je…

- La potion…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il y avait un impératif dans la voix du gryffondor, une inquiétude clairement lisible dans ses yeux troublés, au bord des larmes. Comment en quelques secondes cet entretien avait-il pu prendre une direction si catastrophique ? Il était l'unique responsable de l'état de Lucius et il se maudissait pour cela. Il avait pourtant cru que la potion écarlate avait parfaitement agi sur l'instinct du vampire alors pourquoi… Pourquoi le rejetait-il si durement ? Pourquoi sa présence semblait le faire souffrir à ce point ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée que l'autre homme ne le regarde plus jamais, ne pose plus jamais ses mains sur son corps.

« Lus… C'est… C'est ma magie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Seul, un silence lourd lui répondit et sans y réfléchir davantage, le petit brun se jeta à nouveau contre le corps du vampire, cherchant son étreinte désespérément, faisant fi des supplications de Lucius qui l'enjoignait à s'éloigner de lui immédiatement. Le blond céda finalement après de longues minutes de doutes et de batailles contre sa conscience : il resserra délicatement ses bras autour du corps un peu trop frêle.

« Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça, Monsieur Malefoy… Plus jamais, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, Monsieur Potter… »

Harry avait posé naturellement sa tête sur son épaule, ses lèvres formèrent un discret sourire lorsqu'il sentit qu'enfin, la prise du vampire autour de sa taille se faisait plus ferme, une de ses mains puissantes posaient si bas sur ses reins, presque à la naissance de ses fesses. C'était d'une douceur et d'une chaleur incroyable qu'il en tremblait littéralement.

La respiration du vampire s'était progressivement calmée. Lucius savourait simplement la présence du brun qui lui avait pourtant désobéi de façon inconsidérée, mettant en péril sa vie pour lui. Une partie de son esprit lui hurlait que son instinct de vampire réagissait bien trop désormais et que vraisemblablement, les effets de la potion écarlate s'estompaient dangereusement. Il aurait dû repousser immédiatement le jeune sorcier, ne lui faire courir aucun risque mais il n'avait ni la volonté, ni le désir d'éloigner Harry de lui une nouvelle fois, il en était tout bonnement incapable. L'abandon du brun entre ses bras, la confiance aveugle que lui portait le survivant le transportaient de félicité.

Inconsciemment, il avait repris ses caresses sur ce corps si désirable, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où le brun ne put retenir un léger gémissement de contentement alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur ses cheveux emmêlés. Cependant, ce moment hors du temps ne dura qu'un instant bien trop court à leurs yeux car un bruit de porte qui claque les sortit de leur étreinte.

Kingsley se tenait à l'entrée de la petite cellule : il resta un instant interdit devant cette scène. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde face à l'attitude d'Harry depuis leur retour d'Azkaban. Le jeune homme s'emportait si facilement ces derniers temps ; avec une mauvaise foi redoutable, il avait manipulé tout son petit monde pour s'entretenir en tête à tête avec Lucius, cela en disait déjà suffisamment long sur l'évolution de leur rapport. Dire que la première fois, quand il avait rejoint Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le brun avait paru véritablement choqué qu'il ose seulement lui suggérer de rencontrer l'ancien mangemort. Le garçon s'était alors emporté, prétendant avec force et fougue que peu lui importaient les problèmes de Malefoy, il s'en moquait complètement et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, contre toute attente, c'était Harry qui avait exigé cet entretien avec le vampire dans cette petite cellule du ministère avec l'homme qu'il était censé détester ardemment, il y a encore seulement quelques semaines.

Même si Kinglsey avait conscience de ce rapprochement plus que dangereux, même s'il avait mis en garde Harry nombre de fois, il n'en fut pas moins sidéré de voir le jeune garçon enserré passionnément par Lucius, comme si rien d'autre sur terre n'importait. Les deux sorciers s'écartèrent brutalement, le petit brun semblait profondément gêné par la présence du ministre, ses joues écarlates traduisaient tout son embarras qui augmenta encore davantage lorsqu'il réalisa que les yeux d'ébène fixaient avec un air réprobateur la chemise d'Harry à moitié déboutonné qui pendait lamentablement sur son épaule droite. Kingsley se retint pourtant de faire la moindre remarque qui aurait irrémédiablement entraîné une longue et douloureuse explication avec celui qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un fils, ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment, il y avait de toute façon urgence. Il asséna froidement à destination d'Harry :

« Ta cape, tout de suite ! »

Le survivant le regarda interloqué une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre et de sortir rapidement de sa poche le tissu vaporeux et magique. Il s'en revêtit sans attendre et, comme par enchantement, il disparut de la cellule. L'instant suivant, une femme petite et rondelette aux habits d'un rose criard se tenait tout à côté du ministre de la magie. Elle lança un regard torve et malveillant à Lucius qui, instinctivement, se plaça entre elle et Harry, pourtant caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité :

« Alors, Monsieur le ministre, c'était donc vrai, vous êtes avec notre prisonnier. »

Le sorcier noir dévisagea un bref instant le mangemort, craignant que le vampire ne puisse contrôler son instinct protecteur envers le jeune sorcier, mais le visage neutre que lui renvoya le blond le rassura grandement :

« Comme vous le voyez, Dolores…

- C'était étrange, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez accompagné de notre si précieux survivant. »

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots avec toute la hargne qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre du héros du monde sorcier, cachant à peine son antipathie pour le jeune homme. Elle avait toujours une influence importante au sein du ministère et bon nombre de sorciers à sa botte, nul doute que l'un d'entre eux avait dû s'empresser de l'avertir de la situation pour en tirer un quelconque parti. Il savait que nier la présence d'Harry au sein du ministère aurait été bien trop risqué, cette sangsue attendait déjà la moindre occasion pour le discréditer auprès du magenmagot, il n'allait certainement pas lui fournir une arme contre lui. Il répondit avec le même ton de voix, posé, comme si sa présence ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde à cet instant :

« C'est tout à fait exact, Dolorès, Harry est arrivé avec moi, il voulait rendre visite à l'ami de son père, Arthur Weasley, vous connaissez, évidemment ? »

Elle racla la gorge d'un air hautain et il reprit sans se préoccuper d'elle :

« Arthur s'était absenté et Harry est reparti aussitôt. Vous souhaitiez parler à Monsieur Potter avant la séance exceptionnelle de demain, peut-être ? »

Dolorès Ombrage avait brusquement blêmi à la mention de la présence du survivant à la convocation du magenmagot, elle avait compté sur sa répugnance à être au centre de l'attention. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer méchamment :

« Ainsi, vous êtes parvenu à vos fins et l'avez convaincu de témoigner devant le tribunal ?

- Il m'a effectivement répondu positivement et j'espère que vous admettrez que sa présence ne pourra qu'asseoir l'autorité de notre haute assemblée aux yeux de la population sorcière. »

Elle acquiesça difficilement dans un borborygme avant de se tourner hâtivement vers le prisonnier. Lucius n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange tendu entre Shacklebolt et la toute nouvelle présidente du magenmagot qui succédait à cet incompétent notoire de Pius Thicknesse. Comment une personne si compromise avec l'ancien ministre avait pu rester dans les plus hautes sphères de l'administration sans être inquiétée le moins du monde, le laissait totalement sans voix. Avant l'arrivée d'Harry, Kingsley avait sous-entendu que cette satanée sorcière avait plusieurs dossiers compromettants sur des sorciers très influents du magenmagot, elle les tenait d'une manière ou d'une autre et c'est ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire pour demain. Il afficha un regard glacial, reculant subrepticement pour frôler le corps derrière lui. Il sentit Harry se tendre légèrement à son contact alors que la voix suraigüe de la femme rompait une nouvelle fois le silence de la cellule :

« La présence de Potter ne changera strictement rien à votre affaire, Monsieur Malefoy, soyez-en certain.

- Vraiment ?

- L'assemblée est d'ores et déjà convaincue de la nécessité d'organiser votre procès dès la réunion extraordinaire terminée. Loi d'exception ou pas, votre 'influence' sur leur précieux héros ne plaide certes pas en votre faveur, loin s'en faut.

- Je vois avec plaisir que la justice de notre ministère est toujours aussi parfaitement équitable puisque vous ne doutez pas de ma condamnation avant même que les témoignages n'aient été entendus.

- 'LES' témoignages… Voyons un peu de sérieux. Vous n'avez pour votre défense qu'un ancien mangemort, votre fils et un gamin totalement incontrôlable que tout le monde pense, manipulé honteusement par vos soins. Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'une marionnette entre vos mains et une fois ce fait établi, je vous ferai condamner au baiser du détraqueur avec grand plaisir. »

Lucius sentit Harry se crisper encore davantage contre lui.

« Je vois que nous avons au moins un point de divergence, Madame.

- Un seulement, vraiment ?

- Oui, vous semblez n'avoir aucune considération pour Monsieur Potter, là, où moi, je vois objectivement l'un des sorciers les plus brillants et les plus puissants de notre époque, un gamin exceptionnel qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous, un jeune homme qui a combattu loyalement et fièrement, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct et son courage, qui a vaincu Voldemort, ce pour quoi vous devriez lui être éternellement reconnaissante. »

Lucius savait qu'il prenait de risques en clouant le bec de cette mégère mais il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle insulte Harry devant lui sans qu'il ne s'y oppose. C'était bien au-delà de ce que le vampire pouvait accepter. L'air ironique et satisfait de la présidente du magenmagot lui fit l'effet d'un doloris et elle asséna avec rancœur :

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous compter également dans le fan club de l'élu. C'est chose faite désormais, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Personne n'est dupe de l'intérêt calculé que vous lui portez, il est votre planche de salut, le seul espoir d'acquittement pour toutes vos trop nombreuses fautes cependant, il aura beau plaidé votre cause encore et encore, je vais m'assurer personnellement de votre condamnation au baiser des détraqueurs. »

Lucius sentit le gryffondor se rapprocher de lui instinctivement, il fut plus que sidéré lorsque la main fine du survivant se posa dans le bas de son dos, le souffle du gamin contre sa nuque, comme s'il cherchait sa chaleur, sa protection. Il devinait le désarroi de son petit lion mais il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître devant Ombrage, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence, c'était là sa seule certitude et si lui devait être condamné, qu'importe, tant qu'Harry s'en sortait. Il avait déjà fait tellement pour lui, pour son fils qu'il était sûr de ne pouvoir jamais se pardonner s'il lui arrivait malheur par sa faute. Kingsley qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là, maudissait cette satanée bonne femme qui lui pourrissait l'existence par ces manigances, ces complots, il reprit avec un agacement à peine voilé :

« Je doute qu'Harry puisse un jour être manipulé, par qui que ce soit. Il a toujours agi avec son libre-arbitre, sans tenir compte des recommandations de son entourage, n'en faisant jamais qu'à sa tête. Même Dumbeldore lui trouvait une force de caractère peu commune pour son âge et il me semble que vous êtes parfaitement placée pour le savoir, Dolorès.

- Nous verrons bien demain lorsque votre petit protégé défendra un mangemort notoire. Je crains que sa popularité ne soit grandement remise en question s'il s'entête dans cette direction. »

Ombrage avait hautainement désigné du doigt Lucius en prononçant son dernier mot avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

« Profitez bien de votre dernière nuit parmi nous, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Les deux sorciers ne répondirent pas et un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite cellule, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger avant que d'un sortilège informulé, Kingsley ne referme la porte qui claqua lourdement. Une seconde plus tard, la cape au tissu translucide tomba, dévoilant Harry. Il était toujours tout contre Lucius et tremblait comme une feuille, son visage blême trahissait son désarroi. Le vampire se retourna sans attendre et l'enserra fermement contre lui. Le visage du brun était calé contre son épaule, son souffle jouant contre la peau de son cou. Le blond chuchota contre ses cheveux emmêlés tout doucement :

« Tout va bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Kingsley n'osa interrompre ce moment. Harry semblait réellement touché par les propos d'Ombrage et il avait véritablement besoin de la présence du vampire. Bien sûr, de voir à quel point le survivant était proche de Lucius Malefoy l'inquiétait naturellement. Si demain, le magenmagot signait la condamnation de l'ancien mangemort, Harry serait détruit, à n'en pas douter. Après de longues minutes, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se détacha légèrement et fixa le vampire avec attention. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et pour la première fois, devant témoin, il prit l'initiative. Il déposa juste une seconde ses lèvres contre la bouche fraîche avant de s'écarter lentement et de murmurer :

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il ramassa sa cape et disparut aussitôt sous le tissu évanescent, laissant les deux autres hommes sans voix. Ce fut Kingsley qui sembla réagir le premier, il avança d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la porte magiquement verrouillée. Il l'ouvrit d'un informulé, il se retourna et un frôlement délicat lui fit comprendre qu'Harry avait passé l'entrée. Le grand sorcier noir jeta un dernier regard au blond, il semblait étrangement troublé. Le ministre de la magie lui adressa un simple hochement de tête avant de refermer la porte de la cellule.

Harry et Kingsley marchèrent en silence le long des couloirs interminables du département de la justice. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur vide, le brun dégagea très légèrement sa cape, laissant apparaître son visage aux traits à la fois juvénile et masculin. Il savait que la discussion serait forcément houleuse mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien :

« Je t'écoute, Kings… »

Le grand sorcier noir se pinça le nez, comme s'il souffrait d'une migraine terrible :

« Bordel, Harry… Si… SI JE N'ETAIS PAS ENTRE, TU AURAIS FAIT QUOI AU JUSTE !

- Inutile de hurler, tu sais…

- Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien du tout d'ailleurs. Severus et moi t'avons longuement mis en garde contre les pouvoirs du vampire et tu étais dans ses bras, à moitié déshabillé. Regarde-toi, bon sang, tu trembles déjà du manque du vampire… »

Il ne put cependant continuer tant l'air douloureux qu'arborait le visage du survivant lui faisait peine. Il n'osa s'approcher, sachant parfaitement que seule l'étreinte d'un autre calice pourrait aider le jeune sorcier. Harry se cala contre un des murs de l'ascenseur et souffla profondément, en vain. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement vide.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il remit sa cape pour disparaître une nouvelle fois. Il traversa le hall du ministère, transplana à l'aide de Kingsley jusqu'à Grimmaurd, sans même en avoir conscience. Ils entendirent dans le salon le bruit des conversations animées de la réunion de l'ordre. Kingsley se retourna vers lui :

« Ecoute… Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure… Tu montes dans ta chambre et je vais chercher Drago, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça à peine et se dirigea vers l'escalier sombre, il ne prêta même pas attention aux têtes d'elfes, trop fatigué pour lutter. Kingsley le suivit du regard un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir en direction de la réunion du Phénix. Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les conversations cessèrent.

« Excusez-moi pour le retard… Dis-moi, Drago… »

Le blond se figea, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'accompagner quelques instants ? J'ai besoin de ta signature pour des papiers administratifs concernant ton père puisque tu es son seul parent vivant aujourd'hui.»

Drago se leva avec prestance, Severus lui adressa un regard sombre, lui aussi parfaitement conscient de ce qu'impliquait la demande du grand sorcier noir. Pour que Kingsley lui demande de le rejoindre immédiatement, cela impliquait que Potter était mal, vraiment très mal. Il s'éloigna sans attendre, refermant la porte du salon où les discussions reprirent aussitôt avec animation. Il suivit rapidement le ministre de la magie dans les couloirs de Grimmaurd et ils montèrent presque en courant les escaliers en direction de la chambre du brun. Lorsque Kingsley poussa la porte, il se figea sur le seuil. Harry était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse et il se balançait d'avant en arrière dans une attitude désespérée. Drago poussa rudement le ministre et se précipita vers son ancien ennemi. Il le prit dans ses bras sans se poser de questions et le cala contre lui, ne cessant de répéter les mêmes mots contre ses cheveux :

« Ca va aller, Potty, ça va aller… »

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13 : Les renégats

**Résumé **: Harry subit très durement le pouvoir du vampire pendant sa visite clandestine à Lucius au ministère. A son retour, alors que l'Ordre du Phénix est en pleine réunion, Drago doit rejoindre son ancien rival pour le soutenir, en tant que calice. Les choses se précisent au niveau de l'intrigue dans les deux chapitres à venir… Le rôle d'Ombrage, la seconde attaque de Poudlard… Bref, je vous remercie pour vos messages et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant. Bises et bonne lecture, à très bientôt, lilywen…

PS : prochain chapitre (soit de l'enfant maudit, soit de Littérature...) fin Août, si tout va bien…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 13 : Les renégats**

Drago n'avait jamais été de nature particulièrement compatissante envers autrui. D'ailleurs, son vampire disait souvent de lui qu'il était un être totalement égocentré, pourtant, lorsque Kingsley avait brusquement interrompu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour lui demander de le suivre sous un prétexte des plus fallacieux, il n'avait pas hésité, comprenant aussitôt que la rencontre au ministère entre son père et sa majesté Potty avait dû tourner au complet désastre et qu'il devait désormais apporter tout son soutien au survivant. Sincèrement, Drago ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde par l'arrivée impromptue du sorcier noir, il s'y était même attendu dès l'instant où Kingsley avait accédé à la demande de Potter et avait conduit le gryffondor jusqu'au ministère.

Depuis longtemps, son instinct de calice lui avait permis de comprendre la nature du lien qui unissait le survivant et son père, probablement, dès l'instant où ils les avaient vus pour la première fois ensemble dans la cabane hurlante après la grande bataille de Poudlard. C'était une telle évidence, même si cette idée l'avait alors prodigieusement irrité et qu'il l'avait farouchement niée devant Severus pendant plusieurs semaines, ne voulant certainement pas l'admettre, même pour lui-même. Après la rencontre catastrophique de Potter et de son père à Azkaban qui n'avait fait que renforcer un peu plus ses soupçons, il avait eu une conversation des plus houleuses à ce propos avec son vampire qui lui avait reproché sa jalousie excessive et son attitude totalement immature. Peut-être, Severus n'avait-il pas complètement tort mais l'idée que son père soit lié d'une façon ou d'une autre avec son pire ennemi à Poudlard, l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier, l'avait simplement rendu furieux et déraisonnable. Il avait malgré tout promis au vampire qu'il ferait des efforts, qu'il se montrerait plus conciliant envers Harry et il n'avait qu'une parole.

Ainsi, faisant fi de toute la rancune qu'il avait nourrie pour le petit prince des Gryffondor qui lui prenait inexorablement son père, il s'était précipité vers son ancien ennemi à la demande du ministre, il l'avait enserré dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant perdu et il avait répété en boucle des mots pour le réconforter, pour le soulager, utilisant toute la force de sa magie de calice.

Pendant d'interminables minutes, Kingsley était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans réaction, juste à l'observer, alors qu'il berçait doucement le gryffondor. Le sorcier noir avait ensuite annoncé à Drago d'une voix blanche, visiblement inquiète qu'il devait les laisser pour rejoindre le reste de l'Ordre, il ne souhaitait surtout pas attirer davantage de suspicions sur la situation déjà passablement inextricable d'Harry et du vampire prisonnier.

Il s'était écoulé au moins une heure depuis le départ du ministre de la magie lorsque le blond avait finalement appelé Kreattur et dans un étrange claquement sonore, le vieil elfe l'avait immédiatement rejoint en transplanant dans la chambre de son jeune maître. Ensemble, ils l'avaient installé précautionneusement dans le vaste lit aux couleurs typiquement gryffondoriennes et ils l'avaient veillé toute la soirée… Peu avant minuit, il avait renvoyé Kreattur à ses tâches quotidiennes, exaspéré de l'entendre se morfondre sur la santé fragile du très grand Harry Potter.

Comme le vieil elfe, Drago était inquiet, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quiconque, il avait espéré que le brun s'endormirait assez rapidement car les tremblements semblaient déjà moins violents qu'à son arrivée mais en fait, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'éloigner du gryffondor, ne serait-ce que de quelques pas, la sensation de manque créée par l'absence du vampire reprenait de plus belle et le corps en sueur, Harry gémissait de douleurs. Aussitôt, Drago accourait vers lui, il reprenait ses caresses tendres et réconfortantes sur son visage, utilisant sans cesse son pouvoir de calice, lui murmurant inlassablement que tout irait bien. En vérité, il n'était pas certain le moins du monde de ce qu'il avançait et l'état de son ancien rival et ennemi lui faisait même craindre le pire tant pour le gryffondor que pour son père qui devait, en plus, subir l'influence des détraqueurs à chaque instant.

Vers une heure du matin, peut-être même davantage, alors qu'Harry était enfin calme, respirant tout doucement, le blond entendit de légers cognements contre la porte. Aussitôt, Severus et Kingsley entrèrent dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Son vampire resta cependant à bonnes distances de lui, ne voulant provoquer une nouvelle crise chez le bel endormi et il demanda simplement à son compagnon :

« Tu crois qu'il peut rester seul maintenant ou c'est encore trop tôt ?

- Non, non… C'est bon, Sev, la crise est terminée…

- Bien. »

Aux mines dures et fatiguées des deux hommes, Drago comprit que la réunion de l'Ordre avait dû être des plus difficiles et les débats pour le moins houleux. Il se pencha doucement vers Harry et tenta une première fois de s'éloigner de son étreinte inconsciente :

« Hey, Potty, tu me laisses partir maintenant, je suis vidé et j'ai sérieusement besoin de me ressourcer moi-aussi… »

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit et Harry se tortilla dans les draps, se rapprochant encore davantage du calice pour lui réclamer encore plus de chaleur.

« Potty, je ne suis pas ta bouillotte… »

Dans un grognement adorable, le brun se tourna légèrement de l'autre côté du lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, sans se réveiller pour autant. Le grand sorcier noir s'avança vers le fauteuil, près du lit tandis que le blond regagnait l'étreinte de son vampire, toujours à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Je vais le veiller, ne vous en faites pas… Par contre, j'ai demandé tout à l'heure à Kreattur de vous préparer la chambre verte, au fond du couloir, on ne sait jamais, s'il avait encore besoin de toi, Drago… »

Les deux hommes se contentèrent d'acquiescer à la proposition du ministre. Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui ne chercha pas à s'échapper de la présence de son vampire, bien au contraire, il se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur et d'un informulé du Maître des Potions, la porte de la chambre du survivant se referma derrière eux. Ils dirigèrent en silence vers la pièce préparée par l'elfe à leur intention.

Sans échanger la moindre parole, le blond se jeta littéralement contre l'ancien mangemort dès le seuil franchi, il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une minute avant que les vêtements encombrants ne volent un peu partout à travers la chambre et que les deux hommes ne se retrouvent sur le lit à baldaquin aux couleurs serpentardes. Le calice réclamait la présence réconfortante de son vampire, c'était impérieux, urgent et ses lèvres, ses mains courant partout sur le corps de son compagnon en témoignait bien mieux que de beaux discours et de longues phrases. Même si Drago était épuisé par l'utilisation excessive de sa magie défensive, vidé d'avoir soutenu Harry pendant des heures, il avait besoin de sentir la force du vampire, besoin de son désir pour lui, il se cambra lorsque les dents acérées se plantèrent férocement dans sa jugulaire et ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. Lorsque finalement, il s'endormit, tendrement serré dans les bras de Severus, il était parfaitement comblé, tout comme le vampire.

oOoOoOoOo

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Harry s'éveilla, il se sentait étrangement fourbu, désorienté. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être couché hier soir, il essayait de se rappeler la journée de la veille, mais tout était tellement confus, vague, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était noyé dans une masse cotonneuse et blanche qui l'empêchait de penser convenablement, que des milliers de lutins de Cornouailles dansaient dans sa tête un quadrille endiablé. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux plusieurs secondes avant que son regard ne se fixe sur son fauteuil où Kingsley avait pris place.

Le ministre de la magie s'était recroquevillé péniblement, dans une position apparemment bien peu confortable, compte tenu de sa stature imposante et massive. Sans bruit, le survivant se leva, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, évitant habilement les quelques lames de plancher qui ne manquait jamais de grincer à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre au petit matin. Il aurait aimé parler avec celui qui était devenu un père, son confident depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard, pour savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi il n'avait que des souvenirs trop vagues de leur retour du ministère mais il n'avait cependant pas le cœur de déranger le sorcier alors que ce dernier dormait profondément. L'homme l'avait probablement veillé toute la nuit et cette pensée le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait su le reconnaître.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, Harry remarqua que le visage du ministre avait quelque peu changé depuis l'annonce de l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magemagot. Jusqu'à ce matin, il n'y avait pas prêté réellement attention mais, là, alors qu'il l'observait calmement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence. Les traits du sorcier étaient plus creusés, fatigués et trahissaient ses craintes, ses inquiétudes légitimes concernant la journée à venir. Harry se souvenait clairement des propos de cette garce d'Ombrage, elle était prête à tout dans sa soif de pouvoir. Kingsley redoutait au moins autant que lui que la nouvelle présidente du Magenmagot ne parvienne à ses fins, qu'elle obtienne le vote de cette loi d'exception. Le brun frissonna à cette pensée, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, de tenir bon à la barre des témoins, sachant que cela aurait des conséquences dramatiques pour Lucius.

Harry se retrouva finalement dans le couloir. Il se dirigea d'abord vers l'escalier mais il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit étrange provenant du fond du couloir, d'une des pièces normalement inoccupées de Square Grimmaurd. Le brun se tendit aussitôt, percevant une magie pour le moins étrange, fascinante, tellement puissante. Objectivement, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette force inconnue et en même temps, il était effrayé, tétanisé par ce pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ignora sciemment son instinct qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner au plus vite. Au contraire, comme tout bon gryffondor, il était connu pour son courage exceptionnel et il s'avança donc, complètement concentré sur ce son qui devenait au fur et à mesure de sa progression un gémissement sourd et rauque.

Lorsqu'il fut tout contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre, il respirait plus vite, bien plus difficilement, la magie très forte le prenait littéralement au corps, l'étouffant presque. C'était suffoquant, douloureux, presque insupportable mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser à peine de quelques centimètres la porte fermée, juste assez pour découvrir cette puissance incroyable qui se dégageait de ces deux corps allant l'un contre l'autre si sauvagement, si passionnément. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, guère plus, mais il vit Drago, son regard gris qui le fixait tandis que Severus le mordait férocement dans le cou. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir devant ce spectacle, il se sentait étrangement mal, son sang battant furieusement dans ses veines, il referma la porte aussitôt.

Comme un automate, il traversa le long corridor et dévala presque inconsciemment l'escalier lugubre de Grimmaurd en direction des cuisines où s'affairait déjà Kreattur. Il s'affala sur une chaise et avant même qu'il ne prononce la moindre parole, un grand bol de chocolat chaud apparut devant lui tandis que la voix monocorde de l'elfe rompait le silence :

« Maître Harry… Maître Harry, comment allez-vous ? J'étais si inquiet et Drago Malefoy vous a aidé mais j'ai cru… J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous réveillerez plus jamais… J'ai eu tellement peur…

- S'il te plaît, Kreattur, doucement… J'ai vraiment très mal à la tête et je suis tellement épuisé…. »

Harry se redressa brusquement lorsqu'une voix lancinante l'interrompit :

« Alors, comme ça, Monsieur le voyeur est encore fatigué…

- Drago… »

Au ricanement moqueur du serpentard, le brun ne put empêcher un rougissement traître de se propager aussitôt sur ses joues. Abasourdi et gêné, il fixa pendant quelques instants l'autre sorcier et nota distraitement l'air débraillé de son ancien ennemi. Ses cheveux tombaient naturellement devant ses yeux gris, il portait simplement un tee-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama bien trop grand que Kreattur avait dû trouver par hasard dans les vieilles affaires de Sirius ou de Regulus. Lorsque son regard se porta vers le cou du jeune homme, Harry baissa les yeux de honte alors que Drago reprenait comme si de rien n'était :

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

Le brun se contenta d'un grognement assez explicite tandis que son ancien ennemi prenait place à ses côtés.

« Tu sais Potty, je crains qu'il ne te manque quelques noises…

- Pardon ?

- Tu es définitivement cinglé, totalement inconscient, incroyablement stupide…

- J'ai compris l'idée générale là !

- Ah bon, vraiment… Non parce que si tu veux, je suis tout disposé à t'expliquer davantage la situation…. Honnêtement, l'idée que tu veuilles voir mon père dans les circonstances actuelles était… Disons cela avec tact et diplomatie… Une énorme connerie si tu me pardonnes l'expression… Mais, bon, je n'ai rien dit, je t'ai même soutenu devant Sev et Kingsley. Après tout, je peux concevoir que tu te sentes paumé par rapport à cette situation, je suis d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour le comprendre… Mais, là, il faut le reconnaître et rendre à Salazar, ce qui appartient à Salazar, tu t'es surpassé hier et tu as fait grandement honneur à ta maison !

- C'est-à-dire ? Tu peux développer ta pensée…

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier soir, tu auras vraiment du mal à me faire croire que tu as été bien sage lors de ta petite excursion au ministère, que tu es resté loin de mon père comme on te l'avait expressément demandé. Et je ne parle même pas de ce matin, t'approcher ainsi de l'aura d'un autre vampire, surtout après cette nuit, tu sais que la magie de Severus aurait pu t'achever aussi sûrement qu'un Avada !

- J'y ai survécu deux fois, il me semble et je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là tous les deux, encore moins que vous profitiez de mon hospitalité si agréablement !

- Excuse-moi mais c'était franchement indispensable, j'ai passé des heures à utiliser ma magie de calice pour te soulager hier, j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces… En plus, je te signale qu'on est resté à la demande de Kingsley, au cas où tu aurais fait une nouvelle crise…

- Une crise ?

- Oh, Potty, tu n'as pas encore ouvert un livre sur les vampires depuis tout ce temps ! Je pensais que Granger t'aurait fourni une demi-douzaine de titres incontournables depuis le temps !

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à Mione et j'ai été légèrement occupé ces dernières semaines, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Ah oui, les entraînements pour maîtriser le pouvoir des anciens… Pauvre petit Potty… je crois que je vais pleurer là…

- DRAGO ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un même élan vers l'origine de cette voix forte. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Harry pensa que le Maître des Potions semblait égal à lui-même, froid, distant, austère dans sa longue robe noire et n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le vampire sensuel qu'il avait entraperçu quelques instants auparavant en compagnie de Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement à l'idée qu'il ait pu trouver Snape un tant soit peu séduisant, ne prêtant aucune attention à la joute visuelle du couple.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore, Sev chéri ? Tu m'expliques…

- Arrête de t'en prendre à Harry sur ce point, tu sais parfaitement que ces entraînements sont extrêmement difficiles, alors, inutile de chercher la confrontation à ce propos….

- Si tu le dis…

- Quant à vous, Potter, vous nous devez de sérieuses explications pour hier… »

Au temps pour lui, il avait cru pendant une seconde que Snape allait seulement prendre sa défense contre le calice et peut-être oublier de l'interroger sur le désastre de sa rencontre avec Lucius. Il aurait pu se frapper la tête contre la table d'avoir été si naïf… Si seulement il n'avait pas été seul face aux deux serpentards, si Kingsley était là, il aurait au moins pu lui venir en aide. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le ministre fit son apparition, le visage bouffi de fatigue, il entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la table où tous avaient pris place, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry aurait pu remercier Merlin, Godric et tous les autres pour cela, cependant, sa joie fut de bien courte durée. Alors que Kingsley se versait une tasse du café brûlant apporté par Kreattur, il déclara froidement à l'attention du Maître des Potions :

« A quoi bon l'interroger ? Harry a agi, comme à l'accoutumée, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de nos mises en garde et je l'ai trouvé à moitié dévêtu, Lucius le serrait contre lui et son visage était précisément dans son cou… Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si j'étais venu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus tard… Ou pire, si Ombrage les avait surpris ainsi ! »

Le gryffondor ne put retenir un rougissement furieux sur tout son visage, il piqua brutalement le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, espérant ainsi disparaître à tout jamais, il reçut le coup de grâce lorsqu'il entendit en plus le fou rire de son ancien ennemi.

« Oh Salazar… C'est encore pire que ce que tu pensais, Sev chéri…

- Serais-tu assez aimable, Drago, pour ne pas en rajouter plus que nécessaire, au moins pour cette fois ? »

Le survivant se sentait tellement fatigué, tellement vide qu'il préféra ne pas répondre aux différentes remarques sarcastiques qui lui étaient adressées et d'ailleurs, il ne prêta plus aucune attention au reste de la discussion, pourtant très animée, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne l'interpelle vertement :

« POTTER !

- Pardon ?

- Oh Salazar, juste une fois dans votre vie, pourriez-vous être attentif à ce qui se dit ici ! C'est important au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris et buvez cela ! »

Après avoir fouillé dans les replis de sa robe noire, le vampire lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide sombre, le gryffondor hésita un instant mais au regard colérique que lui destina le Maître des Potions, il préféra obéir, sans se poser davantage de questions et avala rapidement l'infâme préparation, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût. Quelques secondes à peine, et il sentit cet horrible mal de tête devenir moins virulent, il avait l'impression que peu à peu, la fatigue qu'il avait ressenti depuis son réveil s'évaporait comme par magie, ce qui était bien entendu le cas.

« Bien, vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Le brun acquiesça doucement et le Maître des Potions le dévisagea avec cette gravité qui le caractérisait tant :

« Maintenant, Potter, concentrez-vous un peu. C'est important. La réunion d'hier a été difficile pour le moins et votre absence n'est certes pas passée inaperçue !

- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Monsieur…

- Inutile de vous confondre en plates excuses, nous reviendrons ultérieurement sur votre rencontre avec Lucius et sur votre comportement pour le moins irresponsable… »

Harry se recroquevilla encore davantage sur lui-même, n'osant croiser le regard ténébreux de l'homme. Cependant, il se redressa vivement en entendant la voix de son ancien rival qui prenait incontestablement sa défense.

« Severus ! »

Le vampire foudroya du regard son calice qui pourtant, ne s'en laissa pas compter et reprit avec hargne :

« Tu savais parfaitement ce qu'il risquait de se produire, alors ne rejette pas la faute uniquement sur Potter !

- Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas tenu compte de nos mises en garde, pourtant nombreuses.

- Oh, je t'en prie… Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état je me suis trouvé la première fois où tu as laissé ton pouvoir agir sur moi alors que j'étais parfaitement préparé pour cela ? Et la situation de mon père est autrement plus délicate, même avec la potion, il ne peut pas se maîtriser complètement avec ces foutus détraqueurs qui le surveillent depuis des semaines. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez reprocher à Potter dans de telles circonstances ! »

Dire que les personnes autour de la table étaient estomaquées était un euphémisme, Harry fixait Drago avec incompréhension et stupeur. Il s'était attendu au soutien de Kingsley mais certainement pas que le calice prendrait fait et cause pour lui, il en fut curieusement ému. Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, le blond reprit avec un sourire sarcastique :

« Bien quoi, Potty ? Si je ne te défends pas, en tant que futur beau-fils et seul calice de ta connaissance qui le fera… Hein ?

Severus haussa un sourcil à destination du serpentard, il se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre en fixant Harry :

« Au moins pour la réunion d'hier, je dois reconnaître que nous avons au moins un avantage : Comme vous êtes leur cher élu, ils sont prêts à pratiquement tout accepter de vous tellement ils vous adulent.

- En fait, Harry, lorsque je t'ai laissé avec Drago, je suis tout de suite redescendu pour assister à la réunion, j'ai prétendu que tu avais passé tout l'après-midi à te préparer pour ton intervention auprès du Magenmagot, je leur ai simplement dit que tu étais très éprouvé par les différents interrogatoires que je t'ai fait subir et que tu avais vraiment besoin de te reposer.

- Plaît à Salazar qu'ils aient tous feint de vous croire sur ce point, Kingsley, sinon, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions justifié l'état catastrophique de Potter. »

Severus fixait toujours le brun qui hocha la tête faiblement et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait assez sûre et ferme :

« Qu'est-ce qui a été finalement dit ?

- Tout d'abord, Potter, sachez que si toutes les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas encore prêtes à nous suivre et à nous croire, Minerva, Arthur et Bill Weasley sont d'ores et déjà convaincus que la seconde attaque n'était absolument pas le fait de Lucius mais qu'il s'agit plus probablement d'une manipulation, d'une tentative fomentée par l'un des évadés de la grande Bataille de Poudlard.

- Heureusement que pour notre argumentation, nous avions aussi en notre possession les différents rapports du bureau des aurors.

- C'est-à dire ?

- Et bien, tu sais, Harry, même si cette saleté d'Ombrage fait tout pour que la seconde attaque retombe entièrement sous la responsabilité de Lucius, la commission d'enquête a clairement établi la reprise d'une activité illégale dans certains quartiers sorciers, comme je te l'avais déjà dit. J'ai lu les rapports circonstanciés de Williamson et il ne fait absolument aucun doute que Lucius ne peut être jugé responsable de cette terrible attaque sur le chemin de traverse contre cette pauvre jeune sorcière, née de parents moldus la semaine passée, et puis, il y a aussi la multiplication des agressions contre ceux qu'ils osent appeler les 'inférieurs', les 'hybrides'….

- Et pourtant, il ne se passe rien… Je veux dire, dans la Gazette, il n'en parle même pas… Pas une seule ligne ! Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est cette foutue loi d'exception proposée par Ombrage !

- Non, Potty, tu te trompes sur ce point, tout ce qui compte, c'est le pouvoir et tu es en travers de sa route… Tu es l'élu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Elle veut convaincre le monde des sorciers que tu as été honteusement manipulé par mon père et obtenir sa condamnation malgré ton témoignage. Si tu perds tout crédit aux yeux du public, elle pourra aisément éliminer Kingsley qui t'a ouvertement soutenu… Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est récupérer le pouvoir, elle se moque bien de ce groupe de mangemorts évadés, de leurs intentions plus que contestables, elle est persuadée qu'elle pourra aisément s'en débarrasser lorsqu'elle aura le champ libre.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Drago. Heureusement, avant-hier, lors de notre dernière réunion de cabinet, Williamson a clairement abondé dans mon sens, il a exigé un complément d'enquête auprès du bureau des Aurors, en affirmant haut et fort que selon lui, Lucius n'était responsable ni de la seconde attaque de Poudlard ni des agressions actuelles et qu'il fallait chercher les coupables parmi les mangemorts évadés... Le problème est que pour l'instant, malgré ma position, je n'ai pas la majorité nécessaire au Magenmagot. Cette garce a la main mise sur cette institution… Sans compter qu'Ombrage n'est pas opposé à une 'purification' de notre société.

- Une PURIFICATION ?

- Oui, Harry, c'est l'exacte expression qu'elle a utilisé à notre dernière réunion de cabinet et à part Williamson, Arthur et moi, personne n'a semblé choqué outre mesure. »

Livide, Harry regardait le sorcier noir. Alors, on en était encore là, il s'était battu pour un monde plus juste, il avait vu tant de ses proches mourir pour ses valeurs auxquelles il croyait de toute son âme : Dobby, le pauvre elfe qui s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, Remus, le loup-garou que cette garce osait traiter d'hybride, d'être inférieur. Il était pourtant un millier de choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre, le père de Teddy avait été merveilleux avec lui, il l'avait guidé tout au long de son adolescence, il était généreux, courageux. Soudain, le brun réalisa un fait qui le glaça plus sûrement qu'une attaque de centaines de détraqueurs :

« Les vampires… Comment sont-ils considérés ? Je veux dire…

- Voyons, Potty… Sois réaliste, bien sûr que dans son stupide classement, Severus et mon père sont évidemment des inférieurs à éradiquer, d'autant plus qu'ils ont un pouvoir magique fort et incontrôlable. »

Tous perçurent le tremblement d'effroi qui parcourut le corps du brun et Kingsley se pencha vers le jeune sorcier, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« Harry, calme-toi… Pour l'instant, elle ignore absolument tout de Lucius. Je dois t'avouer qu'hier, j'ai eu très peur qu'il perde le contrôle de son pouvoir quand elle a commencé à s'en prendre à toi, mais il a tenu bon, par contre, sois certain d'une chose… Si elle venait à découvrir que tu es lié à lui, que tu es peut-être son calice, elle pourra le faire condamner encore plus facilement car le fait qu'il ait pu t'influencer et te manipuler d'une quelconque façon serait alors clairement établi.

- Potter, écoutez-moi, au moins une fois dans votre vie… J'ai parfaitement conscience que cette information doit vous toucher tout particulièrement mais Lucius est très intelligent et il sait parfaitement quel risque il pourrait encourir si votre lien était dévoilé au grand jour. Pour l'instant, nous sommes les seuls au courant et nous devons garder ce fait caché aussi longtemps qu'il nous sera possible sans vous mettre en danger, les sorciers du Magenmagot ne doivent pas savoir. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'accord, mais malgré toutes ses paroles de soutien, il sentait battre son cœur furieusement à l'idée que Lucius puisse être encore plus menacé par sa seule faute, parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à s'opposer au pouvoir du vampire, malgré la magie des anciens. Devant l'air douloureux de son ancien rival, le serpentard blond ressentit une peine qu'il avait lui-même du mal à s'expliquer et il reprit tout doucement :

« Bien, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se préparer assez rapidement, non ?

- Harry, Drago a parfaitement raison, ne songe plus à cela pour l'instant… Tu dois seulement te préoccuper de convaincre les juges du Magenmagot de la présence de Lucius à tes côtés pendant la seconde attaque de Poudlard et qu'une loi d'exception comme celle qu'ils s'apprêtent à voter, sera forcément synonyme de graves erreurs judiciaires et n'apportera à terme que de mauvaises conséquences. Quoi qu'ait prétendu Ombrage, tu es encore l'élu aux yeux du plus grand nombre, un gamin extraordinaire qui s'est sacrifié pour les sauver de Voldemort. Pour le reste, tu devras nous faire confiance.

- Je sais tout ça, Kings', c'est juste que c'est tellement dur et je ne suis pas certain de… »

Harry fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée de Kreattur dans un craquement sonore. Le vieil elfe semblait particulièrement gêné, il baissa la tête, visiblement honteux de perturber le déjeuner des sorciers, d'autant que ces derniers avaient apparemment une conversation des plus importantes. Après quelques instants, il se releva légèrement et regarda le sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude, l'implorant de lui pardonner une telle audace.

« Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de vous…

- C'est bon, Kreattur, il n'y a pas de problème, tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi… Tu souhaitais me parler ?

- Non, en fait, Maître Harry… »

L'elfe se tortilla et sortit de son vêtement une enveloppe cachetée, il la tendit machinalement au sorcier noir :

« C'est pour Monsieur le Ministre, cette lettre est arrivée à l'instant… Par hibou. »

Machinalement, l'homme décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture à haute voix :

« A tous les membres éminents du Magenmagot, nous les Renégats déclarons… »

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : Plaidoyer

**Résumé **: Alors que l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot doit enfin se tenir pour débattre du projet de loi de Dolorès Ombrage, Severus, Drago, Kingsley et Harry sont à Grimmaurd, le ministre reçoit une lettre mystérieuse des Renégats. Que va-t-il advenir de Lucius ? Qui sont les mystérieux Renégats ? Bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt lilywen…

PS : si vous voulez lire (et surtout envoyer des reviews d'encouragement) pour cette histoire ou pour une des trois autres que j'écris actuellement (HP et l'enfant maudit, littérature et opération quand bébé arrive), n'hésitez surtout pas ! Cela fait toujours plaisir… Alors à bon entendeur… bises à tous.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 14 : Plaidoyer**

Harry se sentait comme glacé de l'intérieur, il frissonnait malgré la chaleur étouffante du lieu, il était ballotté de droite et de gauche, par la masse de sorciers qui affluaient à nouveau vers la salle du tribunal, avec un empressement évident qui lui donnait littéralement la nausée. On se serait cru au temps du cirque dans la Rome antique, tous guettaient l'annonce de l'impitoyable sentence avec un enthousiasme malsain, le moment où tel un Jules César, Ombrage lèverait sa main boudinée et annoncerait sa condamnation. Quelques sorciers profitaient de la cohue magistrale pour le saluer. Il pria de toutes ces forces pour tenir encore un peu, mais ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement, il était tellement épuisé de paraître, d'être toujours en représentation devant le monde sorcier alors qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose que cette journée interminable s'achève enfin. Il suivait comme un automate Kingsley qui se frayait péniblement un passage pour le laisser passer, l'homme noir repoussait de son corps massif les sorciers qui guettaient le passage du survivant.

Le ministre se rapprocha du brun et lui demanda avec une inquiétude clairement lisible dans son regard sombre :

« Tu tiens le coup, Harry… »

Le jeune garçon se contenta d'hocher un peu la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à Kingsley. De toute façon, mentir au sorcier lui aurait probablement coûté les dernières miettes de sa volonté. Ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la salle où il avait été lui-même accusé par cette femme odieuse lors de sa cinquième année. Les gradins étaient déjà remplis, il vit quelques membres de l'Ordre dont Arthur Weasley qui lui adressa un petit signe de main encourageant. Il sentit la main de Kingsley sur son épaule qui le pressait d'avancer encore. Il se retrouva comme avant l'interruption au premier rang des témoins et ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent automatiquement sur le prisonnier que deux aurors ramenaient avec force sur l'étrange siège magique. Le cliquetis des chaînes résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles malgré le tumulte des conversations. Harry se retint de se précipiter vers lui, d'hurler contre ces hommes pour qu'il le libère immédiatement. Il serra ses mains, si fort qu'il en eut mal, tordant le tissu de sa robe. Il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine lorsque le regard gris métallique se porta sur lui. Harry se sentait comme hypnotisé, comme s'il était ensorcelé par les yeux fascinants du vampire, il avait l'impression que l'ancien mangemort devinait toute son angoisse de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui, tellement impuissant et inutile.

Lucius semblait réellement amaigri, des cernes noirs marquaient le visage aux joues plus émaciées et de voir dans quel état se trouvait le jeune homme le rendait littéralement fou de colère. Son instinct lui hurlait de le protéger, de le serrer contre lui, de l'enlever loin de tout ce tumulte. Il hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction comme pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cette sordide mascarade. Le blond grogna presque malgré lui alors que les chaînes qui entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles se resserraient un peu plus, le privant de tout confort et de toute liberté. Le tremblement d'Harry le toucha, le gosse s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et c'était déjà beaucoup. Que n'aurait-il donné pour se retrouver même une minute seul à seul, comme dans cette cellule miteuse du ministère ? Que n'aurait-il avoué à cette bande de vautours assoiffés de sensationnel pour pouvoir se réchauffer au contact de sa magie si pure un instant ? Il regrettait infiniment cette délicieuse sensation qu'il n'avait qu'effleurer de ses doigts, de ses lèvres. Il fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque le regard émeraude se détourna de lui, Kingsley interpelait le jeune sorcier.

« Harry, Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hmmm…

- Concentre-toi. Ombrage veut te rappeler à la barre d'après ce que m'a expliqué un des membres du magenmagot, le vieux Graysmith.

- En… Encore. »

Il y avait de la stupéfaction, de l'incrédulité.

« Je sais. Harry… J'ai…

- Quoi ?

- Drago et Severus sont prêts à agir s'ils se passent quoi que ce soit, il ne risque rien, alors concentre-toi uniquement sur elle. Ne pense pas à cette lettre. »

L'incrédulité se transforma en une colère sourde qui marquait clairement le visage juvénile.

« Ah oui ! Et comment suis-je censé faire ? Dis-moi !

- HARRY ! »

Le brun eut la décence de rougir et de baisser le regard, visiblement gêné d'avoir parlé un peu durement à cet homme qui le soutenait toujours sans faillir. Harry ne cessait de se remémorer les mots terribles de cette lettre que Kingsley avait reçu le matin même. Il était terrifié, comme probablement jamais il ne l'avait été. Il entendait la voix caverneuse du sorcier noir résonnée encore en lui…

« A tous les membres éminents du Magenmagot, nous les Renégats déclarons une guerre totale aux traîtres à notre race, à notre sang.

Mesdames et Messieurs du Ministère, nous savons que nombreux, parmi vous, sont déjà intimement persuadés de la justesse de notre cause, que beaucoup d'entre vous sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour défendre la pureté de notre monde, et ce parmi les plus hautes sphères de notre gouvernement. Nous sommes dans le même camp, celui de l'avenir de nos enfants si purs, celui de notre Race supérieure. Nous pouvons parvenir à notre but ensemble car vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis pas plus que nous ne sommes les vôtres, contrairement à ce qu'on voulut faire croire certains disciples de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les amis des Sangs-De-Bourbe ont manipulé et travesti la vérité honteusement, prêtant aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres des intentions mauvaises alors qu'il n'était question que d'assurer la prédominance de notre monde sur les êtres inférieurs comme les hybrides. Ils ont, par leur opposition farouche et démoniaque, déclenché un conflit interminable, qui a endeuillé nos nobles familles sorcières et nous le déplorons. Beaucoup de sorciers admirables aux origines des plus prestigieuses ont été tués au cours de cette guerre aussi inutile que ridicule et vaine, certains, comme Lucius Malefoy, croupissent encore à Azkaban, attendant un procès joué d'avance. C'est intolérable et nous ne l'acceptons pas, nous ne l'accepterons jamais. Il est cependant encore temps pour nous de nous unir pour sauver notre sang et faire de notre race, la Race Supérieure. Il suffit que tous les sorciers, purs et nobles, se joignent enfin à nous. Nous ne souhaitons pas reprendre les hostilités et si vous embrassez corps et âme notre cause, un autre monde est possible, un monde où les sorciers retrouveront leur position prédominante sur les créatures de sang-mêlés, les hybrides… »

« Harry, Harry… »

Le brun sursauta à l'appel du ministre qui lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Cesse de penser à cette lettre. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton discours. »

Le survivant hocha faiblement la tête, son regard se reportant aussitôt sur le blond enchaîné. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Il était déjà terrifié à l'idée de présenter au magenmagot ses arguments contre la loi d'exception d'Ombrage. Il devait faire comprendre à cette bande de lâches qui pliaient sous la moindre menace que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas responsable de la seconde attaque de Poudlard qui avait causé la mort de Luna et Narcissa, les convaincre qu'il n'était pas le coupable idéal que se plaisait à décrire cette garce d'Ombrage. Le vampire n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu de cette vieille sorcière aigrie : en le faisant condamner, elle espérait décrédibiliser l'image du survivant aux yeux de l'opinion publique. Kingsley soutenant ouvertement Harry tomberait dans le même temps. Ombrage pourrait alors récupérer le pouvoir qu'elle espérait de tous ses vœux.

Qu'importent toutes les preuves apportées par l'Ordre et les Aurors d'une reprise des activités illégales du moment qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle désirait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette lettre des Renégats était arrivée le matin de l'assemblée extraordinaire du magenmagot. Elle ne plaidait certes pas en faveur de Lucius puisque l'auteur de ce message n'hésitait pas à faire référence à l'emprisonnement de l'ancien mangemort et à son procès à venir, réclamant à mots couverts sa libération immédiate, sans cela, il laissait présager des temps encore plus sombres pour le monde des sorciers. Harry se trouvait devant ces juges, avec l'impression d'être piégé, pieds et poings liés. Défendre Lucius équivalait à cautionner les propos infâmes des Renégats et donnait à Ombrage des arguments évidents contre Kingsley qui avait pris son parti. Ne rien faire condamner irrémédiablement le blond. Il se sentait tremblé à la seule pensée de le perdre. L'effervescence électrique qui régnait au sein du tribunal était presque palpable.

« Levez-vous devant l'honorable assemblée du Magenmagot ! »

La voix forte du secrétaire de séance avait résonné magiquement, calmant aussitôt toutes les conversations. Harry n'y prêta cependant guère attention. Lucius le fixait avec une telle intensité, un tel désir qu'il songea que quiconque percevrait ce contact, comprendrait immédiatement le lien qui les rapprochait l'un à l'autre. Le sorcier noir à ses côtés sembla le réaliser car il le percuta d'un coup de coude pour le sortir de son trouble évident.

« L'honorable présidente, Madame Dolorès Ombrage… »

La petite sorcière se dandina jusqu'au centre de l'estrade des juges et se racla bruyamment la gorge, réclamant toute l'attention de l'assistance.

« Nous reprenons les débats concernant le vote de la loi d'exception et nous rappelons à la barre des témoins, Monsieur Harry James Potter. »

Le garçon eut l'impression de tanguer légèrement lorsqu'il se releva et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Sans doute, la proximité de Lucius n'aidait pas à son état. Il pouvait presque sentir l'aura magique du vampire qui l'entourait et le faisait suffoquer. Il avança péniblement de quelques mètres et s'accouda lourdement à la balustrade :

« Monsieur Potter, nous vous rappelons que votre témoignage est fait sous serment.

- Oui, Madame la présidente. »

L'utilisation du titre ronflant par le Survivant fit gonfler d'orgueil et de prétention Ombrage et Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas vomir à cette scène.

« Reprenons… Voulez-vous préciser les faits qui vous permettent d'affirmer que la loi d'exception engendrerait injustice pour l'accusé, ici présent, puisqu'il s'agit de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Madame la présidente, nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger l'affaire de Monsieur Lucius Malefoy mais bien pour statuer sur la proposition de loi dont vous êtes l'auteur. Monsieur Potter n'a donc pas à présenter son témoignage concernant la seconde attaque de Poudlard et le cas du prévenu, il me semble.

- Monsieur le Ministre, dois-je vous rappeler que votre rang ne vous permet en aucune façon d'interférer sur la justice qui doit être rendue sereinement par vos pairs, ici même ? »

Harry contemplait presque fasciné la joute verbale qui opposait le sorcier noir et la prétendante à la plus haute fonction. L'impression que les débats tournaient en rond se confirmait et la longue interruption demandée par certains membres du Magenmagot n'avait finalement rien changé, bien au contraire car Ombrage restait butée sur ces positions. Les murmures des conversations reprirent aussitôt, se transformant immédiatement en un tumulte scandalisé, certains défendant ardemment la position de la Présidente pour savoir ce que cachaient le prisonnier et le survivant, d'autres outrés du procès d'intention fait à l'encontre du ministre et de celui qui les avaient tous sauvés il y a encore si peu de temps.

Un des vieux sages du tribunal frappa de sa baguette magique et d'un sonorus, sa voix résonna dans la salle :

« Cela suffit ! Monsieur Potter, je suis sans nul doute un de vos plus ardents défenseurs et vous, Monsieur le Ministre, je ne saurais dire à quel point votre nomination à ce poste fut pour moi une nouvelle extraordinaire, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Cependant… »

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, tout le public semblait pendu à ses lèvres et le regard triomphateur d'Ombrage ne laissa que peu de doutes à Harry qui soupira légèrement :

« Cependant, la loi d'exception sur laquelle nous devons statuer, n'est pas une mince affaire et les membres du Magenmagot ont besoin de connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette triste affaire pour rendre une décision juste et honorable, comme l'exige notre fonction. Le cas de Lucius Malefoy, même si nous le déplorons, sera primordial dans notre choix, d'autant plus après que nous ayons reçu cette scandaleuse lettre qui rattache le prisonnier aux Renégats…

- IL N'EST PAS AVEC EUX ! »

Harry avait hurlé malgré lui et comprit aussitôt à la mine défaite de Kingsley que ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire à cet instant. Le regard émeraude se porta sur le vampire qui le fixait avec une envie évidente, fier et heureux d'être défendu si ardemment par le jeune homme qui cachait de plus en plus difficilement son attachement à son encontre. Le vampire aurait tout donné pour se précipiter vers lui et l'embrasser violemment dans l'instant, pour lui prouver qu'il le voulait tout aussi passionnément. Le garçon sembla encore plus troublé par son regard empli de désir et Lucius se concentra pour canaliser son aura magique et ne pas mettre un peu plus en porte-à-faux le brun après cet esclandre malheureux. Interpellé à nouveau par le vieux juge du Magenmagot, Harry se redressa, essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance.

« Monsieur Potter, vous semblez vraiment convaincu de l'innocence de Monsieur Malefoy, ce qui est, reconnaissez-le, plus que surprenant, au vu de ce qui s'était passé au ministère, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, au département des mystères, dans la salle des prophéties et qui a valu une première condamnation à cet homme. Vous n'êtes pas étranger à cette décision, en raison de votre témoignage au côté du grand Albus Dumbledore. C'était alors que vous avez affirmé haut et fort, avec juste raison, le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Est-ce exact, jeune homme ? »

Harry hésita mais il acquiesça finalement. A quoi bon renier ce qu'il avait dit sur Lucius à l'époque, même s'il craignait à juste titre que maintenant, cela ne se retourne contre eux. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre que le vieux sorcier reprenait :

« Vous ne pouvez donc nier que fut un temps, vous étiez vous-même convaincu de l'allégeance du prisonnier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était indubitablement présent lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard et après à la seconde attaque, les aurors ont recueilli les dépositions de plusieurs témoins qui vont à l'encontre de vos dires…

- NON… Non… Je… »

Harry respira profondément, essayant de calmer la tempête qui grondait dans son esprit, il reprit aussi posément que possible alors que les battements de son cœur lui semblaient encore plus rapides et précipités, comme s'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Ecoutez, je sais que des déclarations sous veritaserum ont été faites en toute bonne foi. Je ne remets pas en question les propos de Ronald Weasley, tout comme j'ai connaissance des dires de sa sœur, Ginerva, ils sont mes amis, comme vous le savez par ailleurs, non, il ne s'agit absolument pas de cela… Je sais qu'au moment de l'assassinat ignoble de Luna Lovegood et de Narcissa Malefoy, ils ont cru le voir…

- Ils ont 'cru' le voir, dites-vous ?

- Je… Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange au vu de mes déclarations après l'affaire du département des mystères mais j'affirme devant cette cour, en mon âme et en toute conscience, sans aucune manipulation d'aucune sorte, que Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, était à mes côtés, le matin qui a suivi la grande bataille de Poudlard, il n'est nullement responsable de cette odieuse tragédie. Quant à son rôle lors des combats qui ont ensanglanté notre école pendant la nuit, sachez qu'il était seulement préoccupé par la survie de son fils unique, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et moi-même avons été témoin d'une scène où il demandait à Voldemort la permission de rejoindre Drago. J'ai assisté à toute leur discussion, c'était juste un peu avant que Severus Snape ne soit sauvagement attaqué par Nagini, sous les ordres de son maître.

- Vous affirmez donc que Lucius Malefoy est non seulement non coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés concernant son action primordiale lors de la grande bataille, mais qu'en plus, il était à vos côtés le matin de la seconde attaque, ce qui est en complète opposition avec les témoignages de deux de vos amis.

- Oui, Monsieur, c'est exact. »

Harry pensa un bref instant avoir convaincu certains membres jusqu'à ce que résonne sinistrement le petit rire suraigu de la présidente qui reprit avec un sarcasme et une morgue à pleine voilé :

« Voyez-vous cela, Monsieur Potter défend cet homme alors que nous savons par ailleurs que ce groupuscule… Comment s'appellent-ils déjà ? Ah oui… Les Renégats… Les Renégats prétendent que Monsieur Malefoy est bien l'un des leurs. Ils menacent notre société en affirmant qu'ils seront prêts à tout tenter pour aider tous les mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban… Ce sont les mêmes hommes qui remettent clairement en question notre vénérable institution et vous, le Survivant, celui dont les parents sont morts, assassinés par ce genre d'individus, prenez la défense de cette engeance innommable !

- Madame, ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que peut-être, leur volonté était au contraire de vous faire croire à la culpabilité de Monsieur Malefoy, que l'intention des Renégats était justement de discréditer le prisonnier dans cette lettre, en le désignant comme l'un des principaux coupables, de le faire condamner par le Magenmagot afin de pouvoir ensuite cautionner leurs actions illégales. Leur souhait est de vous voir adopter cette loi d'exception pour que le monde sorcier crie à l'injustice. Ils veulent un prétexte pour justifier la reprise de cette guerre des Sangs purs et vous allez le leur fournir sur un plateau d'argent.

- Oh, je vois, Monsieur le Ministre, notre justice doit donc céder face au chantage des Renégats si je suis votre raisonnement.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Madame, nous vous demandons simplement de rendre une justice sereine et non de céder à la facilité en adoptant une loi d'exception qui condamnera forcément des innocents, niera toute forme de justice pour faire de prétendus exemples et engendrera à nouveau rancœur et vengeance. Si vous ne voulez pas d'un nouveau Voldemort, écoutez Harry Potter, pour une fois dans votre vie ! »

Le brouhaha qui suivit l'échange entre le ministre et la Présidente fut sans doute des plus surprenants. Quelques journalistes faisaient bouger frénétiquement leur plume à papote tandis que d'autres sorciers se levaient, tantôt hurlant au scandale, tantôt applaudissant avec ferveur les propos du ministre. Harry regarda le vampire qui lui adressa un léger sourire réconfortant, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Le brun avait peur comme rarement dans sa vie, lui qui avait affronté un homme qui voulait le tuer, un sorcier craint par tous, il tremblait simplement à l'idée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, il redoutait les conséquences pour Lucius, plus que tout au monde.

Kingsley s'avança calmement jusqu'à la barre des témoins et rejoignit Harry dont les traits trahissaient clairement son angoisse. Le ministre se pencha légèrement, il serra doucement son épaule dans un geste réconfortant et chuchota à l'oreille du jeune homme :

« Reste calme, il ne faut surtout pas que tu réagisses à ces provocations. C'est tout ce qu'elle espère maintenant, elle souhaite te faire passer pour une personne immature et peu fiable auprès de l'assistance, pour ensuite invalider ton témoignage.

- Je sais, Kings'…

- La partie est loin d'être gagnée mais je pense qu'Ombrage a perdu une partie de ses soutiens en t'attaquant aussi directement, c'est une très bonne chose… Cependant…

- Quoi ?

- Il reste encore Sanders. Je crains réellement cet âne buté et borné, ce vieux bougre est un ardent défenseur de la justice et il a une très haute opinion de sa charge au sein du Magenmagot. J'ai bien peur que malgré l'estime qu'il te porte, il ne partage au final l'avis d'Ombrage concernant la loi d'exception… Evidemment, ses motivations sont très différentes. Lui ne vise pas ma place mais il a toujours ardemment défendu l'idée d'une justice intransigeante et exemplaire. C'est ce qu'il m'a rappelé clairement avant-hier quand je l'ai reçu dans mon cabinet et cette mégère lui offre là une occasion unique de parvenir à son but. Qui plus est, il a une influence considérable au sein de l'assemblée.

- Tu crois…

- Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui…

- Par pitié, cesse de le regarder ainsi. Il doit absolument conserver tout contrôle sur son pouvoir.

- Je…

- Suis désolé… Je sais, Harry, je crains que tu ne te répètes un peu trop depuis ta visite au ministère mais tu peux me croire, j'ai parfaitement compris et enregistré ton charmant mea culpa de ce matin. Méfie-toi cependant que personne ne remarque la façon dont vous vous observez car si Ombrage suspecte quoi que ce soit, ton témoignage sera immédiatement invalidé, elle aura beau jeu de prétendre qu'il t'a manipulé, au vu de la situation. »

Harry hocha de la tête. A plusieurs reprises, la présidente utilisa sa baguette pour réclamer le silence. Visiblement, le débat était aussi animé parmi les juges, ils chuchotaient entre eux sans prêter attention aux remarques exaspérées de la Présidente. La sorcière était livide de rage et fixait avec colère le garçon à la cicatrice et le ministre. Après de longues minutes, le calme revint au sein du tribunal et un bref conciliabule se déroula entre Ombrage et le vieux Sanders. Ce dernier se redressa, se raclant bruyamment la gorge et continua :

« Je pense, Mesdames et Messieurs, que nous ne pouvons tenir compte de ce message si menaçant soit-il pour notre société, notre décision ne peut être influencée d'une quelconque façon par des bandits sans foi ni loi, anciens disciples du mage noir. Nous entendons bien sûr vos inquiétudes, Monsieur le Ministre. Quant à votre témoignage, Monsieur Potter, il est des plus intéressants et à n'en pas douter, il devrait peser dans nos débats au sujet du prisonnier Malefoy, mais en ce qui concerne la question qui nous réunit aujourd'hui…»

Le vieux sorcier marqua une pause dans son discours, il croisa ses mains sous son menton et s'avança légèrement dans son fauteuil :

« Je suis persuadé que dans les temps troubles qui bouleversent notre monde, notre justice est essentielle, elle doit être rendue avec zèle, efficacité et rapidité, elle se doit d'être inflexible, intransigeante et exemplaire. L'honorable assemblée du Magenmagot va devoir se retirer dès à présent pour procéder aux délibérations, mais sachez que pour ma part, ma décision est prise, j'affirme en mon âme et conscience que le vote de la loi d'exception proposée par notre Présidente ne peut être différée davantage…»

La suite, Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ferma brièvement les yeux, désemparé. Il y eut ensuite une clameur grandissante dans la salle alors qu'Ombrage jubilait littéralement car elle avait désormais un nouvel allié de poids au sein du Magenmagot et en cascade, de nombreux membres semblaient approuver d'un hochement de tête les dires du vieil homme. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry se sentit tangué légèrement et Kingsley le retint contre lui au dernier moment. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de bouger sur son fauteuil de prisonnier, il aurait voulu se dégager de ces chaînes et se jetait sur le gamin pour lui signifier sa présence, pour le réconforter, au lieu de cela, il vit un auror à l'air peu engageant se rapprocher de lui et d'un informulé, le mastodonte l'immobilisa complètement en resserrant davantage les liens qui le retenaient au fauteuil, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Harry sentit sa magie bouillonnée en lui alors que le visage du blond exprimait clairement sa souffrance, de petites étincelles blanches crépitaient au bout de ses doigts et Kingsley resserra fermement ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune sorcier. Le regard émeraude sembla encore plus furieux qu'on le retienne ainsi :

« Laisse-moi !

- Harry, tu arrêtes immédiatement à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ce qu'il soit condamné avant la fin de la journée parce que ton témoignage sera invalidé.»

Le brun se figea aussitôt. Son visage trahissait autant son désarroi que sa colère. Il se dégagea assez violemment de l'étreinte du grand sorcier noir et siffla rageusement :

« Fichez-moi la paix ! Tous ! »

Le reste se déroula probablement en une fraction de secondes, les premières détonations, les rayons lumineux qui frappaient au hasard et les hurlements paniqués dans l'assistance…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15 : Fugitifs

**Résumé ****: **Harry témoigne lors de l'Assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot pour empêcher l'adoption de la loi d'exception qui entraînerait de nombreuses condamnations sans procès, en particulier pour Lucius Malefoy. Un des juges, Sanders, prend finalement position en faveur d'Ombrage au grand désespoir d'Harry qui s'emporte brusquement… Et voici donc la suite… Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce la magie d'Harry ? Les Renégats ? Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt lilywen…

PS : Une review ne prend guère de temps mais peut faire grand plaisir et je vous signale que j'ai également posté un chapitre de l'enfant maudit et un chapitre de Opération Bébé durant ces quinze derniers jours… Si vous ne les avez pas encore lus, si vous ne connaissez pas ces deux histoires, je ne peux que vous y inviter et laissez-moi vos commentaires si le cœur vous en dit… Bises…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 15 : Fugitifs**

C'était une sensation étrange qui parcourait son corps, une sorte d'engourdissement général. Soulever ses paupières lui paraissait un exploit insurmontable. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient anesthésiés. Dans un vain effort, il tenta de serrer sa main droite, comme pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas mort, mais il renonça finalement, exténué de cet effort ridicule. Après, ce fut à nouveau le trou noir.

Lorsque bien plus tard, il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il constata avec dépit qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il se concentra autant que son état le lui permettait, pour déterminer ce qui se passait, comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état de faiblesse extrême. Sous la paume de ses mains, il devinait la fraîcheur d'un tissu, il était allongé, probablement couché sur un lit, somme toute assez confortable. Ses muscles du dos le faisaient encore souffrir même si la douleur lui parut plus lancinante, moins forte que quelques heures auparavant. Il fut surpris d'un bruit lointain, il lui sembla que quelqu'un parlait, près de lui, peut-être même ses paroles lui étaient destinées, il espéra de toutes ses forces parvenir à distinguer clairement ce bruit confus, mais sa tête était si lourde. Pendant une seconde, il songea même que Voldemort était encore en vie et qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit, dans ses rêves étranges comme lors de sa cinquième année. Ses efforts pour discerner ce vague murmure lointain lui coûtèrent les dernières miettes de sa volonté et pour la seconde fois, il sombra dans les limbes noires de son subconscient.

La troisième fois, ce fut la sensation d'un vent léger sur sa joue qui l'extirpa de sa torpeur. Un courant d'air frais s'infiltrait jusqu'à lui. Il frissonna mais n'eut cependant pas la force de bouger pour remonter le drap qui le recouvrait partiellement. Une main secourable vint à son aide sans qu'il ne formule sa demande et il la remercia intérieurement. La main douce repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front en sueur et il entendit quelques paroles murmurées qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. En tout cas, il se dégageait de cet inconnu une aura magique réconfortante, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le fit se sentir un peu mieux, malheureusement, ce contact fut trop bref et la présence s'éloigna. Il aurait voulu parler, lui demander de revenir près de lui, mais sa bouche était sèche, sa langue pâteuse et lourde. Il ne produisit aucun son, à peine un gémissement.

La main revint cependant aussitôt et posa une serviette humide sur son front et tamponna ses lèvres ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, voir qui lui venait ainsi en aide mais c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait réaliser. Il replongea dans cette semi-inconscience salvatrice, percevant par intermittence des bribes de conversation. La main n'était donc pas seule à s'occuper de lui, il y avait au moins une autre personne avec eux. Une voix grave et rauque qui semblait furieuse, il comprit confusément que cette colère rageuse ne lui était pas destinée mais qu'elle s'adressait à cet inconnu à la main douce… Il se laissa à nouveau happé par cet étrange sommeil…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant, Drago, je ne te le dirais pas une autre fois. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout, tu as besoin de te reprendre sinon ta magie de calice ne lui sera plus d'aucune aide !

- Sev…

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je… »

Le blond tomba presque aussitôt dans les bras de son vampire. L'ancien Maître des Potions soupira et souleva puissamment le corps de son calice, exténué. Il ouvrit la porte d'un informulé et se dirigea vers leur chambre voisine, laissant seul le survivant. Il posa son fardeau sur le lit intact, il s'installa à ses côtés, fixant les yeux gris de son compagnon qui souriait nonchalamment :

« Mer… Merci, Sev…

- Tu es ridicule. Tu ne pourras plus lui apporter la magie du calice pendant plusieurs heures maintenant.

- Je… Je sais… Il va mieux, non ?

- Oui, il commence à se réveiller, mais maintenant, il faut que tu penses aussi à toi. Tu dois dormir.

- S'il… S'il te plaît.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu n'es pas en état.

- Je dormirai après, Sev… J'en ai vraiment besoin… »

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, se confrontant aux yeux gris de son amant. Drago se tourna mollement, rejetant sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux et dévoilant son cou si pâle. Le vampire ne savait plus que faire. Depuis trois jours, le calice n'avait quitté le chevet de Potter, ayant sans cesse recours à sa magie protectrice pour soigner le survivant. Il était visiblement à bout de force mais il réclamait la morsure du vampire avant de s'endormir.

Une faim inextinguible tiraillait Severus depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge ici, il n'avait rien réclamé au blond qui consacrait tous ses efforts à sauver le Gryffondor mais lisant cette envie dans le regard de son calice, il ne put résister davantage. Il se pencha légèrement, ses cheveux noirs frôlant la joue de Drago. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son visage, glissant lentement vers sa jugulaire. Ses canines s'allongèrent instinctivement et piquèrent dans la chair souple. Le liquide salvateur coulait lentement dans sa gorge et de ses mains, il caressait son calice qui s'abandonnait. Il ne but guère, sentant que le jeune sorcier était réellement épuisé et commençait déjà à s'endormir. Il avala une dernière gorgée du nectar sanguin puis passa sa langue délicatement sur la peau meurtrie et bleutée. Il entendit à peine le 'Merci' murmuré par le bond dont les traits tirés se détendaient visiblement.

L'ancien Maître des Potions se releva et alla jusqu'au fauteuil près de l'armoire où était posé négligemment une épaisse couverture grise. Il l'amena jusqu'au calice qu'il recouvrit avec précaution avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son jeune compagnon qui dormait déjà si profondément. Lui se sentait indéniablement mieux, les quelques gorgées avalées lui avaient fait l'effet d'une cure de jouvence après ces trois jours d'abstinence forcée. Il préféra laisser Drago seul pour qu'il récupère un peu, de toute façon, Potter aurait encore besoin de la magie du calice dans quelques heures. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil dans la chambre voisine où se trouvait le Survivant toujours inconscient, il se dirigea rapidement vers le petit salon au premier étage, empruntant les escaliers grinçant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, un feu chaleureux crépitait dans le foyer, la femme s'avança vers lui aussitôt :

« Comment vont-ils ? »

Il soupira avant de répondre :

« Aucun changement pour Harry. Drago était épuisé, il vient de se coucher.

- Je vais demander à Kreattur de préparer un plateau pour votre calice, il a besoin de se nourrir encore davantage.

- Il aurait aussi besoin de se reposer mais l'état de Potter le préoccupe de façon légitime et son instinct de calice le pousse à utiliser sa magie jusqu'à épuisement.

- Je sais… Il faut… Il faut aussi vous reposer, Severus.

- Où est Lucius ?

- Il était dans la chambre du petit tout à l'heure. Je crains qu'il n'en puisse plus, lui non plus.

- Je vais le voir. J'ai pu préparer un peu de potion pour lui cette nuit.

- Vous ne dormez pas assez.

- Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Je… Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas, Andromeda. Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour nous depuis notre arrivée.

- Remerciez plutôt, Kingsley. Heureusement pour nous tous qu'il avait prévu cette solution de secours. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à ce pauvre enfant sans cela.

- Potter est un sorcier puissant, il aurait survécu, j'en suis certain. Excusez-moi, je dois vraiment retrouver Lucius.

- Faites… Faites… »

Le visage si semblable à Bellatrix Lestrange était pourtant si empli de compassion qu'en cet instant, Severus en fut presque choqué. Comment deux sœurs pouvaient être si semblables et si dissemblables dans le même temps ? C'était à peine concevable. Andromeda avait perdu son époux, sa fille, son gendre et cependant, elle continuait à lutter pour le petit Ted Lupin et pour Harry. Elle n'était que bonté et amour, là où Bellatrix n'était que rage et haine. Il y avait peu de gens pour qui il aurait employé ces termes mais dans les circonstances, il admirait cette femme. Il laissa finalement la femme usée par ces derniers mois seule dans le petit salon.

Il sortit et se dirigea machinalement vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de l'enfant. Lorsqu'il entra doucement dans la pièce, il fut surpris comme à l'accoutumée par les couleurs pastels des murs qui rompaient considérablement avec le reste de la demeure. Une petite boîte à musique égrenait des notes douces, une berceuse. Lucius était là, assis dans le fauteuil à bascule et regardait, l'air totalement hagard, le berceau où reposait le bébé, endormi. Il n'osa parler de peur de réveiller Teddy et s'approcha de son ami qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour le tirer de ses pensées, le blond sursauta. Severus lui fit signe de le suivre ce que fit Lucius sans rechigner. Ils sortirent de la petite chambre et prirent l'escalier. L'ancien Maître des Potions avait besoin de respirer, de marcher, de quitter cette maison qui, même si elle était un véritable refuge pour eux, devenait au fil des heures un lieu d'enfermement insupportable aux yeux du vampire.

Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques minutes dans le parc arboré. Ils marchèrent d'abord sans échanger le moindre mot et finalement, Severus sortit une fiole qui contenait une potion écarlate.

« Tiens… Bois.

- Quand as-tu pu faire cette potion ?

- Cette nuit. Drago ne m'a pas rejoint alors j'ai profité de mon insomnie pour préparer de quoi te faire tenir quelques jours.

- Bien. »

Le blond déboucha la fiole et avala lentement le liquide rouge, au goût âcre. Il posa instinctivement sa main gauche sur son cœur, comme s'il espérait ainsi refouler la douleur. Après quelques instants, la douleur s'atténua et Lucius se redressa, fixant son ami de toujours :

« Comment vont-ils ?

- Drago dort, il est réellement épuisé.

- Et Harry ?

- Il se réveille, je pense que d'ici demain, au plus tard, il devrait parler. Enfin, je l'espère. Il a encore un peu de fièvre mais il est sur la bonne voie.

- Et pour sa magie ?

- Drago est parvenu à stabiliser la situation grâce au flux protecteur du calice, il a bridé temporairement une partie du pouvoir des anciens pour que la fusion avec la magie d'Harry soit moins violente, moins brutale et vive, mais la transition est loin d'être sans douleur malgré tout. Sa puissance grandit si vite et si rapidement. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Son aura est…

- Je la sens tout le temps… Partout…

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Lucius !

- Inutile de t'énerver.

- C'est important. Tu ne pourras pas te contrôler si tu montes dans sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Le vampire prendra le pas sur ta conscience et tu le tueras car tu seras incapable de t'arrêter de le boire.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Severus.

- Les prochaines heures seront encore bien plus difficiles pour lui. »

Le blond s'avança davantage dans le parc, observant avec attention des détails qui l'environnaient, feignant de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles alarmantes de son ami. Cette attitude avait le don d'exaspérer Severus qui n'y voyait là qu'une vaine tentative de fuite, plutôt que d'affronter une fois pour toute la réalité et il lui en fit part avec humeur :

« Tu préfèrerais que je te mente, que je te dise que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. »

Cette remontrance lui valut un regard glacial de Lucius mais il n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné lorsqu'il reprit :

« Est-ce que Kingsley est repassé ce matin ? »

Lucius se contenta d'hocher de la tête pour toute réponse à son ami. Severus sentait sa migraine revenir à grand pas, après le fils, il devait maintenant affronter le père, pour de toutes autres raisons mais toute de même, il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compréhension de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Ecoute Lucius, je suis fatigué, je n'ai bu qu'une seul fois en trois jours alors si par pitié, tu pouvais répondre à mes questions simplement, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant ! »

L'autre vampire ricana :

« Et que puis-je t'apprendre de plus pour satisfaire ta curiosité, Severus ?

- Où en est-on ? Qu'est-ce que Kingsley t'a dit ?

- Il est intervenu encore ce matin auprès d'une partie des Aurors pour orienter leurs soupçons vers certains Mangemorts en liberté, comme le laissait penser les dernières enquêtes de terrain avant l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot mais, maintenant, Ombrage mène clairement la danse au ministère et elle est réellement convaincue qu'Harry est à la tête des Renégats, qu'il est à l'origine de l'attaque et de mon évasion.

- C'est tellement ridicule.

- Pour l'attaque peut-être mais tu ne peux pas nier que vous aviez bien planifié mon évasion, au risque de mettre Harry en danger, en le tenant délibérément à l'écart.

- Kingsley, Drago et moi avons fait un choix, il était tellement évident que cette assemblée n'était qu'une mascarade pour te condamner au baiser du détraqueur. Alors, tu es en colère contre moi, je le conçois et peut-être, notre plan n'était-il pas le meilleur mais il était le plus logique, ne t'en déplaise. Nous avions seulement dit à Harry que Drago et moi assisterions au débat, sous polynectar mais nous nous étions bien gardés de lui dévoiler intégralement notre solution de repli si l'assemblée du Magenmagot tournait en notre défaveur. Si Harry en avait eu connaissance, il n'aurait pas eu l'air réellement préoccupé par le vote de la loi d'exception et Ombrage aurait immédiatement compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

- C'est vrai qu'avec l'emportement de sa magie et du pouvoir des anciens, votre idée de ne pas l'informer de vos projets était indubitablement la meilleure option, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que je le regrette suffisamment alors inutile de me le rappeler encore !

- Tu devais le protéger !

- Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait depuis sa naissance ?

- Il est un fugitif maintenant !

- Harry était tellement terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, que tu sois condamné par sa faute ! Quand Sanders a annoncé sa décision et son ralliement à Ombrage, Kingsley a bien tenté de le calmer mais c'était trop tard ! Le pouvoir des Anciens avait déjà pris le contrôle sur sa propre magie. Tu as bien vu qu'il ne réagissait plus réellement. Des petites étincelles blanches crépitaient au bout de ses doigts, il hurlait pour qu'on le laisse, pour qu'on lui fiche la paix… Tu t'en souviens quand même ! Drago et moi avons agi au mieux en simulant cette attaque qui a permis ton évasion avec lui, grâce à ce portoloin qui vous a amené directement chez Andromeda, comme Kingsley l'avait convenu avec elle.

- Et maintenant, Ombrage a convaincu une grande partie de l'opinion publique et du Magenmagot qu'il est un criminel, qu'il s'est sauvé avec moi et que c'était là le signal pour l'attaque des Renégats sur le ministère.

- Harry Potter, dirigeant un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts ! Cette femme est complètement cinglée. Ils le sont tous de croire de telles inepties !

- Les circonstances ne plaident pas en sa faveur. D'abord, cette lettre qui arrive le jour même de l'assemblée extraordinaire puis Harry qui témoigne pour ma défense. Il perd peu à peu son contrôle sur le pouvoir des anciens face à la décision des membres du Magenmagot et une attaque organisée par les Renégats est déclenchée peu après son départ par portoloin avec un homme que tous considèrent comme le bras droit de Voldemort. Comment s'étonnait après cela que le public ne doute pas de son héros ? »

Severus s'écarta de quelques pas de son ami, il semblait tellement furieux contre lui et probablement sa faim le tiraillait encore malgré la potion mais le blond prit sur lui et s'avança vers le banc en bois, placé sous un immense chêne centenaire. Il s'installa et croisa avec élégance ses jambes.

« Nous avons discuté longuement de la seconde attaque de Poudlard.

- Bien et vous avez pu enfin avancer…

- En fait, on réfléchissait aux témoignages des enfants Weasley, ils ne mentent pas et n'ont certainement pas les capacités ni la maturité magique pour trafiquer leur souvenir si parfaitement.

- C'est évident. La fille a certes du potentiel mais elle est loin de pouvoir maîtriser un tel sortilège, si tant est qu'elle le connaisse seulement. Quant à Ronald Weasley, il demeure un sorcier à la magie tout au plus médiocre. »

Lucius ricana tandis que Severus le rejoignait et s'asseyait sur le banc.

« Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Même si Kingsley n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec notre analyse sur les capacités magiques des rejetons d'Arthur Weasley, il pense tout comme nous que leurs souvenirs ne sont pas altérés ou modifiés ce qui implique qu'ils m'ont vu à la tête de la seconde attaque sur Poudlard.

- Polynectar.

- Evidemment… Et Kingsley en est arrivé à la même conclusion que nous. Ecoute… Cet imposteur en a clairement après moi. Il prend d'abord mon apparence pour lancer son attaque contre Poudlard, tous les soupçons se tournant aussitôt vers moi et ensuite, il tue Narcissa.

- Cela n'explique pas la suite des événements, et en particulier, la mort de la petite Lovegood. Tu n'as aucun lien avec cette famille, ce me semble ?

- Oui… Oui… Je sais, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis ma discussion avec Kingsley mais d'après le témoignage de cette rouquine, ce n'était pas la fille de ce vieux cinglé de Xenophilius qui était visée mais Ronald Weasley. La blonde s'est interposée juste au dernier moment et c'est elle qui a reçu le sortilège de mort à la place du rouquin.

- C'est exact… J'ai pu voir certains des souvenirs de Ginerva Weasley grâce à Potter.

- Harry…

- Mais, qui que soit cet imposteur, il ne pouvait espérer t'atteindre en tuant un Weasley, même si vous avez quelques liens lointains par les Black, on ne peut pas dire que l'annonce de la mort d'un des rouquins t'aurait bouleversé réellement.

- Certes non… »

Severus se contenta de secouer la tête, étouffant un rire dans un toussotement mais Lucius poursuivit sans y prêter attention :

« Autant la mort de Narcissa pouvait logiquement m'atteindre, autant celle d'un Weasley ne m'aurait pas choqué outre mesure… Cependant, tu oublies un peu trop vite Harry. Pas que mon passé plaide en ma faveur, mais avais-je seulement la moindre chance devant la communauté sorcière si j'avais tué le meilleur ami du héros ? Si par hasard, je pouvais échapper au baiser des détraqueurs et finir mes jours à Azakaban, le fait d'avoir tuer un des gamins du trio me condamnait irrémédiablement, non ?

- Peut-être… Je ne suis pas complètement convaincu cependant. Il doit y avoir une autre explication à la mort malheureuse de Lovegood, j'en suis sûr… »

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux vampires ne parla, les deux écoutaient et observaient les bruits du parc, le frémissement des feuilles, le vent qui s'engouffre dans les branches. Lucius soupira avant de reprendre :

« Il y a aussi cette lettre des Renégats qui est arrivée comme par hasard, le jour de l'assemblée extraordinaire qui devait statuer sur la loi d'exception, et par conséquent sur mon avenir. Leur chef parle clairement de ma libération comme une évidence, menaçant de représailles le Magenmagot s'il venait à ne pas obtempérer à leur ultimatum. Il clame haut et fort mon allégeance à leurs idéaux et rien que cela me condamnait aux yeux de bon nombre de juges, comme Sanders, qui n'avaient pas encore fait leur choix…

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

- Non, tu as bien compris, Severus. Je veux dire que si on accepte l'idée que celui qui dirige les Renégats et celui qui a pris mon apparence lors de la seconde attaque sont une seule et même personne, tout devient beaucoup plus clair et cela confirme que quelqu'un essaye de me faire tomber, par tous les moyens… Probablement pour récupérer le pouvoir sur les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Tu aurais pu être un candidat potentiel sans aucun doute mais le discours d'Harry devant toutes les personnes présentes lorsqu'il te croyait mort, t'a disqualifié automatiquement des héritiers potentiels de Voldemort. Par élimination, je suppose que j'étais logiquement le mieux placé et que je devais gêner les ambitions de cet imposteur…

- C'est également ce que je pense. »

Severus semblait réfléchir vivement et il annonça d'une voix atone :

« Beaucoup de Mangemorts t'en voulaient d'avoir pris cette importance auprès du Maître qui avait fait du manoir son quartier général pendant toute cette année… Mais, je crois aussi qu'il ne faut pas non plus perdre de vue Narcissa. »

Le blond le regarda alors étrangement.

« Oui, écoute… D'après ce qu'a expliqué Harry à Drago, quand Voldemort a cru l'avoir tué dans la forêt interdite, il a demandé à Narcissa de vérifier son pouls, pour s'assurer de sa mort. Harry nous a dit qu'il avait pu lui murmurer que son fils était bel et bien vivant à Poudlard. Elle a ensuite caché l'état d'Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle lui a permis de s'en sortir.

- La plupart des Mangemorts se trouvaient là à cet instant, cela nous fait beaucoup de coupables possibles.

- Et j'imagine que certains devaient en vouloir personnellement à Narcissa pour la mort de leur Maître qui a suivi son mensonge.

- Tu penses donc qu'il pourrait aussi s'agir de vengeance.

- Franchement, Lucius, je ne sais pas, c'est cependant une éventualité et nous ne pouvons négliger aucune hypothèse à l'heure actuelle. Nous avons un ennemi, c'est une certitude, il est à la tête d'un groupe apparemment bien organisé et ils ont fait retomber la plupart de leurs forfaitures sur Harry, ce qui est loin d'arranger notre situation.

- Je crains que nous n'entrions maintenant dans une nouvelle guerre… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sensation de douleur le réveilla une nouvelle fois, il se tordit brusquement, comme si tout son corps s'apprêtait à demander grâce, il suppliait intérieurement pour que cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toute, même si cela voulait dire ne plus jamais se réveiller, ne plus jamais profiter d'un lever de soleil ou des lèvres froides du blond s'insinuant entre les siennes pour découvrir sa bouche. Le bouillonnement intense du pouvoir des Anciens dans ses veines le brûlait si intensément. De fines gouttes de sueur glissaient si lentement le long de son front, dans son dos, collant désagréablement le tissu d'un vêtement contre sa peau moite.

Ses lèvres étaient si sèches, sa langue lourde mais quelque chose semblait différent car pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures, des jours peut-être même, la douloureuse sensation de sa magie affrontant celle qu'il avait acquise durant la bataille de Poudlard refluait. Ses muscles endoloris se crispaient férocement, il agrippa presque machinalement le drap sous ses mains, mouvements compulsifs de ses doigts mais une lueur de victoire traversa son esprit à cette prouesse qu'il avait tenté vainement à de nombreuses reprises, entre deux phases d'inconscience. Il se tordit encore, gémissant pitoyablement, sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur lui parcourir le corps. Une voix claire résonnait dans sa tête tandis qu'il se sentit soulevé, calé confortablement dans une position mi-assise, mi-couchée. La main douce qui l'avait aidée à plusieurs reprises, le tenait fermement contre lui et murmurait des choses étranges, des choses que son cerveau embrumait ne parvenait que difficilement à déchiffrer :

« Allez, Potty… Je suis vraiment crevé… A bout… Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu ne m'as certainement pas encore réveillé pour rien… Cette fois, tu vas me regarder de tes putains de petits yeux verts si naïfs, d'accord ? »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors faiblement…

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16 : Egarement

**Résumé :**La dernière fois, nous avions laissé nos héros alors qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge chez Adromeda Tonks. Tandis que Severus et Lucius évoquaient ensemble leur doute quant à l'identité du chef des Renégats, Drago veillait Harry, épuisé par la fusion de sa magie à celle des anciens… Et voilà la suite, avec un chapitre très difficile pour la relation Harry Lucius… J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, bises à tous… Lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 16 : Egarement**

Les lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux étaient tirés. Seul un faible rai de lumière pénétrait la vaste chambre, éclairant à peine la pièce. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale, Harry cligna douloureusement des yeux plusieurs secondes, gêné par cette clarté agressive. Il essaya de fixer son attention sur la voix douce qui l'exhortait à se réveiller, mais en vain. L'inconnu le rallongea avec délicatesse sur le lit et s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Sa magie si réconfortante lui manqua aussitôt, indéniablement. Après trois tentatives infructueuses, sa vision s'était progressivement habituée à la luminosité toute relative de la chambre et le ricanement moqueur de celui qui veillait à son chevet, le sortit finalement de sa torpeur :

« Ah… Tout de même !

- Dra… Drago…

- Lui-même, dans toute sa splendeur. »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se racla la gorge, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde, le moindre mouvement lui semblait impossible. Il articula péniblement :

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le blond se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil face au lit à baldaquin et l'œil pétillant de malice, il déclama avec arrogance :

« Pas grand-chose, Potty… Ta magie a littéralement explosé pendant l'assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot. Quand cet abruti de Sanders a officiellement pris parti contre mon père, tu as bien failli occire tout ce beau monde…

- Je… Je n'ai pas…

- Oh que si, tu l'as fait ! Enfin, en l'occurrence, tu as surtout manqué de peu de te tuer… Donc rien que tu n'ais déjà tenté une bonne centaine de fois au cours de ces sept dernières années… »

Harry tenta de se redresser brusquement, outré de la remarque sarcastique du serpentard mais il grogna lorsqu'il sentit une douleur vive parcourir tout son corps. Le calice se releva et se rapprocha de lui, un air agacé clairement lisible sur son visage parfait :

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi, Potty… Comme si je n'avais pas assez utilisé ma magie pour te protéger depuis trois jours, il faut que tu la joues encore, vierge effarouchée…

- JE NE… »

Harry toussota, sa vaine tentative de clouer le bec à l'arrogant blond misérablement avortée dans un pitoyable gémissement tandis que Drago ricanait franchement :

« Quoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne l'es pas… Mon père est suffisamment réceptif à ta condition pour que cela se passe d'une quelconque explication, n'est-ce pas, Potty ? »

Le calice repoussa un peu brusquement le brun contre le matelas ferme et s'installa à ses côtés. Drago canalisa sa magie protectrice et au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence calme, le gryffondor soupira littéralement de bien-être, tout contre le corps du blond, cherchant inconsciemment toujours plus de cette extraordinaire chaleur.

Il se passa ainsi un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne songent même à bouger. Ce fut finalement Harry qui se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante du calice, au prix d'un effort incommensurable sur lui-même. Le brun se cala péniblement contre le montant en chêne sculpté du lit tandis que Drago positionnait par réflexe un oreiller contre son dos pour lui rendre l'assise plus agréable. Cette nouvelle attention du calice exaspéra encore davantage le brun qui dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas grogner de rage et de frustration. Essayant vainement d'oublier la présence réconfortante du blond, le regard émeraude se perdit autour du lit à baldaquin : les murs peints, la frise aux arabesques fleuries délicates, les tableaux ne lui rappelaient aucune pièce de Grimmaurd. Il murmura difficilement :

« Où… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez ma tante.

- Pardon ?

- Andromeda Tonks… La grand-mère de ton filleul… Tu vois de qui je parle, là ! »

Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre vertement à son ancien ennemi qui râla, avec une mauvaise foi toute gryffondorienne :

« Tu aurais très bien pu parler de cette garce de Bellatrix.

- Elle est morte, Potter, lors de la grande bataille… Tuée par la mère de celui que tu considères comme ton meilleur ami, au cas où tu aurais oublié ce léger détail et je peux te garantir que ni Sev, ni mon père n'aurait eu l'idée tordue de trouver refuge chez cette folle fanatique. Elle était, à ma connaissance, la seule gardienne du secret de sa demeure avec son cher époux, ce bon vieux Rodolphus et je n'ose imaginer ce qui arriverait si une personne non autorisée et non informée tentait de pénétrer dans son domaine. Je doute cependant qu'il aurait l'occasion de nous narrer sa petite aventure si la situation devait se présenter réellement… »

Les yeux émeraude semblèrent capables de foudroyer le blond. D'une voix visiblement amusée et sarcastique, Drago poursuivit, profitant clairement du désarroi et de l'air perdu de son ancien rival :

« Inutile de te fâcher, Potty, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison !

- DRAY ! »

La voix froide, coupante de Severus avait claqué et résonna terriblement dans la chambre. Le calice se retourna vers le vampire, un air adorable et contrit délicieusement peint sur chaque trait de son visage alors qu'une seconde avant, il agissait tel un petit serpent arrogant. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier brun soupira avec résignation et dans un chuchotement, il reprit :

« Mieux… Je crois… Et euh… Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Nous avons simplement fait en sorte que vous ne réduisiez pas en cendre la haute société sorcière et ses représentants les plus émérites. »

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus tranchante mais les yeux noirs et ténébreux brillaient d'amusement. Le calice en profita pour se rapprocher de son vampire, quémandant son étreinte chaleureuse. Harry resta sans voix : non seulement le Maître des Potions n'esquiva pas en sa présence, mais la main longue et pâle de l'ancien espion agrippa la taille fine de son compagnon, le rapprochant fermement de lui. Le vampire savait instinctivement que son calice avait besoin de lui, pour ressourcer sa magie protectrice, soumise à rude épreuve depuis le réveil du brun. Le survivant se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise devant cette scène et préféra rompre le silence :

« Où… Où est Lucius ?

- Dans le parc pour l'instant. Du moins, c'est là qu'il était quand je l'ai abandonné. J'ai ressenti à travers le lien que mon petit diable de calice était incroyablement soulagé, je me suis douté que cela ne pouvait venir que de vous et je suis monté aussitôt.

- Il ignore donc que je suis enfin réveillé. »

Curieusement, Harry ne savait que penser. Une partie de lui en était satisfaite, épuisé, il n'était pas certain d'avoir l'énergie pour faire face aux désirs du vampire à son encontre, à ses yeux posés sur lui. Le reste de son esprit bataillait farouchement pour se lever et se précipiter vers les jardins, pour rejoindre le blond et s'abandonner à lui. Enfin, complètement. Harry soupira faiblement et tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre aux rideaux de velours.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi sommes-nous chez Andromeda ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry… »

Le brun se retourna vers le couple et ses yeux émeraude flamboyaient :

« Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, alors, j'ai absolument tout mon temps pour entendre vos explications.

- Tu pourrais être plus agréable, Potty, nous t'avons tout de même veillé et soigné depuis notre départ précipité de l'assemblée du Magenmagot…

- Drago… »

Le Maître des Potions avait coupé la parole à son calice, sachant pertinemment que les récriminations du Survivant étaient justifiées, quoi qu'en pense son insupportable blond. Lucius le lui avait suffisamment reproché depuis leur arrivée au manoir des Tonks, parvenant toujours à la même conclusion. Le gamin n'allait pas aimer d'avoir été mis à l'écart par Kingsley et lui. Il allait hurler qu'on le manipulait, qu'on l'utilisait, comme avant, ce sur quoi, il n'aurait pas complètement tort, il fallait être honnête.

« Ecoutez… Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Vous deviez paraître réellement inquiet quant à l'avenir de Lucius…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pensez-vous qu'Ombrage n'aurait pas été alerté si vous aviez paru détendu lors de l'audience alors que tout était censé reposer sur vos épaules ? Si nous vous avions dit que nous avions un plan si les choses tournaient en notre défaveur, que nous avions tout prévu pour votre évasion et celle de Lucius, vous n'auriez pas fait illusion plus d'une minute, croyez-moi !

- Peut-être… »

Harry avait admis assez difficilement ce qui était pourtant indubitable. Severus profita de l'acceptation faite par le brun pour poursuivre :

« Quand Sanders a annoncé sa décision et son ralliement à Ombrage, vous avez commencé à perdre le contrôle de la magie des anciens. Aussitôt, Drago et moi avons simulé une attaque pour perturber l'assemblée afin de pouvoir vous évacuer. Nous vous avons emmené avec Lucius par portoloin. Heureusement, Kingsley avait contacté quelques jours avant Andromeda pour qu'elle puisse tous nous accueillir s'il se passait quoi que ce soit mais…

- Quoi ? Continuez… Je veux savoir.

- Nous n'avions cependant pas prévu que…

- Les renégats, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Harry… D'après ce qu'a pu nous expliquer Kingsley, dès notre départ, ils ont attaqué le ministère. Les dégâts sont apparemment énormes, il y a eu de nombreux blessés parmi les membres du Magenmagot et les Aurors présents à l'assemblée. »

Le brun fixait intensément la couverture aux tons sombres qui couvrait partiellement ses jambes, ses doigts serrant presque convulsivement le tissu. Ainsi, tout recommençait, fuir, se cacher… Ce n'était plus une tente avec Ron et Hermione, mais cela revenait au même au final. Il ne pouvait vivre comme tout un chacun, simplement normalement comme il l'avait si ardemment désiré.

« Que me reproche-t-on exactement ?

- D'avoir organisé l'évasion de Lucius, bras droit de Voldemort, de l'avoir défendu ouvertement malgré les nombreuses preuves pesant contre lui et les témoignages des deux Weasley, d'avoir pris la tête des Renégats…

- C'est tellement… absurde.

- Nous le savons parfaitement, Harry mais Ombrage a profité de ce désastre pour vous discréditer aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière. La coïncidence était trop belle pour qu'elle n'en tire pas profit…

- Oui, enfin, franchement, croire que Potty œuvre pour le mal et a repris à son compte le credo de Voldemort, il faut vraiment avoir une imagination fertile ! »

La remarque du blond fit légèrement sourire les deux autres hommes, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Harry se redressa, essayant de prendre sur lui, de ne pas prêter attention à cette douleur lancinante le long de sa colonne vertébrale, probablement les flux de sa magie fusionnant à celle des anciens :

« A-t-on une idée de… Qui ils sont ?

- Kingsley fait tout ce qu'il peut pour orienter l'enquête des Aurors vers les groupuscules de Mangemorts qui faisaient déjà parler d'eux avant l'attaque du ministère mais honnêtement, il a beaucoup de mal à imposer sa volonté. La gazette lui reproche d'avoir soutenu ouvertement le Survivant depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Je crains qu'il ne soit très prochainement démis de toute fonction au profit d'Ombrage.

- Kings' le craignait déjà lorsqu'il m'avait accompagné voir Lucius la seconde fois.

- La situation ne s'est certainement pas arrangée depuis et il n'a rien pu nous apprendre de plus à ce sujet, par contre, Lucius et moi avons longuement discuté du chef des Renégats pendant que Drago vous veillait…

- Tiens donc ! Et tu comptais m'en avertir un jour, chéri… »

L'air sarcastique était clairement perceptible dans les propos acerbe du blond à l'encontre de son compagnon mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Dois-je te rappeler que durant ces trois derniers jours, tu étais plutôt occupé et que lorsque tu avais quelques minutes de répit, tu te contentais de t'endormir après m'avoir nourri ?

- Comme si mon instinct de calice me permettait de m'éloigner de Potty plus d'une heure !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Drago et tu le sais parfaitement…

- Euh… Excusez-moi… Je suis fatigué. »

Le brun avait volontairement interrompu la petite dispute du couple : c'était étrange, déstabilisant de les voir si proches, si complices. Harry se morigéna en pensant que peut-être un jour, Lucius et lui pourraient se chamailler gentiment, se taquiner et se comprendre aussi bien que Drago et Severus. Peut-être, fut-il trahi par son visage car les deux hommes souriaient, se moquant ouvertement de lui :

« Potty, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me faudrait une petite décennie pour me faire à cette idée alors soit tu apprends enfin l'occlumancie, soit tu cesses de penser à mon père avec ce regard là ! »

Harry se sentit furieusement rougir et Severus vint à sa rescousse en sermonnant gentiment son calice comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Le petit brun préféra les interrompre en demandant :

« Pouvez-vous juste me dire ce que Lucius et vous avez établi au sujet des Renégats ?

- Rien qui ne saurait attendre demain, Harry.

- Je…

- Reposez-vous ! Vous êtes encore plus faible qu'un nouveau-né… Votre magie a certes assimilé une grande partie du pouvoir des anciens mais…

- Je sais…

- Bien. Dormez… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avec reconnaissance. Alors que les deux sorciers s'éclipsaient, le brun se rallongea dans le lit confortable. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant la danse mystérieuse des particules de poussières visibles le long du fin rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Il se sentait tellement las, chaque muscle de son corps le tiraillant férocement. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être plus, il se laissa aller et plongea dans un lourd sommeil, chargé de rêves agités.

Ce fut cette présence, cette sensation qui le fit doucement émerger. Cette fois, la pièce était noire, les ténèbres de la nuit ne laissait pas place à la lune discrète. Ses yeux verts émeraude mirent plusieurs secondes à s'acclimater à la pénombre, pourtant, il savait qu'il était là, adossé à la porte. Il devinait sa respiration, calme et profonde, son aura. Sublime, puissante, étouffante. Le murmure qui suivit rompit étrangement l'air chargé d'électricité :

« Lus… »

Il n'eut aucune réponse et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas simplement rêvé.

« Lus… C'est toi ? »

Au bout d'une minute, peut-être plus, la voix chaude lui répondit enfin :

« Tu es réveillé. »

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. C'était bien le vampire. Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête et se dégagea péniblement des draps emmêlés, se redressant complètement pour observer la silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

Le vampire avança… Un pas, puis un autre. Il s'approchait inexorablement du lit, sentant l'aura lumineuse du brun aux sublimes yeux d'émeraude assis face à lui. Lucius le fixait avec envie, avec tellement de désir qu'il sentait sa gorge s'assécher furieusement. Il savait que le sang sucré, brûlant d'Harry était le seul nectar qui contenterait enfin cette soif atroce. Ce fut la voix tremblotante qui le sortit de sa transe :

« Lus… Tu… Tu ne peux pas rester…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je suis fatigué.

- Pourquoi mens-tu ?

- Mais…

- Si tu mens… J'étais avec Teddy, j'ai senti ta magie se réveiller.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Pourquoi ?

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN POURQUOI ! »

L'énervement avait fait hurler malgré lui le brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui en cet instant, ne savait plus que faire. Tout son corps le suppliait de se jeter dans les bras du vampire, c'est tout ce qu'il avait espéré depuis… Depuis l'assemblée extraordinaire… Depuis leur rencontre dans la petite cellule du ministère… Depuis que Lucius l'avait embrassé la première fois à Azkaban… Depuis que le blond l'avait frôlé de ses mains, de son corps dans la cabane hurlante, dans l'ancien bureau directorial de Poudlard. Son cœur hurlait de détresse, pour plus de cette sensation d'abandon, de complétude. Comme si rien d'autre sur terre ne pouvait être plus parfait que son corps enlacé par cet homme, ce vampire… Cependant, il y avait aussi quelque part dans son esprit, une peur indicible, terrifiante car il savait. Son aura magique si puissante et perturbée par la puissance des anciens guidait Lucius. Non ses sentiments pour lui. Il était là pour sa magie, pas pour lui et il en aurait pleuré de rage.

« Sors. »

La voix avait claqué durement mais le vampire ne comprit pas l'ordre. Au contraire, il s'avança encore vers le sorcier aux yeux émeraude, se laissant guider par son instinct. Le souffle du survivant sembla se faire plus erratique au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Le brun était perdu par l'aura fascinante que dégageait la créature sanguinaire et il se contentait de murmurer dans une litanie pathétique et inutile :

« Sors… Sors… Sors… »

Déjà, Lucius se trouvait près de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et Harry ne trouvait plus la force en lui, il aurait voulu s'enfuir avant de regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait espéré de tous ses vœux pendant des semaines. La main du vampire se posa sur la joue fiévreuse du jeune homme qui manqua de défaillir tant l'effleurement, devenu caresse, était insoutenable. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir, pleurant et se maudissant de lui céder si facilement, de se rapprocher du blond pour qu'il le touche encore.

De son autre main, Lucius le poussa contre le matelas, l'allongeant de toute son long. Il se pencha contre lui, le bloquant de tout son corps. Ce fut une torture sans nom pour le brun, une bataille entre son corps et son esprit, sa volonté et son désir tandis que le vampire parcourait son visage, d'abord de son souffle, ensuite de ses lèvres fraîches. La caresse était aérienne, évanescente. Lucius découvrit d'abord ses paupières closes, lui dissimulant ses magnifiques iris verts, il descendit lentement vers les joues rouges, brûlantes, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Harry tenta de se relever une première fois, il manqua de renverser le corps puissant du vampire qui n'apprécia que modérément la rébellion de celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son futur calice et la riposte fut à la hauteur de la vaine tentative. Les deux mains bloquèrent complètement le corps du brun : la première tenait fermement l'épaule droite du jeune sorcier tandis que l'autre entamait une exploration de son corps éperdu.

Lucius n'écoutait plus les supplications plaintives d'Harry, trop concentré sur ce corps vibrant sous le sien. Sa main gauche se perdait sur le flanc du brun, dégageant avec habileté le tissu du pyjama qui le privait de la peau si douce et tentante. Il le pinça avec férocité lorsqu'Harry essaya encore de le repousser, laissant ses doigts errer et repousser le pantalon à élastique. Il se perdrait bientôt dans l'intimité du jeune sorcier, une part de lui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui appartienne de cette façon mais la magie qui l'appelait était beaucoup plus forte que ce vain murmure. Son esprit embrumé était concentré uniquement sur les battements fiévreux du cœur du brun, sur les palpitations de la jugulaire où sa langue errait depuis un instant. Les mots chuchotés qui lui parvenaient étaient une mélodie étrange pour le vampire :

« Pas comme ça… S'il te plaît… Pas comme ça… S'il te plaît… »

Il s'arrêta… Peut-être une seconde… Une minute… Le visage magnifique du brun était baigné de larmes, ses yeux verts le suppliaient muettement. Lucius semblait livrer en lui un combat terrifiant contre le vampire, il se releva légèrement… Le reste se passa trop vite pour qu'il réalise vraiment.

Un bruit sec ouvrant la porte de la chambre, le corps puissant de son meilleur ami le plaquant avec violence contre le mur tandis que son fils se précipitait vers Harry, l'enserrant et le protégeant de sa magie. Drago berçait avec tellement de patience le brun aux yeux émeraude qui tremblait et pleurait… Lucius ne sembla pas réagir davantage quand Severus lui fit avaler de force l'odieuse potion rougeâtre et qu'il sentit son cœur se calmer progressivement. Qu'avait-il fait ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'au petit matin, il se réveilla, son corps était encore tout endolori. Il se sentait malade, nauséeux, groggy, comme après une longue anesthésie. Il se tourna légèrement mais fut gêné par un corps qui le bloquait lourdement. Douloureusement, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux blonds. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, des images de la veille revenant le frapper de plein fouet. Non… Lucius n'avait pas pu… Il n'avait pas pu… Des larmes brûlantes au bord des yeux, il vit fondre sur lui l'autre corps qui l'enveloppa de sa magie.

« Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potty ? »

Harry réalisa alors qui dormait calmement à ses côtés. Drago sembla comprendre aussitôt ce qui arrivait à son ancien ennemi et les sarcasmes qui n'auraient pas manqué de suivre moururent dans sa gorge, au lieu de cela, il murmura assez piteusement :

« Je suis tellement désolé… J'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne pourrait pas… se contenir… avec ta magie si forte…

- Tu m'as sauvé. Merci.

- Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal, c'est… »

Harry se redressa, il n'était certainement pas prêt à entendre cela, même si au fond de lui, il se doutait que jamais Lucius n'avait souhaité le faire souffrir. Au final, le résultat était le même. Il ne réalisait que davantage ce qui le tourmentait depuis toutes ces semaines à essayer de comprendre son attraction face au vampire. Ce n'était pas lui que Lucius aimait et voulait. Le vampire était attiré par sa magie, sa puissance, il se moquait bien d'Harry, il n'avait que faire d'un stupide petit gryffondor inconscient et cette acceptation était sans doute la plus douloureuse des expériences. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et son âme étaient en miettes, déchiquetés par chaque baiser brûlant de passion qu'il avait reçu mais qui ne lui était pas réellement destiné.

Drago fixait son ancien ennemi dont le regard était troublé de larmes. Son instinct de calice avait été soumis à rude épreuve cette nuit. Déjà, les trois derniers jours avaient été difficiles alors que la puissance des anciens se fondait dans la magie du brun mais lorsqu'il avait senti la panique, la terreur provenant de la chambre voisine, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, suppliant du regard son vampire de l'aider à stopper cette douleur qui le tuait littéralement. Ils avaient compris, sans échanger un mot. Ils s'étaient précipités dans la pièce mitoyenne. Il avait agi comme un automate lorsque Severus avait arraché son père du corps de Potter, il s'était jeté contre lui pour l'enserrer de sa magie protectrice et ce matin, il réalisait et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans le regard désespéré d'Harry.

Il le rapprocha de lui, juste pour satisfaire son instinct de calice et le protéger un peu, lui insuffler un peu de magie pour calmer cette peur irraisonnée, cette douleur incroyable. Harry se laissa gentiment faire, parce qu'il n'avait ni la volonté ni le courage de s'opposer.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement. Harry sembla blêmir encore davantage si cela s'avérait possible :

« Lus ! »

Le Maître des Potions comprit alors et se décala, laissant apparaître le vampire blond à ses côtés qui se contenta de murmurer :

« Je suis là. »

Le regard émeraude vacilla, entre souvenirs terribles de cette nuit et cette fraction de seconde où son cœur s'était arrêté à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au vampire. Le blond se contenta de le fixer de son regard gris tandis que Severus reprenait :

« Ils ont attaqué à nouveau… Gringotts. »

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17 : Question de magie

**Résumé ****: **Au dernier chapitre, rien n'allait plus… Attiré par la fusion de la magie d'Harry à celle des anciens, Lucius était entré en pleine nuit la chambre du brun et s'était laissé totalement dominé par son instinct de vampire. L'intervention de Severus et Drago avait évité que le blond ne prenne de force Harry comme calice. Au matin, le maître des potions apprend une nouvelle au groupe : l'attaque de Gringotts… Quelles seront les conséquences pour notre groupe de réfugiés en fuite ? Comment va se dérouler la prochaine confrontation Lucius Harry ? Et bien, lisez maintenant… Bonne lecture à tous, à très bientôt, bises lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 17 : Question de magie**

Installé dans un fauteuil confortable, Harry fixait de son regard émeraude la large cheminée où de petites flammes léchaient doucement les bûches de bois. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis de longues minutes, se contentant de faire tourner, entre ses mains, une tasse en porcelaine blanche d'où s'échappait une délicate fumée. Il but une gorgée du Darjeeling qu'avait préparé son ancien ennemi et la reposa sur la table basse en chêne devant lui.

Le simple fait de quitter la chambre où il était confiné depuis plusieurs jours avait été une sorte d'épreuve pour le jeune homme : il avait eu toutes les peines du monde pour descendre l'escalier et traverser le long corridor jusqu'au salon des Tonks. Il s'était lourdement appuyé sur le bras de Drago qui l'avait soutenu du mieux possible durant toute sa progression. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis devant quiconque, une nouvelle fois, l'aide du blond avait été pour lui une véritable bénédiction. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, lourdes d'être resté alité si longtemps. Il soupira tandis que Severus entrait dans le salon avec à sa suite son calice :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mieux… Je crois…

- C'est vrai que ton air ravi et heureux parle pour toi, Potty. »

Harry se contenta de grogner faiblement tandis que Severus envoyait une petite claque magique sur l'arrière de la tête de son calice. Le blond lui répondit d'un regard faussement vexé avant de rétorquer avec sarcasme :

« Tu sais, Sev chéri, il faudrait qu'un jour, tu songes à me soutenir, plutôt qu'à me reprendre à chacune de mes remarques.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises et d'asticoter Harry et ton père et je te soutiendrais de toute mon âme, Dray, sois en certain. »

Drago souffla profondément et s'écroula bien peu élégamment sur le sofa à côté du fauteuil où se trouvait le brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Le calice ricana et appela Kreattur qui apparut au milieu du salon dans un pop sonore :

« Maître Harry a besoin de quelque chose…

- Oui, c'est ça… Maître Harry veut que je mange ! »

Le gryffondor se contenta d'hausser les sourcils d'un air surpris tandis que le blond continuait comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu pourrais m'apporter un plateau de sucreries, des brioches avec de la confiture, du chocolat chaud… Tout ce que tu peux préparer, le plus rapidement possible… Je meurs de faim.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Drago. »

L'instant suivant, l'elfe de maison disparaissait et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau apparut sur la table basse. Harry regardait le blond se jeter tel un affamé sur les victuailles préparées par Kreattur. Dès que l'elfe avait été prévenu par Kingsley de la présence de son jeune maître chez les Tonks en raison du déroulement catastrophique de l'Assemblée du Magenmagot, Kreattur avait supplié Andromeda de le prendre à son service pour qu'il puisse continuer à assister le brun aux yeux émeraude.

« Quelle élégance, Drago…

- Dis… Tu m'as dévoré ce matin, non ? Alors, c'est ça ou je m'écroule, victime d'anémie !

- N'exagère pas, veux-tu ?

- Hmmm… »

L'air ridiculement offusqué qu'arborait le blond fit pouffer de rire Harry. Le survivant appréciait réellement le fait que Severus et Drago ne cherchent plus à se cacher en sa présence. Ils se comportaient naturellement avec lui et cela le réconfortait depuis l'incident terrifiant qui l'avait opposé à Lucius. Le vampire blond l'avait évité ostensiblement depuis cette nuit-là et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

« Tenez Harry. »

Sorti de ses pensées par la voix profonde de Severus, le brun aux yeux émeraude se redressa et s'empara du journal. Il s'agissait du nouveau numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers et comme depuis ces derniers jours, la publication titrait sur le cambriolage de Gringotts :

« _Héros ou traître ? Le doute est-il encore permis…_ »

Rien que le titre en gros caractère découragea visiblement le jeune sorcier brun qui ne put retenir un reniflement sarcastique. Drago posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud, il avala rapidement un autre morceau de brioche et reprit avec humeur :

« Pourquoi vous tenez absolument à lire ce tas d'inepties ? Franchement, Sev, il n'a pas besoin de ça !

- Il doit savoir.

- Tiens, et depuis quand es-tu devenu cet ardent défenseur de la vérité et de l'honnêteté ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour remettre cela sur le tapis. Kingsley et moi n'avions pas le choix. Si Harry avait été prévenu de notre plan pour le sortir de ce guêpier avec ton père, il n'aurait pas fait illusion une minute devant Ombrage et ses sbires.

- Ben voyons, c'est tellement commode…

- Drago !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de murmurer :

« C'est bon, inutile de vous disputer à mon propos. J'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre votre choix. Je n'approuve pas et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, vous ne me cacherez rien d'autres… Mais, on peut passer à autre chose…

- Bordel, Potty… Tu ne pourrais pas redevenir cet insupportable gryffondor sûr de lui et impétueux que je pouvais détester cordialement, plutôt que cet être doué de compassion et de pardon, c'est à vomir.

- Comme toi, tu veux dire…

- Ne me compare pas à toi, veux-tu ! Lis plutôt… C'est tellement instructif. »

Comme pour clore le débat, le blond reprit une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il dévora. Harry se contenta d'un vague sourire. Même si Drago ne l'aurait jamais admis, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente, ensemble, ils avaient supporté depuis la bataille tellement d'épreuves et le Serpentard l'avait veillé nuit et jour pendant toute cette période douloureuse. Lorsque le brun s'était réveillé le matin, encore effrayé de ce qu'avait tenté Lucius, le calice avait été un soutien inconditionnel. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer ces peurs, ces doutes, ce tiraillement entre son esprit et son corps. Peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même affronté cela lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de Severus. Harry savait que contrairement à lui, Drago avait toujours été éperdument amoureux du Maître des Potions et que l'acceptation du statut de calice avait par conséquent était bien moins dramatique mais tout de même, il y avait une sorte de compréhension par delà les mots entre eux et cela rassurait indéniablement Harry.

Dépliant la Gazette des sorciers, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude reprit calmement sa lecture :

« _Héros ou traître ? Le doute est-il encore permis… _

_Alors que nous imprimons ce journal, les éléments de l'enquête qui nous parviennent de sources incontestables, sont de plus en plus alarmants quant aux choix surprenants de celui que l'on appelait autrefois l'élu._

_Revenons sur ces dernières semaines riches en événements. Bien sûr, nous n'apprenons rien à nos lecteurs fidèles en vous rappelant que lors de la grande bataille, Harry Potter a clamé haut et fort devant celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et toute l'assemblée présente que le sombre Severus Snape aurait été non seulement du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis de longues années mais qu'en plus, le ténébreux sorcier l'aurait sauvé à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pourtant, il s'agit bien là du même homme que le jeune Harry Potter a accusé pendant des mois d'être le meurtrier du grand Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin. Certains d'entre vous étaient, dès les premières heures, sceptiques quant à ce retournement de situation et l'innocence prétendue de l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard, directeur très contesté de la vénérable institution durant les temps les plus sombres de cette année passée. Ce n'était cependant là que le début de nos doutes…_ »

Harry releva la tête et asséna avec froideur :

« Alors vous aussi…

- C'était prévisible, Harry. Quoi que vous en pensiez, ma réhabilitation n'était jusqu'à présent que le fait de votre témoignage.

- C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes innocent, je le sais.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

- Tous des crétins bornés…. »

Le reste de la phrase de Drago mourut alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée du chocolat chaud. Harry songea une seconde que le blond cachait de plus en plus difficilement sa colère mais sa remarque outragée avait semblé plaire à son vampire qui se rapprocha de son calice et déposa un bref baiser sur sa tempe, d'une tendresse évidente. Comme à chaque fois qu'il notait la proximité du couple, Harry eut un pincement douloureux au cœur en pensant à sa propre situation. Lucius le fuyait clairement et il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il préféra reprendre sa lecture.

« _Ce n'était cependant là que le début de nos doutes… Que dire en effet de l'attitude de celui qu'on considérait, il y a encore si peu de temps comme un héros, alors qu'il a pris faits et causes pour une des familles représentant les heures sombres de notre monde, un nom synonyme de magie noire et de fidélité absolue aux idéaux de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Oui, chers et fidèles lecteurs, vous aviez déjà compris, l'allusion au clan Malefoy : qu'en est-il effectivement du mystère autour de la matinée qui a suivi la grande bataille ? Quel fut le rôle de Kingsley Shacklebolt dans cette longue entrevue entre Lucius Malefoy et Harry Potter dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard ?_

_Autant de questions qui restent en suspens. Nous savons seulement qu'après cette rencontre entre le mangemort, bras droit du mage noir et le survivant, des événements surprenants n'ont cessé de s'enchaîner. Déjà, toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle de Poudlard ont noté la longue absence d'Harry Potter, parti apparemment pour venir en aide à Drago Malefoy, du moins, selon les dires de Monsieur Shacklebolt et peut-on réellement donné crédit à de telles allégations, sachant la haine féroce qui a opposé pendant des années le fils Malefoy et Harry Potter. (Voir également en page 3 le témoignage de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, témoins des nombreux échauffourées entre les deux sorciers au cours des dernières années)…_ »

Harry se redressa et adressa un sourire moqueur au blond qui s'attaquait maintenant à un croissant aux amandes :

« Il paraît que je te hais, Malefoy.

- Il paraît que la réciproque est vraie, Potty. »

Les deux garçons pouffèrent ensemble sous l'œil désespéré du Maître des Potions.

« Vous êtes insupportables. »

Harry reprit sa lecture tandis que le blond tirait de façon très immature la langue à son vampire.

« _Après la disparition du Survivant pendant plusieurs heures, beaucoup d'entre nous ont pensé qu'Harry Potter avait été la malheureuse victime d'un impardonnable, probablement un Imperium ou peut-être un sortilège de confusion associé à un puissant 'oubliette' jeté par Lucius Malefoy en raison de ses prises de position incompréhensibles en faveur du mangemort. _

_Le bras droit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a été vu lors de la seconde bataille de Poudlard par de nombreux témoins, dont deux amis de l'élu lui-même et des preuves incontestables concordent sur sa culpabilité concernant la mort de sa femme, née Narcissa Black, et d'une élève, amie du jeune Potter, Luna Lovegood. Pourtant, Harry Potter s'entête et n'a eu de cesse, depuis lors, de clamer l'innocence de Lucius Malefoy, allant même jusqu'à témoigner à la barre pour le défendre devant l'Assemblée du Magenmagot, en prétendant que le mangemort ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde depuis leur rencontre dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard._

_Lorsque l'honorable juge Sanders a pris parti pour une des plus brillantes personnes de notre société, Madame la Présidente Dolores Ombrage, le survivant a lancé une première attaque, usant apparemment de sa magie instinctive puisqu'il semblait hors de contrôle, malgré les supplications de l'ancien ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt…_ »

Harry froissa férocement le papier du journal entre ses mains. Severus s'installa sur le canapé tout à côté de Drago, il croisa avec une certaine élégance ses jambes et précisa naturellement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry, Kingsley nous a informés hier de sa destitution, alors que vous dormiez déjà. Heureusement, il l'a appris suffisamment tôt grâce à cet auror, un dénommé Williamson. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, il me semble ?

- Oui… je l'ai croisé le jour où j'ai vu Lus au ministère…

- Toujours est-il que Kingsley a ainsi pu quitter le ministère avant d'être arrêté. Il a récupéré la plupart des documents de l'enquête et il a rejoint Arthur Weasley pour le prévenir de sa situation, il doit passer d'ici un moment…

- Je suppose que cette garce d'Ombrage…

- Oui. C'est elle, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose, cependant. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry resta les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans réellement le voir le feu rougeoyant dans la cheminée.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi font-ils tout cela ?

- Harry, pour être honnête, il est assez difficile de vous répondre de façon certaine. Peut-être que quelques sorciers sont vraiment convaincus de votre retournement vers les idéaux de Voldemort, mais j'en doute très sincèrement. J'ai plutôt l'impression que pour Ombrage et ses partisans, vous êtes avant tout un danger, une menace dans leur position privilégiée au sein du ministère. Ils ont eu peur de ce que vous pourriez devenir si vous briguiez les plus hautes fonctions de notre société. Vous aviez jusqu'à présent l'image du héros qui a terrassé le plus grand mage noir connu, celui qui n'a jamais craint de s'opposer contre les injustices, celui qui a combattu pendant une année alors que vous étiez à peine majeur. Le peuple vous aurait soutenu contre eux, sans aucune hésitation, et ils le savaient parfaitement.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

- Nous le savons, bien sûr, mais il faut reconnaître qu'Ombrage a su tirer parti de la situation et elle a considérablement nui à votre image auprès de la société sorcière. Il suffit de lire ce torchon. Tout est orienté par ses soins en votre défaveur… Vous devriez continuer. »

Le brun se contenta d'hocher doucement de la tête avant de reprendre la Gazette :

« _La mystérieuse disparition du survivant avec Lucius Malefoy et deux inconnus étaient sans aucun doute savamment orchestrée car s'en est suivie une attaque des Renégats dont on connaît les désastreuses conséquences. Rien que ces éléments feraient douter les plus fidèles partisans du jeune homme mais à la lumière des récents événements, on peut se demander si cette fois, Harry Potter n'a pas purement et simplement rejoint les anciens adeptes des idéaux de Voldemort en s'alliant avec Lucius Malefoy. _

_C'est ainsi qu'il y a trois jours, la banque de Gringotts a été cambriolée par les Renégats, dirigés par Lucius Malefoy comme en ont témoigné deux gobelins, Griseck et Merlick. Les deux créatures sont formelles et ont été interrogées longuement par les Aurors du ministère. L'ancien bras droit du mage noir était à la tête de l'expédition, à visage découvert. L'association du mangemort avec le survivant ne fait plus de doute lorsque l'on sait quel coffre a été délesté d'une grande partie de ses richesses pour soutenir la cause des Renégats, car il s'agit bien évidemment de celui de Monsieur Potter … »_

Harry s'interrompit lorsque Drago ricana avec sarcasme :

« Décidément Potty, tu m'étonneras toujours. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui se fasse voler une grande partie de sa fortune et que l'on accuse en même temps d'être le commanditaire de ce vol. On croit rêver.

- Il y a un point dans ce tas d'inepties qui est cependant la triste réalité. »

Harry et Drago fixèrent le Maître des Potions qui soupira :

« Votre argent va servir à leur cause puisque celui qui a usurpé à nouveau l'identité de Lucius est très vraisemblablement le chef des Renégats et cela ne va certainement pas arranger nos affaires. »

Un bref coup résonna alors contre la porte du salon et aussitôt, la silhouette haute et élégante du vampire blond apparaissait dans l'encadrement. Il n'avait de regard que pour Harry qui s'était instinctivement redressé dès qu'il avait senti la présence de l'homme. Drago et Severus se levèrent d'un même élan, sans même se concerter. Déjà trois jours qu'ils espéraient cette confrontation. Le Maître des Potions passa près de son ami et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, murmurant :

« Tu as repris de la potion. »

Le blond hocha fermement de la tête sans lui répondre, trop absorbé par les yeux émeraude qui ne l'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde.

« Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter…

- Oui, je vous ai déjà dit, il me faut bien encore cinq ans pour me faire à cette idée… »

Le blond ricanait ouvertement, particulièrement fier de sa petite répartie.

« Drago ! »

Severus sermonna le blond d'une petite tape magique sur la tête. Il attrapa ensuite la main fine de son calice et le traîna sans ménagement hors du salon. Même s'il n'en montra rien, le vampire se sentait immensément soulagé du changement d'attitude de Drago envers Harry. Il avait pourtant pensé dans les premiers temps qui avaient suivi la bataille de Poudlard que jamais son calice n'accepterait que le survivant entre dans la vie de son père. Il reconnaissait que sur ce point, il s'était trompé et il en était heureux. Il referma la porte, priant de toutes ses forces pour que tout se passe finalement bien entre les deux sorciers, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait baissé les yeux dès qu'il avait réalisé que le Maître des Potions les laissait seuls. Lucius resta immobile un long moment avant de s'avancer vers le fauteuil où se trouvait le brun. Doucement, il se pencha vers le visage caché par une mèche de cheveux. Il se contenta de passer une main dans cette tignasse en bataille pour dégager son front avant de frôler sa cicatrice d'un baiser. Harry s'était crispé aussitôt, ne pouvant cacher sa peur irraisonnée. Le vampire s'éloigna aussitôt, s'accoudant avec élégance au manteau de la cheminée. Il essaya de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à la réaction instinctive du gamin alors que c'était la première fois qu'il l'approchait depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur son pouvoir vampirique, mais en vain. Son instinct hurlait en lui, pour la reddition du brun, pour qu'il l'approche encore, qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, qu'il le goûte, mais il avait pris suffisamment de potions pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

La petite voix mal à l'aise d'Harry le sortit finalement de ses pensées :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Simplement te parler. »

Seul, un silence farouchement buté lui répondit. Lucius comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être trop attendu mais il avait eu besoin de ces quelques jours pour trouver la force d'affronter le regard émeraude. Il tenta d'une voix qu'il espéra douce et conciliante :

« Ca a assez duré, tu ne crois pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu souhaites parler qui nécessite que Severus et Drago sortent.

- Harry, arrête, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ses mots, Lucius s'en voulut et l'air profondément blessé du brun le lui confirma malheureusement. Le vampire avança d'un pas vers le jeune sorcier avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé, absolument navré de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là mais…

- Mais quoi ? Comme tu n'as pas daigné m'adresser la parole depuis, j'avais déjà parfaitement compris que pour toi, c'était de MA faute puisque je ne contrôlais plus mon pouvoir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose t'intéressait à part MA magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun était furieux, contre Lucius bien sûr, mais probablement encore plus contre lui-même. Il aurait tellement voulu n'en avoir rien à faire, se moquer de la façon dont Lucius s'était comporté avec lui, il aurait voulu être indifférent et l'ignorer, mais c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il se sentait capable d'endurer alors que tout son corps tremblait de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Je ne sais pas de…

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien, en fait. RIEN DU TOUT ! »

Les derniers mots avaient été hurlés, le brun s'était relevé brutalement, sans doute beaucoup trop vite car il sentit aussitôt un vertige et ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement. En moins d'une seconde, le vampire le retenait contre lui, avec fermeté. Ses bras enserraient la taille fine du survivant et il respirait l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux comme une drogue.

Au début, Harry ne sembla pas réagir, s'abandonnant à cette présence si douce et réconfortante mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa magie. C'était pour cela qu'il l'étreignait, qu'il le serrait à l'en étouffer, qu'il le voulait. Pas pour lui. Il commença à se débattre instinctivement, de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à s'échapper des bras du vampire.

Le brun respirait bruyamment et Lucius le regardait, d'un air désemparé. Il se recula d'un pas seulement, laissant à Harry le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Après une longue minute, le vampire se rapprocha à nouveau, doucement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal un peu trop craintif. Il aurait aimé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ses doutes nombreux mais aussi ses certitudes parfaites. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que la magie n'expliquait pas tout, quoi qu'il en pense mais il savait malheureusement que le brun n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre parler de ses sentiments nouveaux. Harry l'aurait probablement encore rejeté sans concession et il n'était pas sûr que son instinct de vampire puisse résister à une autre fuite du garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

Avec délicatesse, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du brun et se pencha vers lui. Il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse éventuellement se reculer, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur cette bouche tendre. Lucius se contenta d'un effleurement, juste un léger mouvement pour apprécier la texture si parfaite des lèvres du survivant. Sa main glissa dans le même temps le long du bras jusqu'à atteindre celle d'Harry, il la serra doucement. Il sentait que le jeune homme s'abandonnait progressivement, répondant peu à peu à son baiser si chaste. Il enserra sa taille de sa main libre et d'un mouvement légèrement plus fort, tira Harry vers lui. Il savait qu'il risquait de le braquer à nouveau mais il ne concevait pour l'instant aucun autre moyen pour faire comprendre à cette fichue tête de pioche que leur relation n'était pas que liée à la magie.

Lucius sentit bien évidemment la tension dans le corps d'Harry alors qu'il l'avait tout contre lui. Le brun s'était indéniablement raidi, mais il préféra ne pas s'y appesantir. Il profita du moment de doute pour lécher délicatement de sa langue les lèvres douces du jeune sorcier. Dans un mouvement lent, quasi hypnotique, il réalisa que c'était probablement la première fois qu'il échangeait un baiser parfaitement maître de lui, sans l'influence du vampire. A Azkaban, au ministère ou lors cette fameuse nuit, il s'était laissé guider par ses instincts sans prendre le temps de découvrir réellement Harry et là, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il entendit à peine le gémissement qui répondit à sa demande muette mais il sentit que les lèvres du brun s'écartaient si doucement pour le laisser l'envahir.

Sa langue pénétra lentement cette bouche, avec toute la vénération d'un pèlerin entrant dans une sainte église. Elle avança avec douceur, découvrant patiemment son goût. Lorsque timidement, il sentit sa jumelle caresser la sienne, il crut mourir tellement son cœur exultait. Rien au monde ne pouvait être plus parfait que cette seconde où il sentit qu'Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules pour approcher un peu plus son corps de lui. Le baiser se faisait plus sensuel, plus profond mais il savait que s'il allait trop loin ou trop vite, le brun le lui reprocherait inévitablement. Il savoura tout, chaque seconde, comme un assoiffé en plein désert qui trouve enfin l'eau qui le sauvera puis il recula doucement, avec regret. Sa bouche frôlait celle d'Harry et il sentait le souffle saccadé, perdu du plus jeune contre ses lèvres, il se contenta de sourire alors que le brun ouvrait ses jolis yeux d'émeraude pour le regarder enfin. On y lisait tellement qu'une nouvelle fois, il pensa que son cœur n'y résisterait pas. Lucius murmura tout contre sa bouche :

« N'est-il toujours question que de magie, mon ange ? »

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18 : Le prisonnier

**Résumé **: Alors que nous apprenions l'éviction du ministre de la magie par Ombrage, Lucius avait rejoint Harry dans le salon des Tonks… Première confrontation des deux hommes depuis que le vampire, attiré par la magie du brun avait perdu tout contrôle en pénétrant dans la chambre du gryffondor. Les explications étaient plus que tendues, Harry reprochant à Lucius de ne prêter attention à lui qu'à cause de sa magie pure… Lucius bien décidé à lui prouver le contraire, l'avait embrassé… Comment va réagir Harry ? Qu'en est-il pour Kingsley ? Et les Renégats ? Bonne lecture, à très bientôt, lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 18 : Le prisonnier**

Les mains élégantes du blond caressaient imperceptiblement les joues brûlantes du jeune homme. Lucius aurait voulu s'éloigner d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne se sente à nouveau utilisé et trahi par le vampire, mais il ne trouva simplement pas la force de le faire – l'idée même, lui parut tout bonnement intolérable.

Les yeux d'émeraude papillonnèrent et finalement, le brun s'abandonna contre le corps massif et puissant du blond, son front contre l'épaule du vampire, ses paupières se refermèrent lourdement. Les derniers mots susurrés contre sa bouche revenaient telle une mélopée fascinante. « N'est-il toujours question que de magie, mon ange ? »… Il y avait bien sûr une possibilité que ce ne soit qu'une manipulation de plus du vampire mais Harry se plaisait à penser que ces paroles contenaient une part de vérité, que la magie n'était pas la seule explication de leur rapprochement depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait encore son goût dans sa bouche, la texture parfaite des lèvres du vampire contre les siennes. Ce baiser l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de son âme, il tremblait, son corps curieusement engourdi.

Harry s'écarta légèrement de l'étreinte fascinante du blond, sa respiration encore très difficile. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de manquer terriblement d'air, comme si ses poumons brûlaient littéralement. L'instant suivant, il réalisa que de nouveau, le vampire mordillait avec talent sa lèvre inférieure, alternant avec la douceur de sa langue qui apprenait les contours de sa bouche. Le blond répondait à la perfection à chacune de ces suppliques inexprimées. Il alternait délicatesse et légèreté, une découverte sensuelle et, loin d'interrompre la seconde tentative de Lucius, Harry se surprit à poursuivre, à pousser plus avant contre le corps du vampire. Le jeune sorcier se sentait envahi une nouvelle fois par cette langue, elle s'attardait, voulant apprendre la moindre de ses imperfections et il répondait à cette demande avec gêne, une sorte d'innocence maladroite et touchante, ne sachant pas ce que Lucius attendait réellement de lui. Les mains fines et élégantes du vampire avaient délaissé son visage, glissant lentement le long de ses bras, de son corps, jusqu'à se trouver contre ses hanches, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte possessive.

Lorsque Lucius le lâcha brutalement, s'éloignant de lui de plusieurs pas, Harry manqua de peu de s'évanouir. Le vampire se tenait à présent tout contre le manteau de la cheminée, essayant de retrouver un semblant de contenance mais un regard vers le brun lui fit réaliser que son entreprise était peine perdue. Le gamin passait inconsciemment son index sur ses lèvres rougies et martyrisées par ses soins. Les yeux verts émeraude paraissaient l'interroger, le supplier de reprendre cette délicieuse torture. Une seconde de plus et un bruit mat résonnait contre la porte massive du salon. Ses sens de vampire, et en particulier son odorat surdéveloppé, ne l'avaient donc pas leurré, l'alertant juste à temps de l'arrivée imminente de nouvelles personnes. Avant même qu'il ne songe à répondre à la demande des visiteurs pour pénétrer dans le salon des Tonks, Severus et son fils étaient entrés dans la vaste et confortable pièce. Sans doute avaient-ils fait en sorte de précéder les autres sorciers, ne serait-ce que pour les prévenir. Drago dévisagea brièvement Harry, un sourire narquois clairement lisible sur son visage altier.

« Pitié, fais au moins un effort pour ne pas arborer cet air proprement débauché avant qu'ils n'… »

Drago n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir que déjà apparaissaient sur le seuil du salon, l'ancien ministre de la magie et Arthur Wealsey. Tandis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient sans perdre une seconde vers Lucius et Harry pour les saluer comme il se doit, entraient à leur suite Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

A l'arrivée de celle qui avait occupé les pensées et le cœur du survivant depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher ostensiblement du jeune homme. Pour sa défense, quand Harry était encore en convalescence, épuisé par la fusion de sa magie à celle des Anciens, Drago avait à plusieurs reprises nargué son père au sujet de cet amour d'adolescent, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Lucius se sente immédiatement agressé par l'intrusion de la sulfureuse rouquine dans le salon. Le blond se souvenait aussi parfaitement de l'intervention de cette gamine lorsqu'il était avec Harry dans la grande salle de Poudlard, elle avait tenté de retenir le brun alors que le temps leur était désespérément compté pour sauver son fils et son meilleur ami. Toujours est-il que le mouvement du vampire ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu auprès des différents invités. Si son fils, Severus et Kingsley ne s'en offusquèrent pas, bien trop conscients de la réalité et de la relation de plus en plus forte qui rapprochait Harry et Lucius, Arthur et les trois amis du brun restèrent, un moment, interdits et déconcertés. Pour détourner l'attention de tous, le sorcier noir s'approcha davantage du joli brun et commença amicalement :

« Est-ce que tu as été informé de ma nouvelle situation, Harry ? »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, l'ancien ministre craignit que le jeune sorcier reste dans cet état second, sans aucune réaction. Kingsley fixait le brun au regard émeraude, le suppliant intérieurement de lui répondre enfin.

« Je… Kings'… J'ai eu si peur quand… Quand j'ai appris…

- Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire… Mais, et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens- tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. »

Pourtant, tout dans son attitude démentait ces propos et le sorcier noir ne s'en laissa pas compter.

« Ne reste pas debout. »

Sans se soucier de la présence de Lucius au côté de son petit protégé, Kingsley attrapa fermement le bras du survivant et le conduisit en direction du sofa, le forçant à s'asseoir. Le sorcier noir s'installa à ses côtés et fut rejoint aussitôt par Arthur. Hermione avait suivi le mouvement et prit place sans cérémonie sur le bord de la table basse, face au jeune sorcier. Elle le regardait avec sollicitude et une inquiétude non feinte :

« Oh, Harry… On s'est tellement inquiété après… Ton malaise durant l'Assemblée extraordinaire du Magenmagot… »

Avant même qu'il ne songe à répondre, Ron et Ginny avaient également rejoint les deux fauteuils adjacents pour enfin discuter calmement avec le jeune homme. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry ne les avait croisés qu'à quelques courtes occasions, à Grimmaurd et à chaque fois, leur rencontre s'était soldée par des disputes de plus en plus ouvertes au sujet de ses prises de positions en faveur de la famille Malefoy. Entre ces entraînements pour maîtriser le pouvoir des Anciens au côté de Severus et son combat pour innocenter Lucius, les amis de toujours avaient pris des chemins radicalement opposés depuis la seconde bataille de Poudlard.

Harry soutenait envers et contre tous que Lucius ne l'avait jamais laissé seul ce matin-là alors que, dans le même temps, les deux enfants Weasley avaient vu le mangemort lancer l'avada qui avait coûté la vie à Luna. Ron et Ginny avaient témoigné sous serment durant l'enquête des aurors, attestant qu'ils avaient été directement visés par Malefoy et qu'ils ne devaient d'être encore en vie qu'à l'abnégation de la jolie blonde lunaire qui s'était interposée sans penser aux conséquences fatales. Le témoignage d'Harry à la barre du Magenmagot avait contredit leurs dires. Un malaise semblait flotter dans le salon que Drago coupa d'une réflexion sarcastique :

« Bien… Devant cette réunion au sommet des gentils gryffondors, on pourrait s'éclipser, un moment et puis de toute façon, Kingsley nous a expliqué la situation avant de monter, Sev et moi devrions t'expliquer plus précisément ce qu'il en est, tu ne crois pas, Père ?

Severus acquiesça à la remarque de son calice mais se doutant de la difficulté de Lucius pour s'éloigner du brun, le Maître des Potions encouragea son ami en appuyant fermement sur son épaule. Le regard éperdu que lança Harry à Lucius acheva de convaincre ce dernier. Le brun le suppliait de le laisser pour qu'il puisse enfin s'expliquer avec ce qu'il considérait comme une famille d'adoption depuis tant d'années et le vampire accéda finalement à sa demande.

Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva enfin seul avec les Wealsey, Hermione et Kingsley, il se laissa simplement aller, se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du sofa. Il se sentait plus éreinté que jamais, il ferma brièvement les yeux, juste pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, pour oublier quelques secondes le trouble de son esprit. Quand il en fut capable, il se releva légèrement, prêt à faire face aux autres sorciers mais Kingsley prit les devants :

« Bien, la vérité maintenant… Après ton départ forcé du Magenmagot avec Lucius, je n'ai pu passer que trois fois et à chaque fois que j'ai demandé à te parler, tu étais endormi, ou plutôt inconscient. Drago te veillait constamment et depuis le cambriolage de Gringotts, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir tellement il y avait du grabuge au ministère, alors, maintenant, je veux savoir comment tu te portes réellement, pas de mensonge, d'accord ?

- Je suis encore… un peu fatigué…

- Oh… Harry…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mione. Sincèrement, c'est bon, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. »

Les regards dubitatifs que lui adressèrent les deux filles lui arrachèrent un sourire tendu mais Harry préféra continuer :

« Je… Je voulais savoir pour l'attaque de Gringotts… Il n'y avait quasiment aucune information dans la Gazette de ce matin… Enfin, du moins, rien de vraiment intéressant, presque tout l'article était orienté sur les rumeurs me concernant mais pas d'indices sur les Renégats. Vous avez eu du nouveau depuis trois jours ? »

Les autres se regardèrent brièvement, semblant appréhender réellement la suite de la conversation mais finalement, Kingsley se décida après un raclement de gorge discret :

« Oui, grâce à Williamson. Cette nuit, il m'a contacté par le biais d'Arthur, seulement quelques heures après mon éviction officielle du ministère.

- Williamson… L'auror… Mais à quel propos ?

- Ombrage s'était bien gardée de m'avertir mais lors du cambriolage de ton coffre, les gobelins de garde à Gringotts ont arrêté un des Renégats dans sa fuite.

- Vraiment ? Ils n'en ont pourtant jamais parlé dans la Gazette.

- C'est exact. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'un seul journaliste soit réellement au courant de ce qui se passe. Le prisonnier aurait été conduit au ministère dans le plus grand secret. Selon les indications de Williamson, il était retenu dans un des quartiers de haute sécurité, près du département des mystères. Ombrage a fait en sorte d'obtenir un moratoire auprès du Magenmagot pour que je n'en sois pas informé. Apparemment, elle aurait fait valoir que me divulguer cette information pourrait nuire gravement au bon déroulement de l'enquête puisque je t'ai toujours soutenu jusqu'à présent. Elle a dû prétendre que je serai prêt à tout pour te faire innocenter, y compris à détourner certaines preuves...

- Comment peuvent-ils croire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre sur ce point, par contre, Williamson m'a alerté dès qu'il l'a su. Il a eu vent d'un transfert exceptionnel à Azkaban, c'était cette nuit.

- Comme par hasard, tu n'étais plus ministre, ce n'était donc plus à toi de signer l'autorisation de transfert du prisonnier, mais à Ombrage, je ne me trompe pas…

- Tu as parfaitement bien compris Harry. En tout cas, le directeur Johansson me l'a confirmé par hibou, juste avant que l'on ne parte du terrier.

- Pour… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dissimulé cette arrestation ? Elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir arrêté un des responsables de cette attaque auprès de la Gazette et asseoir ainsi son pouvoir auprès de la société sorcière… Ca n'a pas de sens...

- C'est pour cela que Williamson nous a contactés aussi rapidement. D'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre, quoi qu'ait avoué le Renégat pendant ces trois jours de détention au ministère, cela ne doit certainement pas arranger les affaires d'Ombrage. »

Harry regardait le sorcier noir avec une attention redoublée. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment… Comment Williamson peut-il dire cela ?

- Il n'est pas le seul à le penser, Harry. Dans son message, Johansson a laissé entendre la même chose, cet homme est un danger pour Ombrage et elle est prête à tout pour le faire définitivement taire. Johansson m'a informé que le prisonnier a été transféré d'office dans les 'Enfers'.

- Non… Enfin… C'est impossible… Quand j'avais parlé au gardien Goldsmith, il m'avait expliqué que personne ne pouvait y survivre tant la présence des détraqueurs y étaient fortes et violentes, que n'importe quel homme deviendrait fou en quelques heures.

- Je le sais parfaitement, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous… »

Le silence qui retomba dans le salon des Tonks était pesant, comme si chacun des sorciers présents pesait en son for intérieur le poids des informations en leur possession : sous les ordres d'Ombrage, un homme, mystérieux prisonnier capturé lors du cambriolage de Gringotts avait été transféré à Azkaban dans le but évident de le faire taire à tout jamais. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils avaient espéré depuis la seconde bataille de Poudlard, une piste concernant les Renégats et les attaques qui se succédaient depuis.

« Ecoute… Nous avons prévenu Severus et Drago et nous nous sommes mis d'accord avant de monter sur la manière dont nous allons procéder. »

Harry se tendit aussitôt, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le fait qu'une nouvelle fois, Kingsley et les autres avaient convenu d'un plan sans le consulter. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, les poings serrés avant de reprendre peu aimablement :

« Je t'écoute…

- Tu seras d'accord pour reconnaître que Johansson me faisant confiance, je doive obligatoirement participer à cette expédition. Arthur est notre dernier atout au ministère avec Williamson, il est donc hors de question qu'il participe à cela. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer…

- Et ?

- J'ai besoin de sorciers magiquement puissant pour résister aux fluides des détraqueurs quand nous serons aux 'Enfers'. J'ai demandé à ce que Severus m'accompagne. Drago a refusé catégoriquement qu'il parte dans cette expédition sans lui. Je pensais également à Lucius pour… »

Harry s'était instinctivement redressé, ne laissant même pas au sorcier noir l'opportunité d'achever sa phrase. Il commença à arpenter la pièce sous le regard désolé de Kinglsey, pas qu'il se soit attendu à une réaction différente cependant. Il avait déjà affronté Drago quelques minutes avant et avait secrètement espéré que le brun réagirait plus modérément mais visiblement, il n'en était rien. La voix d'Harry claqua sèchement :

« Alors je viens aussi !

- Harry… Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux. Hermione, Ron et Ginny vont rester avec Andromeda et nous attendre, tu devrais faire…

- N'y compte pas une seule seconde.

- Enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu tiens encore à peine sur tes jambes. Tu te lèves à peine de plusieurs jours de coma magique.

- C'est vrai, 'Ry, il a raison… Tu devrais rester ici, avec nous… »

La rouquine s'était relevée et avait rejoint Harry, près de la cheminée. Elle passa une main douce le long de la joue du survivant, ses yeux bleus semblant chercher une explication logique à cette scène qu'elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Lucius Malefoy. Elle haïssait cet homme, elle haïssait cet homme comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne jusque là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry le défendait depuis cette fameuse seconde bataille de Poudlard. Pourquoi le garçon qu'elle aimait tellement, avait tenu à secourir cette famille ignoble, si fière de son sang-pur ? Pourquoi le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis ses onze ans s'acharnait à défendre cette pourriture de mangemort – ce même homme qui avait manqué la tuer avec un des horcruxes de son Maître lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard ?

Bien sûr, les arguments d'Hermione à ce sujet ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit… La jeune et brillante sorcière avait argué que jamais Harry ne se laisserait manipuler par quiconque, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant cette année à fuir. Forte de cette réflexion, Hermione en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion que l'homme, qui avait assassiné Luna n'était tout bonnement pas Lucius Malefoy et qu'ils avaient tous été bel et bien dupés – sa théorie avait été confirmée par les dires de Kingsley. Elle en avait finalement fait part aux deux Weasley. Pour chacun des protagonistes, la discussion avait été houleuse et pénible, elle s'était prolongée durant plusieurs semaines, chacun s'arcboutant sur ses positions.

Ron avait au début objecté chaque argument de sa petite-amie mais au final, il avait été convaincu. Le rouquin avait admis qu'il croyait fermement en la justesse du jugement d'Harry et que par conséquent, si le brun avait foi en Lucius Malefoy, alors il le défendrait également. Hermione et Ron avaient d'ailleurs tenu à accompagner Arthur et Kingsley pour signifier enfin à Harry leur confiance absolue en leur amitié, malgré ces quelques semaines de doutes. De toute façon, le trio ne pouvait pas se séparer pour quelques quiproquo ridicules, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble.

Ginny ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre ses préjugés. Elle était convaincue que Malefoy avait utilisé Harry à des fins personnelles au lendemain de la grande bataille et depuis, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait passionnément, ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole… A peine, s'il l'avait serré une fois dans ses bras. Ses mains lui manquaient, sa bouche lui manquait. Elle rêvait d'un baiser qui lui ferait oublier tous ces mois perdus et gâchés par cette guerre et, au lieu de cela, le bras droit de Voldemort, celui là même chez qui le mage noir avait trouvé refuge, devenait un élément central de la vie d'Harry… Elle ne comprenait pas comment, mais elle savait que son instinct ne la trompait pas à ce sujet.

Harry restait sans réaction. Quelque part, il aurait voulu éprouver le moindre trouble au contact délicat de la jeune femme, elle était sa petite-amie et le réconfortait de la plus douce des façons. Au lieu de cela, il se sentit étrangement mal et rétorqua un peu brutalement :

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je dois absolument y aller…

- S'il te plaît, Harry, c'est trop dangereux et tu n'es pas en état pour affronter une armée de détraqueurs. Sois un peu réaliste… »

La jeune femme se rapprocha du brun, l'étreignant doucement, sa main droite passant délicatement sur la nuque du brun, enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune indomptable. Ce fut à cet instant qu'entra Lucius Malefoy, suivi de son fils et du maître des potions. Le blond ne dut de garder son sang-froid qu'à l'air perdu qu'affichait Harry et à la potion qu'il avait avalé ce matin pour contrôler son instinct vampirique. Dès que le gryffondor se rendit compte de sa présence, il s'éloigna ostensiblement de la rouquine. Ginny était dépitée, écœurée également, comme si toutes ses craintes devenaient réalité en cette seconde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver un peu de contenance que déjà Lucius Malefoy s'approchait du brun et qu'il déclara avec cette prestance typique des sorciers au sang pur :

« Severus et Drago m'ont fait part de la situation. »

Kingsley se releva et poursuivit :

« Bien… Alors, nous sommes d'accord. Nous partons immédiatement pour Azkaban. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à Johannson. Il sait pour notre démarche et nous couvrira, c'est certain.

- On ne doit pas perdre plus de temps, si le prisonnier demeure trop longtemps aux Enfers, nous ne saurons pas pourquoi Ombrage tient tellement à le voir disparaître. Harry, tu m'attends ici ! »

Cette phrase dite avec une assurance certaine figea le brun. Ses yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise mais il ne fut pas long à reprendre ses esprits :

« Certainement pas ! »

La voix du survivant avait claqué et le vampire s'arcbouta devant l'air farouchement rebelle que lui adressait Harry.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Si Lucius avait l'air profondément choqué par la réponse du brun, il en était de même pour Severus et Drago qui fixaient avec incompréhension Kingsley. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été question qu'Harry se joigne à eux quand l'ancien ministre de la magie leur avait fait part de ce projet pour libérer le prisonnier des Enfers afin de connaître le secret de cet homme, ce secret qu'Ombrage voulait à tout prix faire taire à tout jamais. Le sorcier noir secoua la tête avant de déclarer :

« Harry nous a fait part de son intention pendant que vous préveniez Lucius mais je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable… Enfin, il était encore alité hier.

- Kingsley a raison, Potty… Tu n'es pas sérieux, ta magie est…

- MA MAGIE SE PORTE COMME UN CHARME ! MERCI BIEN. »

Le brun avait hurlé et voyant son pouvoir crépité dangereusement, Lucius s'empara brutalement du poignet fin, sans qu'aucun des sorciers présents ne songent à s'y opposer. Il attira le brun à sa suite et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se faisaient face dans la chambre du brun. La respiration d'Harry était plus agitée. Il aurait pu foudroyer quiconque d'un simple regard tant il semblait en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Kingsley a parfaitement raison, tu tiens à peine debout et tu voudrais nous accompagner à Azkaban ! Ta magie est encore bien trop fragile et instable.

- Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'était pas question que de magie entre nous ! »

L'air estomaqué de Lucius aurait presque fait rire Harry si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si tendues entre eux.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux !

- Si. C'est toi qui as prétendu, il y a à peine une heure que je n'étais pas que cela… Que j'étais plus que cela !

- C'est bien trop risqué et je ne pourrais pas agir sereinement en te sachant là-bas alors que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas ton pouvoir. Tu es encore plus faible qu'un chaton ! »

Harry ricana, un rire amer et douloureux.

« Donc, on en revient toujours au même… Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tout ce que je suis pour toi finalement, c'est une magie intéressante.

- C'EST FAUX !

- Oh, j'en déduis que Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Tu n'es franchement pas très crédible. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as réagi l'autre nuit ? Tu as mis presque trois jours pour m'approcher à nouveau et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance juste parce que tu m'as embrassé ! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que tu te plais à le croire ! Tu n'es pas différent des autres au final : pendant des années, on ne m'a jugé que sur mon pouvoir puisque j'étais censé être l'élu, celui qui vaincrait Voldemort. J'avais espéré que tu verrais au-delà de ça mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu es exactement comme tous les autres, pire peut-être... Tu te moques bien d'Harry. Ce qui t'importe, c'est uniquement ma magie ! C'est tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

Le silence entre eux se fit pesant. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux hommes se fixèrent avec une rare intensité. Finalement, le blond rompit ce moment, la voix étrangement calme, presque cassée :

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'inquiète réellement pour toi…

- Bien sûr, parce que moi, je ne m'inquiète pas... Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te savoir là-bas… et sans moi, qui plus est ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je… »

Harry se figea, réalisant ce qu'il avait failli admettre sous le coup de l'emportement. Lucius parut déstabilisé par cette réponse qui signifiait tellement pour lui. Harry avait peur pour lui, Harry tenait donc réellement à lui. Son instinct de vampire exultait presque, même s'il savait parfaitement que rien n'était acquis avec ce gryffondor entêté. Il se rapprocha du brun et l'étreignit fermement, ses mains se perdant sur ce corps si parfait, glissant le long de ses reins, jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Sa bouche se perdait dans la chevelure brune, humant son odeur si particulière. Ses lèvres descendaient inexorablement vers son visage, caressant subrepticement la cicatrice sur son front. Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent lorsque son souffle s'attarda sur les pommettes hautes, les joues joliment rougies par l'émotion. Il murmura finalement contre cette bouche délicieuse et rebelle :

« D'accord, tu as gagné… »

Les yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, cherchant à juger si le vampire était vraiment sérieux. Harry pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait du blond contre sa bouche mais immédiatement, Lucius s'écarta un peu de lui et reprit avec une ironie mordante :

« Mais si tu t'éloignes de moi d'un seul pas quand on sera à Azkaban, je te le ferai payer très chèrement, compris ? »

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19 : Voyage aux Enfers

**Résumé **: Alors que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Arthur Weasley ont rejoint la maison des Tonks pour revoir Harry, ce dernier, encore épuisé par la fusion du pouvoir des anciens, apprend l'emprisonnement d'un des Renégats, arrêté lors du cambriolage de Gringotts. Pour faire taire à tout jamais ce mystérieux prisonnier, Ombrage l'a fait enfermer aux Enfers d'Azkaban. Lucius, Severus, Drago et Kingsley prévoient l'évasion de l'inconnu, aidé par le directeur de la prison, Johansson mais Harry veut à tout prix accompagner le vampire. Comment va se dérouler cette mission, ce voyage aux Enfers ? Bonne lecture, bises lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 19 : Voyage aux Enfers**

« Mais si tu t'éloignes de moi d'un seul pas quand on sera à Azkaban, je te le ferai payer très chèrement, compris ? »

Lorsqu'Harry entendit la réponse un brin sarcastique de Lucius, le brun se sentit curieusement soulagé. Le vampire lui faisait confiance au point de l'amener avec lui à Azkaban, en dépit des nombreux risques encourus. Il se rapprocha du blond et se laissa aller contre son corps, le visage posé sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Alors que les mains fortes du sorcier serraient sa taille fine, Harry se contenta de susurrer avec malice :

« Et tu comptes me le faire payer comment, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Lucius recula, outré par cette remarque faussement naïve du brun.

« Ne joue pas à cela, Harry ! »

Le jeune sorcier souriait gentiment et décocha un clin d'œil amusé à son vis-à-vis. Harry fit demi-tour, en direction de la porte. Il avait la ferme intention de rejoindre les autres pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Il devait libérer impérativement le mystérieux prisonnier, savoir ce que cachait cet homme. Pourquoi Ombrage faisait tout son possible pour le faire taire définitivement ? Harry avait le secret espoir que cela disculperait Lucius de certains des forfaits dont l'avait accusé la Gazette.

Il fut cependant arrêté par la main ferme du vampire qui enserrait son poignet.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré lorsque nous serons là-bas, je suis très sérieux, Harry. »

Le jeune homme sentait le souffle du blond contre sa nuque, il devinait presque la caresse des lèvres froides dans sa chevelure emmêlée.

« Promets-le. »

Harry bredouilla péniblement un faible 'oui' et l'instant suivant, le vampire qui serrait toujours son poignet droit, le traînait fermement au travers des couloirs de la demeure des Tonks. Lucius ne le lâcha que devant la porte du salon, lui ouvrant la porte et le laissant passer devant avec galanterie. Harry se sentit rougir aussitôt, d'autant plus en découvrant les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis et le sourire moqueur de Drago.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, dites-moi… J'espère que cette petite mise au point a été aussi passionnante qu'instructive… »

Severus lança une claque magique sur l'arrière de la tête de son calice qui geignit faussement tandis que l'ancien ministre de la magie reprenait sans attendre :

« Alors, ta décision ?

- Je viens avec vous. Ce n'est pas négociable.

- HARRY ! »

Le cri de Ginny avait fait se tourner l'ensemble des sorciers présents vers la cheminée où la jeune fille était encore accoudée la seconde précédente. Ses yeux d'habitude rieurs et joyeux semblaient baignés de larmes difficilement contenues. Terriblement gêné, Harry avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Alors même qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la rouquine l'ignora manifestement et partit en courant vers l'entrée du salon où se tenait encore Lucius Malefoy. Au passage, elle bouscula violemment l'ancien mangemort avant de disparaître, laissant le reste de l'assemblée totalement hébétée. Ce fut Hermione qui sembla réagir la première :

« Je m'en occupe. Fais bien attention à toi, Harry. »

Une seconde plus tard, la brillante sorcière s'engouffrait dans les couloirs, à la suite de Ginny.

Harry était resté comme pétrifié au départ de la tempétueuse rouquine. Son visage était encore plus pâle, il ne savait que faire. Peut-être, aurait-il dû suivre celle qui avait été sa petite-amie, s'excuser de la faire autant souffrir même si ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Quand il sembla enfin retrouver une certaine contenance, il se tourna vers Arthur et Ron :

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Pour Ginny… Mais, je dois y aller, c'est important. »

Le père et le fils se contentèrent d'approuver d'un hochement de tête et Severus reprit finalement :

« Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Si le prisonnier reste trop longtemps aux Enfers, si nous tardons encore davantage, il ne pourra plus jamais parler et nous ne connaîtrons pas les raisons de son enfermement précipité. »

Comme le confirmait l'ancien Maître des Potions, ce mystérieux renégat était bel et bien leur unique espoir pour innocenter Lucius. Ce simple constat fit frissonner Harry. Le vampire se rendit parfaitement compte de la réaction effrayée du gryffondor et, même si son instinct lui hurlait de le réconforter, il prit sur lui et ne s'avança pas vers le jeune sorcier. Les deux Weasley encore présents le fixaient toujours avec une certaine méfiance et la scène grotesque et pathétique que leur avait infligée la rouquine n'avait certainement pas arrangé la situation de son point de vue car Harry était visiblement ému et attristé d'avoir blessé involontairement cette gamine.

Voyant qu'un silence pesant s'éternisait dans le salon d'Andromeda Tonks, Kingsley décida d'intervenir et d'expliquer brièvement le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Severus, juste avant de monter rejoindre Lucius et Harry :

« Nous allons transplaner en deux temps.

- Mais Azkaban n'est-il pas trop loin pour un transplanage ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Cependant, la prison est sous haute surveillance ministérielle. Les aurors ont connaissance de tous les mouvements par portoloin ou par réseau de cheminette dans le périmètre de sécurité magique de la forteresse et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être repérés par les services d'Ombrage pour cette opération. L'autre fois, j'avais obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser un portoloin par le conseil de la justice, ce n'est évidemment pas le cas aujourd'hui. »

Harry dévisagea un bref instant le sorcier noir avant de demander :

« Comment ferons-nous alors ?

- J'ai demandé l'aide de Kreattur tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Grâce à son pouvoir d'elfe de maison, il me fera transplaner jusqu'au bureau de Johansson. Je m'assure que tout va bien et lorsque Kreattur reviendra vers vous, vous me rejoindrez sans perdre une seconde, toujours accompagnés de l'elfe. Sur place, nous verrons comment sortir le prisonnier. »

Severus, Lucius et Drago approuvèrent fermement tandis qu'Harry fixait sombrement Kingsley. Son regard émeraude balaya toute la pièce avant d'adresser un petit sourire contrit à son complice de toujours et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se retourna et sortit du salon. Il savait parfaitement que les vampires, le calice et l'ancien ministre le suivaient déjà. Il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une minute pour atteindre les cuisines spacieuses de la demeure des Tonks. Il appela Kreattur et le vieil elfe grisâtre se matérialisa devant lui, s'inclinant avec respect :

« Maître Harry… Maître Harry a demandé à Kreattur de venir.

- Oui, tu vas aider Kingsley comme il te l'avait demandé en transplanant avec lui jusqu'à Azkaban où vous attend le directeur Johansson. Ensuite, lorsque vous aurez vérifié que tout est normal, tu reviendras ici et nous te suivrons là-bas. »

Alors que Kreattur hochait de la tête, l'ancien ministre s'était rapproché de la créature et une seconde plus tard, ils disparaissaient, happés par la magie spécifique des elfes de maison. Harry se contenta de se tourner vers Lucius. Drago était à côté de son vampire et le fixait toujours avec cet air goguenard lorsque le brun demanda :

« Comment ferons-nous au retour de Kreattur ? Il ne pourra pas nous faire tous transplaner en même temps. Ce serait beaucoup trop difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le calice ricana :

« Oui, c'est sûr… Enfin, dois-je te rappeler que mon père et Severus sont des vampires ? Je pensais tout de même que tu l'avais réalisé depuis la dernière bataille de Poudlard. »

Harry se sentit rougir alors que Severus grondait du regard son calice et que Lucius s'était rapproché de lui. Le blond enserra légèrement ses épaules et murmura :

« La magie vampirique est assez proche par certains aspects des créatures elfiques, nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à transplaner jusqu'à Azkaban malgré l'importante distance. Par contre, Kreattur nous sera indispensable pour faire sortir le prisonnier et Kingsley. »

Un nouveau clac retentit dans la cuisine et les quatre sorciers fixaient le vieil elfe qui venait de transplaner dans la demeure des Tonks.

« Maître Harry… Tout va bien, Monsieur le Ministre vous attend avec Monsieur le Directeur. Il vous demande de faire très vite. »

Severus se rapprocha davantage de son calice qui se laissa étreindre avec un plaisir non feint et le Maître des Potions déclara à l'intention de Kreattur :

« Suivez-nous immédiatement. »

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut dans le même temps que le couple, laissant seul Harry et Lucius. Le vampire blond s'approcha du jeune homme et avec délicatesse, il l'enserra.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une seconde ses lèvres sur la bouche fraîche du vampire. Harry tenta de se reculer légèrement mais trop heureux de l'initiative inattendue du gryffondor, Lucius l'en empêcha aussitôt et, redécouvrant avec délice cette chaleur délicieuse et parfaite, le vampire embrassa beaucoup plus franchement le gamin qui geignit adorablement.

Malheureusement, le temps leur étant compté, il dut interrompre bien trop rapidement à son goût le baiser. L'instant suivant, ils transplanèrent ensemble pour la prison sorcière.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau sombre d'un vieil homme qui s'approcha d'eux aussitôt. Paraissant au moins aussi âgé que Dumbledore lui-même, ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade sur une robe grisâtre, usée par les années, son visage semblait flétri et desséché par le temps.

« Harry Potter, mon petit… »

La jovialité du vieillard plut au gryffondor. Kingsley avait pris place sur un des fauteuils face au bureau et à ses côtés, se tenait Severus, accompagné de son calice. Kreattur était près de la porte, comme gêné de se retrouver au milieu de sorciers si prestigieux à ses yeux. Dès que le gryffondor fit mine de s'approcher du vieux directeur, Lucius le devança, le protégeant instinctivement de son corps. Harry grimaça ouvertement devant l'attitude possessive et excessive du vampire qui s'en rendit également compte. Le blond répliqua vertement :

« Je t'avais dit que si tu nous accompagnais, tu ne devais pas t'éloigner de moi ! Sous aucun prétexte…

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais risquer dans ce bureau alors que vous êtes tous là ?

- Cet homme pourrait être un imposteur qui aurait mis sous imperium Kingsley et les autres avant notre arrivée ! »

Le vieil homme s'esclaffa bruyamment dans une quinte de toux pour le moins inquiétante, aux vues de son âge avancé.

« Je vous garantis que je suis bien Peter Britannicus Johansson, sorcier de 136 printemps, ancien professeur de l'école des Aurors, formateur en Duel et Défense contre les Forces du Mal et actuel directeur de la prison d'Azkaban depuis maintenant dix années. »

Amusé, Harry souriait de bon cœur à la réplique du vieil homme et lorsque le vampire se retourna vers lui pour le sermonner d'un regard outré, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je ne risque absolument rien ici, d'accord ? »

Le vampire ne répondit rien à la remarque volontairement provocante du gryffondor mais il attrapa fermement la main du foutu gamin pour le rapprocher au plus près de lui. Une part du brun était réellement offusqué de ce comportement possessif : il n'était certainement pas la chose du vampire, il ne lui appartenait pas comme un vulgaire objet mais une autre partie de son esprit était bien plus que flattée d'accaparer ainsi l'attention de l'homme qui ne semblait désirer que lui. Severus rompit le duel entre les deux sorciers :

« Cesse ces enfantillages, Lucius. Il ne risque effectivement rien dans ce bureau, il a tout à fait raison sur ce point.

- De toute façon, le temps vous est compté, jeunes gens. Avec l'aide précieuse du gardien Goldsmith, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour retenir au maximum le prisonnier dans les parties hautes d'Azkaban, mais les dispositions de la nouvelle ministre étaient absolument incontournables. Elle n'a visiblement confiance en personne et elle a fait procéder à une vérification de ses ordres par un groupe d'Aurors, une nouvelle brigade d'intervention d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. L'homme a été mené aux Enfers, il y a une bonne heure maintenant. »

Pendant son bref discours, le petit homme ratatiné s'était pressé vers son bureau. Il passa derrière le meuble en chêne massif et actionna un bouton magique, une seconde plus tard, un colosse aux cheveux châtain hirsutes se présenta devant eux.

« Monsieur Potter, mon cher Kingsley, je ne vous représente pas le Gardien Goldsmith. »

Harry salua avec diligence l'homme massif qui l'avait accompagné lors de sa première visite tandis que Johansson présentait le gardien aux autres personnes.

« Ecoutez… Goldsmith va vous guider jusqu'aux étages intermédiaires. Une fois, là-bas, vous serez équipés des capes des gardiens, elles limitent légèrement les effets des détraqueurs, cependant, vous ne devrez pas vous y attarder. Goldsmith et moi couvrirons la disparition du prisonnier pendant trois jours et ensuite, nous informerons le ministère de son décès. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de jouer, nous sommes d'accord ? »

Kingsley approuva fermement et poursuivit :

« Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Allons, allons… Inutile de me remercier, je vous ai moi-même appris le métier, je sais parfaitement ce que vous valez et j'ai une absolue confiance en votre jugement et quant à vous, mon petit… »

Le vieil homme regarda attentivement le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, comme s'il pénétrait chaque recoin de son âme :

« Vous avez tellement œuvré pour notre monde que je ne parviens pas à comprendre cette atroce campagne de dénigrement, vous avez fait plus que n'importe qui dans toute l'Angleterre, vous avez vaincu le plus grand des mages noirs. Je ne doute pas de votre soif de justice, vous êtes épris de liberté et d'égalité, je le lis en vous, alors ne renoncez pas, malgré les obstacles importants qui se dressent contre vous aujourd'hui. Vous en êtes capable. »

Harry se sentit rougir face à ce farouche plaidoyer du vieux directeur et il balbutia péniblement :

« Mer… Merci pour votre aide… Grâce à vous, nous avons au moins une chance de démasquer les Renégats. »

Le brun se releva et après un bref salut, il se contenta de suivre le gardien d'Azkaban. Les deux vampires, le calice, l'elfe et Kingsley lui emboîtèrent le pas sans perdre une seconde et bien vite, le petit groupe se retrouva dans les méandres de la vaste prison sorcière. Après avoir traversé un long corridor qui leur parut interminable, ils descendirent en silence un premier escalier. L'air semblait de plus en plus glacial, les murs suintaient la peur et le gryffondor sentait déjà nettement la présence néfaste des détraqueurs. Lucius ne manqua pas le tremblement incontrôlable du jeune homme et il se rapprocha de lui légèrement, il usa alors de son pouvoir vampirique pour réchauffer le corps du joli brun et atténuer la froideur de ces lieux lugubres. Inconsciemment, la main d'Harry le frôla et il s'en empara, entremêlant ses longs doigts fins à ceux du plus jeune.

Ils se retrouvèrent après de longues minutes sur un second palier immense, le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte gigantesque et verrouillée. A côté, une petite porte secondaire était entrouverte. Goldsmith leur désigna la petite remise d'un mouvement de tête :

« Munissez-vous des trois capes, elles vous protègeront un minimum de l'influence des détraqueurs une fois que vous aurez passé la porte intermédiaire. Vous devrez descendre ensuite un long escalier. Plus vous approcherez du cœur des Enfers, plus la force des créatures maléfiques sera forte. Le prisonnier se trouve dans la cellule 1, c'est la première au niveau des Enfers, le directeur l'a choisi pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous enfoncer davantage dans les bas-fonds de la prison… Cependant…

- Cependant, quoi, gardien Goldsmith ?

- Je ne vous cache pas que je m'inquiète pour les deux gamins… »

Son regard s'était instinctivement porté sur Drago et Harry dont les visages extrêmement pâles portaient les marques de la magie noire des détraqueurs depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le niveau intermédiaire. Severus était contre son calice et l'enserra encore davantage. Lucius se sentit blêmir alors qu'il fixait les yeux émeraude hagards, il serra plus fortement la main du brun et le tira un peu à l'écart du groupe :

« Comment te sens-tu, mon ange ? »

Le brun geignit faiblement et se laissa aller contre l'épaule réconfortante du vampire, ce fut à peine s'il sentit les bras puissants de la créature de la nuit se refermer autour de son corps juvénile. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant que Lucius ne se décide à repousser légèrement le gryffondor, il murmura contre son oreille avec douceur :

« Ecoute-moi... Nous ne devons pas rester ici plus longtemps, ta magie est déjà tellement épuisée.

- J'ai… J'ai mal… J'ai tellement mal, Lus… Tous ses souvenirs… Je… Je ne supporte plus… Toutes ses voix… Je t'en prie…

- Je sais, Harry, je le sais parfaitement, mais, il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le prisonnier. C'est trop important, tu comprends ? »

Résigné, Harry soupira doucement un 'oui' et le vampire se pencha à nouveau contre le brun, si près que le jeune homme pouvait sentir le souffle frais de la respiration de Lucius sur sa peau, sur son cou. Il trembla de façon quasi incontrôlable alors que l'ancien mangemort se laissait envahir totalement par la puissance de son pouvoir pour soutenir le gryffondor. Ils restèrent de longs instants ainsi, sans bouger, seulement abandonnés à la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin, Lucius sentit le corps du brun se détendre complètement contre lui, il le pria de tenir encore un peu. Il passa son bras autour de la taille fine et le guida facilement vers le reste du groupe sans qu'Harry ne songe même à protester.

Severus les regarda revenir vers eux alors que Drago se tenait tout près de lui. Lucius remarqua aussitôt que le gardien n'était plus là.

« Goldsmith ?

- Il est reparti comme prévu. Pour que si le ministère enquête avant trois jours, rien ne laisse croire à leur participation à cette opération.

- Evidemment. »

Le Maître des Potions tendit à son ami une cape.

« C'est pour notre protection aux Enfers. Il nous en a fourni trois. Kingsley sera avec Kreattur, Harry avec toi et je resterai avec Drago. Il nous a demandé de les abandonner dans la cellule du prisonnier lorsque nous transplanerons. Nous devons également laisser cet artefact du corps du renégat que Johansson avait préparé avant notre arrivée pour leurrer les détraqueurs. Lorsque Goldsmith et le directeur déclareront la mort de l'homme dans trois jours, ils récupèreront les capes dans la cellule avant d'avertir le ministère et la brigade d'intervention des aurors de la mort du prisonnier. »

Lucius acquiesça à chacune des précisions de son ami et s'empara d'une des capes que lui tendait Severus. Le tissu était étrange, presque translucide. Il paraissait léger, à peine un voile, en tout cas, en rien capable de bloquer le pouvoir infernal des détraqueurs. Il couvrit le corps du brun et le sien avec le tissu et presque aussitôt, il entendit le gémissement de soulagement du jeune sorcier qui se tenait tout contre lui. Lorsque chaque duo fut protégé par les capes magiques, Severus et Kingsley ouvrirent la porte gigantesque et verrouillée qui menait au dernier monde de la prison.

Un courant glacial pétrifia le groupe dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le sombre escalier qui semblait tourner sur lui-même sur des dizaines de kilomètres, plongeant dans les abîmes de la prison. Les marches vermoulues faisaient un bruit effrayant. Plus ils avançaient dans l'antre ténébreuse, plus les cris qui leur parvenaient leur faisaient penser aux hurlements de prisonniers torturés. Bien que protégé par la cape, Harry sentait chaque cellule de son esprit perforée violemment par les pires souvenirs de son existence. Il avait tué une personne, son âme maudite avait perdu tant d'amis, tant de personnes qui étaient le symbole même de son existence damnée, ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Luna, Cédric Diggory… Tous le harcelaient par leur présence… Encore et encore.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur parut des heures et lorsqu'enfin, ils se trouvèrent au troisième palier d'Azkaban, au cœur des Enfers, ils virent un long corridor qui se perdait dans les profondeurs noires de la prison. La première cellule était toute proche et Harry entendit les râles d'agonies du renégat. Il soupira presque de soulagement car au moins, l'homme était encore vivant. Il espéra qu'il était encore gardé tous ses esprits car sinon, tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris, auraient été vains et inutiles. D'un alhomohora, Kingsley déverrouilla la porte en fer forgé. L'air embaumait la putréfaction et la mort. Le groupe s'avança doucement dans la pièce exiguë où se trouvait une planche en bois, recouverte de paille, faisant office de couche. Il y avait aussi une sorte de seau défoncé qui devait servir de sorte de toilettes au prisonnier. L'image terrifia Harry. C'était ainsi que la société sorcière qu'il avait aidée, comptait traiter les hommes désormais. N'y avait-il donc aucune humanité ? Il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'en voyant Severus, Lucius et Kingsley se précipiter vers le fond de la cellule.

Il vit alors la forme recroquevillée, un informe tissu recouvrait l'homme qui était secoué de soubresauts et de tremblements importants. Il pleurait comme un enfant, son visage sali et grisâtre était caché par ses bras qui lui servaient de pathétiques remparts contre l'influence maléfique des détraqueurs. Harry se sentait perdu sous cette cape alors que le vampire se tenait maintenant à deux mètres de lui, son pouvoir lui manquait et la douleur lui parut encore plus aiguë. Il se tourna vers Drago qui ne semblait pas en meilleure forme cependant. Sans réagir, il vit les trois hommes s'agiter autour de l'homme à moitié inconscient, Kingsley le portait tandis que Lucius et Severus installaient sur la paillasse l'artefact qui ferait illusion pendant trois jours auprès des détraqueurs. Une seconde plus tard, Harry vit Kreattur disparaître de la cellule avec l'ancien ministre et le prisonnier tandis que le Maître des Potions se rapprochait de son calice et transplanait à son tour.

Lucius s'empara des deux capes abandonnées par leurs compagnons d'arme et se dirigea vers le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, il arracha brutalement celle qui recouvrait le jeune sorcier et posa les trois protections derrière la planche de bois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, si toutefois, la nouvelle brigade d'intervention d'Ombrage venait à découvrir l'imposture avant trois jours. Le peu de temps qui s'écoula fut atroce pour Harry qui se trouva sans protection au cœur des Enfers, les voix devenaient des hurlements stridents, des supplications torturées. Lorsque le vampire se rendit compte de l'état du brun, il se précipita vers lui, le souleva en passant son bras droit sous ses jambes et en enserrant sa taille de son bras libre, laissant aller totalement son pouvoir magique. Un instant plus tard, il transplanait avec le gryffondor, totalement perdu.

L'arrivée dans la cuisine des Tonks fut mémorable par bien des aspects. Lucius tenait toujours contre lui le corps abandonné de son adorable brun et ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Le gamin tremblait et cherchait désespérément sa présence, sa magie. Etaient assemblés autour d'eux les trois Weasley, Hermione Granger et Andromeda Tonks. Leur visage trahissait clairement leur peur depuis le retour par transplanage des deux sorciers, Lucius ne s'en préoccupa pourtant pas :

« Comment va le prisonnier, Arthur ?

- Mal mais il devrait survivre, Kreattur et Kingsley l'ont amené à la chambre magique qu'Andromeda et moi avons préparée pendant votre absence. Il ne pourra pas en sortir pour s'échapper quoi qu'il advienne. Severus et Drago sont montés ensemble car votre fils semblait réellement épuisé. »

A la mention du calice, l'attention du vampire se reporta sur le brun dont le regard brillait d'une étrange fièvre. Lucius fixa les personnes présentes et reprit :

« Je monte Harry dans sa chambre, il a besoin de repos. Je m'occupe de lui et nous verrons plus tard pour le prisonnier. »

Sa réplique ne soufflait pas de réponse pourtant, Ginny tenta de s'opposer au blond en faisant un pas vers lui pour lui bloquer l'entrée de la cuisine. Le regard gris soudain devenu noir de colère la dissuada aussitôt et elle s'écarta sans perdre une seconde. Le vampire s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier en direction de la chambre du brun. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, il entra et referma la porte, lançant au passage un sortilège puissant pour s'assurer de leur tranquillité. Lucius déposa ensuite le brun sur le lit et le rejoignit avec douceur. Il s'allongea à ses côtés puis bascula lentement sur lui, bloquant complètement le corps gracieux et fin du jeune sorcier. Il usa de toute la force de sa magie vampirique pour le réconforter, le calmer. Après de longues minutes, peut-être même davantage, la respiration du brun sembla s'apaiser légèrement. Lucius murmura délicatement contre son oreille :

« Harry… Harry… Comment te sens-tu ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Le vampire n'obtint aucune réponse. Bien au contraire, le brun parut à nouveau plus agité, sa respiration redevant plus rapide et saccadée. Les mains fines s'agrippèrent convulsivement aux épaules de l'ancien mangemort et le gryffondor se cambra brusquement, venant à sa rencontre tandis qu'un gémissement sourd résonnait dans la chambre silencieuse.

« Lus… »

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20 : L'appel du calice

**Résumé **: Après une assez longue absence (désolée mais je croule sous le travail et j'ai eu pas mal de soucis perso…), nous retrouvons donc Lucius et Harry de retour des enfers d'Azkaban ! Pas très plaisant comme lieu de villégiature… Bref, Harry était revenu dans un état assez pitoyable. Cependant, le vampire semblait bien décidé à lui apporter tout son soutien. Se retrouvant dans la chambre du brun, les choses commencent alors à déraper entre les deux sorciers… Voici donc ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, il marque un tournant important dans l'histoire et dans leur relation… Un message d'encouragement fait toujours plaisir, alors n'oubliez pas un petit clic à la fin ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 20 : L'appel du calice**

« Harry… Harry… Comment te sens-tu ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Harry trembla au son de la voix grave de Lucius. La traversée des Enfers l'avait réellement épuisé, cependant, malgré sa fatigue extrême, il avait désespérément conscience de la présence et de la proximité de l'ancien mangemort. L'aura du vampire le brûlait littéralement, c'était déstabilisant, mais aussi terriblement excitant. Il sentait ce corps fort et puissant contre le sien, un corps qui le protégeait, un corps qui le dominait complètement, un corps qui le désirait. Il agrippa fébrilement la robe du blond et se cambra, épousant parfaitement les formes de l'autre homme, recherchant encore plus de cette sensation troublante et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement le diminutif de l'ancien mangemort :

« Lus… »

Le blond se tendit à cette supplique du sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude. Bien sûr, il savait que s'il cédait maintenant à ce désir, il le regretterait inévitablement car le gamin n'était pas encore prêt à devenir complètement son calice mais la tentation allait bien au-delà de sa raison et le vampire se laissa progressivement gagner par cette excitation sourde qui résonnait en lui, il se sentait complètement submergé par son instinct, sa nature. Il voulait simplement le brun plus que tout au monde. Il voulait être ses envies, ses emportements passionnés, son désir le plus intime et le plus profond. Les gémissements étouffés contre son épaule se multiplièrent et la créature de la nuit s'employa alors à répondre à chaque supplique informulée du gryffondor. Avec dévotion et respect, il déposa une suite de baisers enfiévrés sur sa cicatrice, sur ses paupières closes, descendant lentement sur ses joues brûlantes avant de parcourir patiemment la mâchoire masculine du jeune garçon.

Lorsque les lèvres de Lucius dérivèrent finalement le long de sa jugulaire, le survivant sentit son cœur tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine et il pria pour que la magie de la créature de la nuit continue à le tourmenter ainsi, à tout jamais, car cette sensation était juste parfaite. Avec hardiesse et habileté, le vampire dessinait de sa langue un message interdit sur la peau fine de son cou et pour ajouter à sa confusion, les mains du blond se joignirent à cette torture parfaite, naviguant avec empressement sur tout son corps.

Il était évident que le blond prenait plaisir à supplicier ainsi le jeune sorcier. Son instinct exultait à la reddition de ce dernier qui n'était plus qu'une créature implorante entre ses bras, chaque soupir désireux était à ses oreilles la plus douce des mélopées. Abandonnant à regret la saveur subtile et sucrée de l'épiderme de ce cou offert, le vampire partit à la conquête des lèvres finement dessinées du brun, pillant littéralement sa bouche entrouverte comme un conquistador. La langue de l'ancien mangemort martyrisait Harry avec talent, alternant douceur et impétuosité, le brun se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Quand Lucius se releva légèrement, juste assez pour caresser de son souffle la bouche du joli brun, sans toutefois le satisfaire, Harry mordilla durement ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de frustration. Les yeux gris du vampire fixaient attentivement les joues brûlantes du jeune sorcier et ils furent inévitablement attirés par la perle rouge sang qui apparut presque aussitôt sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Tandis que les yeux émeraude le suppliaient pour plus, il se pencha doucement et vint cueillir la saveur délicieuse sur sa langue.

L'effet fut dévastateur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Retenant à grand peine un grognement satisfait, le vampire lança brutalement sa tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux défaits retombèrent gracieusement autour de son visage altier. Lucius avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, son cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Le goût parfait d'Harry envahissait chaque cellule de son corps, le rendant fébrile comme jamais. Cherchant vainement à reprendre son souffle, il s'écroula finalement contre le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces. Quant à Harry, il semblait hagard, perdu, épuisé et le gryffondor sombra bien vite dans un sommeil lourd, ayant seulement vaguement conscience de la présence du vampire tout contre lui.

Lorsqu'après plusieurs heures, le jeune sorcier se réveilla enfin, il tomba aussitôt sur le visage du vampire. Ce dernier dormait encore très profondément. Pendant de longues minutes, le brun observa attentivement les traits détendus de l'autre sorcier, il se sentit incroyablement touché à l'idée que le vampire l'ait veillé depuis leur retour d'Azkaban. Lucius lui paraissait encore plus magnifique, encore plus séduisant. Doucement, Harry s'approcha jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres celles de son vis-à-vis. Le brun soupira de plaisir à ce contact délicat et presque évanescent. Lorsque le jeune sorcier essaya de se relever une première fois, il constata que leurs jambes étaient inextricablement emmêlées. Le gryffondor se dégagea donc avec une infinie délicatesse, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le vampire.

Une fois extirpé des draps, Harry réalisa qu'il était encore plus faible qu'avant son départ vers les Enfers d'Azkaban, il ne tenait que très difficilement sur ses jambes flageolantes et dut s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur pour tenir debout. L'équilibre précaire entre sa magie et celle des anciens paraissait une nouvelle fois fragilisé. Le brun avait vaguement conscience que le vampire était en partie responsable de son état, cependant, ses souvenirs étaient pour le moins brumeux et confus. Le plus étrange fut cette sensation inédite et impérieuse. Il devait sortir immédiatement de la pièce, c'était instinctif… Quelque chose d'assez indéfinissable l'appelait.

Péniblement, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et gagna le couloir de la demeure des Tonks. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il partit vers la gauche et arrivé au bout du corridor, il emprunta l'escalier plus étroit et sombre qui montait vers le dernier étage de la vaste maison. Après quelques instants, il se trouva devant une porte inconnue et cette sensation nouvelle et surprenante devint plus forte, presque désagréable, le poussant à découvrir immédiatement cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lorsqu'il entra, il pensa à s'excuser aussitôt pour oser pénétrer ainsi dans un lieu sans y être cordialement invité mais il resta pourtant muet. Ce fut la voix railleuse de son ancien ennemi qui le sortit de ses méditations :

« Hé, Potty, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques là !

- Je… Je… »

Le bredouillement incompréhensible du brun fit rire ouvertement le serpentard qui répliqua avec un sourire moqueur :

« C'est tout à fait limpide, mon cher Potty… »

Au lieu de répondre au blond, Harry se contenta de s'avancer vers le lit au centre de la pièce, il se sentait comme appelé par l'homme, caché sous les couvertures épaisses malgré cette journée caniculaire de juillet. Le brun s'apprêtait à toucher le corps inconscient quand le calice l'interrompit :

« Et tu penses faire quoi au juste ? »

Cette fois, la voix de Drago avait sonné comme un avertissement qui fit reculer de deux pas le gryffondor. Le serpentard semblait pour le moins exaspéré et énervé. Son pied droit martelait à une cadence infernale le parquet en vieux chêne. Harry se retourna vers son ancien ennemi et ses joues se colorèrent aussitôt d'une teinte carmin qui trahissait clairement son malaise, cependant, Drago ne s'en laissa pas compter et reprit sans attendre :

« Dis-moi comment tu es arrivé jusque là…

- Je…

- Potty, ma patience a des limites, tu sais… et je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà considérablement émoussée, alors tu pourrais répondre à mes questions.

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais dans ma chambre et c'était… C'était plus fort que moi… J'étais comme…

- Appelé. »

Le brun acquiesça furieusement. Drago se sentit tout à coup très las mais son attention fut vite attirée par un grognement douloureux du prisonnier inconscient. Le blond avança vers le lit et s'installa à la droite de l'homme. Le calice concentra sa magie sur le renégat alors qu'il gémissait à nouveau. Après quelques instants, la souffrance endurée par le prisonnier parut beaucoup moins forte car le renégat sembla se rendormir profondément.

Harry s'était doucement avancé vers le lit, regardant attentivement le pouvoir de Drago soulager l'autre homme comme il l'avait fait avec lui quand la magie des anciens avait fusionné avec la sienne et qu'il était à bout de force. Avant même que le blond ne s'y oppose, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'était assis à leur gauche et instinctivement, son regard se fixa sur le bras du renégat marqué du tatouage des ténèbres, le serpent dansant dans les cavités vides d'un crâne.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas un des leurs.

- Et tu as toujours cru que j'avais cette marque…

- Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé ainsi.

- C'est bon, Potty, je suppose que tout le monde peut se tromper… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Même toi ?

- Voyons, sois un peu sérieux. Je ne suis certainement pas tout le monde… »

Les deux garçons pouffèrent ensemble mais très vite, le blond sembla redevenir plus sérieux et reprit dans un murmure :

« Je préférerais vraiment que tu me laisses seul avec lui. Tu perturbes encore plus ta magie à rester ainsi à ses côtés et ton pouvoir est bien trop instable pour… »

Le blond, gêné, s'était interrompu ce qui exaspéra réellement Harry.

« Continue ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire ?

- Rien d'important. »

Devant l'air buté que lui adressa Harry, Drago reprit, passablement agacé :

« Je ne veux pas passer ma prochaine nuit à rétablir ta magie avec mon pouvoir de calice. Tu peux le comprendre, tout de même ! Je suis fatigué.

- Tu mens, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu veux que je parte… Alors, dis-moi.

- Certainement pas. »

Le blond grimaça, se renfrognant pour afficher clairement son désaccord mais Harry ne s'en laissa pas compter :

« Tu savais que je m'étais senti comme appelé, attiré jusque là… C'était plus fort que moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin impérieux de venir ici dès que je me suis levé…

- Alors comme cela, tu venais seulement de te lever… Et bien sûr, tu t'étais couché seul, Potty, n'est-ce pas ? »

La remarque cinglante ne rata pas sa cible car Harry se sentit aussitôt rougir. Le gryffondor bafouilla pitoyablement :

« Je… Je… Non… Ce n'est pas ce que… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Oh, mais je ne crois rien, Potter, je constate, voilà tout !

- Mais, enfin, explique-toi.

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu trouveras bien tout seul, tu verras… Au pire, Granger résoudra l'énigme pour toi, elle a l'habitude ! Pour ton information, Weasley et Miss je sais tout sont restés avec Andromeda pendant ta sieste qui n'était, bien évidemment, pas ce que je crois…

- Tu…

- Oublie ça, Potter. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes ici trop longtemps. Je suis sérieux. Tu n'as qu'à descendre dans la chambre du petit. Il a besoin que quelqu'un vienne. »

La remarque sembla surprendre encore plus le gryffondor tandis que le blond poursuivit sans attendre :

« Tu te sentiras mieux si tu l'aides et tu ne risqueras rien au contact de Teddy. Il faut juste le changer.

- Comment… Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Tu es réellement affligeant, Potty…

- Trop aimable. Je te remercie.

- Pas de quoi, c'est bien naturel.

- Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, Malefoy. »

Harry se releva violemment, manquant de peu de s'écrouler tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Il fixa avec colère le blond qui n'esquissa pourtant pas le moindre mouvement :

« Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un me dira vraiment les choses telles qu'elles sont quand elles me concernent personnellement ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi me dire la vérité de toute façon ? Je pensais que sur ce point, tu étais un peu différent car tu n'étais pas d'accord avec Severus concernant le plan que Kings et lui avaient mis au point pour me sortir du tribunal avec ton père sans m'en informer… Mais… Mais en fait, je me suis bien trompé, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux…

- Pense ce que tu veux Potter mais j'ai aussi mes convictions et ce n'est certainement pas à moi de t'expliquer ce qui se passe, j'en ai déjà largement assez dit !

- Ben voyons, c'est tellement plus facile…

- Je ne suis pas responsable, Potter !

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! »

Et avant même que le blond ne puisse répliquer, Harry disparaissait par la porte. Il était furieux contre le serpentard mais bien plus encore contre lui-même. Il se sentait tellement fatigué et les paroles du calice tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il souhaitait à tout prix comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais tout lui paraissait tellement flou, tellement absurde depuis son réveil. En plus, le blond avait prétendu qu'il irait mieux s'il s'occupait de Teddy, c'était tellement ridicule ! Tellement grotesque… Pourtant, il dévala l'étroit escalier très rapidement. Il traversa le long corridor et finalement, sans même qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Il s'arrêta et ce furent les pleurs étouffés du bébé qui le sortirent de ses pensées.

Le brun pénétra dans la petite pièce si joliment décorée par Andromeda et se dirigea rapidement vers le berceau où l'enfant gigotait tant et plus. Aussitôt, Harry souleva le bébé, avec une infinie précaution, il cala la petite tête contre son épaule droite et commença à parcourir la chambre de long en large, cajolant gentiment le nouveau-né pour qu'il se calme. Jamais Harry n'avait eu à s'occuper d'un si petit être et pourtant, il se surprit à savoir exactement quoi faire, comment le faire… Tout lui venait si naturellement, presque instinctivement.

Il attendit à peine une minute que les sanglots lourds et bruyants s'estompent avant de s'avancer vers la table à langer près du mur de la fenêtre. Tous ces gestes encore inconnus lui venaient simplement, sans même qu'il y prête attention, comme si la magie de l'enfant lui parlait, l'appelait et lui indiquait ce qu'il attendait. Il en était là de ces constatations troublantes quand la porte grinça légèrement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Une nouvelle fois, il savait : ce nouveau constat l'inquiéta encore davantage et il se tendit inconsciemment.

Lucius était subjugué, fasciné par l'image du brun. Il observa en silence pendant un court moment le gryffondor alors qu'il s'occupait parfaitement de Teddy Lupin et finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où se tenait le jeune sorcier. Le vampire n'était pas dupe, Harry semblait tendu, nerveux et les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient depuis son réveil n'aidaient en rien à le rassurer. Salazar, que lui avait-il pris de s'abandonner ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu se contrôler ? Non pas qu'il regrettait, loin s'en faut… Ce moment avait été une explosion tant dans son corps que dans son âme et jamais rien n'avait été plus intense, plus fort et plus merveilleux que cette seconde mais Lucius doutait que le gamin partage son avis. Il savait pertinemment qu'Harry se sentait encore perdu, déboussolé au sujet de l'évolution de leur relation…

Las de ces tergiversations, le blond se retrouva tout contre le corps du jeune attrapeur qui ne put retenir un tremblement. Pendant une seconde, il avait même cessé de langer le petit Teddy. Lucius fut heureux de sentir à ce point le trouble dans ce corps parfait. Délicatement, il se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent la nuque du brun. Le gémissement étouffé qui répondit à son geste le réconforta. Au moins, Harry ne le repoussait pas complètement. C'était déjà plus qu'il n'avait espéré à son réveil quand il avait découvert que le gamin n'était même plus à ses côtés. Il continua sa douce découverte lorsque la voix juvénile l'interpela :

« Lucius… »

Le vampire se recula, comprenant la demande informulée et Harry en profita pour reprendre Teddy dans ses bras. Il se retourna et se dirigea sans un regard pour l'autre homme vers le berceau. Délicatement, il coucha l'enfant qui babilla un peu. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude actionna le petit mobile magique et la mélodie douce qui provenait du jouet, calma son filleul qui s'endormit presque immédiatement. Harry observa ainsi longuement le nouveau-né, caressant délicatement la peau rosée et douce du bébé de son index. Cet enfant était magnifique, un ange et le brun se jura d'être toujours là pour lui, en souvenir de Remus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne prêta pas attention au vampire qui se trouvait à nouveau tout contre lui, son torse plaqué contre le dos du jeune sorcier. Lucius soupira, faisant voler délicatement les mèches brunes qui tombaient en désordre sur la nuque du gryffondor, avant de l'enlacer fermement mais très vite, le plus petit se dégagea de l'étreinte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le vaste parc des Tonks. Pendant un moment silencieux, Harry contempla le jardin harmonieusement aménagé. Le soleil brûlant de cette fin de journée le réchauffa. Il se racla finalement la gorge et murmura :

« Tout va trop vite… Beaucoup trop vite. »

Le vampire se crispa et serra les poings le long de son corps. Sa voix grave résonna dans la petite chambre avec une certaine lassitude :

« Je suis absolument désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, Harry. Ta magie était perturbée par le voyage aux Enfers et j'ai réagi instinctivement, je voulais te protéger.

- Je sais… Du moins, je crois… Mais… Je me sens tellement perdu… Enfin… Tout est tellement confus…

- Prends tout ton temps, je t'écoute. »

Harry soupira et se retourna pour faire face au vampire qui se tenait toujours près du berceau de son filleul.

« Il n'y a même pas deux mois, je pensais que tu étais dangereux, une des pires pourritures sur terre… Je ne voulais même pas m'entretenir avec toi, Kings avait réellement insisté pour que notre entretien ait lieu et maintenant… Maintenant, je ne me reconnais plus…

- Je comprends.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Je veux dire, il y a seulement trois jours tu as essayé de me prendre de force et aujourd'hui…

- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas question que d'une interaction de nos magies. Ce qui nous réunit depuis la bataille est bien plus profond et vrai que tu ne sembles le penser…

- Comment le saurais-je ? Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ainsi ? A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je perds tous mes repères, mes souvenirs, je ne contrôle plus rien et toi non plus. Ca me terrifie et il n'y a pas que cela… »

Cette fois, les yeux gris le fixèrent avec interrogation.

« Il y a aussi Ginny… Je veux lui parler… »

Le vampire étouffa littéralement de rage à la mention de la rouquine, mais il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante de peur de braquer davantage le jeune sorcier.

« Je veux aussi parler à Hermione… Après tout, ton fils m'a gentiment conseillé de m'adresser à elle pour avoir enfin des réponses !

- Que s'est-il passé avec Drago ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne. Après tout, nous avons toujours été ennemis à Poudlard, j'ai juste eu tort de croire qu'il avait peut-être changé et qu'il me comprenait un peu. »

Le brun avait croisé ses bras et arborait une moue boudeuse que l'autre homme trouva terriblement attendrissante mais il ne s'en laissa pas compter pour autant :

« Tu es injuste, tu ne peux nier qu'il fait des efforts pour être plus agréable…

- Mais, bien sûr, il est un exemple pour nous tous !

- Cesse tes sarcasmes, tu sais parfaitement qu'il t'a aidé de tout son pouvoir quand tu étais au plus mal…

- Tout particulièrement lorsque tu as essayé de me posséder de force, c'est bien cela ! »

Conscient que la moindre parole maladroite ajouterait encore du drame au drame, Lucius soupira lourdement avant de reprendre :

« Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette nuit-là, Harry… Je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même, le vampire avait complètement pris possession de mon esprit et de mon corps, pour autant, je ne voulais certainement pas te faire du mal ni même t'effrayer.

- Et bien, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait !

- Je le sais parfaitement et je te l'ai déjà dit, je le regrette vraiment. En tout cas, tu dois comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, si puissant sois-tu, tu ne pouvais absolument rien contre mon aura vampirique. Tu étais tellement affaibli par la fusion du pouvoir des Anciens, tu aurais eu beau lutter de toutes tes forces, c'était simplement peine perdue et ne t'en déplaise, nous devons beaucoup à mon fils car je n'ose imaginer où nous en serions aujourd'hui si Drago ne t'avait pas porté secours lorsque ta magie l'a appelé à l'aide…

- Quoi ? »

Le brun avait brusquement blêmi aux dernières paroles du vampire. Cela ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence, non, c'était impossible. Il se précipita vers Lucius, empoignant violemment le col de sa robe pour le forcer à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ma magie aurait appelé ton fils ? »

Même si le blond fut profondément troublé par l'emportement soudain du gryffondor, il n'en laissa rien paraître et poursuivit calmement :

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Ton pouvoir venait de fusionner avec celui des anciens, il était encore beaucoup trop instable pour lutter véritablement contre moi, je suppose que tu as inconsciemment utilisé tout ce qui te restait de force magique pour trouver une solution. En l'occurrence, ton esprit s'est naturellement tourné vers Drago puisqu'il était le seul, apte à te venir en aide et tu l'as appelé…

- Pourquoi lui plutôt que Severus ou Andromeda ? Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est évidemment lié au pouvoir des calices. »

Le brun paraissait encore plus agité, le vampire songea à s'interrompre mais les yeux émeraude le suppliaient de poursuivre :

« D'après tous les ouvrages que j'ai pu lire à ce sujet, les calices développent une sorte d'empathie dès les premiers instants de leur transformation. Ils ressentent la douleur des gens qui les entourent et peuvent les soulager instinctivement, par leur magie. C'est pour cela que Drago ne pouvait pas te quitter un instant depuis que nous avons fui le tribunal et qu'il est arrivé dans la chambre lorsqu'il a perçu ton appel à l'aide… »

Harry serra férocement ses doigts, tordant le tissu de la robe du vampire. Il baissa la tête, refoulant autant que possible les larmes de rage qui envahissaient ses yeux et lorsqu'il releva son visage pour faire face au regard gris de l'ancien magemort, son corps se tordit de douleur et son cœur semblait lui demander grâce.

« Comment… Comment… C'est… Non ! TU N'AS PAS PU… TU N'AS PAS PU ME FAIRE CA…

- Harry… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le brun se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire brutalement, le repoussant aussi loin que possible. Merlin ! Il avait ressenti l'appel du prisonnier et quand il avait laissé Drago, instinctivement, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Teddy ! Il avait su tout ce qu'il devait faire pour aider l'enfant ! Tout ! C'était tellement naturel de s'occuper de ce bébé.

Lucius tenta de s'approcher du gryffondor mais le regard émeraude le foudroya aussi sûrement qu'un avada.

« TU… TU… COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? JE N'ETAIS PAS VRAIMENT CONSCIENT ! JE NE ME SOUVIENS MEME PAS… »

Les cris réveillèrent inévitablement le bébé qui pleura aussitôt. Harry grogna mais l'appel était bien plus fort du fait de la proximité du berceau, il se précipita vers Teddy et le souleva, le berçant pour le calmer… Lucius resta silencieux, sans réaction pendant plusieurs minutes, juste à regarder le brun interagir sur l'enfant. Il bégaya, paniqué :

« Harry… Il… C'est… Non… Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas appelé ta magie…

- Ne pose pas la question si tu connais la réponse !

- C'est impossible… Impossible… »

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21 : Confiance et confidence

**Résumé ****: **Le chapitre précédent a suscité de nombreuses réactions et interrogations… Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ? Ce chapitre devrait répondre à pas mal de questions (et peut-être en soulever de nouvelles...) L'intrigue concernant les renégats va se complexifier dans les chapitres à venir, bises lilywen…

P.S. : j'avais conçu le chapitre dernier et celui-ci comme un ensemble, le chapitre 21 répondant aux interrogations soulevées dans le chapitre 20.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 21 : Confiance et confidence**

Le brun resta figé. Ses yeux émeraude fixaient durement le vampire, ne voulant croire aux derniers mots du blond mais le visage défait de Lucius le surprit et il douta. Finalement, l'adolescent hocha fébrilement de la tête, invitant l'autre à poursuivre. L'ancien mangemort s'empressa de répondre à la demande muette du gryffondor :

« Ecoute… C'est vraiment impossible. Je te jure sur ma magie que je ne t'ai pas touché comme tu sembles le croire. Je t'ai embrassé et j'ai cédé à la tentation de ton sang…

- QUOI ? COMMENT AS-TU PU…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je t'ai goûté… Merlin ! Harry, tu t'es mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, je t'ai goûté… Une seule goutte de ton sang mais cela ne peut faire de toi mon calice… Le rituel de l'union est bien plus profond et complexe… Salazar m'est témoin, je n'ai pas fait de toi mon calice ! Pas sans ton accord ! Pas après ce que je t'ai dit et promis ce matin.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe.

- Dès que je me suis réveillé, je me suis senti… différent ! Je suis monté jusque dans la chambre du Renégat, alerté par sa douleur, sa souffrance, ensuite Drago m'a demandé de venir ici et depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai ressenti les besoins de Teddy à deux reprises. J'ai su exactement ce que je devais faire ! Tu as dit toi-même que ce sont des capacités que développe un calice en cours de transformation…

- Oui… Oui, évidemment… Je sais que tout porte à croire… Mais… Bon sang, Harry… »

Le vampire s'était rapproché jusqu'au corps tendu du jeune homme qui tenait l'enfant tout contre lui. Harry esquiva habilement cette tentative et se dirigea avec empressement vers le berceau où il recoucha précautionneusement Teddy. Le brun fit léviter jusqu'à lui une de ses peluches de son filleul, une licorne blanche qu'il déposa à côté de l'enfant qui s'endormait déjà. Malgré la douceur qui émanait de Teddy, Harry ne parvenait pas à apaiser sa magie, il était furieux, en colère, fatigué… Toutes ses émotions étaient confusément en lui. Une part de lui en voulait au vampire mais son esprit sentait que l'homme avait été sincère et ne l'avait pas trahi, mais dans ce cas, comment expliquaient ses réactions depuis son réveil ?

Après quelques instants, le gryffondor se décida, il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps le vampire dont il devinait l'agacement légitime à être ainsi ignoré. Lucius avait pris sur lui et lui avait laissé le temps de se reprendre : il ne pouvait cependant fuir indéfiniment, il se retourna, se racla légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Que s'est-il passé dans ma chambre ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Tu étais à bout de forces après la descente aux enfers. Tu étais presque inconscient quand je t'ai fait transplaner depuis la cellule jusqu'ici. Tes amis t'attendaient impatiemment mais tu n'étais certainement pas en état pour une conversation mondaine avec eux. Je t'ai conduit dans ta chambre, tu tremblais…

- Viens-en au fait !

- Je me suis couché à tes côtés pour te réchauffer et apaiser ta magie grâce à mon pouvoir vampirique et très vite, tu as réagi... Tu as cherché à obtenir plus et…

- Ne me mets pas cela sur le dos ! Je ne m'en souviens même pas, j'étais pratiquement inconscient, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, tu aurais dû réagir, t'éloigner de moi !

- Mais évidemment ! C'était tellement facile ! Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé moi-même !

- Pas le peine d'être ironique.

- Harry… Ta magie… Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas contrôler le vampire alors que j'étais exténué par le voyage aux Enfers et que tu me réclamais ainsi !

- C'est tellement facile…

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Tu t'abandonnais complètement à moi alors que je t'embrassais. Tu as mordu tes lèvres. J'ai goûté une seule goutte de ton sang, il était si chargé en magie pure, si différent de la potion de Severus, juste parfait…

- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Je suis maintenant calice !

- NON… Non… Je veux dire… Oh, Harry, tu dois me croire ! Tu n'es pas encore '_mon'_ calice ! C'est impossible…

- Comment peux-tu me mentir ainsi ?

- C'est insensé, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Quand tu seras enfin mon calice, je peux te promettre que dans les premières heures qui suivront, tu resteras à mes côtés et que la dernière chose que tu voudras de moi, ce sera une petite discussion devant ton filleul endormi ! »

Harry se sentit rougir furieusement à la réplique du vampire qui était un sous-entendu à peine voilé et Lucius en profita pour se placer juste devant le brun. Il ricana avant de susurrer contre les lèvres meurtries :

« Et je promets également que tu t'en souviendras ! »

Le vampire se pencha vers la bouche du gryffondor et la picora doucement, avec un talent indéniable. Le gamin lui répondit d'un grognement plaintif avant de s'écarter légèrement de l'étreinte du blond.

« Tu… Tu… Tu es réellement…

- Irrésistible…

- Non !

- Séduisant, brillant…

- Non !

- Parfait.

- Certainement pas !

- C'est vilain de mentir, c'était bien le sens de notre petite discussion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hilarant, vraiment très drôle, Malefoy !

- Ah ! Au moins, tu me trouves une qualité, nous progressons donc… »

Le vampire se rapprocha à nouveau du jeune sorcier qui, cette fois, n'esquiva pas. Le blond serra fermement la taille fine, plaquant le corps frêle contre le sien. Il plongea contre les lèvres entrouvertes, pénétrant sans attendre dans la bouche du garçon, la pillant littéralement, jouant avec sa langue à la perfection. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin de reprendre leur souffle se fit cruellement sentir.

Harry posa alors son front contre l'épaule de Lucius, sans s'éloigner le moins du monde de l'étreinte possessive du vampire. Il murmura doucement :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme si j'étais déjà ton calice ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon ange… J'aimerais également comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec mon fils. J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous entendiez mieux depuis mon arrestation.

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis monté dans la chambre du renégat. Il a d'abord semblé surpris de me voir, ensuite, quand je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais senti comme appelé par le prisonnier, il m'a demandé de partir, il voulait que je descende immédiatement pour aider Teddy. Il m'a congédié sans explication, en prétextant qu'il était trop fatigué et qu'il ne comptait certainement pas passer le reste de la nuit à me soutenir avec sa magie !

- Et tu ne comprends pas sa réaction ! Voyons, Harry, t'arrive-t-il de penser ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable ! »

Le brun s'était écarté violemment mais l'autre homme ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Un sourire sarcastique barrait son visage d'habitude altier et froid. Harry le fixa et ses yeux verts semblaient briller de rage contenue :

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Je suppose que lorsque tu l'as rejoint, l'état du prisonnier n'était guère satisfaisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sembla perplexe, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que la conversation prenne cette tournure. Il hocha simplement de la tête, invitant le blond à poursuivre :

« Je suppose également que le pouvoir de mon fils était soumis à rude épreuve pour lui venir en aide.

- Oui… Certainement, même si Drago n'en a rien laissé paraître… Mais quel est le rapport avec moi et avec la façon dont il m'a renvoyé, sans aucune explication ?

- Ne t'en déplaise, je dirais que grâce à son instinct de calice, mon fils avait compris bien avant toi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel et qu'en l'occurrence, il aurait été pour le moins déraisonnable, voir même dangereux que tu restes à ses côtés pendant qu'il soignait le renégat…

- Quoi ?

- Par contre, venir en aide à un nouveau-né qu'il faut simplement bercer comme il te l'a gentiment suggéré, ne devait pas altérer outre mesure ta magie, tout en satisfaisant ton nouvel _instinct_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent, enfin les paroles de Drago prenaient sens.

« Tu ne penses pas que…

- Bien sûr que si… Drago est, on ne peut plus au fait des pouvoirs du calice. Dès qu'il a su pour Severus, il a lu tous les ouvrages magiques existants à ce propos. Il connaît parfaitement les signes de transformation, et pour cause, il en est un.

- Ton fils avait donc compris que j'étais en train de me transformer en calice…

- Oui.

- TON calice, dans tous les sens du terme ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé... Oh par Merlin !

- Quoi ?

- Si je me suis couché… Seul… »

Tout lui revenait brusquement en mémoire, y compris l'ironie des propos du serpentard : « Je ne crois rien, Potter, je constate, voilà tout… Tu es un grand garçon… » Le brun ne put retenir un rougissement, pensant à tout ce que son ancien ennemi avait dû imaginer pendant leur conversation.

Alors qu'Harry semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, Lucius s'était avancé vers lui. Le gryffondor sentait le souffle du vampire sur son visage ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore davantage sa gêne. Le blond reprit tout en caressant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis de son index :

« Tu peux maintenant comprendre la réaction de mon fils compte tenu des circonstances, car bien qu'il accepte raisonnablement notre rapprochement, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela… »

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Lucius resserrait son étreinte autour de son corps, les rapprochant considérablement.

« En tout cas, sa demande de te tenir éloigné du renégat était, on ne peut plus, logique, il pensait te protéger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un jeune calice, encore en transformation. Même si ton instinct te pousse vers des personnes qui ont besoin de ton pouvoir, tu n'étais pas prêt à affronter des blessures magiques comme celles de notre prisonnier, tu aurais souffert considérablement et mon fils aurait dû apaiser ta magie une grande partie de la nuit, comme il te l'a dit. Cela nous ramène cependant au premier problème, même si tout concorde en ce sens, je n'ai pourtant pas fait de toi mon calice. »

Le bruit sourd contre la porte de la chambre résonna et interrompit leur entretien. Une seconde plus tard, le Maître des Potions se tenait dans l'encadrement, ses traits tirés dans une expression sévère, il fixait Lucius.

« Une discussion s'impose.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Severus. Que nous vaut cette si délicate interruption ?

- Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton, Lucius ! Ton fils vient de m'informer…

- Voyez-vous cela ! Et qu'est-ce que Drago t'a appris ?

- Je sais pour Harry et toi. »

La phrase avait été prononcée sèchement. Le brun vacilla légèrement, il paraissait encore plus pâle. Lucius enserra plus fortement sa taille fine, le soutenant de toutes ses forces. Il soupira ostensiblement en dévisageant son meilleur ami et asséna avec fermeté :

« Je crains que tu ne saches strictement rien, Severus. Tout comme Drago, d'ailleurs. »

Le Maître des Potions regardait Lucius avec suspicion.

« Alors, explique-toi.

- Je n'ai jamais lu une telle chose à ce propos : Harry devient calice.

- Et que ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu tournes autour de ce gamin depuis la toute première fois. A chaque rencontre, vous avez toujours été un peu plus près des limites ! Le contraire eut été étonnant.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas fait de lui mon calice. »

Severus resta sans voix, sans réaction. Son esprit essayait de trouver quel serait l'intérêt pour son ami de le tromper ainsi mais son cœur savait que jamais Lucius ne lui mentirait sur un sujet aussi sérieux. Les yeux émeraude du survivant confirmaient clairement les dires du blond, le gamin suppliait dans son regard pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Finalement, le Maître des Potions bredouilla difficilement :

« C'est impossible…

- N'avez-vous que ce mot à la bouche ? Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre !

- Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Non, Lucius, j'en ai vraiment assez… »

Le gryffondor s'était violemment dégagé de l'étreinte du vampire, sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui dans un halo de pureté. Il ne se passa guère plus de quelques secondes avant qu'une autre tête blonde n'émerge par l'entrée de la petite chambre et ne déclare avec humeur :

« Non, mais vous ne croyez pas que j'ai suffisamment à faire avec l'autre ! Il faut vraiment que vous le poussiez à dérégler son flux de magie… Et toi, papa, tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour qu'il se calme un peu !

- Je ne peux rien.

- Tu te fiches de moi, il est ton calice !

- Non, même s'il m'en coûte de le dire, Harry n'est pas encore mien ! »

L'air abasourdi de Drago eut au moins un mérite, les deux vampires se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire devant le visage défait du calice. Sentant l'appel anxieux de l'autre garçon, Drago s'avança doucement et se rapprocha de la fenêtre où se tenait Harry. Il était juste devant lui lorsqu'il demanda dans un murmure :

« Hé Potty… Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde… »

La remarque de Drago sembla faire réagir le brun qui esquissa un sourire contrit et le calice continua :

« Viens là ! »

Drago avait attiré à lui le corps épuisé de son ancien ennemi qui se laissa docilement faire. La magie du calice était un tel réconfort qu'il songerait plus tard à la honte de s'être fait cajoler ainsi, comme un enfant, devant Lucius et Severus. Pour l'instant, Harry savourait cette étreinte réconfortante et chaude, il se sentait déjà apaisé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le gryffondor sembla totalement calmé que Drago tourna son regard affuté vers son père, le sommant muettement de lui fournir des explications. Lucius n'en parut pas outré plus que nécessaire et déclara avec grâce :

« Pas que cela te concerne, Drago, ni toi non plus Severus, mais, je pense qu'une petite mise au point s'impose. A notre retour d'Azkaban, Harry était épuisé, je l'ai monté jusqu'à sa chambre et je l'ai rejoint dans son lit pour le calmer. Il m'a semblé tout particulièrement sensible à mon pouvoir…

- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Primo, sa magie est encore épuisée par la fusion des anciens dont il se remet à peine, secundo, il revient d'un charmant séjour aux Enfers avec pour compagnie des détraqueurs aux fluides démoniaques et toi, tu constates qu'il est plutôt sensible au pouvoir d'un vampire… Non franchement, père, je suis absolument sidéré par tant de perspicacité !

- Drago !

- Humm…

- Pourrais-tu juste une fois garder tes commentaires pour toi ?

- Pourquoi donc, Sev ?

- Tu me fatigues… Lucius, s'il te plaît, tu peux reprendre… »

De façon très mature, Drago avait adressé une grimace à son vampire qui n'y prêta pas attention. Lucius poursuivit sans réagir aux sempiternelles disputes de son fils et de Severus :

« Il a mordu sa lèvre et j'ai goûté son sang… Après, j'ai ressenti une telle explosion dans mon corps, je ne me souviens pas exactement… Je crois m'être assoupi, j'étais épuisé. J'ignore complètement ce qui s'est produit en lui puisqu'il réagit tel un calice mais je jure que nous n'avons pas accompli les rituels d'union.

- Lucius, lorsque tu parles d'une explosion, qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Son sang… Cette goutte de son sang, c'était tellement plus fort que cette potion infâme. Je ne pense qu'il existe un goût plus parfait que le sien. Il était si chargé de sa magie pure et presque saturé par le pouvoir des anciens.

- Je vois… »

Severus semblait pensif, il regarda son calice et demanda :

« Drago, peux-tu nous dire exactement comment est le flux des anciens maintenant ?

- Très instable… Rien de plus prévisible, il a été en contact de détraqueurs alors que sa magie était à peine remise, mais il me semble que nous avions suffisamment alerté Potty à ce propos… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je… Ceci n'est bien sûr qu'une hypothèse mais… D'après la légende de la baguette de sureau, la magie des anciens cherche à protéger son possesseur légitime, sauf si survient un nouveau maître. C'était ce que relataient tous les écrits que nous avons lus jusqu'à présent et cela vous avait été confirmé par Ollivander, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête et le Maître des Potions poursuivit :

« Cependant, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, il s'est passé un fait différent qui ne s'était encore jamais produit par le passé. Vous n'aviez pas la baguette en votre possession tout en étant son détenteur légitime et Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer en utilisant contre vous le pouvoir des anciens qui vous reconnaissait pourtant comme son seul héritier véritable. C'est ainsi que pendant la bataille, votre magie et celle des anciens ont commencé à fusionner. Le processus a été long, douloureux, je ne vous apprends rien à ce propos… »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry acquiesça aux dires du Maître des Potions qui reprit :

« Vous serez très bientôt la réincarnation des pouvoirs de tous ces illustres sorciers disparus. Vous êtes en passe de devenir le plus grand mage de notre histoire, Harry et ce flux des anciens qui vous habitent désormais cherchent à vous protéger à tout prix, mais surtout à vous guider vers l'excellence et la perfection que représentait par le passé la célèbre baguette de sureau…

- Severus, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Lucius, je pense que la magie des anciens sait déjà qu'Harry est un sorcier hors du commun pour avoir conquis le pouvoir de la baguette du sureau, il a vaincu Voldemort à seulement dix-sept ans. Il devient le Maître des Anciens, cependant, ce n'est encore rien…

- Quoi ? Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant simple, Harry. Associé à la puissance des vampires, les calices sont parmi les plus puissants sorciers de part leur pouvoir d'empathie et de guérison sans limite. Vous avez pu constater avec Drago l'étendue de leur puissance et la magie des anciens ne s'y est pas trompée, elle a senti en vous cette force incroyable, cette possibilité parfaite. Uni à Lucius, vous pourrez tout… »

Harry sembla blêmir, il bégaya péniblement :

« Ma magie… Enfin… Celle des anciens me transforme progressivement en calice pour associer ma force à celle de Lucius… Contre moi, contre ma volonté… »

L'air paniqué du brun ne réconforta pas Lucius mais le vampire s'approcha, faisant signe à son fils et à son ami de s'éclipser, ce qu'ils firent de bonne grâce.

« Pas exactement, Harry, si ce choix devait t'être néfaste, je pense sincèrement que le pouvoir des anciens lutterait contre notre rapprochement.

- La magie que j'ai acquise pendant le combat contre Voldemort décide de mon avenir pour moi ! Je n'ai donc absolument aucun choix !

- Bien sûr que si, tu as le choix d'écouter ton esprit ou ta magie, tu as le choix d'écouter ta raison ou ton instinct, tu as le choix d'écouter ce que te dicte ton intelligence ou ton cœur. »

Lucius s'était encore rapproché et déposa ses lèvres contre la bouche parfaite d'Harry. Il se contenta d'un effleurement avant de murmurer :

« Tu as le choix et je te laisserai le temps que tu voudras. Si je dois renoncer à toi parce que c'est ta décision, je te jure sur ma magie que j'accepterai ta volonté… Quoi qu'il m'en coûte et même si je suis convaincu que tu commettras là une erreur terrible pour toi comme pour moi. »

Harry fut ému de cette promesse du vampire et il ferma brièvement les yeux en signe d'acceptation. Lucius lui laissait son libre-arbitre, libre de ses choix même si cette proposition devait faire hurler de rage la créature de la nuit en lui.

« Même si c'est totalement déraisonnable compte tenu de notre passé, je te fais confiance, Lus…

- Je suis très heureux de cette confidence, mon ange…

- Mais… Crois-tu vraiment que si je décide de ne pas devenir ton calice, la magie des Anciens me laissera agir à ma guise puisque d'après Severus, elle croit que ce serait le mieux pour moi…

- La magie ne peut aller à l'encontre du sorcier, si puissante soit-elle, tu es elle, elle est toi, un peu comme la baguette qui reconnaît son légitime propriétaire, tu comprends ?

- Oui… Oui, je crois… »

Pour sceller définitivement cette promesse, Harry s'avança vers le vampire et prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Lucius le laissa maître de la situation comme pour le persuader que ces paroles n'étaient pas vaines de sens. Timidement, le brun commença par effleurer cette bouche capable de le transporter dans quelques paradis inaccessibles. Après quelques secondes, le gryffondor sembla s'enhardir et décida de poursuivre sa découverte plus avant. Une petite langue mutine passa au travers des lèvres fines du jeune sorcier et dessina lentement le pourtour de la bouche du vampire. Il prenait son temps s'appliquant à apprendre ses contours, cette texture particulière qui le faisait trembler d'émoi. Quand finalement, Lucius entrouvrit ses lèvres pour le laisser pénétrer sa bouche, il soupira d'excitation et de soulagement mêlés. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle et langoureuse.

Ce moment hors de toute réalité temporelle se prolongea ainsi tandis que les mains du vampire glissaient progressivement sur le corps du jeune garçon jusqu'à ses hanches et ajoutaient à la perfection du moment. Harry se sentait délicieusement bien, à sa place entre ses bras forts qui le retenaient fermement contre la silhouette puissante du blond. De sa gorge, s'échappaient des gémissements qu'autrefois, il aurait trouvé indécents, mais Harry n'y songea plus, se laissant simplement aller aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il découvrait à chaque fois que le vampire et lui s'embrassaient.

Il interrompit à regret le baiser, seulement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de l'homme alors que les mains continuaient leur hypnotique caresse sur le bas de ses reins. Il savoura tout, tremblant entre les bras de l'ancien mangemort. Brusquement, Harry grogna douloureusement, s'écartant aussitôt de l'emprise du vampire :

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi… »

Le garçon leva ses yeux émeraude vers le regard gris de son vis-à-vis et murmura :

« Il se réveille… Il faut monter. »

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de davantage de précisions, la magie des Anciens guidait une nouvelle fois le brun dans ses instincts de futur calice, répondant ainsi à l'appel du Renégat. Il attrapa la main fine du brun :

« Viens. »

Le brun suivit aussitôt le vampire, quittant à regret la douceur apaisante de la chambre de Teddy. Sans lâcher la main du gryffondor, Lucius avança dans le long corridor jusqu'à l'étroit escalier qui montait au dernier étage de la demeure des Tonks. Ainsi, ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du prisonnier. Sans frapper, le vampire entra, traînant à sa suite le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

A leur arrivée, Severus adressa un sourire entendu à son calice. Au moins, la réconciliation avait été encore plus rapide que ce qu'ils avaient escompté lorsqu'ils les avaient laissés seuls dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Même si la relation entre son ancien ennemi et son père pouvait paraître une chimère, un lien incompréhensible pour les autres, les sentiments que Drago devinait au travers de son empathie, étaient bien trop profonds et réels pour le leurrer et il ne pouvait en faire abstraction. La liaison qui s'instaurait entre l'enfant chéri et l'ancien mangemort n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa propre histoire et malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu, il pouvait sincèrement comprendre les interrogations tourmentées d'Harry. Lui n'avait pas douté, il avait aimé Severus depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir et devenir son calice était un aboutissement qu'il avait appelé de tous ses vœux. Le gryffondor était tout à son opposé, il avait voué une haine farouche et un combat déterminé aux idéaux que Lucius prétendait défendre avec ardeur. Il était difficile de songer que celui qui avait tenté de vous tuer, qui vous avait retenu prisonnier dans son propre manoir était peut-être l'âme sœur, celui qui vous apporterait amour et protection.

Drago en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry s'était avancé vers le prisonnier étendu. Le renégat paraissait malingre et chétif, perdu au milieu des draps blancs défaits. Le prisonnier, enfin conscient, dévisagea le gryffondor qui s'avançait vers lui. Harry s'installa au bord du lit. La voix éraillée et fatiguée du mangemort bafouilla péniblement :

« Ha… Harry… Potter… »

Il y avait une angoisse sourde dans ce bégaiement pitoyable mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le brun reprit avec douceur :

« Bonjour Stanley. »

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22 : Imperium

**Résumé **: Harry comprend grâce à Severus et Drago qu'il développe progressivement sa magie de calice, aidé par le pouvoir des Anciens. Lucius lui promet cependant d'attendre qu'il se sente prêt et de ne rien faire sans son accord. Les deux sorciers partent ensuite dans la chambre du prisonnier qui se réveille. Qui est Stanley ? Que va-t-il leur apprendre sur les Renégats ? Comment vont évoluer les rapports entre Harry et Lucius ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra… (En particulier la fin…) Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Je vous signale que j'ai aussi posté la semaine dernière un chapitre de l'enfant maudit... Bonne rentrée, bonne lecture, bises et à bientôt lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 22 : Imperium**

L'ancien prisonnier frissonna lorsque celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres le salua avec une telle déférence. Après tout, il n'était que Stanley, Stanley l'abruti, Stanley le boutonneux, comme on le surnommait depuis des années. On l'insultait, on se moquait de lui perpétuellement, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'y prêtait même plus attention mais là, en l'occurrence, le grand héros du monde sorcier s'était installé à ses côtés, au bord du lit et le fixait apparemment avec bienveillance. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient lui adresser un sourire doux et réconfortant. Il marmonna péniblement :

« Je… Je… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je devrais être à Azkaban… Je pensais être mort… »

La voix cinglante de Lucius interrompit le soliloque pitoyable du gamin boutonneux.

« Si vous voulez que nous exaucions votre désir, rien n'est plus facile, Rocade. Severus et moi nous ferons un plaisir de vous y ramener quand on saura enfin ce que vous nous cachez !

- Lucius ! »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'était retourné vers Lucius, un air furieux clairement lisible sur son visage harmonieux mais le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil faussement étonné face à l'emportement colérique du jeune sorcier. Le vampire s'approcha aussitôt d'Harry et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du brun. Ce geste qui traduisait une familiarité et une complicité évidente entre les deux hommes ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres sorciers. Si Drago et Severus se contentèrent d'un petit sourire en coin à la tentative peu discrète de Lucius d'amadouer le jeune homme, le renégat affichait une incompréhension évidente.

Harry ne sursauta pas à l'approche du vampire ni à la main ferme et caressante posée sur lui. Tout au contraire, il se laissa aller, calant sa tête contre le torse puissant du sorcier blond. Stanley était littéralement abasourdi par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il bégaya pitoyablement :

« Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous me parlez, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Voilà qui est fort dommageable, Rocade… »

Le ton cinglant et ironique n'échappa à personne. Stanley tenta vainement de se redresser complètement pour faire face à Lucius mais il était épuisé par son court séjour aux Enfers et il s'écroula lamentablement dans les draps défaits, inconscient. De larges gouttes de sueur coulaient le long du front large du prisonnier. Drago se précipita vers lui, hurlant contre son père et Severus :

« Reculez-vous ! Votre magie interfère dangereusement ! »

Si l'ancien Maître des Potions obtempéra aussitôt à l'ordre de son calice, trop conscient des conséquences fâcheuses que son pouvoir vampirique pourrait avoir sur le prisonnier déjà considérablement affaibli, Lucius n'en fit rien. Sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Harry, quant à lui, fixait résolument Stanley lorsqu'il murmura doucement :

« Recule-toi, Lus. Drago a raison, sa magie protectrice est contrariée par ta proximité… La mienne aussi. »

Personne n'osa commenter la remarque lourde de sens du survivant. Severus empoigna fermement le bras de son meilleur ami et l'éloigna suffisamment pour que son calice et Harry soit libérés de leur influence vampirique.

Aussitôt la magie protectrice de Drago se répandit autour de Stanley. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude en profita pour se rapprocher du prisonnier, il agissait instinctivement, comme s'il savait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il devait accomplir pour lui venir en aide, exactement comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Teddy. Naturellement, il posa ses mains sur les tempes en sueur du renégat. Presque immédiatement, il hurla, une douleur brûlante dans tout son corps comme foudroyé.

Lucius se précipita vers Harry, repoussant assez violemment son meilleur ami qui le retenait toujours à l'entrée de la chambre. Le vampire fondit sur le jeune brun et le souleva aisément, un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos. Harry parut désarçonné une seconde mais presque immédiatement, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte possessive du vampire, calant sa tête au creux de son cou et soufflant doucement d'être ainsi soulagé par l'aura magique de la créature de la nuit.

Severus s'était également approché de son calice qui avait tourné son regard gris vers Harry, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire avec le renégat. Il demanda avec empressement :

« Potty, dis-moi ce que tu as senti exactement à son contact !

- Laisse le tranquille, Drago ! Il n'est pas en état de te répondre.

- Ne t'en déplaise de devoir le brusquer un peu, c'est important, je dois savoir… Il y a quelque chose en lui qui bloque mon pouvoir de calice et Harry semble avoir trouvé ce dont il s'agit… »

Lucius fulminait contre son fils qui ne faisait guère de cas de l'état du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Harry tremblait encore entre ses bras, sa respiration était douloureuse, sifflante. Le vampire resserra encore sa prise sur le corps mince du brun qui soupira de bien-être. Severus rompit le silence pesant :

« Lucius ! Drago a besoin d'Harry pour soigner Rocade et la magie de mon calice souffre au moins autant que celle de ton gryffondor, alors arrête immédiatement de le contrôler et de bloquer son pouvoir ! »

La remarque du Maître des Potions toucha profondément Drago car il n'avait que rarement vu son époux le défendre si ardemment et s'emporter contre son meilleur ami de cette façon. Lucius était resté sans voix, outré. Bien sûr, il avait conscience de surprotéger le joli brun mais sa nature le poussait à agir ainsi, d'autant plus que le gamin s'était pour l'instant refusé à lui, avec obstination. Harry répondait de plus en plus favorablement à son pouvoir depuis quelques heures et son aura lui hurlait de continuer dans ce sens afin d'obtenir sa totale reddition. Ce fut finalement le chuchotement délicat contre son cou qui le fit réagir :

« Lus… Ca va… Je vais bien. »

Harry se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour que ses yeux émeraude se retrouvent à hauteur du regard gris et profond du vampire. Il le fixait intensément, cherchant son approbation muette. Son visage était si proche de celui du blond qu'il devinait son souffle brûlant contre ses lèvres. Le gryffondor ne fit aucun geste pour quitter la chaleur réconfortante de cette étreinte possessive avant que Lucius ne comprenne de lui-même qu'il ne risquait plus rien et que la douleur s'était largement estompée. Lorsqu'enfin, le vampire lâcha prise, Harry glissa doucement entre ses bras puissants, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol parqueté de la chambre du prisonnier. Le gryffondor ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de Lucius. Il n'en avait simplement ni l'envie, ni la volonté. Il se retourna à moitié vers Severus et Drago et murmura simplement à destination de l'autre calice :

« J'ai senti… J'ai senti quelque chose de réellement mauvais… De la magie noire, je pense. Cela semblait bloquer une partie de son esprit… Enfin, je crois…

- Imperium ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, c'était douloureux, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'à la source de cette magie.

- Evidemment, Potty, je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que ton pouvoir était trop instable, à peine assez développé pour venir en aide à Teddy et le border dans son berceau… En tout cas, tu n'es certainement pas en état de soulager un sorcier, victime d'une magie noire, d'un impardonnable qui plus est ! »

Lucius dut se retenir de ne pas hurler contre son fils pour oser parler ainsi à Harry mais le regard sombre de Severus le dissuada d'émettre la moindre remarque. Drago, lui, ne se préoccupa nullement de la joute visuelle qui opposait son père et son vampire. Le blond se pencha vers le prisonnier toujours inconscient et il posa doucement ses mains fines et pâles sur les tempes de Stanley. Le calice sursauta au contact de cette magie noire et malfaisante qui perturbait tellement son pouvoir. Dire qu'il n'avait pas perçu cette présence lorsqu'il avait pratiqué les premiers soins à leur retour d'Azkaban, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner une si grossière erreur.

Il pensa aussi qu'une fois encore, Potty ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, non content de développer des pouvoirs de calice sans en être réellement un, il s'avérait être d'une force magique incroyable. Nul doute qu'une fois le lien pleinement établi, il serait alors non seulement un mage d'une puissance jamais égalée grâce à la fusion du pouvoir des anciens mais en plus, il deviendrait bientôt un calice capable de sauver et de soigner n'importe quelle âme blessée, Drago en était intimement persuadé.

Curieusement, le blond réalisa qu'il n'en était pas jaloux, il n'enviait plus Harry : il avait en fait appris à le connaître depuis leur exil forcé dans la demeure de sa tante Andromeda. Il comprenait parfaitement ses doutes, ses peurs. Lui n'avait pas eu à subir de tels tourments lors de son choix d'union avec Severus mais il pouvait comprendre mieux que quiconque les craintes de l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Son père semblait déjà totalement sous l'emprise du gryffondor et consciemment ou inconsciemment, il utilisait sans cesse son influence vampirique sur Potter. Alors qu'ils avaient été dans deux clans ennemis durant des années, il était, on ne peut plus logique, que le brun se sente donc perdu, tiraillé entre son passé et son futur.

Harry n'était simplement pas tel qu'il se l'était imaginé durant toutes ses années à Poudlard où il l'avait maudit et détesté plus que tout autre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, le brun semblait n'aspirer qu'à une vie paisible, éloignée de toute gloire et des combats perpétuels, vœu pieux qui paraissait de plus en plus inaccessible. Drago avait bêtement cru pendant toute sa scolarité qu'il avait tout mais en fait, Harry ne voulait rien… Rien de ce que ce monde lui offrait.

Le blond accentua sa progression magique vers le point maléfique qui bloquait une partie de l'esprit de Rocade et grogna de douleur. Au moins, son instinct et son besoin de calice étaient largement comblés depuis que son père avait jeté son dévolu sur Potter et maintenant, il y avait le renégat qu'il devait soigner coûte que coûte. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque sa magie heurta une barrière et brusquement, il fut rejeté en arrière, manquant de peu de s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre. Heureusement, Severus se tenait toujours à ses côtés, près du lit, et le bloqua de son corps. Ce fut la voix inquiète du brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui rompit alors le silence pesant :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Drago ? »

Le blond tourna un regard énervé vers le gryffondor qui se tenait si près de son père qu'il songea à quelque sortilège de glu perpétuelle. Il grogna pour toute réponse :

« Une barrière… un autre sort de magie noire entoure l'imperium que tu avais détecté. C'est pour cela que je ne l'avais pas perçu tout à l'heure.

- Comment cela ?

- Et comment saurais-je pourquoi le petit prodige qui développe des pouvoirs de calice sans en être un, a réussi à passer outre cette barrière que je ne parviens visiblement pas à traverser ?

- DRAGO !

- Oui, père ? »

Il y avait une ironie mordante et évidente dans l'échange entre les deux hommes. Severus voulut calmer la situation pour éviter une nouvelle crise et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son calice qui sembla immédiatement se détendre. Harry fixait le prisonnier encore inconscient et murmura doucement :

« Et si je t'ouvre la barrière, tu crois que tu pourrais atteindre l'autre sortilège ? »

Severus et Drago se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement sec vers le jeune sorcier, un air clairement abasourdi sur leur visage tandis que Lucius empoignait férocement le bras du brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« Hors de question ! »

La voix du vampire avait rugi avec force et Harry se retourna vers lui, décontenancé.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?

- Si… Je veux dire… J'ai passé la barrière sans difficulté mais c'est seulement au contact de l'imperium que j'ai été repoussé.

- Tu es bien trop faible pour utiliser si inconsidérément tes premiers pouvoirs de calice.

- Père a raison, Potty… Tu ne peux pas décemment envisager une telle chose.

- Je… Je vous dis que je le peux !

- Tu ne feras pas cela, suis-je assez clair !

- Et qui m'en empêchera, toi, peut-être ! »

Le ton était cinglant, Harry semblait outré par l'attitude du vampire et il poursuivit sans se soucier du regard menaçant de Lucius :

« Je suis bien assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai affaire. Drago ne parvient pas à passer outre cette barrière. Si nous conjuguons nos pouvoirs, il pourra aisément atteindre le sortilège de magie noire et le détruire. Ainsi, Stanley sera sauvé et nous saurons enfin ce qu'il en est de ces renégats. C'est ma décision et tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus !

- C'est là où tu te trompes.

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission ! »

Harry faisait face à Lucius et sa magie associée au pouvoir des anciens crépitait autour de son corps en une aura éblouissante. Il rayonnait littéralement de puissance. Il repoussa le vampire violemment, dégageant son bras de sa prise. Il s'avança vers le lit où gisait toujours le prisonnier inconscient.

« Malefoy. »

Le ton était des plus intransigeants et Harry fixait les yeux gris de Drago sans ciller une seconde. Le calice se rapprocha et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Après tout, si le héros du monde sorcier pensait réellement pouvoir résister à cette douleur le temps qu'il détruise le sortilège de magie noire, il devait tenter le coup. Au pire, son père le massacrerait d'avoir blessé son précieux gryffondor et Severus le protègerait de la colère de Lucius, comme à l'accoutumée. Il hocha de la tête et Harry lui répondit de la même façon. Les deux jeunes sorciers posèrent respectivement une main chacun sur une tempe du prisonnier, sans qu'aucun des deux vampires ne songent même à s'interposer.

« Maintenant. »

La voix d'Harry avait résonné dans la chambre silencieuse, sortant Lucius de sa contemplation hébétée. Aussitôt le vampire blond se précipita vers le gryffondor, espérant l'arracher à temps. C'était sans compter sur Severus qui, pour la seconde fois, empoigna fermement son meilleur ami et l'éloigna de force du gamin.

Harry se sentit alors appelé par la magie du renégat qui n'était que souffrance et douleur. Comme la première fois, les brumes de cette barrière se levèrent aisément à son contact et il se confronta pour la seconde fois au sortilège de magie noire. Une voix le somma de s'arrêter : c'était Drago. Il devinait la présence du calice à ses côtés, la même chaleur qui l'avait veillée si souvent et il ne s'approcha pas davantage, respectant ainsi la volonté de l'autre sorcier. Au contraire, il se concentra sur la barrière : les brumes qui l'entouraient étaient empreintes d'une magie qu'il connaissait déjà, il en était certain. Un souvenir désagréable. Une réminiscence malsaine, mauvaise et il retint de justesse un cri lorsqu'une plaie ancienne se rouvrit et que la barrière disparaissait complètement dans l'esprit du prisonnier.

L'instant suivant, il se tenait debout, plaqué contre Lucius qui le serrait fermement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Cette douleur à ta main… De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Pardon…»

Ne comprenant rien aux propos du vampire, Harry regarda finalement sa main. Des souvenirs douloureux de sa cinquième année lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Le long d'une fine cicatrice presque effacée et oubliée par les années, perlait du sang, redécouvrant la phrase qu'il avait dû écrire tant et tant de fois lors de ses retenues auprès d'Ombrage. Il grimaça de douleur tandis que Drago reprenait avec sa voix lancinante et ironique :

« Pas mal pour une première tentative, Potty…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as réduit à néant cette barrière et pourtant, cette magie était réellement mauvaise. Tu connaissais déjà ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fixa à nouveau la cicatrice laissée par cette garce qui avait été son professeur en défense contre les forces du Mal en cinquième année. Severus vit que l'attention du survivant s'était portée sur sa main et détourna le regard aussitôt qu'il croisa les yeux gris inquisiteurs de l'autre vampire. Lucius ne s'en laissa pas compter et reprit avec humeur :

« Dis-moi, Severus, tu as l'air de savoir de quoi il retourne, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer dans ce cas ?

- En fait, Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et moi en avions discuté à plusieurs reprises… Il y avait des rumeurs persistantes concernant Dolorès Ombrage, c'est bien cela, Harry ? »

Le brun se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête, gêné par les regards interrogatifs que lui portaient Drago et Lucius. Severus préféra poursuivre, il se sentait quelque part fautif des traitements qu'avait subis Harry à cette époque.

« Disons que j'avais cru comprendre que certaines méthodes d'éducation d'Ombrage était pour le moins… discutable…

- Harry, de quoi parle-t-il ?

- Je… Elle m'avait mis en retenue à plusieurs reprises et… Sa punition consistait à écrire des lignes à n'en plus finir…

- Continue… »

Lucius était concentré sur le gamin, le priant de poursuivre car il sentait que son pouvoir de vampire allait bientôt prendre le dessus s'il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette douleur cuisante, profonde qui traumatisait encore le brun.

« La plume était… spéciale… J'écrivais avec mon sang… »

Aussitôt, le vampire s'empara de la main blessée du jeune sorcier et délicatement, il passa son index sur la blessure, jusqu'à voir apparaître les lettres d'une phrase. Cette femme était une abjection et sans le regard triste du brun, il aurait probablement déjà transplané jusqu'à cette mégère pour la faire souffrir avec délectation jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle étranglé entre ses mains. Comme ressentant la colère du vampire, Harry se rapprocha de Lucius, quémandant clairement son attention. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et entoura la taille du jeune sorcier d'un bras possessif et protecteur.

« Cette barrière serait donc le fait d'Ombrage, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, Dray. Harry a réagi au souvenir d'un ancien sortilège pratiqué par cette vieille folle contre lui, lors de votre cinquième année. Il a reconnu instinctivement sa magie. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pu passer au-delà avant toi. »

Drago observa quelques secondes, son ancien ennemi qui avait les yeux dans le vague, cachant très mal son désarroi et finalement, il déclara :

« En tout cas, bon boulot pour un presque-calice, Potty… Tu as totalement dissous sa présence maléfique dans l'esprit de Rocade et j'ai pu m'attaquer sans soucis à l'Imperium…

- Et…

- Pas certain que tu apprécies la 'bonne' nouvelle, Père.

- Drago, cesse de jouer et dis-nous ce qu'il en est.

- Tonton Rodolphus.

- Lestrange ?

- Aucun doute, j'ai reconnu clairement son empreinte magique.

- Il n'est donc pas mort lors de ma fuite de Privet Drive. Ron l'avait pourtant touché, j'en suis certain…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a veillé personnellement à son rétablissement, Harry. Après avoir été blessé lors de ce raid chez ta famille moldue, il est resté plusieurs semaines alité au manoir… A peu près jusqu'à noël, si je ne me trompe pas. Il a ensuite participé à plusieurs missions pour le Lord noir. Bellatrix ne cessait de se vanter devant moi de la place privilégiée de son cher époux auprès du Maître. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, peu avant ta capture par Greyback, c'est lui qui a déniché Ted Tonks alors que ce dernier fuyait le ministère pour ne pas être inscrit sur les listes des « nés-moldus ».

- Il… Il a tué le mari d'Andromeda. »

Le brun avait brusquement blêmi au fur et à mesure des explications de Lucius. Severus se racla légèrement la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque :

« Oui. C'est malheureusement l'exacte vérité. Cette ordure s'est enorgueillie devant moi d'avoir, selon ses propres termes, 'débarrassé la famille de sa femme de cette engeance impure et malfaisante'.

- Il est encore en vie ? Et libre ? Il faut immédiatement…

- Calme-toi, Harry… »

Lucius avait resserré son étreinte autour de la taille fine du jeune sorcier qui tremblait de colère et de rage difficilement contenues. Severus hocha de la tête avant de poursuivre ses réflexions à haute voix :

« J'étais pour ma part persuadé qu'il était mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

- C'est peut-être bien le cas, Sev.

- Tu viens de nous dire que c'était son empreinte magique sur l'Imperium.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, par contre, je suis bien incapable de savoir à quand remonte son dernier impardonnable. C'est difficile à dire car il y a eu de nombreux sortilèges pratiqués pour maintenir Rocade sous influence. Peut-être remontent-ils tous avant la bataille… C'est possible, je ne peux ni affirmer ni infirmer la mort de mon oncle.

- Et, à ton avis, Drago, est-ce que le premier imperium pourrait remonter à l'enrôlement de Stanley auprès des mangemorts ? »

Drago parut surpris de la question du brun, il se contenta de dodeliner de la tête avant de continuer :

« C'est fort possible, Potty… N'attend pas de moi une réponse catégorique cependant…

- L'hypothèse d'Harry n'est certainement pas à rejeter. Après tout, Thicknesse était sous le contrôle de Yaxley depuis des mois, cela a pu donner des idées à cette ordure de Rodolphus… Un brave petit soldat, totalement dévoué, à sa solde… Et sois honnête, Severus, toi comme moi avons douté lorsque Rocade nous a été présenté comme nouvelle recrue... Cette espèce d'avorton sans cervelle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les autres mangemorts enrôlés à l'époque.

- C'est horrible… Je veux dire… S'il a été marqué de force et contraint par imperium… J'avais dit aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il n'était pas un mangemort… Je leur avais dit… Personne ne voulait m'écouter… Je leur avais dit… »

Harry s'était raidi, sa gorge douloureusement serrée mais ni Drago ni Severus n'osèrent faire la moindre remarque désobligeante au gryffondor, de peur de déclencher le courroux de Lucius. Le vampire couvait du regard le brun aux yeux d'émeraude et semblait déjà prendre sur lui depuis un bon moment pour ne pas l'entraîner loin de ces problèmes, loin de tout ce qui le rendait triste et malheureux. Finalement, ce fut un toussotement du prisonnier qui sortit les quatre sorciers de leurs pensées. Drago se tourna aussitôt vers lui, cherchant la cause éventuelle d'une nouvelle douleur mais après quelques instants d'observation, le blond se détendit.

« C'est bon… Il dort. Le plus dur est derrière lui de toute façon.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il puisse s'expliquer ?

- Pas ce soir, en tout cas, c'est certain… Je dirais au mieux demain… Peut-être même davantage, en fonction de sa récupération physique et psychique.

- Bien. »

La voix de Lucius était forte et catégorique lorsqu'il reprit :

« Harry, tu as aussi besoin de repos. Tu as déjà suffisamment sollicité ta magie après la descente aux Enfers d'Azkaban et les soins apportés au prisonnier, alors tu laisses Drago gérer le réveil de Rocade et tu viens avec moi. »

Severus et son calice fixaient les deux sorciers, craignant un nouvel emportement de l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier face au ton impératif de Lucius mais ils furent médusés par l'acquiescement muet du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Tout au contraire, Harry se rapprocha du vampire qui souleva à nouveau le gamin comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, un bras passé sous les jambes fuselés du brun, l'autre derrière son dos. Une seconde plus tard, Lucius sortait de la chambre du prisonnier, emportant avec lui le jeune sorcier, déjà somnolent.

Sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, Lucius descendit l'étroit escalier et avança ensuite dans le long corridor qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interrompit.

« Malefoy. »

La rouquine, furibonde, se tenait au bout du couloir, comme si elle avait attendu depuis des heures leur retour, mais son attention se reporta aussitôt sur le garçon porté par l'ancien mangemort.

« Harry, tu es encore souffrant. »

Le brun se redressa légèrement, ses yeux ensommeillés cherchant la silhouette de la jeune fille qui tenait ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture qui lui rappela furieusement Molly Weasley. La sorcière avançait vers eux sans se soucier du regard meurtrier que lui destinait le vampire.

« Je… Je suis seulement un peu fatigué, Ginny. »

Harry sentit inévitablement la crispation du vampire dont la prise autour de son corps se resserra mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je vais me reposer quelques heures dans ma chambre. Je te verrais plus tard… Demain, si tu veux…

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit si tu préfères.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- LUS ! »

Ginny resta abasourdie, ce n'était pas tant le ton sans appel de la réponse de Malefoy à sa proposition de tenir compagnie à son petit-ami que la réponse faite par ce dernier. Déjà, le diminutif utilisé traduisait clairement une nouvelle proximité entre les deux hommes mais, en plus, Harry n'avait pas hésité à se retourner vers le blond arrogant pour lui tenir tête. Loin de s'en offusquer, Lucius ricanait, satisfait de voir que le gryffondor se montrait aussi familier avec lui, même devant cette petite peste insupportable.

« Nous nous passerons donc de votre compagnie. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Lucius murmura un 'Alohomora' et pénétra dans la chambre du brun. Dès que la porte fut refermée, le vampire lança un sortilège de silence puis il posa son fardeau sur le lit qui se redressa aussitôt sur ses genoux, visiblement outré.

« Tu étais obligé de te comporter comme un enfoiré avec elle !

- Oui. »

Le gamin garda la bouche ouverte, stupéfait de la réponse faite par le vampire. Le blond avait croisé ses bras et le fixait avec une telle lueur de convoitise qu'Harry se sentit furieusement rougir. Décidé à ne pas s'en laisser compter, il répliqua avec hargne :

« Je lui parlerai demain, satisfait ?

- Cela dépend.

- Pardon ?

- De ce que tu comptes lui dire. »

Le vampire s'était rapproché du lit, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le matelas. Lucius était si près d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration affolée du jeune homme. Le blond se pencha légèrement vers son visage, frôlant délibérément sa bouche sans jamais l'embrasser réellement.

« Lus…

- Alors, gamin… »

Les mains du vampire agrippèrent fermement les hanches du plus jeune, plaquant son corps contre le sien, avant qu'il ne susurre contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« J'attends toujours, mon ange…

- Moi aussi. »

Le vampire ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse troublante et Harry en profita. Le gryffondor noua ses bras derrière la nuque du sorcier et d'un habile mouvement, l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Son rire cristallin résonna alors dans la chambre. Lucius, bien que surpris par cette initiative inattendue, ne s'en laissa pas compter et répondit aussitôt à la provocation espiègle du gamin. Leurs corps se frôlaient dans un duel passionné, leurs mains combattaient avec empressement, cherchant toujours davantage, dans un jeu nouveau mêlant caresses, chatouilles et découvertes malicieuses au détriment des draps désormais en pagaille.

Lorsqu'après de longues minutes, la fatigue se mêla à leur lutte faussement enfantine, Lucius s'interrompit, une main de part et d'autre du visage angélique. Le vampire observa longuement le gamin dont le rire s'était progressivement tu. Il détailla attentivement ses pommettes rouges, ses cheveux bruns en bataille sur l'oreiller immaculé, ses yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec intensité. Lorsque le regard du vampire se porta finalement sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait une respiration désordonnée et haletante, il ne put que se pencher pour cueillir le fruit défendu.

Il frôla d'abord la bouche, sa langue caressant patiemment la texture délicate aux goûts fruités, avant de solliciter pour plus. Le gémissement sourd qui mourut contre ses lèvres le convainquit définitivement et il partit à la conquête de cet éden. La danse de leurs langues était une frénésie paradisiaque, une quête absolue et Harry répondait à la perfection à cette chorégraphie passionnée. Lorsque le besoin de reprendre sa respiration devint vital, Lucius rompit le baiser à regret et se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour percevoir les paupières closes, les cils longs et sombres retombant gracieusement sur le visage d'Harry qui s'abandonnait complètement à lui. Le vampire se morigéna silencieusement : il voulait plus, il voulait tout. Il devait fuir immédiatement avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le brun rouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange. »

Harry sembla surpris par la voix plus rauque, chargé de désir. Dans un geste trahissant sa gêne, le brun mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il murmura ensuite faiblement :

« J'ai commencé… Pas toi. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Lucius à l'aveu intimidé d'Harry.

« Je pense que je vais te laisser pour ce soir. »

Au milieu des draps emmêlés, le vampire se releva avec difficulté jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux entre les jambes écartées du brun. Harry et Lucius ne se lâchaient plus du regard, comprenant tous deux que l'instant était un nouveau tournant dans leur relation. Ce fut finalement le blond qui rompit le silence devenu pesant :

« Alors… Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, tout son visage trahissait son désarroi, ses doutes. Après tout, s'il ne réagissait pas, le vampire allait partir… Et c'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait mal à ce point, comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à le piétiner sauvagement ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ainsi ? Avant même qu'il ne le réalise lui-même, Harry se redressa et agrippa fermement le col de l'autre homme. Dans un geste calme, il attira Lucius à lui, basculant vers le lit. Le blond resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin du gryffondor. Après de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, Harry murmura dans le cou du vampire, en s'endormant :

« Reste. »

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23 : La cérémonie de l'échange

**Résumé **: De retour avec Harry qui vient d'inviter Lucius à rester dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Dans ce chapitre, les relations entre les personnages s'approfondissent… Qu'en est-il ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous informe que la semaine prochaine je posterai l'épilogue de ma série 'Harry Potter et l'enfant', bonne lecture, à très bientôt Lilywen

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 23 : La cérémonie de l'échange**

Lorsqu'il émergea des brumes de la nuit, Harry se sentit étrangement bien, peut-être juste un peu engourdi mais ce n'était en rien déplaisant. Il tenta de s'étirer, en vain. Ses mouvements étaient curieusement gênés par un poids qui le plaquait agréablement contre son lit. Il tenta d'ouvrir une première fois les yeux, cependant, la lumière blafarde du mois de juillet qui filtrait au travers des épais rideaux l'agressa violemment. Il referma ses paupières aussitôt, laissant quelques minutes à ses iris émeraude pour s'acclimater à ces rayons brûlants d'été. La seconde tentative fut plus fructueuse et il parvint ainsi à voir ce qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir librement dans son lit. Son corps était complètement emprisonné par la stature imposante de Lucius.

Il eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le visage du blond paisiblement endormi, ses longs cheveux soyeux flirtant doucement contre sa joue. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en constatant que ses lèvres étaient si proches de la bouche du vampire qu'il n'aurait qu'à se tendre légèrement pour les effleurer. Il n'en fit pourtant rien, tous les événements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. Il était paralysé, un peu effrayé également par ce qu'il avait fait. Merlin, c'était lui qui avait suggéré au blond de passer la nuit avec lui, c'était encore lui qui avait taquiné le vampire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'embrasse passionnément et il avait tout aimé – absolument tout… Les mains puissantes qui pétrissaient son corps, les yeux gris qui le dévoraient, les lèvres froides qui le découvraient et lui faisaient perdre tout sens commun. Son regard se reporta vers le visage du vampire et il sursauta en constatant que ce dernier le fixait maintenant avec amusement :

« Enfin, réveillé Monsieur Potter.

- 'Jour…

- Bien dormi ? »

Ne faisant pas réellement confiance à sa voix qu'il trouvait trop rauque, Harry hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse et le rire cristallin que lui adressa le blond le mit encore plus mal à l'aise si cela s'avérait concevable.

« Personnellement, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis… En fait, je ne suis pas certain de m'être jamais reposé comme cette nuit. »

Intimidé par l'air particulièrement satisfait du vampire et par son regard séducteur, le brun tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de son étreinte. Il se trouvait un peu lâche de vouloir le fuir alors qu'il lui avait demandé de rester la nuit dernière mais il lui semblait préférable de ne pas rajouter encore à son trouble et à ses doutes. C'était cependant sans compter sur Lucius. Loin de le laisser agir à sa guise, le blond serra avec force les poignets un peu trop fins du survivant au dessus de sa tête et le plaqua assez rudement contre le lit défait.

« Où crois-tu partir, jeune homme ? »

L'attitude conquérante du vampire exaspéra passablement le brun qui se tortilla de toutes ses forces sous le corps puissant de l'ancien mangemort, bien décidé à le repousser. Sa tentative, bien que volontaire et courageuse, fut un échec complet et Lucius s'en moqua ouvertement :

« Continue ainsi, tu m'excites terriblement, mon ange…

- Salo… »

Le vampire se pencha jusqu'à étouffer de ses lèvres les insultes qui auraient profané la bouche entrouverte du plus jeune. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée et passionnée, un jeu encore plus troublant que la veille. Le brun était partagé entre cette excitation sourde, profonde qui naissait dans son ventre et cette peur inconsciente de céder à la magie des anciens contre sa volonté. Lorsque Lucius se détacha à regret pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, Harry grogna peu aimablement :

« Ca t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, et tu ne me feras pas croire une seule seconde que tu n'apprécies pas, au moins autant que moi… Je peux le sentir parfaitement. »

Lucius libéra alors les poignets du jeune sorcier et bascula sur le côté vide du lit. Résigné, Harry ne bougea pas, il ne songea même pas à s'enfuir comme il l'avait assez pitoyablement tenté quelques minutes auparavant. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il songea aux paroles si justes du vampire, avec une certaine fatalité. C'était comme si le blond était capable de lire en lui et il en resta autant gêné qu'abasourdi. Oui, c'était indéniable qu'il avait apprécié les attentions de l'homme mais était-ce à nouveau le pouvoir des Anciens qui le faisait réagir ainsi à son contact ou agissait-il réellement de par son libre-arbitre ? Il se morigéna, il devait être honnête, ne pas se voiler la face, au moins pour cette fois. Sincèrement, malgré ses inquiétudes légitimes, il n'avait jamais désiré personne à ce point – sa relation avec Ginny lui paraissait tellement fade et insignifiante en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Lucius était à ses côtés. Il l'avait voulu hier et il le voulait encore à chaque fois que le vampire s'emparait de sa bouche, à chaque fois que les yeux gris se portaient sur lui avec envie. Harry posa une main sur son visage, protégeant son regard de la lumière agressive, cachant également son désarroi à l'autre homme.

Lucius était étrangement ému par l'attitude perdue d'Harry. Comme avec un animal craintif et blessé, il se rapprocha doucement. Il fixait ses lèvres pulpeuses, devinant sa respiration saccadée, presque difficile, se mêlant à la sienne. Il avait conscience d'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements le gamin mais à son réveil, il avait vu le regard émeraude qui le fixait. Alors qu'il le croyait encore endormi, Harry n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler son désir, exactement comme la veille lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester. Son instinct de vampire avait également senti l'envie réprimée de son futur calice, il avait deviné ses interrogations et cela avait suffi pour lui faire perdre la raison. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'à nouveau, le brun refuse ce qu'il lui apportait par sa seule présence, il devait maintenant comprendre que rien entre eux n'était feint ou factice.

« Demande-le. »

Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre et Lucius sentit le corps du gamin se raidir quelque peu. Harry enleva sa main de son visage et ses yeux émeraude se reportèrent aussitôt sur le visage du vampire si près du sien. Il murmura :

« Demandez quoi ?

- Tu le sais.

- Non.

- C'est très vilain de mentir, Monsieur Potter.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Lucius ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur avant de plaquer de tout son poids le corps d'Harry contre le matelas. Il serra fermement les bras fins et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre la raison, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. C'était une lutte passionnée, sa langue qui jouait contre celle du brun. Il abandonna presque à regret cette bouche, ces lèvres pour parsemer le cou de baisers brûlant. Il aimait la saveur de cette peau laiteuse. Ce fut un grognement qui le fit cesser sa poursuite :

« S'il te plaît, Lus… Pas ça…

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

Même si le ton n'était en rien sentencieux, Harry en fut blessé. Pourquoi tout devait être tellement compliqué entre eux ? Il allait répondre quand Lucius caressa agréablement ses cheveux, puis sa joue et qu'il déclara :

« Arrête de te poser un millier de questions. Tu n'es pas prêt, je le sais et je t'ai déjà dit que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je n'ai rien insinué de plus.

- Co… Comment peux-tu savoir…

- Ce que tu pensais. Franchement, tes yeux parlent pour toi, mon ange. »

Le blond se laissa aller contre le plus jeune, leur corps s'harmonisant à la perfection. Il sentit également le soupir de soulagement d'Harry qui s'abandonnait à son étreinte puissante. Après un moment sans que l'un d'entre eux ne songe à bouger de peur de briser la magie du moment, le survivant grogna faiblement contre sa peau :

« J'ai faim. »

Lucius retint difficilement un éclat de rire mais la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du brun :

« Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai très faim. »

C'était si facile de titiller le gamin. Par Salazar, il était si pur, si chaste – pas qu'il le regrette mais le rougissement qui s'étala aussitôt sur ses joues étaient littéralement à croquer, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Avec une voix chargée de sensualité et de désir, il susurra contre les lèvres d'Harry :

« On en mangerait… »

Le brun se racla bruyamment la gorge pour retrouver un peu de constance face à l'air débauché qu'affichait le vampire et il marmonna avec sarcasme :

« Très drôle. Je pourrais éventuellement demander à Kreattur de m'apporter un plateau quand tu voudras bien cesser de te foutre de moi…

- Ne me faites pas de proposition si indécente, Monsieur Potter…

- Pardon ? »

Alors que le survivant affichait un air interrogatif, Lucius se contenta de tapoter gentiment le bout du nez aquilin en murmurant :

« Tssss… Voyons mon ange, crois-tu sincèrement qu'un jour, je puisse vouloir cesser… de te foutre ? »

Si Harry était rouge avant, son teint était littéralement écarlate lorsqu'il comprit les insinuations libertines du vampire. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec une telle intensité, un désir évident puis, très progressivement, l'amusement laissa place à une curiosité empreinte d'une réelle tendresse quand il susurra :

« Tu es trop adorable pour être vrai. »

Lucius effleura d'abord calmement le visage d'Harry de sa bouche, il embrassa avec douceur ses joues brûlantes avant de glisser jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lorsque dans un soupir le brun s'abandonna enfin complètement à lui, la langue du vampire entreprit d'explorer longuement cette bouche. Son baiser était à la fois doux, sensuel et impérieux, il y avait sans nul doute du respect dans sa domination, laissant le petit brun encore plus perdu. Le blond ne s'éloigna pas pour autant du jeune sorcier, ses bras le retenant contre lui, il murmura avec un sourire malicieux :

« Kreattur, Kreattur... »

A l'énoncé de son nom, l'elfe apparut dans un pop sonore au milieu de la chambre du brun. Il se baissa dans une révérence et lorsqu'il se releva, il vit la proximité des deux sorciers. S'il était possible pour cet être grisâtre de rougir, il aurait probablement fait concurrence aux tomates juteuses qui mûrissaient en plein soleil dans le potager d'Andromeda Tonks. L'elfe se tortilla et dans un bégaiement, il implora :

« Mon… Monsieur Ma… Malefoy a appelé Kreattur… Que puis-je pour Monsieur… Monsieur Malefoy et pour maître Harry ?

- Harry a très faim… »

Le regard gris se reporta vers le jeune sorcier dont il emprisonnait toujours le corps dans son étreinte possessive. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner son attention vers l'elfe qui se dandinait nerveusement en tortillant pitoyablement l'étoffe salie qui lui servait de vêtement.

« Pourrais-tu lui apporter un plateau ? Je compte sur toi pour faire au mieux et le plus rapidement possible. »

Kreattur hocha de la tête et disparut aussitôt, laissant les deux sorciers seuls. Lucius éclata d'un rire franc et sincère lorsqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur Harry qui bégaya difficilement :

« Co… Comment as… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je… Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face maintenant ! »

Le vampire s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais un second pop les alerta du retour de Kreattur. L'elfe portait un plateau qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille, chargé des mets les plus délicats et succulents, quelques fruits frais et juteux, des viennoiseries chaudes et croustillantes… Harry se redressa du mieux qu'il put en repoussant l'autre sorcier et se cala contre les oreillers moelleux. Il fit un signe discret de la tête à Kreattur qui se rapprocha en claudiquant légèrement. L'elfe lui tendit le plateau et dans une dernière révérence, il disparut de la chambre laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et dévora tout sous le regard inquisiteur du vampire qui ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde. Harry fut d'abord gêné de sentir les yeux gris posés sur lui mais il préféra ne plus y penser pour se concentrer sur les délices réalisés par l'elfe. Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure, il était repu, une douce torpeur le gagnait déjà mais un sort de lévitation lancé sur le plateau le sortit de ses pensées, les restes du petit-déjeuner s'envolant vers le bureau près de la fenêtre. Avant qu'il ne réalise, le corps de Lucius le plaquait à nouveau contre le matelas. Les mains froides se baladaient de ses hanches à ses reins, il se tordit, essayant d'échapper à son bourreau.

« Lus… Lus, arrête… Il faut que l'on se lève…

- A quoi bon ?

- Je devais parler à Gin, il me semble, du moins tu avais l'air d'y tenir !

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, mon petit serpentard refoulé… »

Après avoir déposé un court baiser sur les lèvres du gamin, Lucius se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente, laissant Harry encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Par Merlin, ce type était une telle énigme pour lui : il était un instant séducteur et une seconde après, il était l'une des personnes les plus froides et calculatrices qui lui aient été données de rencontrer. Ces deux aspects de sa personnalité le déstabilisaient car il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à l'homme. Il aurait voulu être plus sûr de lui, plus confiant mais la vérité était tout autre. Il avait peur, une peur irraisonnée de voir sa vie bouleversée.

Il y a seulement un an, il espérait simplement mettre fin à cette guerre et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir retrouver Ginny le plus vite possible. Il avait pensé qu'elle était toute sa vie et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il se sentait juste affreusement gêné, mal à l'aise, il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir et pleurer. Il n'avait que trop attendu, cela faisait plus de deux mois que la bataille de Poudlard s'était achevée et il n'avait pas osé affronter la rouquine tempétueuse pour lui avouer les sentiments très troublants qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Le problème était sans doute qu'il n'était certain de rien.

Entendant le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain voisine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en pensant au corps puissant sous les fines gouttes d'eau. Il songea à des images d'une sensualité effrayante, il se rêva au côté du blond. Un instant, il eut envie de l'y rejoindre réellement, juste pour aller au bout de son désir, pour s'abandonner enfin à cette tension qu'il ressentait atrocement dans son bas ventre. Seulement si son corps le voulait, son esprit était loin d'être aussi prêt. Ne voulant pas se confronter au vampire dans cet état, le brun fit ce qui lui sembla préférable. Il murmura un sort de propreté, fit venir à lui un jean et une chemise blanche. Il s'habilla prestement avant de s'enfuir loin de sa chambre et loin de sa tentation, de peur d'y céder.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers en direction du salon. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce à la décoration feutrée, Drago était confortablement assis sur le sofa. Il lisait un livre qu'il referma dès qu'il aperçut son ancien rival sur le pas de la porte. Harry s'avança alors vers le fauteuil qui lui faisait face il s'y installa, croisant et décroisant nerveusement ses jambes. Le calice lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry et la réplique qui suivit ne manqua pas de le lui confirmer :

« Bien dormi, j'espère. Mon père ne t'a pas trop épuisé au moins. »

Il aurait aimé rester de marbre mais ses joues le brûlèrent aussitôt. Drago s'amusait visiblement à ses dépens. Harry prit cependant sur lui, il souffla profondément pour tenter de contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur avant de dire dans un murmure :

« Il faut que je te parle. »

Le blond sembla surpris une seconde mais très rapidement, il reprit contenance et son visage afficha à nouveau cet air hautain qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était en public. Il répondit avec sarcasme :

« Franchement Potty, je suis très flatté que tu veuilles me parler mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais discuter en priorité avec Weasley femelle ?

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. De toute façon, je compte bien lui parler le plus tôt possible mais j'ai certaines questions avant.

- A quel propos ?

- La transformation du calice.

- Pitié, Potty. Il s'agit de mon père tout de même. Je préfèrerai m'éviter certaines images mentales de vous deux.

- Je m'en doute, mais à qui pourrais-je m'adresser pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive si ce n'est pas à toi ?

- Je suis certain que si tu demandes conseil à Granger, d'ici deux jours, elle aura lu la plupart des études faites sur les couples vampire-calice et elle pourra te faire un exposé exhaustif sur le sujet. »

Harry soupira, baissant légèrement la tête. Drago parut surpris de le découvrir ainsi, fataliste et résigné alors il reprit :

« Bon d'accord, Potty… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Depuis… Depuis que Severus et toi m'avez avoué ce qu'était réellement ton père, je me suis posé un millier de questions.

- Le contraire eut été étonnant.

- Je commence à comprendre ce qui attire l'aura des vampires : la pureté, la force magique mais ton père m'a répété maintes et maintes fois que cela n'était pas suffisant… et qu'en fait, le choix du vampire est bien plus… complexe…

- Oh, Potty, je t'en prie. Parle clairement, nous ne sommes que tous les deux et il n'y a vraiment rien de 'complexe' dans ce choix. Le vampire trouve la personne qui lui convient le plus parfaitement. C'est aussi bien une attirance magique qu'une attirance sexuelle. »

Harry se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir furieusement mais après tout, Drago l'amenait exactement sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Il se redressa et fixa le calice :

« Exactement. Mais comment puis-je être certain qu'il me convient autant que je lui conviens ?

- Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir. Pour cela, Potty, il faut avant toute chose que tu rencontres une certaine bonne fée de ma connaissance. »

Drago arborait un air faussement sérieux et professoral que démentaient clairement ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement et de malice. Harry se douta que le calice se jouait encore de lui mais n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

« La… La bonne fée… Mais enfin… De qui parles-tu ?

- Voyons, Potty… De cette bonne fée… Lation…

- MA… MALEFOY !

- Quoi ?

- Tu… TU…

- Tu voulais savoir quel était le meilleur moyen de savoir si mon père est fait pour toi et bien je te donne mon avis, rien d'autre.

- Espèce d'abruti dégénéré ! »

Le blond riait, se tordant en deux sur le sofa sous l'œil profondément outré de son vis-à-vis. Après de longues minutes, Drago sembla reprendre son sérieux. Il toussota légèrement avant de poursuivre :

« Trêve de plaisanterie… Que tu acceptes ou non de t'unir avec mon père, tu sais parfaitement que ton choix marquera le reste de ton existence. Plus vite tu l'admettras, mieux ce sera. »

Harry renifla avec dédain au changement de ton de Drago.

« Ecoute Potty… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider sur ce coup. Ma situation n'avait rien de commun avec la tienne. Je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute concernant mes sentiments pour Sev. J'étais quelque peu effrayé, ça oui, je ne prétendrais pas le contraire mais je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire tes propres choix et je ne veux pas t'influencer, dans un sens ou dans un autre… »

Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant. Harry se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il fixa le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

« Je suis complètement perdu.

- Je trouvais la situation plutôt claire quand tu es parti avec mon père hier soir. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu rejoindre sa chambre cette nuit… Je me trompe ? »

Le brun grogna sourdement à cette remarque et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Explique-toi…

- Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui. Vraiment… Mais…

- Mais, quoi ?

- Je ne contrôle plus rien depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas si je le veux réellement ou si c'est juste une manipulation du pouvoir des Anciens pour me faire céder… »

Harry se releva visiblement exaspéré. Il commença à arpenter le salon de long en large, tête baissée. Il marmonnait :

« Bon sang, j'ai déjà certains pouvoirs de calice même si ton père…

- Wo Wo Wo… On se calme, Potty. Je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas connaître les détails salaces de ta relation avec mon cher paternel !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui m'amuse à faire des blagues plus que graveleuses, non ? »

Le brun adressa un petit sourire complice à son ennemi d'enfance.

« D'accord, un point partout, Potty. »

Le gryffondor s'affala sur le sofa tout à côté du calice. Il soupira encore avant de demander :

« Comment devient-on calice ?

- Vois cela avec Granger, elle pourra te l'expliquer mieux que moi.

- Tu es un calice, pas elle… Du moins à ce qu'il me semble.

- Je ne suis certainement pas une référence en la matière.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais mais je crains de ne pouvoir me rendre au congrès annuel des calices anglais qui doit se tenir cette semaine à Londres.

- Très drôle, Potty.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler ? Comment es-tu devenu son calice, Drago ?

- Disons qu'entre ce que j'ai pu lire à ce propos et mon expérience personnelle, il y a des différences… notables.

- C'est vrai que, personnellement, je suis habitué à faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Potter : deux points.

- Je mène donc au score. »

Harry tourna son visage vers le blond dont le regard s'était fait lointain, presque rêveur. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la voix aux accents sarcastiques ne résonne à nouveau dans le salon :

« J'avais passé un an à l'éviter à cause de cette foutue mission pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Cette nuit-là, la couverture de Sev est tombée par ma faute puisqu'il a tué Dumbledore à ma place. Lorsqu'on s'est enfui de l'école, j'étais terrifié par ce qui m'attendait. Je pensais être torturé par Voldemort... ou même pire… Au lieu de cela, Sev m'a sauvé, il m'a conduit dans sa planque minable, l'impasse du tisseur. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu si furieux. Il a hurlé, tempêté. J'ai fait de même avant qu'il ne se jette littéralement sur moi et moi sur lui. Je suis devenu son calice et son amant en une seule nuit. Nous avons attendu que mon père sorte d'Azkaban pour que Severus puisse faire officiellement sa demande pour notre union sorcière. Elle a été célébrée seulement quelques semaines après ma fuite de Poudlard, cet été là. »

Harry était curieusement ému par le discours du blond et il murmura après quelques instants :

« Je crois que j'envie votre relation.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Potter.

- Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux, Drago. Je… Je veux dire… Tu n'as jamais douté de lui ni de tes sentiments. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

- Chaque situation est simplement différente, Potty. Ma mère me disait souvent que la guerre a précipité notre rapprochement et je pense vraiment qu'elle avait raison, probablement que si ma vie n'avait pas été en danger cette nuit-là, aujourd'hui, Severus hésiterait encore à me prendre pour calice. Il m'a répété si souvent qu'il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami en lui prenant son fils 'innocent'. »

Harry pouffa légèrement :

« 'Innocent', toi ?

- Pas aussi innocent que toi, c'est certain. Toujours est-il que Sev et moi avons bafoué toutes les lois vampiriques telles qu'elles sont précisées dans tous les traités que j'ai pu lire au cours de ma cinquième année. Notre union n'en est pas moins vraie et ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de 'justes' ou 'bonnes' méthodes pour devenir calice.

- Tu connais ces fameuses lois, je suppose…

- Quand j'ai su pour Sev, j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais sur ce sujet. Ces règles ont été établies pour protéger le calice contre l'instinct des vampires à vouloir s'unir à tout prix à un être pur.

- Et…

- Pour ce que j'en sais, il y a plusieurs phases soi-disant incontournables, d'abord, l'appropriation du calice par le vampire…

- L'a… L'appropriation ? Je ne serai jamais la propriété de qui que ce soit !

- Inutile de t'énerver, Potty. C'est simplement une première étape, une sorte de phase d'approche au cours de laquelle le vampire propose son sang à celui qu'il envisage comme futur calice, pour que les autres vampires ne viennent pas l'agresser.

- Oui, si tu veux… Et ensuite…

- Cette chère fée Lation ou plutôt la phase torride… Le vampire vérifie que le calice est le partenaire sexuel qui lui convient – et vice versa.

- Charmant !

- Certes. Tu ne savais pas que les vampires sont classés depuis des siècles parmi les créatures magiques les plus insatiables qui soient…

- J'avais déjà cru comprendre.

- Potty ! Pas d'images traumatisantes, s'il te plaît. »

Harry roula des yeux tandis que Drago reprenait :

« Normalement, ces deux étapes durent un long moment pour permettre au calice d'accepter ou de rejeter le vampire qui lui fait la cour.

- Et que se passe-t-il s'il refuse ?

- Oh… Si le calice rejette le vampire, ce dernier ne doit pas s'opposer à cette décision selon les lois sorcières car cela équivaudrait à un viol. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai lu, ce cas de figure ne s'est encore jamais produit.

- Et si j'accepte… Enfin, je veux dire lorsque le calice courtisé accepte le vampire… »

Drago tourna aussitôt son visage vers le brun assis à ses côtés. Le gryffondor avait rougi furieusement. Le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il reprit avec malice :

« Si tu acceptes… Enfin, je veux dire lorsque le calice courtisé accepte le vampire…

- Toujours aussi spirituel, Malefoy !

- Je sais, je sais… »

Le blond fit un vague geste du bras droit et il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Bref… Dans un dernier temps, ils doivent procéder à la cérémonie de l'échange. Le vampire scelle définitivement le lien en buvant son calice et il lui offre en retour son propre sang.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Quoi ? La morsure ?

- Oui.

- Cela dépend. Pour tout être humain non lié, je te répondrai objectivement oui. C'est cependant très différent pour le calice.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le retour de la merveilleuse petite fée… »

Alors que Drago se moquait d'Harry ouvertement, ce dernier l'interrompit.

« Espèce d'abruti dégénéré !

- Grandis un peu, Potty… »

Un calme confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes sorciers, chacun semblait méditer sur cette conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer il y a seulement quelques semaines. Après un moment, Harry toussota légèrement avant de demander à Drago :

« Et pour ce qui s'est produit au retour d'Azkaban ? Enfin, lorsque ton père a goûté à mon sang, est-ce que…

- Non, sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec lui, cela n'a pas fait de toi 'son' calice… Pas encore.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La cérémonie de l'échange est vraiment primordial, Potty. Il faut que le calice boive le sang du vampire et qu'en retour, ce dernier le morde et se nourrisse de lui. Severus avait très probablement raison quand il t'a expliqué que ta transformation partielle s'explique par la magie des anciens qui te pousse vers l'excellence, même si tu n'atteindras jamais ma parfaite perfection !

- Tu es un grand malade, Malefoy.

- Voyons, Potty, comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ton futur beau-fils ? »

Le brun afficha un air choqué à cette étrange idée – quoique parfaitement exacte, s'il cédait aux avances de Lucius. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait qui le perturbait bien plus que ce qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Il soupira avant de dire d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre :

« Drago ?

- Encore d'autres questions, Potty...

- Non, je… Je voulais seulement te remercier pour ton aide.

- Pas de quoi, beau-papa.

- Par pitié, épargne-moi ce genre de plaisanterie pour le moment, d'accord ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Le blond adressa un sourire moqueur à Harry. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard et l'arrestation de Lucius, leur relation avait évolué vers une amitié sincère, un respect profond et la discussion d'aujourd'hui n'avait fait que renforcer ces changements. C'était sans doute surprenant compte tenu de leur passé de rivaux, pourtant, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient conscience que leur situation commune les rapprochait immanquablement. Après quelques minutes, Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment et demanda au calice :

« Comment va Stanley maintenant ?

- Je suis passé le voir avant de descendre au salon. Son état semble stabilisé et c'est, en grande partie, grâce à toi.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- Tu m'as permis de passer au-delà du sortilège d'Ombrage, cesse de te sous-estimer. Hier, tu as accompli un petit exploit alors que ta transformation est très loin d'être achevée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Arrête de te poser des questions pour l'instant. Fais confiance à ce que te dicte ton instinct et tout ira bien.

- Peut-être… »

Alors que le blond allait répondre à Harry, deux coups brefs furent frappés contre l'entrée du salon faisant sursauter les deux jeunes sorciers. Le gryffondor asséna d'une voix qu'il espéra forte et ferme :

« Entrez. »

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24 : Aveux

**Résumé ****: **Comme certains lecteurs l'avaient pressenti, il est grand temps pour Harry de grandir et d'avouer aux autres ses sentiments pour Lucius. Un chapitre un peu douloureux pour notre brun mais pas que… Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes… Des messages enthousiastes et nombreux seront – bien évidemment - les bienvenus... Bises et à très bientôt, Lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 24 : Aveux**

« Entrez. »

Le survivant fixait la porte qui avait été entrouverte doucement. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Elle semblait particulièrement gênée d'avoir interrompu la conversation entre Malefoy et son meilleur ami. Elle attendit quelques secondes et s'approcha finalement jusqu'à se retrouver près des deux garçons assis sur le large sofa. Le serpentard décocha un sourire arrogant à la jeune sorcière.

« C'est pour quoi Granger ?

- Désolée de vous déranger mais… Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Je dois vraiment te parler. »

Le brun semblait mal à l'aise, redoutant visiblement de se retrouver seul avec son amie et son regard se porta instinctivement sur l'autre calice. Les yeux gris de Drago trahissaient son amusement évident et le blond reprit sur un ton moqueur :

« Allez courage, Potty. Fais donc un peu honneur à ta maison. »

Tandis qu'Harry le fusillait du regard, Hermione toussota pour rappeler sa présence aux deux jeunes sorciers. Après quelques instants, le brun se releva. Ses épaules légèrement affaissées trahissaient son désarroi et sa résignation, même s'il était convaincu que la conversation à venir était simplement inévitable. Il devait maintenant clarifier la situation avec ses amis ainsi qu'avec Ginny mais son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine à l'idée que ceux qui avaient tellement compté pour lui depuis toutes ces années n'acceptent pas ses choix, d'autant qu'il n'était encore réellement sûr de rien. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était de son désir ou de celui de la magie des anciens, ce qui était du domaine du fantasme ou de la réalité. Comment expliquer à d'autres ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre réellement ?

Il ne pouvait cependant nier plus longtemps que Lucius et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, qu'il avait aimé les moments passés avec le vampire depuis qu'ils avaient libéré Stanley Rocade des Enfers d'Azkaban. Il pensa particulièrement à la nuit dernière. Il avait proposé à Lucius de rester dans sa chambre, c'était sa décision et il avait répondu à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse du vampire, avec empressement. Ce matin, pour la première fois, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre alors que l'homme était dans la salle de bain. Il lui restait un goût étrange de perfection inachevée même si au fond de lui, il avait conscience de n'être pas encore totalement prêt pour devenir son calice.

Hermione s'était déjà avancée vers le couloir. Harry lança un dernier regard paniqué vers Drago. Le blond lui adressa alors un sourire sincère et amical qui lui réchauffa le cœur et le gryffondor referma doucement la porte du salon, laissant le calice seul. La jeune sorcière montait les escaliers en direction du second étage et s'engouffrait dans le couloir qui menait vers sa chambre d'invité. Elle entra sans attendre, laissant la porte ouverte et Harry avança presque machinalement à sa suite. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce, décorée avec beaucoup de goût par Andromeda, le brun ne put retenir un tremblement et recula d'un pas en découvrant son meilleur ami assis sur le lit, au côté d'Hermione. Ron affichait une moue renfrognée qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry bredouilla péniblement :

« Sa… Salut Ron.

- Il est vraiment temps qu'on parle, tous les trois, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le rouquin lui fit un signe, désignant une chaise en face d'eux. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège. Il sentait une désagréable sueur couler le long de sa nuque, descendant inexorablement dans son dos. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de murmurer en réponse à la question toute rhétorique de son meilleur ami :

« Oui… Oui, j'ai déjà bien trop tardé, tu as raison… »

Hermione s'agita légèrement, ses yeux trahissant clairement son anxiété. Son regard chocolaté allait de l'un à l'autre et bien qu'elle sache que cette conversation était absolument inévitable, elle redoutait la réaction de son petit-ami. Elle avait expliqué à Ron ses doutes concernant les sentiments du joli brun et il n'avait pas compris, il n'avait pas accepté non plus. Qu'Harry se prenne de compassion pour l'injustice faite à Lucius Malefoy concernant la seconde attaque de Poudlard, il pouvait l'entendre et même s'il avait mis quelques temps à l'admettre, il avait finalement reconnu qu'Hermione avait raison sur ce point précis… Mais là… Non… La jolie sorcière dont il était éperdument amoureux se trompait forcément. Elle avait largement sous-entendu qu'Harry éprouvait bien davantage pour le mangemort. C'était réellement insensé.

Pourtant, Ron avait pu découvrir la complicité étrange entre Malefoy et son meilleur ami, en particulier quand les deux sorciers étaient revenus des Enfers d'Azkaban, Harry retenu dans les bras puissants du blond. Le gryffondor cherchait désespérément la présence de l'autre homme, il lui avait semblé tellement perdu, déboussolé. Seulement, il y avait Ginny, elle souffrait visiblement de la situation ce qui attristait sincèrement Ron. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les trois, comme avant… Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il en était certain. Harry ne pouvait pas faire cela à sa sœur… Il ne pouvait pas les avoir trompés à ce point, les trahir… Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis toutes ces années.

Le rouquin se redressa légèrement sur le lit, invitant d'un mouvement de tête son meilleur ami à s'expliquer enfin :

« Je… Je suis désolé. »

Le silence retomba immédiatement, encore plus lourd et pesant. Cela ne rassurait en rien Ron qui reprit d'une voix trop rauque :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ?

- Je… C'est… C'est tellement compliqué, vous savez.

- Non, on ne sait pas, justement.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas toujours été à tes côtés. Je croyais que tu nous faisais un peu plus confiance ! Au lieu de cela, tu ne nous dis plus rien comme si tu n'avais plus confiance. Je ne te reconnais plus et je ne parle même pas de Ginny. Est-ce que tu as seulement réalisé à quel point elle est mal depuis qu'on est ici ? »

Toutes couleurs avaient déserté le visage du brun qui tordait ses doigts nerveusement. Il marmonna faiblement :

« Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui se passe. Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, tu me crois au moins, Ron ? »

Le rouquin releva fièrement le menton et rétorqua :

« Bien sûr que je te crois… Tu as toujours été mon ami. Tu es mon frère… »

Hermione serra encore plus fermement la main du roux, attendri par ses propos bourrus. Harry n'y prêta cependant guère attention et comme un plongeur se jetant dans la mer glacée, il poursuivit :

« Lucius est réellement innocent.

- Et si tu nous disais plutôt quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas déjà expliqué un bon millier de fois depuis la bataille… »

Il y avait un amusement sincère dans la voix du rouquin, même s'il savait qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas la suite.

« Il… On… En fait…

- Bon sang, Harry, parle ! »

La jeune femme si calme et réfléchie semblait au bord de l'explosion et le brun baissa davantage la voix. Jamais Hermione et Ron ne lui pardonneraient, il en était convaincu. Le plus effrayant est qu'il ne songea pas un instant à renoncer à sa relation naissante avec Lucius pour sauvegarder leur amitié et pourtant il les aimait tous les deux, sincèrement.

« Severus et Lucius sont des vampires. »

La phrase lui coûta mais elle énonçait une vérité et il comptait sur l'esprit brillant et affuté de la sorcière pour lui éviter des aveux qui lui paraissaient à chaque seconde plus insurmontables. Il se faisait honte, il était si peu digne de sa maison en cet instant. La bouche de Ron était entrouverte dans un parfait « oh » muet et Hermione le fixait, avec perplexité. Ses yeux se plissaient, signe de sa réflexion intense. Ce fut une question qui sortit Harry de sa contemplation :

« Drago Malefoy est-il un calice ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête frénétiquement, ne faisant plus réellement confiance à sa voix tandis que la sorcière se relevait arpentant la chambre de long en large :

« Alors, c'est pour cela qu'il a passé tout ce temps avec toi et ensuite avec le Renégat. Le pouvoir du calice est de soigner par sa magie… »

Le brun acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Drago était au plus mal après la bataille quand Lucius Malefoy a demandé à te parler. Snape était aussi en train de mourir dans la cabane hurlante. C'est bien ce que tu as affirmé devant les aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Drago est donc le calice de Severus, et toi… Toi, tu étais le sorcier le plus pur et le plus puissant, le plus à même de leur venir en aide à ce moment-là. C'est pour cela que Malefoy avait tant insisté auprès de Kingsley pour te rencontrer. »

Harry se sentit rougir. Un silence lourd retomba entre les trois amis lorsqu'Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux écarquillés devant l'ampleur de sa découverte. Harry ne douta pas un seul instant que la sorcière venait de placer la dernière pièce du puzzle. Visiblement, Ron n'avait pas compris l'excitation soudaine de sa petite-amie car son regard allait de l'un à l'autre avec interrogation. Hermione se rapprocha et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du rouquin, comme pour prévenir sa colère. Elle toussota légèrement, réclamant ainsi l'attention des deux garçons.

« Ha… Harry, est-ce que tu es le calice de…

- NON ! Non… Je veux dire non… »

L'air paniqué qu'affichait le brun ne rassura en rien la jeune femme. Harry semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et elle en fut profondément peinée.

« Tu… Tu en es sûr ? »

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le parc majestueux des Tonks. Le gryffondor souffla, essayant de trouver la force en lui de continuer.

« C'est… C'est plus compliqué que cela… Tellement plus… »

Hermione sentit Ron se tendre imperceptiblement mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à interrompre Harry.

« Je ne suis pas son calice… Je… Lucius est… »

Il cherchait ses mots et finalement, il se retourna, délaissant le paysage estival et tranquille du jardin arboré pour fixer de ses grands yeux émeraude ses amis de toujours. Il continua d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

« Je pense… Non… Je souhaite le devenir. Je veux être son calice. »

Il se sentit étrangement soulagé d'avoir accepté cette vérité qu'il combattait en vain. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il devrait encore régler nombre de difficultés avec le vampire mais d'avoir enfin prononcé ses quelques mots le laissait enfin en paix, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. La sensation de quiétude ne dura pourtant qu'un instant. Ron se releva brusquement, il se dirigea vers le brun et sans un mot, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui fit vaciller le jeune homme.

Harry se cala du mieux qu'il put contre le mur adjacent, frottant sa joue endolorie. Il était sonné. Ron avait une force colossale et il ne douta pas à son regard qu'il était tout prêt à recommencer si seulement Hermione ne s'était pas interposée.

« RONALD !

- QUOI ? TU VEUX LE DEFENDRE EN PLUS !

- Parce que tu préfèrerais qu'il nous mente et surtout qu'il mente à Ginny toute sa vie, en restant avec elle alors qu'il ne l'aime plus ? Ne sois pas stupide ! »

Ron recula d'un pas, comme si les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient giflé. Il dévisageait Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins de ce que ce salopard te manipule ? Il n'ait avec toi que parce que tu es celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! Rien d'autre ! Parce que tu peux lui épargner Azkaban où il devrait encore croupir si tu n'étais pas intervenu ! Et toi, tu veux… C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as pensé à Ginny au moins ! »

Harry se redressa légèrement.

« Je ne fais que cela… Penser à Ginny… A sa réaction… A la vôtre ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu te moques bien de savoir si je suis, ne serait-ce, qu'un peu heureux lorsqu'il est avec moi…

- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Ce type est un mangemort, Harry. Il y a quelques semaines, il t'aurait tué sans le moindre doute ou remords ! »

Le brun vacilla à la remarque et se retint contre le mur. Il murmurait faiblement, dans une litanie assez pitoyable tandis que son meilleur ami le regardait avec colère :

« Non, tu te trompes, Ron… Tu te trompes. »

Un instant plus tard, la porte claqua. Drago se précipita aussitôt vers Harry, bousculant au passage Ron. Le blond soutint le survivant du mieux qu'il put, enserrant fermement sa taille fine. Le calice se retourna ensuite vers les deux autres gryffondors et leur adressa un regard haineux. Il ne put contenir la colère dans son ton lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy ! Alors, dégage immédiatement !

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Weasley. Harry, tu viens avec moi. »

Le brun se sentait épuisé et il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la porte de la chambre comme l'avait exigé le calice à l'instant. Ses yeux le piquaient désagréablement et il dut utiliser ses dernières forces pour ne pas pleurer devant Ron. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son meilleur ami le félicite de sa relation naissante avec Lucius malgré tout, il avait pensé que son amitié avec le jeune homme et toutes ces années passées ensemble à s'amuser ou à rire d'un rien seraient plus fortes, et qu'à défaut de le comprendre réellement, il finirait par accepter. Son regard se reporta instinctivement vers sa meilleure amie.

Hermione le fixait d'un air désemparé, elle avait probablement peur de mettre en péril sa relation avec Ron si elle prenait dès à présent fait et cause pour Harry. Il pouvait le concevoir même s'il ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur. De toute façon, la jeune femme était bien la seule qui pouvait raisonner Ron, le faire changer d'avis dans les jours à venir elle était même son seul véritable espoir pour que tout ne tourne pas au drame. La simple idée de perdre définitivement ses deux premiers véritables amis alors qu'ils avaient vécu cette année si difficile ensemble, le bouleversa au-delà du concevable.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice du calice et se précipita dans les couloirs, Drago à sa suite. Il dévala un escalier et une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre alors que Lucius sortait de la salle de bain. Le brun s'arrêta, il se sentit furieusement rougir mais avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, Drago prit la parole :

« Weasley et Granger savent. »

Le calice ressortit de la chambre aussitôt, les laissant seuls : il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Lucius s'avança vers le jeune sorcier et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Harry se laissa aller contre sa poitrine ferme, son visage caché dans le cou du vampire, il humait son parfum. Un instant plus tard, il était couché sur le lit, le corps du vampire l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte puissante. Le blond s'appliquait à embrasser la peau douce, des joues brûlantes jusqu'aux lèvres fines. Chaque baiser était un effleurement, presque évanescent.

Au bout de longues minutes, Lucius se releva légèrement, sa bouche frôlant le visage du brun et susurra :

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry…

- Tu… Tu n'es en rien responsable. Je… »

Le jeune sorcier se mordilla les lèvres dans un geste qui enflamma les sens du vampire. Lucius ne bougea pas pour autant. Il restait immobile, juste à dévorer des yeux la divine créature sous lui. La tension était presque palpable. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence pesant :

« Je… J'ai dit…

- Quoi ?

- Je leur ai dit que je… »

Harry se redressa légèrement, se haussant sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher encore davantage du vampire. Sa bouche n'était qu'à un souffle de celle du blond lorsqu'il avoua :

« Je leur ai dit que je souhaite être ton calice. »

Lucius resta interdit une seconde. Bien sûr, il savait que le brun commençait à accepter leur attirance évidente, ce lien particulier et différent mais il n'avait pas espéré une telle admission… Du moins pas si vite. Il sentit son pouvoir vampirique exulter en lui. Il plaqua assez brutalement le corps du brun contre le matelas et s'employa à découvrir encore et encore cette bouche. Sa langue caressait sa jumelle dans une lutte sensuelle tandis que le garçon s'abandonnait complètement à lui. D'un geste habile et impératif, Lucius écarta les jambes du plus petit, il appuya fermement sa cuisse sur son entrejambe et s'appliqua dans un mouvement lent à lui faire perdre tout sens commun. Les mains fines du brun se crispèrent sur les draps défaits et le gémissement plaintif qui mourut dans la gorge du vampire le galvanisa encore plus. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le souffle leur manqua. Lucius chuchota alors contre les lèvres d'Harry :

« Quelle sage décision, jeune homme. Je ne peux qu'approuver. »

La remarque fit sourire Harry qui continua sur le même ton enjôleur :

« Le contraire eût été surprenant… »

Lucius passa doucement son index sur la marque bleutée qui se dessinait lentement sur la joue droite du joli brun. Le vampire le contemplait sans rien dire et Harry se sentit rougir encore davantage, troublée par cette tendresse inédite.

« Je suppose que c'est le fils Weasley qui t'a frappé… »

Le gryffondor se contenta d'acquiescer à la fausse question du vampire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de le tuer…

- Je refuse que tu interviennes. »

Lucius fixait les yeux émeraude. Il savait que le garçon lui répondrait de ne pas se mêler de cette dispute, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la main délicate du brun posée sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte immédiatement… Il a l'impression que je l'ai trahi et honnêtement, je peux comprendre sa réaction… Et puis, il y a Ginny… »

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. A la seule mention du prénom de la jeune femme, le regard du vampire changea radicalement. La tendresse amoureuse laissa place à une colère glaciale qui effraya quelque peu le brun. Sans se préoccuper de l'air confus du garçon, perdu au milieu des draps défaits, Lucius se releva. Il se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de la chambre lorsqu'un léger coup sourd résonna contre le bois de la porte. Harry tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et avant même qu'il ne songe à répondre, Lucius ouvrait déjà la porte, laissant place à la rouquine.

L'aura du vampire était terrifiante, presque malsaine alors qu'il faisait face à celle qui, encore une fois, venait de troubler la décision d'Harry. Même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître, Ginny eut peur de l'homme qui la fixait avec rage. Elle avança d'un pas comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé, qu'elle avait encore la force de le combattre. Ce fut la voix du brun qui rompit leur duel silencieux :

« Gin'… Ginny… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se concentra sur les magnifiques yeux émeraude du gryffondor assis dans son lit. Ses joues rougies, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son air débraillé lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard mais au lieu de faire un esclandre, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Je voulais te parler, Harry. »

Le brun se tourna aussitôt vers Lucius. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui demander de sortir pour les laisser seuls car le blond refermait déjà la porte de la chambre, sans lui adresser le moindre mot, ni le moindre regard. Harry fixa l'entrée close et ressentit une douleur aigüe dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était nouée. Il n'était pas certain que sa voix soit assez sûre pour tenir une quelconque discussion avec la rouquine en cet instant. Il n'était pas non plus certain de ce qui venait de se passer entre le vampire et lui. Pourtant, il avait pensé que…

« Harry… »

La voix féminine sortit le brun de ses pensées. Ginny s'installa au bord du lit, tout à côté du jeune sorcier. Les mains tremblantes, elle savait que c'était son ultime chance de regagner le cœur de celui qu'elle avait aimé dès le premier regard.

« J'ai vu Hermione.

- Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Ron… Je ne voulais pas…

- Chut… »

Comme pour intimer le silence au jeune homme, elle posa délicatement son index sur la bouche du gryffondor avant de glisser son doigt sur la boursoufflure bleutée. Harry se sentait gêné de ce geste qu'il trouva bien trop tendre, presque déplacé.

« Ron a eu tort… »

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il avait retenu son souffle alors que Ginny continuait :

« Il n'aurait jamais dû se battre contre toi. Tu n'es pas responsable. Cependant, comprends qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et sur ce point, il a raison et je ne peux que l'approuver.

- Je ne risque absolument rien avec Lucius. »

La jeune sorcière se crispa à la mention du vampire et elle suspendit sa caresse sur la joue du gryffondor.

« Comment peux-tu croire une telle stupidité ? »

Harry se recula instinctivement, blessé par cette remarque.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Lucius est quelqu'un de bien, il ne me manipule pas.

- Hermione m'a dit qu'il est un vampire. Il te manipule forcément, cela fait partie de leur pouvoir d'attirer et de corrompre qui ils veulent d'un simple regard.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Tu ne le connais pas non plus, Harry… »

Ginny s'arrêta une seconde, sa main reprenant sa caresse délicate sur la joue tuméfiée.

« C'est un mangemort. Quoi qu'il prétende, il a défendu les idéaux de Voldemort. Il a tué, il a torturé en son nom. Peut-être… Je dis bien peut-être qu'il n'a pas pris part à la bataille de Poudlard mais s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour la vie de son fils et de Snape… Certainement pas parce qu'il était convaincu de la justesse de ton combat.

- Tu te trompes… Il voulait ma victoire.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'en suis convaincu, Gin... Cette nuit-là, alors que Ron, Hermione et moi, nous étions en train de les espionner dans la cabane hurlante, Voldemort a ordonné à Lucius de faire venir immédiatement Snape. Il voulait absolument récupérer sa baguette car ce sale serpent était persuadé que c'était celle des anciens. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils ont mis en scène la mort de Severus à laquelle nous avons assisté tous les trois.

- Et tu prétends après cela qu'il ne te manipule pas.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Lucius n'avait pas d'autres choix. A cette époque, j'étais encore furieux contre Severus que je croyais responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de l'écouter. Je suis bien trop buté, tu le sais parfaitement. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu les souvenirs de Severus, la preuve de son attachement indéfectible à ma mère et à Dumbledore et je n'aurai jamais su que je devais d'abord me sacrifier et tuer l'horcruxe en moi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort. J'ai pu le vaincre grâce à lui… Grâce à lui, je suis enfin libre…

- Tu ne lui dois rien, Harry…

- Je ne me sens pas redevable.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu témoigné en sa faveur lors du procès ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas tué Narcissa, pas plus que Luna. Il n'est pas un renégat, j'en suis convaincu…

- Je l'ai pourtant vu, Ron également. Il a essayé de nous tuer.

- Ce n'était pas lui. Hermione, Kingsley et ton père en sont aussi persuadés et Stanley va témoigner à son tour… Nous aurons enfin une preuve de son innocence. »

Ginny se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que son corps se trouve tout contre le jeune homme. Sa voix se fit plus douce, presque charmeuse alors qu'elle murmurait près de son oreille :

« Mon si gentil et merveilleux Harry… »

Sa bouche avait déposé un baiser à la commissure des lèvres du brun.

« J'ai peur pour toi… Peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire… Il est dangereux. Un vampire est une créature qui utilise son esprit pour corrompre et mon charmant gryffondor est pris dans sa toile… J'ai vraiment peur pour toi, Harry… Peur de ce qui nous arrive… Peur de te perdre… »

Cette fois, la jeune femme posa sa bouche sur celle du brun, stupéfait. C'était étrange de retrouver une sensation oubliée depuis plus d'une année. Une langue presque timide se faufila entre ses lèvres tandis que les mains de la rouquine se perdaient entre sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il aimait bien cette douceur sereine, cette délicatesse féminine, pourtant, le baiser semblait si différent. Lorsque le vampire l'embrassait, il le dominait, l'apprivoisait et chaque caresse le transportait. Il lui manquait la sensation de cette peau légèrement râpeuse, cette urgence absolue qui le laissait toujours plus impatient et demandeur.

Sans même savoir comment, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte chaude de son amie et rompit leur baiser. Les yeux de la jeune femme marquaient son incrédulité. Il se sentit rougir, gêné de briser son rêve mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne voulait pas…

« Je… Je suis désolé, Ginny. »

Il se décala vers la tête de lit, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine tandis que la rouquine n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Gin, je… Je ne veux plus. Il est important pour moi.

- Et moi, non ? C'est bien ce que tu sous-entends.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je t'aime énormément…

- Pas assez visiblement. Pas autant que lui, en tout cas.

- Je… Je ne… Je ne suis sûr de rien encore. Par moment, j'ai cette certitude absolue en moi et c'est réellement merveilleux comme cette nuit alors qu'il était à mes côtés… Je souhaite vraiment être son calice car je me dis que rien ne pourrait être plus parfait que lui et moi ensemble et la seconde qui suit, je doute… Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, comment je peux oublier si facilement notre passé, son passé, pourquoi tout va si vite entre nous… Trop vite… Au final, c'est juste que… Je me sens vraiment bien… Malgré tout ce qui se passe… Les Renégats, les accusations qui pèsent contre moi depuis l'attaque de Gringotts… Je m'en moque, je suis bien… Pour la toute première fois de ma vie… Je suis bien avec lui… »

Harry avait continué son discours, essayant de faire abstraction des larmes qui naissaient dans les yeux de la rouquine.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Harry avait posé sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille dans un geste affectueux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Gin…

- Je t'aime encore.

- Je sais. »

L'instant suivant, la rousse disparaissait, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Harry resta assis un long moment, son dos contre la tête du lit, à fixer un point invisible sur le mur.

A suivre...


	25. Chapter 25 : Au commencement

**Résumé **: Enfin la suite (oui, je sais, ce fut long… Mais j'ai eu énormément de travail et de soucis…Désolée…)… Pour rappel, Ginny, Ron et Hermione ont appris la véritable nature du rapprochement entre Lucius et Harry, ce dernier ayant d'ailleurs admis vouloir devenir son calice. Ginny avait tenté de dissuader le brun et l'avait embrassé mais Harry l'avait repoussé. Que va-t-il advenir de la relation entre Lucius et le survivant ? Bonne lecture à tous… Un petit message à la fin pourrait grandement contribuer à mon moral ! A bon entendeur… Lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 25 : Au commencement**

Le soleil paraissait à peine à l'horizon. Sans se préoccuper de salir ses vêtements, Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe encore fraîche et humide de la rosée du matin et le jeune sorcier se concentra sur le bruissement du vent dans le feuillage du chêne plus que centenaire qui lui offrait ombre et protection.

La veille, il avait enfin admis à haute voix vouloir devenir son calice et après le départ de Ginny, il était resté un long moment, prostré sur son lit, attendant patiemment le retour de Lucius. Les heures passant, il avait arpenté nerveusement sa chambre, priant si fort pour que le vampire le rejoigne, au moins avant la tombée de la nuit. Il voulait lui parler de tout ce qu'il ressentait… Lui faire part de ses craintes, de ses doutes probablement, mais également de ses envies, de ses espoirs, de son désir. En vain… Il ne l'avait pas revu.

Epuisé, il s'était finalement endormi mais son sommeil ne fut en rien réparateur et il s'était finalement levé aux aurores, écœuré, en colère, blessé par cet homme. Il avait pourtant naïvement pensé que ses aveux auraient contenté l'ancien mangemort, à défaut de le ravir. Qu'attendait-il encore de lui ? Pourquoi leur relation devait-elle être si difficile ? Il détestait cette douleur, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui arracher le cœur, à le piétiner sauvagement et sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir, sans doute la magie des anciens mais pas seulement… Harry se souvenait trop bien de l'impression de douceur, de joie et de sérénité quand il s'était réveillé dans l'étreinte du vampire hier matin et il se doutait que cette fébrilité s'expliquait surtout par l'absence du vampire à ses côtés cette nuit.

Il fit comme si de rien était lorsque des pas le tirèrent de ses pensées. C'était Drago. Le blond avait les traits tirés et il s'installa à ses côtés sans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry ferma les yeux et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes, le calice attaqua, visiblement exaspéré :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? »

La question eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de cette léthargie et Harry se redressa, avant de reprendre violemment :

« Bien sûr, c'est toujours la même chose… Potter, Potter, POTTER ! ET TON PERE, DANS TOUT CELA ! OH, NON, EVIDEMMENT ! C'EST FORCEMENT POTTER, LE SEUL FAUTIF ET RESPONSABLE ! »

Il se sentit mieux de pouvoir vider toute cette rage, toute cette colère sur quelqu'un mais l'air ahuri qu'affichait le calice calma aussitôt le brun qui bredouilla doucement un pauvre 'désolé'. Drago n'avait pas bougé et le fixait de ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux du vampire, avant qu'il ne déclare d'un ton volontairement apaisant :

« D'accord… Ecoute, Potty, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du problème qui t'oppose à mon père.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais… Je croyais que tu lui avais parlé…

- Non. »

Drago laissa quelques secondes pour que le petit brun comprenne qu'il ne lui mentait pas, puis il continua calmement :

« Quand je t'ai raccompagné jusqu'à ta chambre après ta dispute avec cet abruti de Weasley, tout paraissait aller très bien pour vous deux. Dois-je te rappeler que mon père sortait tout juste de 'ta' salle de bain et que vous aviez passé toute la nuit ensemble ? Et si mes souvenirs sont toujours exacts, il me semble que, pas plus tard qu'hier matin, nous avons eu une conversation des plus instructives et intéressantes sur la transformation du calice. Tu confirmes ? »

Harry se sentit furieusement rougir à la remarque du serpentard, il se contenta d'acquiescer, peu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix pour l'instant, tant son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Le calice poursuivit avec la même détermination tranquille :

« Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il y avait un problème entre vous. J'ai juste été appelé par ta magie depuis mon réveil. Si tu veux tout savoir, cette douleur lancinante était plutôt désagréable et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Maintenant que nous avons clarifié ce point, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec mon père ?

- Je lui ai avoué que je voulais devenir son calice, juste après ton départ…

- Tout est donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes », rétorqua le blond avec un brin de sarcasme.

Si Drago pensait que son humour ravageur, maintes fois testé auprès de Severus, allait apaiser la colère latente qu'il devinait dans les yeux tempétueux du joli brun, cette fois, il se trompa lourdement car l'autre garçon qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerf reprit alors avec véhémence :

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi il m'évite depuis ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec moi. Il sait parfaitement que ce n'était vraiment pas évident pour moi d'admettre l'évolution de notre relation devant Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Je ne t'apprends rien sur ce point. Après tout, tu étais là, toi aussi et tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ! Ron était littéralement fou furieux quand je lui ai fait part de ma décision. Il est persuadé que je fais la plus belle connerie de ma vie, que je vais forcément me faire avoir par l'odieux mangemort en quête de rédemption, que je les ai, en quelque sorte, trahis… Même Hermione n'a pas réussi à le calmer avant ton arrivée… Et Ginny… Ginny… Tu peux me croire, elle était réellement inquiète pour moi et je m'en veux tellement de briser ma promesse, de la faire souffrir parce que cette foutue guerre a tout chamboulé, parce que J'AI changé ! Pourtant, je l'ai fait ! Je lui ai expliqué que je voulais devenir son calice, que je voulais être avec lui… Je l'ai fait comme il me l'avait demandé avant-hier et je pensais qu'il serait au moins satisfait ! Mais non, il a quitté la chambre et il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis… Il n'est pas revenu alors que je l'ai attendu pendant des heures et des heures. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il espère de moi maintenant ? Je t'assure que ça me dépasse complètement, je ne le comprends pas ! »

Harry se rallongea dans l'herbe fraîche, visiblement épuisé. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant ainsi atténuer cette douleur sourde et de plus en plus insupportable qui martelait sa tête lorsque Drago reprit, d'une voix où suintait clairement la raillerie :

« Oh pitié, Potter, même toi, tu ne peux pas être si candide... »

Le gryffondor se releva aussitôt, agacé :

« Pardon ?

- Alors Potty, tu me corriges si je me trompe… »

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête inquisiteur et le blond continua, ménageant ses effets :

« Tu as d'abord avisé tes deux âmes damnées de tes intentions concernant mon cher père et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Weasley de démolir ton joli minois. Je t'ai ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à ta chambre et c'est donc à ce moment-là que tu as annoncé la grande nouvelle à mon père… C'est bien exact ? »

Fatigué, Harry soupira :

« Oui mais je ne vois toujours où tu veux en venir…

- Et bien, dis-moi alors… Quand l'as-tu dit à la rouquine ?, ricana Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Oh, mais je n'insinue rien... Je me disais simplement que tu as informé cet abruti de Weasley de ta relation avec mon père et en retour, il t'a gratifié d'un magnifique coup de poing parce que tu aurais soi-disant trahi son amitié ainsi que l'amour et la confiance de sa chère frangine. Comme par hasard, alors que tu es avec mon père, à un moment – tu le reconnaîtras – des plus importants pour vous deux et - j'irai même jusqu'à dire – des plus romantiques puisque tu venais de lui avouer ton intention de devenir son calice, tu as droit à la visite inopinée de Weasley fille… Et elle est venue pour quoi ? Pour te voir et t'avouer à quel point tu comptes pour elle, à quel point elle est folle d'inquiétude que tu sois pris dans les griffes du méchant vampire et toi, sombre crétin, tu as écouté gentiment tout son baratin… Non, sans rire, Potter, même toi, tu sais pourquoi mon père ne t'a pas rejoint dans ta chambre ensuite… »

Harry restait sans bouger, abasourdi par les paroles du calice. Finalement, il bredouilla pitoyablement :

« Je… Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai absolument pas… »

Le brun se redressa complètement et asséna d'une voix qu'il espéra sûre et affirmée :

« J'ai dit à Ginny que je voulais être avec lui. Seulement avec lui.

- Soit. Elle le sait. Je le sais. Et mon père ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Le regard émeraude se fit plus trouble alors qu'il repensait à sa dernière discussion avec le vampire. Il lui avait évidemment parlé de Ron… Mais aussi de Ginny… Il bafouilla, encore plus perdu :

« Il… Tu crois… Tu crois qu'il pense que Gin et moi…

- Connaissant mon père et son foutu orgueil, c'est une éventualité effectivement.

- Mais…

- Bordel, Potty, le vampire est une créature magique extrêmement possessive envers celui qu'il considère comme son calice et mon père ne fait certainement pas exception à la règle. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent encore davantage et il murmura plus pour lui que pour le blond :

« Il est ja… Il est jaloux… Il croit… »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse du calice, le brun était déjà debout et courait à perdre haleine en direction de la demeure des Tonks. Il fallait qu'il le voie, immédiatement, qu'il lui parle. Il arriva comme une furie dans le long corridor et grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il se retrouva devant la chambre du vampire, à bout de souffle et ne songeant même pas à signaler sa présence, il poussa la porte.

Lucius était devant lui, droit, hautain. Son regard froid le scrutait comme s'il avait senti son arrivée. Cette idée fit trembler inconsciemment le jeune sorcier. Ils restèrent un long moment, l'un face à l'autre, sans bouger, sans parler, seul, le bruit de la respiration précipitée du joli brun rompait le silence pesant dans la pièce. Finalement, Harry se redressa, bien décidé à ne pas s'en laisser compter une nouvelle fois par la créature de la nuit et d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme, il annonça :

« Je t'ai attendu. »

Le blond, même s'il fut surpris par le ton quelque peu mordant du gamin, prit sur lui et asséna froidement :

« Tu empestes son odeur.

- Par… Pardon ?, bégaya le brun, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés.

- Tu as très bien compris. Tu empestes son odeur, c'est écœurant.

- Tu es parfaitement ridicule. »

Même si Harry savait qu'il jouait un jeu des plus dangereux en provoquant ainsi le vampire, visiblement furieux, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après quelques secondes, Lucius amorça un mouvement de sa main droite, faisant claquer magiquement la porte que le gamin avait laissée entrouverte à son arrivée. Harry s'était instinctivement retourné, sursautant au bruit sourd et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, le vampire se tenait juste devant lui et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, le plaçant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

« LUCIUS, LACHE-MOI ! LACHE-MOI, TU M'ENTENDS ! »

Tandis que le brun s'égosillait comme un beau diable, Lucius le railla ouvertement :

« Qui est ridicule maintenant ?

- Pose-moi immédiatement ! »

Le vampire ne répondit même pas à l'ordre du gamin qui tentait, en vain, de se libérer de sa prise, se tordant dans tous les sens, comme un beau diable.

« LUCIUS ! LUCIUS ! Je suis sérieux ! Repose-moi ! C'est grotesque. Tu es grotesque ! Ginny n'est restée que quelques minutes avec moi et tu l'aurais su si tu n'avais pas boudé stupidement toute la nuit. »

Agacé, le blond lâcha son fardeau, sans guère d'égard et lui adressa un regard furieux.

« Je suis grotesque et je… boude…, répéta le vampire avec incrédulité.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! »

A cet instant précis, l'ancien mangemort trouva Harry simplement magnifique. Drapé dans sa colère, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches, le brun le défiait littéralement et les yeux d'émeraude semblaient brûlés d'un feu si intense que Lucius ne sut s'il devait lui faire regretter ces paroles outrageantes ou s'il devait l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine, tant cette bouche l'attirait. Le vampire attrapa vivement le poignet si fin du brun, rapprochant brutalement leur deux corps. Lucius se pencha ensuite vers le jeune sorcier, l'emprisonnant complètement dans son étreinte puissante. Il s'amusa à dessiner lentement de son souffle les joues rougies du gamin, évitant délibérément sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit gémissement plaintif ne s'échappe de ses sublimes lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tu disais, jeune homme ? »

Harry grogna et se dégagea tant bien que mal de la prise du vampire.

« Tu… Tu… Tu es impossible !

- Voyez-vous cela… Si je récapitule, je suis ridicule, grotesque, boudeur et maintenant impossible. Tu as encore d'autres reproches à me faire de si bon matin…

- Oui, tu es jaloux, du moins, c'est ce qu'affirme ton fils. »

Le regard gris se teinta d'une lueur mauvaise. Tandis qu'Harry semblait le défier de le contredire, Lucius asséna d'un ton clairement agacé :

« Je me fiche de cette gamine insupportable.

- Elle a pourtant été ma petite amie, répliqua Harry avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je suis jaloux d'une stupide amourette d'adolescent. Sois sérieux, veux-tu ?

- Elle m'a embrassé hier et… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le vampire le plaqua rudement contre la porte fermée, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec une fureur inégalée. Il pillait sa bouche et ses mains… Ses mains le caressaient avec une telle intensité. Tous ses gestes le bouleversaient au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il sentait ses jambes trembler si fort qu'il s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put aux épaules de l'homme. Alors que Lucius se reculait juste assez pour le priver de cette merveilleuse sensation, Harry ne put retenir un grognement furieux qui fit sourire malgré lui son vis-à-vis :

« Lucius…

- Tu es à moi. »

Le brun se contenta d'un vague acquiescement, incapable de formuler le moindre mot tant son esprit était troublé par le regard hypnotique du vampire. Il pensa confusément que Lucius le voulait intensément. Il désirait ses lèvres, il désirait son corps, il désirait son âme et son sang au lieu d'en être terrifié, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à l'autre homme. Aussitôt, le blond fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, comme si leur dernière heure venait de sonner son glas terrifiant. Les mains du vampire repoussaient inconsciemment le tee-shirt, cherchant cette peau dont il avait désespérément besoin. Lorsque la nécessité de reprendre son souffle devint impérieuse pour les deux hommes, Lucius s'écarta légèrement, posant son front contre celui du brun qu'il retenait contre lui et murmura doucement :

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry. »

Les mots résonnaient entre eux, les amenant inévitablement à cette réalité. La main gauche du brun descendit doucement le long du torse du vampire jusqu'à la taille de l'homme tandis que de sa main droite, il frôla dans une caresse évanescente le visage froid, comme s'il essayait de cartographier chaque courbe parfaite dans son esprit. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et chuchota contre les lèvres du blond :

« Je sais. »

Il laissa flotter les quelques secondes qui allaient sceller sa décision.

« Je te veux aussi. »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le vampire qui sentit exulter en lui cette créature si avide de cette magie pure, de ce sang délectable. Il souligna la bouche parfaite du brun de son index, écartant les lèvres rosées avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable jusque là. Tandis que sa main droite dérivait vers cette nuque si désirable et continuait doucement sa vertigineuse descente vers le bas des reins du jeune sorcier, Lucius embrassa à nouveau Harry. Cette fois, le baiser n'était plus emporté mais empreint d'une langueur inédite. Lucius prenait tout son temps, apprivoisant le cœur et l'âme du brun et cette simple pensée le combla. Il devinait les frissons qui parcouraient le corps tendu contre le sien. Il savourait la tendresse de cette peau pâle alors que ses mains passaient la barrière du jean. Un premier bouton sauta et le gamin, loin de s'en offusquer, frôla encore plus indécemment ses hanches, cherchant un vain soulagement.

« Lus… Lucius… Je… »

La voix éraillée trahissait clairement le désir d'Harry et il reçut pour toute réponse un sourire, un brin moqueur du vampire qui susurra contre sa bouche :

« Un peu de tenue, mon ange ou je ne réponds plus de moi… »

Se faisant, Lucius avait défait deux autres boutons et maintenant, le jean retombait mollement sur les hanches étroites du jeune sorcier. La main froide du vampire s'engouffra sans avertissement dans le boxer noir et frôla pour la toute première fois le sexe éveillé du gryffondor. Un petit cri adorable s'échappa alors des lèvres entrouvertes du brun et fut suivi d'une litanie sans sens :

« Lus ! Oh ! Lucius… Je… »

Sans répondre à la supplique du brun, Lucius entama un lent mouvement, savourant la sensation de lourdeur du sexe dans sa paume. Il écoutait avec attention chaque soupir d'abandon et scrutait chaque tressaillement sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas s'écrouler tellement la sensation était bouleversante. Ses hanches semblaient animer d'une vie propre, il allait vers Lucius, cherchant davantage de cette friction délicieuse qui l'amenait toujours plus près de cet abîme sensuel, de ce soulagement tant espéré. Essoufflé et perdu, il posa finalement son front sur la poitrine ferme du vampire tandis que ce dernier accélérait encore ses va-et-vient :

« Je serai capable de te prendre à même cette porte », avait alors susurré sensuellement l'homme contre ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Rien que l'intonation aurait pu l'amener vers le nirvana ce fut cependant à ce moment précis que le vampire cessa tout mouvement. Harry releva vers lui un visage désemparé auquel l'autre homme répondit d'un bref sourire. Il captura une seconde ses lèvres et un instant plus tard, le vampire était à genoux devant l'adolescent. Harry se sentit furieusement rougir à la seule pensée de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Lucius. Le souffle délicat sur sa peau si sensible lui fit l'effet d'une tempête déferlante. Il agrippa les cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts. Il crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait s'évanouir quand le blond s'amusa à dessiner chaque creux, chaque veine saillante de sa langue. Lorsque le vampire le prit complètement, provoquant une succion délicieuse en allant et venant sur lui, Harry se mordit les lèvres pour retenir des gémissements indécents. Lucius caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant sensuellement vers son intimité. Le vampire le tortura ainsi de longues minutes et il explosa littéralement, se répandant dans sa bouche. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il ne dut de ne pas s'effondrer au sol qu'aux réflexes de l'ancien mangemort qui le rattrapa et le porta précautionneusement jusqu'au lit.

Une douce léthargie gagna aussitôt le jeune homme tandis que Lucius l'emprisonnait de son corps, le maintenant contre le matelas et que ses mains caressaient son visage, avec tendresse. Tout ce qui pouvait le contrarier une heure avant lui paraissait désormais insignifiant. Ce mal de tête qui le rongeait n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il se sentait simplement bien, merveilleusement bien, protégé ainsi par l'étreinte du vampire. Il ne put retenir un rire, léger, cristallin contre l'épaule puissante du blond en repensant aux commentaires scabreux de Drago à ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je pensais à ton fils, répondit le brun avec un amusement évident. »

Le vampire grogna :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, même si je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier la réponse.

- Il m'avait certifié que je n'aurai plus aucun doute lorsque je rencontrerai enfin la merveilleuse petite fée…

- Une fée ?

- La merveilleuse fée… Lation… », pouffa le brun contre le cou du vampire.

Le blond se redressa légèrement et haussa un sourcil à la remarque licencieuse du garçon. Nul doute que c'était exactement le genre de plaisanterie douteuse que pouvait faire Drago. Il le savait. Il prit soudain un air faussement outragé et moralisateur lorsqu'il asséna :

« Mon fils aurait-il perverti mon ange de pureté et d'innocence ?

- Ce n'est certainement pas Drago qui vient de me pervertir, Monsieur Malefoy… »

Le sourire qu'Harry adressa au vampire était si sincère et si chaleureux que la créature, comblée, se pencha délicatement vers le jeune sorcier et l'embrassa longuement, profondément. Il sentit le corps fin se tendre pour se fondre au sien, inconsciemment. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Tu sais que tu as un goût absolument divin, jeune homme. », susurra sensuellement Lucius contre les lèvres du brun.

Harry ne put retenir un rougissement furieux, en comprenant l'allusion faite par le vampire. Les mains froides repartaient déjà à la conquête de son corps, jouant sur ses hanches, repoussant légèrement le jean déboutonné. Loin de s'y opposer, le brun se montra de plus en plus impatient, quémandant davantage de caresses dans des gémissements difficilement étouffés. Ce fut un chuchotement érotique dans le creux de son oreille qui eut raison des dernières miettes de sa volonté :

« Je vais te voler ta virginité et ton innocence. »

« Oui » avait été la réponse fébrile et à peine audible du gryffondor. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les lèvres du vampire glissent vers le cou du brun et mordillent savamment la peau si fine, laissant apparaître progressivement une marque bleutée. S'abandonnant complètement aux baisers et aux mouvements hypnotiques de son aîné sur son corps, Harry ferma les yeux quand un pop sonore le sortit brutalement de cette délicieuse torpeur. Lucius s'était brusquement redressé, foudroyant du regard le petit être gris qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de miauler pitoyablement :

« Kreattur est désolé, vraiment désolé d'interrompre le jeune Maître Harry et Monsieur Malefoy mais… »

Les yeux hagards, Harry se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il essaya de ne pas penser à leur position : Lucius était à genoux entre ses jambes indécemment ouvertes, son jean déboutonné découvrant très largement ses hanches. Il ne pouvait rougir davantage.

« Krea… Kreattur…

- Oh, le jeune maître Harry ne doit pas être en colère contre Kreattur… Kreattur ne voulait pas vous déranger, vraiment pas mais…

- Viens en au fait, stupide elfe !

- LUCIUS ! »

Le ton outré du gryffondor fit sourire malgré lui le vampire et il rétorqua avec sarcasme :

« Loin de moi l'idée de paraître incorrect envers ce cher Kreattur, Monsieur Potter, mais nous étions occupés, me semble-t-il ? »

La main froide effleura la cuisse du brun et le vampire reprit dans un murmure :

« Très occupé… Tu n'es pas de mon avis, mon ange ? »

Harry adressa un regard scandalisé au vampire qui ricana ouvertement. Essayant de retrouver un peu de contenance, le jeune sorcier se tourna vers l'elfe gris et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il, Kreattur ?

- Oh, jeune maître Harry, Drago Malefoy m'a envoyé vous quérir car…

- Je vais déshériter mon fils.

- Lucius ! »

Le brun décocha un coup léger sur l'épaule du vampire puis il reporta son attention sur l'elfe :

« Que veut-il ?

- Le prisonnier… Le prisonnier s'est réveillé. Le professeur Snape et Drago Malefoy vous attendent pour l'interroger.

- Nous arrivons. Va les prévenir. »

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe disparaissait de la chambre dans un pop sonore. La déclaration sûre du brun avait visiblement agacé le vampire, mais il tendit cependant une main secourable à Harry et l'aida à se relever. Le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain attenante. Un cri alerta le blond qui se dirigea vers la petite pièce à sa suite. Lucius s'adossa nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, observant le jeune sorcier. Ce dernier fixait le miroir avec stupéfaction.

« Je… Je…, bredouilla pitoyablement le brun.

- C'est limpide, Monsieur Potter.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Tu en as suffisamment fait ! »

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de sourire et asséna :

« J'ai juste fait en sorte que personne dans cette demeure ne puisse douter que tu m'appartiens, même pas cette petite peste. »

Le regard émeraude le fusilla et il ricana ouvertement.

« Tu es impossible.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, il me semble. »

Harry se tourna vers le miroir et observa minutieusement son visage, les nombreuses marques bleutées sur la peau, ses lèvres si rouges d'avoir été trop mordillées. Il sursauta lorsque le vampire l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, embrassant sa nuque avec douceur.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Le brun rougit furieusement à la remarque susurrée par le vampire qui poursuivit :

« Et je t'interdis de les dissimuler. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous, qu'ils comprennent que tu es à moi. »

A travers la glace, le vampire vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Harry. Le gryffondor se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa bouche :

« Je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, profondément et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry murmura :

« On y va… »

Lucius acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent sans attendre vers la chambre du prisonnier, au dernier étage de la demeure des Tonks. Ils entrèrent et retrouvèrent Severus et Drago. Aussitôt, le blond fixa Harry, affichant un sourire clairement moqueur :

« On a bien failli attendre… »

Son père riposta sèchement :

« Aucun commentaire, sauf si tu tiens à être déshérité dès ce soir.

- Moi, faire des remarques désobligeantes, franchement, père, vous n'y pensez pas… », répondit le calice d'un ton où suintait l'ironie.

Severus envoya une petite claque magique derrière la nuque de son calice qui grogna.

« Hé Sev ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu le fais parfaitement. Cesse tes simagrées et ne taquine plus Harry. »

Après quelques secondes d'un duel visuel entre le maître des potions et son calice, l'attention de tous se reporta vers le prisonnier. Stanley était assis, adossé à de nombreux oreillers. L'ancien contrôleur du magicobus baissait les yeux, honteux. Harry s'approcha et s'installa au bord du lit :

« Stanley… »

Le sorcier releva son visage vers le survivant qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu as été victime d'un imperium. Tu n'es aucunement responsable et nous le prouverons. Par contre, tu dois nous dire absolument tout ce que tu sais… »

Pendant quelques secondes, il régna un silence pesant dans la petite chambre et Stanley soupira avant de murmurer :

« Au commencement… »

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26 : Révéler et regretter

**Résumé : **Au chapitre dernier, les relations Lucius-Harry avaient grandement progressé puisque notre cher gryffondor avait enfin rencontré la charmante petite fée dont lui avait parlé Drago à plusieurs reprises. Alerté par Kreattur, les deux hommes se rendent finalement dans la chambre de l'ancien prisonnier qui vient de se réveiller. Place maintenant aux révélations de Stanley Rocade… Que va-t-on découvrir sur le mystérieux groupe des renégats ? Quel est le plan des mangemorts ? Chapitre crucial du point de vue de mon intrigue qui, je l'espère, vous convaincra… Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit message laissé à l'auteur illumine sa journée autant que le soleil caniculaire. A bientôt, Lilywen…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 26 : Révéler et regretter**

« Au commencement… En fait, je suis bien incapable de dire exactement quand tout a commencé pour moi. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir clair de toute cette année écoulée, comme si toute cette période n'était dans mon esprit qu'une succession de ténèbres et de brumes jusqu'à mon réveil dans cette chambre. J'ignore même quels crimes j'ai pu commettre et j'en suis terrifié.

- Je te le répète, Stanley, tu n'es pas coupable. Le seul responsable est celui qui a osé te soumettre à l'imperium et qui t'a contraint à porter cette marque contre ta volonté. », précisa Harry avec douceur.

Bien que les trois autres sorciers ne semblent pas aussi enclins que le brun aux yeux d'émeraude à accorder immédiatement leur clémence au renégat, Stanley n'y prêta guère attention, il soupira, visiblement soulagé, et reprit :

« Même si j'ai bien conscience que les faits ne plaidaient pas en ma faveur, merci d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir permis de m'échapper de cet enfer. Je vous dois tellement à tous. J'ai parfaitement conscience de ma dette de sorcier et sachez que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide, quand bien même devrais-je vous servir jusqu'à ma mort comme un elfe de maison.

- Je doute sérieusement que Kreattur apprécie cette offre… », répliqua Harry, adressant un sourire doux au renégat pour le rassurer.

Lucius fixait le brun, subjugué par sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait à Stanley. Le vampire détailla sans aucune gêne ses cheveux emmêlés, les marques bleutées sur la peau fine de son cou, ses yeux verts envoûtants. Le gamin dut sentir son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui car il se tourna brusquement vers lui et ses joues se teintèrent d'un délicieux rouge vif, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit son désir brûlant de le posséder enfin. Chaque seconde passant, la magie des anciens semblaient le préparer et l'ouvrir un peu plus à ses pouvoirs de futur calice ce dont Lucius se réjouissait largement.

Harry se racla la gorge, presque douloureusement et se força à ignorer l'homme pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le renégat :

« Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Stanley… Le moindre indice même s'il te paraît sans intérêt pourrait s'avérer capital.

- Je n'étais pas important pour eux et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir grand-chose concernant leur projet.

- Savez-vous qui a usurpé mon identité ? », asséna froidement Lucius au prisonnier qui sembla vouloir disparaître sous les draps, ne pouvant soutenir le regard froid du vampire sur lui.

Harry se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés, signifiant ainsi clairement sa désapprobation au blond.

« Lucius !

- Quoi ? N'est-ce pas une question importante et légitime ?

- Ce n'est pas… Laisse tomber. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, avec un brin de fatalisme puis se concentra à nouveau sur le jeune homme au visage marqué par les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser :

« As-tu une idée de qui a pris son apparence ?

- Je… Je ne peux l'affirmer avec une certitude absolue mais pour ma part, Harry, je dirai qu'il s'agit de Lestrange.

- Rodolphus ou Rabastan ?, questionna abruptement Lucius.

- Rodolphus.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est lui, Rocade ?

- Je… Je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs des attaques que nous menions, Monsieur Malefoy, mais je ne me souviens pas de sa présence à nos côtés lorsque vous… Enfin… Votre double était toujours là en son absence.

- Il faut que tu saches, Stanley, que lorsque nous t'avons libéré de l'imperium, Drago a affirmé avoir reconnu l'empreinte magique de Rodolphus sur ton esprit. Ton témoignage ne fait donc que confirmer nos doutes à son encontre. »

L'ancien contrôleur du magicobus préféra concentrer son attention sur le drap qu'il malmenait en le tordant entre ses doigts tandis que Drago se redressait, fier comme un paon et adressait un sourire vainqueur aux trois autres sorciers :

« Voilà qui confirme indéniablement mon talent et ma supériorité magique en tant que calice.

- S'il te plaît Drago, ce n'est certainement pas le moment, rétorqua le maître des potions à son amant.

- Je ne faisais qu'une constatation évidente de ma parfaite perfection et tu devrais, au contraire, te sentir extrêmement flatté d'être mon vampire. »

Devant le regard consterné que lui adressa Severus, le calice adopta une moue faussement outrée avant de poursuivre :

« Bien, on peut désormais considérer comme acquis que tonton Rodolphus est effectivement la tête pensante de ce charmant petit groupe…

- Certainement, Drago. », répliqua Lucius dont les yeux trahissaient clairement sa compréhension nouvelle des événements et le vampire continua du même ton faussement détaché :

« Cela me permet d'appréhender en tout cas nombre de faits qui me paraissaient encore nébuleux concernant les attaques lors de la seconde bataille de Poudlard.

- Pardon ? »

Harry s'était retourné vers Lucius et le fixait, agité par un sentiment trouble entre étonnement et incompréhension. Il attendait visiblement des explications aux propos énigmatiques du vampire. L'homme se rapprocha de son futur calice et posa une main douce et rassurante sur son épaule, espérant ainsi calmer un éventuel emportement du gryffondor :

« Quand nous avons trouvé refuge ici, Drago était constamment à ton chevet. Pendant qu'il te veillait, Severus, Kingsley et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi à la signification des attaques contre Narcissa et cette gamine, la fille de Lovegood. »

Lucius resserra sa prise sur le brun dont il sentait distinctement l'agacement grandissant d'avoir été une nouvelle fois mis à l'écart. Etait-il si surprenant qu'il veuille être averti des investigations menées au sujet de cette affaire alors qu'il était touché au premier chef ?

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en aviez déduit, si bien sûr, tu ne vois pas trop d'inconvénients à me révéler des informations qui me concernent directement puisqu'on m'accuse d'être à la tête des renégats ? »

La voix du joli brun était cinglante, le sarcasme à peine voilé. Severus et Drago soufflèrent en cœur - nul doute que le vampire n'allait pas aimer la petite rébellion du gryffondor à son encontre.

« Rien qui ne te permette de me répondre sur ce ton, Harry, répliqua froidement Lucius.

- Bien évidemment. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis surpris… »

Le blond préféra ignorer la remarque sarcastique du brun, fermement décidé à reprendre le sujet ultérieurement avec le gryffondor en tête à tête.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, Severus et moi avions déjà conclu que celui qui avait usurpé mon identité à l'aide de polynectar au cours de la seconde attaque de Poudlard était forcément un mangemort de très haut rang, quelqu'un capable de fédérer autour de lui les quelques sorciers en fuite et nous n'étions pas si nombreux à pouvoir prétendre légitimement à la succession au trône du Seigneur des ténèbres. Severus aurait pu être l'un de ceux-là mais ton charmant plaidoyer le concernant, lorsque tu as affronté Voldemort, a réduit à néant sa couverture. Quant à moi, je suis resté à tes côtés avant d'être arrêté et conduit à Azkaban par les sbires d'Ombrage. Très sincèrement, je ne voyais que peu d'hommes pouvant assumer un tel rôle : cela pouvait éventuellement être Rabastan ou Yaxley mais pour moi, Rodolphus était le prétendant le plus vraisemblable et légitime. Il est foncièrement mauvais, obnubilé par les délires raciaux des Sangs-Purs et il vouait un culte absolu à son maître, au même titre que sa femme.

- Alors, Severus et toi le suspectiez avant même que Drago ne lève l'imperium de Stanley.

- Oui et non. Nous n'avions aucune idée du devenir de Rodolphus, Rabastan ou même Yaxley au lendemain de la grande bataille. Alors qu'il occupait encore la fonction de premier ministre après notre évasion du tribunal du magenmagot, Severus et moi avons demandé à Kinglsey de compulser toutes les listes des aurors pour savoir si leurs noms étaient mentionnés parmi les morts recensés ou parmi les mangemorts qui ont été conduits à Azkaban, dans l'attente de leur procès. Le problème, c'est qu'Ombrage avait déjà cadenassé tout le service et qu'il n'a pas pu en apprendre davantage. Nous n'avions donc aucune certitude à ce propos. Très sincèrement, j'espérais, tout comme Severus, qu'il avait péri lors de la bataille, mais ce n'est pas le seul point que… »

Interrompant Lucius, Harry s'était totalement redressé. Il était visiblement furieux contre le vampire et un silence lourd s'imposait dans la petite chambre. Même Drago n'osa émettre la moindre plaisanterie douteuse tant l'atmosphère s'était radicalement alourdi.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi de ne pas m'en parler ? Pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer qui vous soupçonniez depuis le début, même sans certitude ? Sur ce point, tu n'es pas différent des autres au final !

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'à cette époque, tu étais à moitié inconscient à cause de la magie des anciens et qu'ensuite, il était plutôt préférable que je ne m'approche pas de toi…

- Tu ne vas pas prétendre que c'est de ma faute tout de même !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Cesse d'interpréter mes propos à ton aise et je n'avais pas fini !

- Oh mais continue, je t'en prie ! Quelles autres informations m'as-tu caché ? Je suis tout ouïe ! »

L'aura magique d'Harry semblait rayonner autour de lui, sa puissance associée à celle des anciens en était presque étouffante, palpable. Lucius serrait convulsivement ses poings, ses phalanges presque blanches confirmaient sa tension. Severus s'avança d'un pas, prêt à ceinturer son ami s'il perdait le contrôle sur sa nature.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de m'interroger sur les raisons des meurtres de Narcissa et de cette gamine. Severus et moi étions assez d'accord concernant ma femme. La volonté de me blesser en la tuant sous mon identité, le désir de se venger car elle avait piégé le maître en lui cachant que tu n'étais pas mort dans la forêt interdite… Que sais-je encore ? Ce que nous ne parvenions pas à élucider, c'est l'attaque sur les rejetons Weasley qui a coûté la vie à la petite Lovegood. On avait même pensé à un quelconque rapport avec toi en raison de ton affection pour les deux rouquins mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment, ni Severus d'ailleurs… Par contre, maintenant que nous avons la confirmation que Rodoplhus est bien à la tête des renégats, je commence enfin à comprendre et tout s'explique ! C'est si évident que je me demande comment je n'ai pas pensé à cette hypothèse avant.

- Je ne… »

Harry allait répliquer cependant il fut coupé impérieusement par Severus :

« Attends ! De quoi parles-tu, Lucius ?

- De Bellatrix ! C'est Molly Weasley qui a tué sa femme et si je veux bien accorder une qualité à Rodolphus, c'est son amour inconditionnel pour cette folle. Il a d'abord assassiné Narcissa qui avait permis la mort de son maître et il a voulu ensuite se venger de celle qui avait mis fin à la vie de Bellatrix. Quelle meilleure solution à ses yeux que de tuer les gamins de cette femme sachant qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'elle est une mère aimante et que ces enfants sont absolument tout pour elle. »

Pendant de longs instants, personne ne répondit, analysant silencieusement la démonstration faite par le vampire blond, comme si chacun essayait d'appréhender tout ce que pouvait impliquer ses conclusions. Harry semblait sonné, sans réaction et ce fut finalement Severus qui s'approcha de l'ancien renégat :

« Pour ma part, je pense qu'entre vos dires et la magie de Drago, je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de Rodolphus et je comprends enfin les motivations de cette pourriture lors de la seconde attaque. Lucius a très vraisemblablement raison. Il tente par tous les moyens d'accaparer le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ralliant tous ceux qui ont fui à ses côtés et…

- Non… Enfin… Pardon… »

Stanley sentit ses joues le brûler alors que les regards des quatre sorciers s'étaient tournés aussitôt vers lui. L'agacement de Severus ne passa pas inaperçu alors que d'un regard, il sommait le jeune homme de continuer :

« Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Monsieur Malefoy a sous-entendu la même idée tout à l'heure et il se trompe tout comme vous.

- Et en quoi sommes-nous dans l'erreur, Rocade ?, répliqua le maître des potions d'une voix tranchante qui fit se recroqueviller le contrôleur du magicobus sur lui-même.

- Vous avez dit que Lestrange voulait s'emparer du pouvoir… Pour lui-même mais c'est faux… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas pour lui…

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Pour qui voudrait-il reformer les mangemorts autour de lui si ce n'est dans son propre intérêt ? Pourquoi pas pour Harry comme le prétend Ombrage ? , railla méchamment Lucius.

- Non. Pour le maître. »

Les quelques mots murmurés par le jeune sorcier stupéfièrent les deux vampires tandis qu'Harry ne put retenir un cri :

« QUOI ? COMMENT CA POUR VOLDEMORT ?

- Je suis désolé, Harry… Dès… Dès le lendemain, il a annoncé qu'il ferait revenir le maître parmi nous.

- C'est… C'est impossible. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il est mort ! Il… Je l'ai tué ! »

Sentant le trouble, la colère et le désarroi d'Harry, Lucius s'était instinctivement rapproché de lui, de sorte que son corps frôlait celui du plus jeune. Le gryffondor se laissa aller contre son torse malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait encore pour le vampire quelques instants auparavant et le blond s'en félicita intérieurement.

« Expliquez-vous, Rocade.

- Il… Je ne sais pas exactement… Il n'a eu de cesse de répéter que lors de notre fuite à travers la forêt interdite, il avait découvert le moyen de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'associer au pouvoir grandiose que le maître lui avait permis d'acquérir, il pourrait le ramener du monde des morts. »

Les paroles du renégat laissèrent sans voix les quatre autres sorciers, entre incrédulité et stupeur. Ce fut Drago qui sembla réagir le premier aux révélations de l'ancien contrôleur du magicobus en se concentrant sur son vampire et il reprit, abasourdi :

« Un pouvoir grandiose… Un pouvoir acquis grâce à son maître qui devait lui permettre de ramener ce foutu serpent de l'au-delà… Sev, tu… Tu crois qu'il pourrait l'avoir contraint à la transformation mortelle comme mon père et toi.

- C'est malheureusement le plus logique. Tu as raison, Drago, sauf que dans le cas de Lestrange, je doute que l'on puisse évoquer une réelle contrainte. Tout ce que lui demandait Voldemort était pour lui parole sacrée et obtenir l'immortalité à l'image de son seigneur et maître devait le combler de fierté.

- Sans compter qu'Harry nous avait bien dit que lorsqu'il avait été évacué de Privet Drive, le rejeton de Weasley avait blessé sérieusement Rodolphus, à tel point que vous l'aviez tous cru mort. C'est bien ça, Harry ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se contenta d'un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement et Lucius en profita pour caresser gentiment sa nuque, comme pour apaiser toute la tension qu'il sentait dans le corps plus fin contre le sien.

« Severus et moi savions juste que Voldemort avait œuvré personnellement au rétablissement de Rodolphus. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix ne cessait de me seriner au sujet de la place nouvelle qu'occupait son époux auprès de son maître. Il avait dû le vouloir à la tête de son armée des ténèbres, au même titre que nous deux.

- Alors, il est… un vampire, hésita Harry.

- Très vraisemblablement, mais cela n'explique pas quel moyen associé au pouvoir vampirique pourrait lui permettre d'ainsi accéder au monde des morts pour le faire revenir. »

Harry se redressa brusquement, choqué et bégaya difficilement :

« Stan… Stanley, tu… Tu as bien dit qu'il avait trouvé ce moyen alors que vous vous enfuyez à travers la forêt interdite… »

L'autre garçon acquiesça silencieusement, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement tant il devinait la terreur dans les yeux émeraudes. La magie des anciens semblait bouillir dans ce corps trop frêle et Lucius se recula, frissonnant devant la force et la puissance qui émanait d'Harry. Drago se précipita vers le gryffondor, enserrant ses épaules frêles. Il le secoua frénétiquement, espérant le faire ainsi réagir tandis que son pouvoir laissait l'air de la petite chambre plus lourd, plus dense que jamais. Le calice ne comprit les ânonnements du brun que parce qu'il était totalement concentré sur lui :

« Tout… Tout est de ma faute… »

Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de bouger, Harry se précipitait vers la porte et s'enfuyait par l'étroit escalier. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à le suivre pour satisfaire son instinct de calice, il n'en fit rien et s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard gris de son père qui se contenta d'asséner froidement :

« Je m'occupe de lui. »

L'instant suivant, le blond partait à la recherche du joli brun dont la magie semblait hurler de rage et de douleur, comme si elle l'appelait d'urgence à ses côtés. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans le parc, agressé par la lumière blanchâtre de cette journée estivale. Le vampire grogna d'inconfort mais peu lui importait. L'essentiel était de retrouver Harry. Il avançait furieusement, il croisa l'insupportable rouquine qui eut la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire et de s'écarter de son chemin. Il était certain que sans cela, il l'aurait tuée, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas se mettre en travers de sa route une nouvelle fois. Ses pas le conduisirent naturellement vers le vieux chêne où se trouvait le brun.

Assis, Harry sanglotait doucement, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un lent mouvement hypnotique, il était secoué de douloureux tremblements. Lucius s'avança et s'installa derrière le brun, une jambe de part et d'autre de sa taille trop fine. Il commença par caresser délicatement ses cheveux bruns, avec une tendresse dont il ne se savait même pas capable et il eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait tant la douleur évidente du gryffondor le blessait. Il continua ainsi de longues minutes sans dire un mot, juste à attendre que ses pleurs s'apaisent. Il ne sut comment, mais le jeune garçon s'abandonna progressivement à lui alors que ses mains avaient glissé de sa nuque à ses épaules, les enserrant fermement. Après un moment passé à le retenir tout contre lui, Harry se retourna et le vampire sentit les mains du brun s'agripper férocement à son torse, son visage enfoui contre sa poitrine. Cachés à l'ombre de l'arbre majestueux, ils restèrent ainsi, attendant que les larmes chaudes se tarissent enfin. Ils laissèrent le silence s'imposer, bercés seulement par le souffle du vent dans les branchages.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le corps du brun se tendit aussitôt. Le vampire laissa alors ses mains vagabonder au bas du dos du gryffondor, à la naissance de ses reins. Il s'appliquait à dessiner de petits cercles pour le calmer et lorsqu'il sentit un léger soupir du plus jeune contre sa trachée, il déposa d'abord un délicat baiser sur son front. De son index, il força le brun à relever son visage marqué par les larmes. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux verts paraissaient encore plus profonds. Le vampire se pencha lentement vers lui, pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'écarter s'il ne le désirait pas et finalement, les lèvres du blond caressèrent la bouche fine d'où s'exhalait un souffle chaud. Il redécouvrit patiemment leur texture, savourant cette douceur écorchée par leurs baisers précédents, l'effleurant de sa langue et quémandant pour plus. Quand sa jumelle répondit enfin à sa demande, presque timidement, ce fut comme un accord tacite entre eux et le vampire en profita pour accentuer ses caresses sur ce corps tant désiré, cherchant avec frénésie à assouvir son envie de lui. Il ne s'écarta de lui que lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruellement sentir et il l'observa.

Les joues étaient d'un rouge encore plus vif. Son souffle était rapide, saccadé et ses paupières closes. Les longs cils noirs retombaient harmonieusement sur le haut de ses pommettes. Lucius pensa qu'il ne pouvait exister créature plus parfaite que celui qui serait bientôt son calice, d'autant plus quand les sublimes émeraudes le fixèrent, éperdu. Le vampire souligna les lèvres meurtries du brun de son pouce et murmura tout contre sa bouche :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Je suis tellement désolé… Tout est de ma…

- Non, tu n'es aucunement responsable de la folie de Rodolphus.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis réellement responsable, bougonna le brun de façon si enfantine que Lucius posa une seconde un baiser sur ses lèvres sublimes.

- Alors, explique-moi. »

Harry se laissa aller contre le torse puissant, respirant l'odeur du vampire, son souffle contre la gorge de l'homme. Il tremblait. Il craignait que Lucius le haïsse pour sa sottise, son inconséquence et il susurra doucement :

« Je sais par quels moyens il compte atteindre le monde des morts et c'est à cause de moi qu'il en dispose aujourd'hui.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je... J'ai eu le pouvoir de la baguette des anciens pendant le combat mais ce n'est pas la seule relique de la mort que j'ai possédé cette nuit-là.

- Continue… »

Le vampire s'était légèrement dressé alors que le brun bredouillait difficilement :

« J'avais la pierre de résurrection. Dumbledore me l'avait offert dans son héritage, il l'avait caché dans le vif d'or que j'avais saisi lors de mon premier match de quidditch à Poudlard. Quand… Quand j'ai dû affronter Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, j'étais seul, je savais qu'il fallait que je me sacrifie pour les sauver tous, pour les protéger des sortilèges de magie noire et je voulais… Je ne sais pas… Juste trouver la force de me dire que je devais mourir ainsi alors j'ai tourné la pierre dans ma main et j'ai vu mon père, ma mère, mon parrain, Remus… Ils m'ont donné le courage d'aller à sa rencontre, de lui faire face sans baguette. J'ai… J'ai ensuite fait tomber la pierre dans la forêt et je pensais… Je pensais que personne ne retrouverait la relique… Jamais mais il l'a récupérée… Grâce à son pouvoir vampirique, Lestrange est un immortel et il va utiliser la pierre pour faire revenir ce sale serpent du monde des morts et c'est ma faute, tu entends, ma faute ! »

Au fur et à mesure, la voix du brun s'était faite plus désespérée, plus douloureuse et Lucius comprit alors la peur du gryffondor. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin et harmonieux et soupira :

« Tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu t'es sacrifié, tu as été au devant de lui pour offrir ta vie, seul.

- Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai abandonné cet artefact de mort dans la forêt interdite. C'était si stupide. Je regrette tellement… Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27 : Le manque de l'autre

**Résumé **: Bien, je sais, le dernier chapitre date d'il y a bien trop longtemps. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger ce chapitre. Je l'ai repris je ne sais combien de fois… En espérant qu'il vous convaincra tout de même. Pour rappel, Stanley venait d'apprendre à nos exilés que le chef des renégats, Lestrange, possédait une arme mystérieuse. Désespéré, Harry comprend qu'il s'agit de la pierre de résurrection qu'il avait abandonnée dans la forêt interdite au moment de la bataille de Poudlard. Lucius, à qui il s'est enfin promis, tente en vain de le réconforter en le rejoignant dans le parc. Comment va évoluer la relation des différents personnages ? Lucius et son futur calice ? Ron et Harry ? Bonne lecture à tous et si le cœur vous en dit, j'espère que vous me laissez un petit commentaire à la fin… A bientôt Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 27 : Le manque de l'autre**

« Cesse donc de penser à cette maudite pierre, à Lestrange ou que sais-je encore et concentre-toi un peu, Harry ! Tu ne fais pas d'efforts ! Oublie tout ce qui parasite ton esprit ! Il faut que tu visualises clairement l'énergie des anciens afin que tu puisses la dominer. Ne la laisse surtout pas prendre le contrôle de ta magie, tu dois rester son seul maître et la dompter… »

Harry grimaça. Il était épuisé et respirait fortement, retrouvant difficilement son souffle après ces longues heures à se confronter à Severus. Il souleva légèrement son tee-shirt, essuyant son visage en sueur avec le tissu. Ce fut un grognement agacé, un son rauque et animal qui le fit se retourner vivement.

Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le fixait avec une telle intensité que le gryffondor en frissonna violemment. En une seconde, le vampire fut tout contre lui. Il tira son vêtement de sorte qu'il reprenne sa position originelle, cachant ainsi son torse aux yeux du maître des potions. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, troublé par le geste possessif de Lucius qui susurra sensuellement contre son oreille :

« Bonjour, jeune homme.

- Humm… Humm… »

Profondément irrité par le raclement de gorge peu discret de son meilleur ami qui venait de l'interrompre, Lucius se détourna du garçon et reporta son attention vers Severus dont le sourire narquois trahissait clairement son amusement.

« Bien, je suppose qu'une pause serait la bienvenue et de toute façon, je dois parler à Drago. Bon retour parmi nous, Lucius. Quant à toi, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Harry on reprendra l'entraînement plus tard. C'est indispensable. »

Harry répondit à la remarque de Severus d'un vague acquiescement de tête. Tandis que les pas du maître des potions s'éloignaient jusqu'à disparaître vers les étages inférieurs, Lucius empoigna les hanches du joli brun, rapprochant franchement leurs deux corps. Il profita de la surprise évidente du jeune homme pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant. Ce fut intense, merveilleux et pendant de longues minutes, Harry s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte passionnée du vampire. Lorsque finalement ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le gryffondor murmura doucement :

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer… »

Harry cala son visage contre le cou du vampire, son souffle doux jouant contre la trachée de l'homme et il se laissa aller à savourer cet instant paisible d'intimité. Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Ce fut finalement le vampire qui rompit la quiétude de ce moment. Il initia un premier mouvement, ses mains délaissant la taille fine du jeune homme pour remonter vers la nuque gracile et jouer avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il reprit ensuite possession de la bouche du gryffondor, sans concession, amenant progressivement le brun vers un sofa à l'aspect des plus douteux qui semblait abandonné dans le grenier d'Andromeda Tonks depuis de nombreuses décennies. Il poussa aisément Harry, basculant avec lui dans un même ensemble. Le nuage de poussière soulevé par leur chute sur le canapé miteux fit tousser bruyamment le plus jeune qui arborait une grimace des plus explicites, son nez aquilin retroussé dans une mimique qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le vampire.

« C'est dégoûtant ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit dans notre chambre, grogna Harry.

- Notre chambre ?, » susurra sensuellement le vampire, haussant un sourcil pour le moins explicite.

Harry se sentit furieusement rougir. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa légèrement tandis que le vampire poursuivait, d'un ton pour le moins sarcastique :

« Pauvre petite chose si fragile, maître du pouvoir des anciens… Capable de vaincre le plus grand mage noir, capable d'affronter des acromantules, des dragons et que sais-je encore et qui est terrifié par un simple sofa un peu poussiéreux…

- Un peu ?, répéta le plus jeune avec incrédulité.

- Je croyais pourtant que je vous avais manqué, Monsieur Potter ? Me serais-je fourvoyé sur ce point ? »

Lucius profita de l'agacement évident du brun pour conforter sa position entre ses jambes légèrement entrouvertes. D'un souffle, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur les yeux d'émeraude. Avec une langueur délibérée, il caressa de ses lèvres froides les courbes parfaites du visage encore si juvénile, de sa cicatrice à ses paupières mi-closes, de ses pommettes à son lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusa à mordiller longuement. Alors que Lucius imprimait un lent mouvement de hanches, faisant se frôler leurs corps avec indécence, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement sourd, son souffle imperceptiblement plus haletant :

« Tu disais, chaton ?

- Je… Je… Oh… »

Le vampire avait entrepris de mordiller avec un art consumé la peau si fine de son cou, dessinant de sa langue le tracé de sa jugulaire et ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, naviguant habilement sur tout le corps du joli brun. Ce fut un toussotement peu discret qui les interrompit :

« Père, enfin de retour ! Vous m'en voyez ravi… Cependant, moins qu'Harry… Visiblement. »

Drago se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant le regard éperdu du survivant et l'air clairement menaçant qu'arborait le vampire.

« Que veux-tu, Drago ?

- Oh… Pas grand-chose pour ma part, père. Il y a malheureusement la tribu Weasley qui vient d'arriver et qui requiert votre présence ainsi que celle de votre survivant adoré.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas... »

D'un baiser fugitif, Lucius fit mourir la contestation du brun puis, il se redressa complètement, se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du sofa il foudroya du regard son fils :

« Et bien, dis-leur que nous descendons dans un instant puisque notre présence est indispensable.

- Avec joie, père. Ne tardez pas trop tout de même. »

Le calice se retourna, gloussant malicieusement et disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers lorsque Lucius haussa un sourcil en direction du brun dont le visage trahissait franchement son ébahissement face à la petite scène qui venait de se jouer entre le père et le fils :

« Une remarque à faire, peut-être ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier matin et tu préfères aller parler à Arthur et aux autres !

- Serait-ce une pointe de désappointement que je devine ? », répliqua le vampire dans un sourire narquois.

Cependant, le brun ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille et se renfrogna encore davantage, marmonnant son désaccord.

« Tu peux parler plus clairement, je ne comprends rien.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier matin !

- Tu te répètes et j'avais déjà parfaitement compris cette flatteuse partie de ton plaidoyer.

- Et bien justement ! Tu aurais dû ensorceler Drago pour avoir osé nous déranger. Tu…

- Je devrais surtout te traîner jusqu'à notre chambre et te faire subir les derniers outrages pour te montrer si… tentateur », le coupa le vampire d'un ton où suintait la lubricité.

Le brun se redressa légèrement et susurra contre la bouche de l'ancien mangemort :

« Oui, tu devrais.

- Je garde ta proposition en mémoire, sois-en certain. »

Alors que Lucius le fixait intensément, ne cachant nullement son désir et son envie de lui, Harry prit cette fois l'initiative : il effleura doucement les lèvres du blond d'un baiser évanescent, puis, il sembla s'enhardir et très vite, la découverte se fit plus passionnée et emportée. Les mains nouées derrière la nuque du vampire, le gryffondor se retrouva finalement assis sur les cuisses du vampire, une jambe de part et d'autre. Lorsqu'enfin, ils mirent fin à leur longue embrassade, Harry susurra contre la bouche de Lucius :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué cette nuit. »

Lucius passa son pouce le long de la joue d'Harry dans une caresse délicate et murmura :

« Je le sens parfaitement à ta magie pure et crois bien que je le regrette mais… Je crains que nous ne devions repousser cette conversation captivante à plus tard. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ma petite visite improvisée à Gringotts avec Kingsley. »

Le soupir à fendre l'âme du petit brun fit sourire Lucius. Le vampire se leva, portant son adorable fardeau dont les jambes ceinturaient maintenant sa taille et le garda contre lui en descendant les marches vers les étages inférieurs. Il sentait le souffle chaud du gryffondor contre sa peau et cela l'électrisait. Il avait envie de lui, une envie dévorante et folle. Sa magie pure était une flamme si désirable, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pu s'en rassasier depuis la veille et qu'elle le tentait perpétuellement depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Quand ils atteignirent le palier, Lucius s'arrêta :

« Mon ange… »

Harry comprit sa demande sans qu'il ne la formule complètement et il se laissa doucement glisser au sol, s'éloignant à regret de l'étreinte du vampire. Ses yeux émeraude trahissaient une réelle lassitude et le blond se contenta d'ébouriffer ses cheveux en bataille dans un geste tendre avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon.

« Ah ! Lucius… Vous voilà ! »

Arthur se montra cordial à l'arrivée du vampire et son sourire devint encore plus chaleureux lorsque la tête brune et ébouriffée d'Harry fit son apparition à l'entrée du luxueux salon d'Andromeda Tonks. Le gryffondor tapa légèrement le parquet ciré de son pied droit, pour signifier clairement sa mauvaise humeur de se retrouver au milieu d'une nouvelle réunion sur les Renégats.

« Harry ! »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'étreinte précipitée d'Hermione qui se jeta à son cou. Maladroitement, Harry réconforta sa meilleure amie en tapotant gentiment son dos.

« Salut, 'Mione… Tu es revenue aussi ? »

La question bien qu'anodine et sans sarcasme, fit sursauter la jeune fille qui baissa aussitôt le regard. Harry se contenta de soupirer lourdement. Il se doutait que la brillante sorcière se reprochait probablement sa lâcheté lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nature réelle de sa relation avec le vampire et qu'elle n'avait osé s'opposer franchement à son petit ami. Même s'il reconnaissait l'innocence d'Hermione dans tout ce splendide gâchis, il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu alors qu'il comptait tant sur son appui.

Il était tellement épuisé de cette guéguerre inutile et futile entre son meilleur ami et lui. Pas un mot, pas un geste de conciliation depuis que Ron l'avait frappé il y a de cela trois jours, l'accusant de les avoir trahis, sa sœur et lui. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le rouquin, de passage chez Andromeda, ils s'étaient ignorés mutuellement, dans une ambiance tendue et pesante et si Ron ne semblait visiblement pas encore prêt à s'excuser, Harry ne se sentait pas plus prêt à lui pardonner son attitude égoïste. Il le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour tout ce dont il l'avait rendu responsable, comme si leur amitié et toutes les épreuves vécues ensemble n'avaient été qu'une courte parenthèse dans leur vie.

Lucius sentit l'agacement dans la magie du brun et il se rapprocha du jeune sorcier, voulant lui signifier son soutien mais ce dernier s'éloigna volontairement, s'asseyant en tailleur et à l'écart, sur l'un des vieux fauteuils, à côté de la vaste cheminée. Si le vampire tenta de ne pas réagir à la réaction d'Harry, les regards surpris de Severus et de son fils ne firent que conforter son sentiment d'incompréhension. Arthur Weasley semblait tout aussi perplexe quant à l'attitude d'Harry mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'avança chaleureusement vers Lucius :

« Installons-nous plus confortablement. Kingsley devrait nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement attendu si vous ne souhaitiez rien d'autres que des informations sur notre mission commune ? Il aurait pu vous répondre tout aussi bien que moi, il me semble, et j'étais occupé qui plus est, rétorqua Lucius avec humeur.

- Occuper à manipuler Harry pour éviter le baiser du détraqueur ! Comme si on pouvait s'attendre à une collaboration loyale d'un Malefoy… C'est vraiment pathétique !

- Ron ! »

Hermione s'était tournée vers l'entrée où se tenait son petit-ami furieux. Sans prêter attention à la jeune femme, le rouquin s'avança d'un pas en direction de l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

« Je vous l'ai pourtant répété un millier de fois que c'était inutile de compter sur son aide. Comment pouvez-vous lui accorder la moindre crédibilité ? C'est un putain de mangemort, une pourriture de vampire qui baise Harry et c'est seulement pour cela qu'il est encore vivant. Vous savez tous parfaitement qu'il le manœuvre comme une vulgaire marionnette et…

- Ferme-la, Ron ! »

Le hurlement du brun figea les personnes présentes dans le salon. La magie d'Harry irradiait dangereusement autour de son corps, en une étrange aura laiteuse. Le vampire lutta de toutes ses forces contre ses instincts de créature de la nuit, hésitant entre enlever son futur calice de ces lieux pour le protéger et tuer sur l'instant cet abruti de Ronald Weasley qui avait osé le défier ouvertement. Après quelques secondes d'un silence lourd, son attention se reporta sur son fils dont les pouvoirs de calice semblaient en alerte. Drago fixait intensément Harry, prêt à se précipiter sur lui si le pouvoir des anciens prenait une nouvelle fois le contrôle sur sa magie, comme lors de l'assemblée du magenmagot.

« Tout va bien, Harry », murmura le calice.

Sans se soucier des autres personnes, Drago se rapprocha du jeune homme, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien. Concentre-toi sur ta magie. »

Le gryffondor se contenta d'un vague acquiescement pour toute réponse tandis qu'Arthur, rouge de colère, se précipitait vers son fils et le prenait par les bras, le secouant avec rudesse :

« Par Merlin, Ron, nous avons eu déjà cette discussion ! Malefoy est innocent.

- Ecoute au moins ton père si tu refuses de tenir compte de mon opinion ! Lucius était avec Harry lors de la seconde attaque de Poudlard. Il n'est en rien responsable de la mort de Luna mais Lestrange oui ! C'est lui qui est à la tête des Renégats. Stanley l'a confirmé.

- Stanley ! Laisse-moi rire, Mione ! Stanley, le même qui a un joli tatouage sur le bras au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Mais quand est-ce que vous allez réaliser que Malefoy est le seul et unique responsable de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle on se trouve tous ? Quand est-ce que vous allez réaliser ce qui se passe ici ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre également. »

La voix grave de Kingsley résonna dans la pièce, interrompant le rouquin dans sa diatribe contre le vampire. L'ancien ministre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et de son regard acerbe, il détaillait les différents sorciers présents dans le salon. Son attention se porta vite sur Harry dont la magie crépitait encore dangereusement autour de lui. Il s'approcha du brun, toujours soutenu par Drago et lui adressa un sourire tendre, presque paternel qui lui valut cependant un grognement colérique de Lucius. Le sorcier noir se retourna, fusillant de ses yeux sombres le vampire avant de déclarer dans un soupir :

« Bien… Je vois que j'arrive à point nommé. Arthur, Hermione, vous sortez avec Ron, histoire qu'il se calme un peu. Je suis certain que Kreattur aura un merveilleux thé relaxant à lui offrir et on reprendra la réunion un peu plus tard, histoire que chacun retrouve ses esprits. Vous êtes d'accord avec ma proposition, Lucius ?

- Evidemment, répondit froidement le vampire.

- Harry ? »

Le gryffondor hocha faiblement de la tête en signe d'accord tandis qu'Arthur tirait son fils vers la porte, suivi de la jeune sorcière. Aussitôt, Kingsley ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et se tourna vers Lucius :

« Quel est le problème avec Ronald ?

- Nous vous attendions à la demande d'Arthur Weasley pour faire le point sur notre entretien avec les deux gobelins mais visiblement, son rejeton n'approuve pas mon récent retour en grâce au sein des anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Que vous reproche-t-il exactement ?

- Ma relation avec Harry. »

Lucius se dirigea alors vers le brun, toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Drago qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre Severus et Kingsley. Il se pencha jusqu'à frôler de sa bouche les cheveux emmêlés du plus jeune :

« Harry ?

- Je… Je suis tellement fatigué, tellement… Epuisé… Ma magie… Je…

- Chut… Mon ange… Je sais… Je sais… »

Le vampire s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil où le brun s'était recroquevillé. Après quelques secondes à fixer les magnifiques émeraudes troublées de larmes, Lucius reprit :

« Sortez. »

L'ordre, quoique catégorique, ne choqua aucunement Kingsley qui se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée du salon. A sa suite, Severus guida naturellement Drago et alors que le calice allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il s'arrêta, affichant un sourire attendri à son ancien ennemi :

« Hé Potty… Fais un peu confiance à ta magie…. Et à mon père aussi. Tout ira bien. »

Il referma ensuite la porte, laissant son père et Harry dans un silence lourd. Après ce qui parut une éternité aux deux sorciers, le vampire murmura dans un soupir :

« Mon ange… »

Le brun sembla sortir de sa léthargie et se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé, les faisant tous les deux basculer sur le tapis persan aux teintes chaleureuses. Bien que surpris par le geste brusque du gryffondor, le vampire se releva avec élégance, soulevant au passage son adorable fardeau. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'au sofa où ils prirent place, le plus jeune installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses. La magie d'Harry irradiait comme jamais, conséquence du manque créé par l'absence de l'ancien mangemort depuis la veille et de la nouvelle confrontation avec le rouquin. La douleur lancinante que percevait Lucius dans le corps plus frêle contre le sien était pour lui la plus effroyable des tortures et la plus délicieuse tentation. Son désir pour le jeune homme n'en était que plus vivace et violent, tant il était subjugué par la pureté de l'aura du gryffondor. Il resserra encore son étreinte. Ce fut le chuchotement de la voix qui le sortit de ses réflexions :

« Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent tous… Ron, Monsieur Weasley, Hermione… Peu importe… Tu entends… Je sais… Je sais que tu m'as laissé mon libre-arbitre. J'ai choisi, je t'ai choisi…

- Calme-toi et respire plus doucement, mon ange… D'accord ? »

Le brun hocha légèrement de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se laissa davantage aller contre le corps du vampire, son visage calé sur l'épaule de Lucius et murmura après de longues secondes :

« C'était vraiment si difficile… Cette nuit… De ne pas te sentir à mes côtés… Si dur…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, mais je demeure persuadé que Kingsley avait raison. Il valait mieux que tu restes à l'écart de cette rencontre secrète avec les autorités gobelines. Ta situation est déjà suffisamment compromise avec la campagne de dénigrement organisée par Ombrage et nul doute que ma participation sera dévoilée tôt ou tard. Si tu avais été vu à mes côtés, cela aurait donné davantage de poids aux délires que propage la gazette des sorciers. Tu dois, avant toute chose, te reconstruire, ta magie est encore bien trop instable. Les entraînements de Severus doivent rester ton unique priorité.

- NON ! »

L'emportement du gamin fit sursauter le vampire. Alors qu'Harry détournait le regard, fuyant ostensiblement celui du blond, Lucius le força à relever la tête, pour découvrir ce que tentait de lui cacher le jeune homme. L'ancien mangemort se contenta de resserrer davantage son étreinte autour du corps plus frêle qui souffrait visiblement. Il le sentait trembler furieusement tandis qu'Harry répétait en boucle, dans une litanie désespérée :

« Tu ne peux pas demander ça… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me dire ça…

- Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si terrible ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Caressant d'abord les cheveux du gryffondor dans un geste d'apaisement, il effleura ensuite sa bouche de ses lèvres froides. Après quelques instants, le brun sembla se détendre un peu et il s'abandonna progressivement au baiser de plus en plus passionné. Très vite, la douceur du moment laissa place à une envie furieuse : leurs corps se frôlaient et se cherchaient avidement. Déjà, les mains puissantes de Lucius avaient trouvé un chemin sous le tee-shirt, découvrant avec une certaine fébrilité la peau douce et chaude d'Harry. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, le vampire s'écarta légèrement, son front contre celui du gamin. La respiration haletante, il susurra doucement contre ses lèvres :

« Explique-moi, mon ange…

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas me demander… Je serai ton calice, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'hésitation qu'il perçut dans la voix du brun le désarçonna complètement. Comment Harry pouvait-il douter une seule seconde de son désir pour lui, de son envie irrésistible de le faire sien ? Il le voulait plus que quoi que ce soit au monde. Il attendait ce moment depuis l'instant où il s'était retrouvé avec lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard. Il se souvenait encore de la senteur fruitée des cheveux bruns alors qu'il l'avait porté dans le salon délabré de la cabane hurlante après qu'ils aient conduit ensemble Drago auprès de Severus agonisant. Il se rappelait de cette faim qui l'anéantissait quand Harry l'avait rejoint à Azkaban, de sa volonté de le posséder complètement quand ils s'étaient échappés de l'assemblée du magenmagot. Pas une seconde ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne songe au moment où il pourrait enfoncer ses crocs dans sa peau si fine, pas un instant où il ne rêvait de son sang qui comblerait enfin tous ses besoins. Posant une main sur le menton du brun, il le força à relever son visage :

« Tu le seras. Tu seras mon calice car le vampire en moi ne saurait accepter de te perdre désormais, pas après tout ces moments que nous avons déjà partagés. Pour rien au monde… Je veux que tu deviennes mien, tu comprends. »

Avec son index, le vampire retraça le sourire qui se dessinait légèrement sur les lèvres fines du gryffondor, avant de reprendre :

« Comment peux-tu raisonnablement douter de mon désir de te prendre pour calice, mon ange ?

- Tu… Tu as dit que mes entraînements magiques devaient être ma seule priorité. C'est… Tu ne peux pas me demander de considérer qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit au-dessus de toi. Ca me fait mal… Comme si mon âme se déchirait en deux et hier… Hier, tu m'as manqué si fort et ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à concentrer sur ma magie malgré les conseils de Severus et Drago. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied, de sombrer dans un puits sans fond et je … »

Dans un hoquet, le brun s'interrompit. Les yeux d'émeraude étaient troublés par des larmes retenues, à grand peine et le vampire resta interdit, en réalisant ce que le brun venait d'avouer jusqu'à ce que la voix douce du plus jeune ne vienne à nouveau briser le silence du salon :

« Je suis désolé… Je…

- Arrête immédiatement, Harry ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, pour m'être montré si cavalier dans mes propos. Je prétends devenir ton vampire, je devrais te protéger de toutes les souffrances et pourtant, je te blesse, sans même en avoir conscience.

- Mais je…

- Non, je suis le seul responsable ! Je regrette de t'avoir laissé pour accompagner Kingsley, d'autant plus avec Weasley qui ne cesse de te reprocher ton choix. Drago m'avait pourtant bien mis en garde, il m'avait dit que mon absence risquait de te faire souffrir mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Je ne sais pas si mon fils te l'a déjà expliqué mais un calice devient plus vulnérable lorsqu'il accepte officiellement sa future destinée car il dépend davantage de son vampire tant que le lien n'est pas totalement finalisé. Ca n'a pas été le cas pour Drago puisque Severus et lui se sont ouvertement promis l'un à l'autre et ont finalisé leur lien la même nuit mais j'aurais dû savoir que nous séparer, même une seule journée, serait une véritable torture pour toi.

- Alors, transforme-moi. Ce soir, maintenant ! Je suis prêt.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour devenir mon calice. La fusion de ta magie à celle des anciens n'est plus aussi stable depuis ta dispute avec Weasley, sans compter que tu te reproches encore d'avoir abandonné cette maudite pierre dans la forêt interdite.

- Mais, je…

- Inutile de le nier, mon ange. Je sens parfaitement que ton aura est bouleversée par tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Sache… »

Le vampire s'interrompit, son pouce caressant avec tendresse la joue rosie du brun et il reprit en chuchotant :

« Sache que je te veux. Je tiens à toi, plus que tu ne pourras jamais le réaliser, Harry, et l'idée de te faire du mal m'est juste devenu intolérable. Je me reproche encore cette nuit où j'ai cédé à l'emprise de ma nature car j'aurais pu te prendre de force si Drago et Severus n'étaient pas intervenus à ce moment-là. Ecoute-moi, je t'en conjure, mon ange… Ne me demande pas maintenant de te faire souffrir délibérément en te faisant calice alors que ta magie n'est pas suffisamment forte pour assumer cette transformation. Je m'y refuse simplement.

- Alors quand ? Quand ? Dis-moi ! J'ai dit que je serai à toi, il y a trois jours déjà !

- Mon amour… »

Le vampire posa ses mains de par et d'autre du visage, le tenant en coupe avec affection et il déposa une esquisse de baiser sur les lèvres fines avant de reprendre :

« Si tu attends de devenir mien, je peux te jurer que le vampire en moi hurle de te posséder dès maintenant. Je te désire plus que tout au monde, sois-en certain. »

Harry resta sans voix, juste à fixer les yeux gris du vampire. Il n'y lisait que sincérité et affliction, ce qui le troubla profondément. Après de longues secondes, il se redressa légèrement et embrassa délicatement la bouche froide de l'homme avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres pour la toute première fois :

« Je t'aime. »

Le vampire répondit au baiser d'Harry pour sceller cette promesse d'amour, un baiser doux et tendre, profond et bouleversant auquel le brun s'abandonna complètement avant qu'ils n'entendent frapper contre le bois de la porte. Bien à regret, le gryffondor se laissa glisser sur la place vide à côté de Lucius. Après quelques secondes, Drago passait la tête dans l'embrasure de l'entrée :

« Tout va bien ?, questionna le serpentard d'une voix incertaine.

- Evidemment. Vous pouvez entrer qu'on en finisse avec cette réunion, rétorqua Lucius.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago ? Il t'a dit qu'on pouvait les rejoindre, non ?

- Toujours aussi impatient, Sev. »

Le couple s'avança dans le salon, suivi immédiatement par l'ancien ministre. Le grand sorcier noir souriait à Harry et s'approcha de lui, malgré le regard surprotecteur que lui adressa Lucius. Kingsley se retint de tout commentaire ironique pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du vampire.

« J'ai été parlé avec Ronald. Il est parti et reviendra seulement demain. Quant à Arthur et Hermione, je leur ai expliqué rapidement les circonstances de notre petite visite à Gringotts.

- Voilà qui va nous éviter cette corvée inutile, rétorqua avec humeur Lucius. »

Harry se redressa légèrement, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau de curiosité :

« Alors, comment s'est passée l'entrevue ?

- Grâce aux relations de Johansson et au directeur de Gringotts en personne, nous avons pu nous entretenir secrètement avec les deux gobelins responsables de l'arrestation de Stanley. Griseck et Merlick ont bien subi un sortilège d'amnésie, probablement lancé par Ombrage elle-même pour qu'ils ne puissent pas dévoiler au public l'emprisonnement à Azkaban d'un des renégats.

- Alors, vous n'avez rien appris de plus des deux gobelins ?

- Lucius a pu percer cette barrière bien plus facilement que je n'aurais pu le faire. Le pouvoir hypnotique d'un vampire est pour le moins fascinant, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre, Harry ? »

Le sorcier noir lui adressa un sourire complice qui fit rougir furieusement le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« En fait, nous avons eu une confirmation. Comme tu le sais, Harry, les gobelins sont des êtres magiques au talent exceptionnel bien que totalement méprisés par certains sorciers. Comme les vampires, ils sont capables de reconnaître notre identité magique, notre aura en quelque sorte. Ils utilisent pour cela l'émanation du pouvoir provenant de la baguette du sorcier. C'est grâce à ce don particulier que repose la sécurité absolue de leur banque. La confrontation de leur témoignage et de celui de Stanley auraient déjà levé un doute plus que raisonnable concernant la culpabilité de Lucius et aurait largement remis en question la campagne nauséabonde orchestrée par Ombrage et la gazette des Sorciers. A aucun moment, les deux gobelins n'ont relevé l'empreinte magique de Lucius lors du cambriolage de Gringotts alors qu'il était censé être à la tête des Renégats. Cela, ajouté au fait que Stanley n'ait jamais vu Lucius dans leur refuge et qu'il n'ait souvenir de sa présence que lors des attaques l'hypothèse de l'usurpation de son identité par polynectar aurait été immédiatement évoquée par les aurors non corrompus comme Williamson.

- C'est tellement… Frustrant. Tout ça parce qu'Ombrage ait obnubilé par son pouvoir… Elle cache des faits cruciaux à la population sorcière et laisse les renégats prendre l'ascendant.

- Je sais, Harry, je ne le sais que trop bien, mais, il ne faut pas que tu perdes courage. Vous êtes tous les quatre en sécurité chez Andromeda et la quasi-totalité des membres du Phénix sont désormais convaincus par les différents témoignages accumulés, ceux de Johansson, de Williamson, en passant par ce que j'ai pu rapporter des paroles de Rocade, de Severus, de Lucius et de toi, bien évidemment. Désormais, nous allons mener une bataille contre les Renégats et contre le ministère, une nouvelle quête pour des temps nouveaux. »

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28 : Comme hors du temps 1

**Résumé ****: **Bon… Me revoilà (enfin – je sais – inutile de sortir les fourches…) avec un nouveau chapitre après avoir clos le second volet des aventures d'Harry et Severus dans « Opération bébé »… Un chapitre qui, je vous préviens tout de suite, est en deux parties… Les choses se précisent sérieusement pour Harry et Lucius… Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'un message est toujours le bienvenu. A bientôt, Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 28 : Comme hors du temps**

**(1ère partie)**

A son réveil, Harry se sentit agressé par la lumière vive et blanche qui s'infiltrait par les rideaux légèrement entrouvert, laissant présager une nouvelle journée quasi caniculaire. Le gryffondor grogna d'inconfort, il se retourna pour tomber aussitôt sur le visage taquin de Lucius. Harry fut légèrement contrarié de lire cette lueur moqueuse dans les yeux gris. Il allait en faire la remarque au vampire quand ce dernier attrapa durement ses fins poignets, les guidant au-dessus de la tête du jeune sorcier et aussitôt, le vampire le plaqua de tout son poids contre le matelas, l'emprisonnant avec possessivité de tout son corps.

Lucius joua délicieusement de son souffle froid contre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon qui ne put retenir un gémissement profond. La bouche du blond dansait sur celle d'Harry, ne laissant que le fantôme de son passage et, ainsi, après de longues secondes à le torturer avec un sadisme consommé, il chuchota sensuellement contre son oreille :

« Bonjour, vous.

- 'Jour. »

Le jeune sorcier geignit quand la main droite du vampire lâcha finalement ses poignets et glissa inexorablement de ses bras à son torse, jusqu'à atteindre son bas ventre qu'il effleura légèrement. Lucius s'amusait des sons qui sortaient de façon si irrévérencieuse de la bouche du gryffondor tandis qu'il repoussait sommairement le bas de pyjama que portait Harry.

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

Le brun le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Comment pouvait-il le caresser d'une façon pour le moins suggestive et lui poser dans le même temps une question si anodine ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il le torturait à agir ainsi avec lui ? Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire part vertement quand l'autre ricana contre sa bouche :

« C'est presque trop facile…

- TU… Oh… Putain ! »

Le gargouillis d'opposition mourut alors que le vampire faisait coulisser sagement sa main sur le sexe désormais éveillé du gryffondor.

« Tu disais… »

Le regard émeraude était brumeux, ses paupières presque closes. Lucius profita du trouble évident du garçon pour descendre tel un serpent le long de son corps juvénile, embrassant ça et là son torse, laissant de délicieuses marques bleutées qui rendaient le jeune homme encore plus désirable aux yeux du vampire. Sa lente progression s'acheva au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, Lucius agaça de son souffle la virilité dressée tandis que le brun tordait fébrilement les draps entre ses mains crispées.

C'était effroyablement pervers et définitivement délicieux, pensa le gryffondor. Incapable de formuler le moindre mot, il émit un gémissement frustré, voulant ainsi signifier au vampire qu'il voulait plus, tellement plus, ce que l'autre homme lui accorda de bonne grâce. Dans un effet de succion extraordinaire qui lui ravagea les sens, Lucius allait et venait sur lui et ses mains continuaient ses caresses de plus en plus audacieuses, sur ses cuisses avant de finalement atteindre son intimité. Le vampire effleura simplement la chair vierge et délicate et c'en fut trop pour le brun qui se rendit corps et âme dans la bouche de son merveilleux tortionnaire.

Il aurait été bien incapable de dire le temps qu'il mit à retrouver ses esprits. Une seconde, une minute, une heure… Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le mouvement doux et tendre des doigts du vampire entortillant inlassablement ses cheveux. Paresseusement, Harry ouvrit les yeux encore embrumé de son orgasme récent, pour se retrouver sous le regard puissant du vampire qui le fixait avec attention. Il marmonna d'un ton perdu :

« C'était… bon. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil et rétorqua d'un ton où suintait l'amusement :

« Seulement bon… Vraiment ? »

Le brun ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire au commentaire faussement outré du vampire et chuchota :

« Monsieur Malefoy aurait-il besoin que l'on flatte son égo ?

- Ne soyez pas impertinent, jeune homme. »

Feignant une fausse indifférence face au regard amusé du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, Lucius se recoucha à sa place avec son élégance habituelle. Tout son esprit serpentard semblait désormais captivé par l'observation des ongles de sa main droite ce qui lui valut un ricanement moqueur du gryffondor, pas dupe une seule seconde du jeu qui s'instaurait entre eux. Aussitôt, Harry se releva, jouant sensuellement avec son bas de pyjama largement ouvert qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches trop fines, son sourire se faisant clairement plus aguicheur. A son petit manège, le vampire se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil des plus suggestifs et Harry en profita pour s'installer à califourchon sur le haut des cuisses du vampire. Ses mains caressant le torse sculpté du blond, il commença à déposer ça et là quelques baisers évanescents sur la clavicule de Lucius, naviguant au gré de ses envies de la mâchoire à la trachée de l'homme. Il taquina ensuite plus franchement le lobe d'oreille du vampire, enhardi par les grognements rauques qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de sa découverte.

Harry susurra finalement contre les lèvres de Lucius :

« J'aime quand tes mains s'attardent sur mon corps… J'adore la façon que tu as de me retenir prisonnier quand je suis sur le point de… »

Le vampire le fit taire en posant son index sur les lèvres si tentantes. Harry passa une langue mutine sur le doigt, faisant gronder d'envie le blond.

« Alors, dites-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce suffisamment explicite pour vous convaincre que… C'était… bon…

- Pour en être définitivement certain, ne crois-tu pas que ce charmant intermède mériterait d'être vraiment… approfondi… »

Cette fois, le gryffondor se recula franchement, ses yeux trahissant sa surprise évidente. Il essayait de comprendre, de deviner une réponse à toutes ses interrogations et finalement, il balbutia :

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais… Mais, je croyais… Tu… Tu avais pourtant dit… »

Lucius soupira exagérément et reprit avec ironie :

« Et bien, jeune homme, si l'on veut jouer les apprentis séducteurs, si l'on se permet d'aguicher aussi outrageusement un vampire, il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

- Tu veux dire… Tu veux de moi… Maintenant ? », questionna Harry avec fébrilité.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant il trouvait le garçon magnifique et attendrissant à cet instant. Il caressa doucement sa joue rougie par l'émotion et murmura avec tendresse :

« Je te veux depuis le commencement. Je n'ai jamais désiré que toi et je t'avais promis que l'on finaliserait notre lien dès que ta magie serait un peu apaisée. Hier, pendant ton entraînement avec Severus, alors que je t'observais, Drago m'a rejoint et a très gentiment fait remarquer qu'il ne percevait plus autant l'agitation du pouvoir des anciens. J'avais aussi noté ce changement comme tu t'en doutes… Et c'est tout ce que j'attendais pour accomplir la cérémonie de l'échange si, bien sûr, tu es toujours d'accord. Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui serait parfait pour nous. »

L'air interrogatif du brun à sa dernière remarque lui valut un ricanement moqueur du vampire qui poursuivit aussitôt :

« Bon anniversaire, Harry. »

La bouche entrouverte en un « o » muet, le gryffondor fixait Lucius qui continuait ses caresses tendres sur sa joue, dans un mouvement hypnotique. Après de longues secondes, Harry se rapprocha et se cala confortablement contre l'homme, son souffle jouant délicatement contre la trachée de Lucius. Ce fut un moment empli de sérénité, de douceur pour le jeune sorcier qui se laissait aller à cette étreinte parfaite. Il se sentait apaisé, complet, comme si toute sa vie n'avait été vécue que pour cet instant lorsqu'il murmura, plus pour lui-même :

« J'avais oublié…

- Quoi ?, questionna moqueusement le vampire.

- Mon anniversaire.

- Je préfère. J'ai craint l'espace d'une seconde que tu avais oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite de te prendre pour calice dès que ta magie me le permettrait enfin.

- Idiot…, répliqua Harry dans un sourire attendri, il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque sur ce point. »

Lucius plaça sa main sous le menton du jeune sorcier, guidant inexorablement son visage et tout aussi tranquillement, il prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser lent et profond auquel Harry s'abandonna de très bonne grâce. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin de reprendre son souffle se fit impérieux pour le gryffondor. Leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, Lucius était happé par le regard émeraude et finalement, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Ecoute… Andromeda m'a fait promettre le secret, alors, tu feras comme si tu l'ignorais mais elle a organisé un repas en ton honneur. Nous allons donc nous préparer et descendre ensemble…

- Mais je veux rester, ici, avec toi !

- Au risque d'être interrompu par Kreattur pendant que je te volerai ta dernière part d'innocence en te faisant mien… Vraiment ?, ajouta moqueusement Lucius.

- De toute façon, je suppose que ton fils se ferait un plaisir de nous l'envoyer, juste pour me faire hurler…, bougonna Harry.

- Très probablement. Nous irons donc faire acte de présence et dès que la courtoisie le permettra, nous nous éclipserons, d'accord ?

- Parce que j'ai le choix, peut-être ?, siffla avec rancœur le gryffondor.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, veux-tu…

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ! Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire alors que c'est mon anniversaire…

- Tout simplement parce que si tu te comportes comme un gentil garçon, je pourrais me montrer charitable sous la douche… »

Harry s'écarta brusquement. Les deux hommes se fixaient avec amusement quand le brun susurra perfidement :

« Tu serai prêt à me soudoyer en utilisant ton corps.

- Après tout, j'ai un certain talent dans ce domaine, ce me semble.

- Vantard…, pouffa le brun.

- Ne me cherche pas, petit garçon effronté, ou il pourrait t'en coûter cher.

- Promesses… Que des pro… »

Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que le vampire le soulevait et, chargé de son précieux fardeau, Lucius se dirigea vers la salle de bain mitoyenne. D'un sort informulé, il les déshabilla tous les deux et activa le jet d'eau chaude. Harry se laissa aller aux caresses audacieuses du blond qui parcourait son corps de ses mains, de sa bouche, le faisant gémir avec talent, tandis que l'eau ruisselait agréablement sur eux. Il pensa sincèrement qu'il allait succomber quand les dents du vampire égratignèrent légèrement la peau si fine de son cou et que le blond lécha consciencieusement la blessure infime d'où suintaient quelques gouttes de son sang.

Après un long moment à profiter de cette découverte sensuelle, Lucius interrompit la douche, faisant léviter une serviette éponge épaisse jusqu'à lui et d'un mouvement langoureux, il se rapprocha plus franchement du brun, les faisant se frôler indécemment au prétexte de se sécher, ne dissimulant rien de son envie irrépressible du garçon. Harry le fixait d'un air perdu, son regard troublé semblait obnubilé par les deux canines rougies qui frôlaient la lèvre inférieure du vampire. Le gryffondor se laissa finalement aller, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine virile : il huma profondément l'odeur de l'homme.

« J'en… J'en peux plus… S'il te plaît… Arr… Arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ? », ricana moqueusement Lucius.

Harry grogna faiblement :

« Pu… Putain… Ton aura…

- Pauvre petit calice, sexuellement torturé par son vampire… N'as-tu pas prétendu que je n'étais qu'un vantard en ce domaine, il n'y a pas un quart d'heure de cela ?

- Tu n'es… Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lucius asséna une petite tape sur les fesses du jeune homme et déclara avec amusement :

« Dix minutes…

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dix minutes avant que Kreattur ne transplane dans notre chambre pour nous informer qu'on requiert ta présence immédiate au salon… Dix minutes pour ne plus arborer cet air… indécent et débauché…

- A qui la faute, salo… »

Mais avant que l'insulte ne vienne souiller la bouche pulpeuse du brun, le vampire captura une seconde les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers et s'éloigna aussitôt :

« Neuf minutes… »

Lucius laissa Harry seul, hagard, avec en tout et pour tout, une serviette lamentablement abandonnée à ses pieds dans un effroyable enchevêtrement. Après de longues secondes, le brun sembla enfin réagir, et, soupirant, il se dirigea machinalement vers le miroir où il observa attentivement son apparence. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Ne pas arborer un air indécent et débauché ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Même avec tous les sorts de glamour qu'il connaissait, Harry savait qu'il ne ferait pas illusion une seule seconde. Tout son visage trahissait cette nuit et ce réveil extraordinairement merveilleux au côté de Lucius. Il se sentait incroyablement bien et indubitablement frustré de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre son tête à tête avec le vampire. Il ferma les yeux. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'ils allaient achever la cérémonie de l'échange… Aujourd'hui… Dans quelques heures… Il avait tellement hâte de lui appartenir enfin complètement, de faire l'amour avec lui... Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette image brûlante de Lucius le faisant sien.

« Toujours pas prêt ? Il ne te reste que trois minutes pour te préparer. »

Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et le fixait, mi-séducteur, mi-moqueur.

« C'est mon anniversaire. Ils ne commenceront pas sans moi, tu sais !

- Ce serait effectivement très mal venu, je te l'accorde, cependant les convenances sorcières exigent que le grand héros ne fasse pas attendre toute une assemblée, juste parce qu'il a décidé d'être un petit insolent borné, aussi diablement sexy soit-il… »

Lucius se rapprocha alors d'Harry et souffla légèrement sur la nuque dénudée du brun.

« Je te préviens charitablement… Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habilles convenablement car le vampire en moi ne tolérera certainement pas que d'autres te voient ainsi.

- Jaloux ?

- Tu es à moi. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'homme et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Effleurant la bouche du vampire, il susurra malicieusement :

« Pas encore… Et je te rappelle que c'est uniquement ta volonté de me faire patienter aussi cruellement, alors que nous pourrions...

- Inutile, Monsieur Potter, je ne tomberai certainement pas dans un piège aussi grossier… Bien que ce soit très tentant… Tu te prépares immédiatement et je t'attends à côté. »

Lucius regagna la pièce voisine tandis que le gryffondor s'exécutait en rechignant ouvertement. Pour retrouver une apparence plus décente, il disciplina tant bien que mal ses cheveux ébouriffés, usant de magie, il prit ensuite un malin plaisir à conjurer plusieurs tenues, optant finalement pour un jean tombant parfaitement et un tee-shirt blanc, à la coupe simple et ajusté à sa taille. … Histoire de faire enrager un peu le vampire ce qui était, selon lui, un juste retour des choses !

Lorsqu'enfin Harry se décida à rejoindre Lucius, il fut accueilli par un soupir impatient auquel il répondit d'un vague haussement d'épaule, feignant l'incompréhension. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, dans une position des plus suggestives et il n'eut aucun doute quant à l'efficacité de sa démarche volontairement provocatrice car les yeux gris le fixaient maintenant avec désir et envie. Après quelques secondes à se défier du regard, Harry se rapprocha de Lucius, si près qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration devenir plus irrégulière. Il passa naturellement ses bras autour de la nuque du vampire, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa bouche effleure plus franchement les lèvres froides.

C'était assez déroutant et bizarrement rassurant pour le brun de découvrir que s'il perdait tous ses repères quand le vampire usait de son aura à son encontre, la réciproque était également vraie. Même si Harry se sentait encore terriblement maladroit et franchement novice en la matière, ces derniers jours leur avaient permis d'instaurer cette relation de confiance sereine et ce jeu sulfureux de séduction qu'il désirait à tout prix poursuivre avec le vampire. Harry était désormais intimement convaincu que jamais Lucius ne le ferait souffrir délibérément. Il le lisait chaque matin dans son regard posé sur lui. De son index, le vampire traça la courbe de ses lèvres avant de susurrer moqueusement :

« Tu sais que je ne céderai pas à ton petit stratagème et que tu iras à la surprise organisée par Andromeda, de gré ou de force, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien.

- Tu vas bouder maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Lucius se contenta de poser ses mains plus franchement sur les hanches d'Harry et il rapprocha le corps fin contre le sien. L'air renfrogné qu'arborait le brun ne le rendait pas moins séduisant aux yeux du vampire à vrai dire, il le trouvait même encore plus irrésistible et adorable dans son attitude enfantine et comme mu par une volonté supérieure, Lucius se pencha vers sa bouche au goût fruité, bien décidé à la savourer pleinement. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de poursuivre davantage cet intermède et s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre car Kreattur venait de transplaner dans la pièce, les yeux fermés :

« C'est bon, Kreattur, tout va bien », annonça Harry dans un sourire crispé.

Avec incertitude, le vieil elfe ouvrit d'abord un œil et son regard humide se porta tout naturellement sur le couple, debout, au centre de la chambre et complètement habillés - Regulus Black soit loué. Il fut trahi par un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il déclarait joyeusement :

« Vous êtes attendus, jeune maître Harry, au salon. Madame Tonks m'a chargé de vous en informer.

- Puisque de toute manière, on se moque bien de ce que je peux bien vouloir… », marmonna le jeune sorcier

- Va prévenir les autres de notre arrivée, Kreattur. Nous descendons dans un instant… », asséna avec fermeté le vampire pour couper court à toute discussion.

Tandis que Kreattur s'inclinait respectueusement devant les deux sorciers et disparaissait dans un nouveau pop sonore, Lucius se contenta de fixer attentivement Harry qui se tenait désormais à un bon mètre de lui, tête basse. Le passage de l'elfe avait définitivement mis un terme brutal à cette matinée délicieuse et le vampire percevait maintenant toute la tension dans le corps de son futur calice. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en discuter avec lui pour savoir et comprendre. Célébrer son anniversaire ne faisait que renvoyer le brun à la réalité qu'ils avaient fuie tous deux en restant dans cette chambre , sauf pendant les quelques heures qu'Harry consacrait à l'entraînement du pouvoir des anciens, en compagnie de Severus et Drago.

Tout avait changé pour le gryffondor en si peu de temps, renversant au passage tout son monde, toutes ses certitudes, et même si à présent, Harry acceptait son attirance pour lui, même si leur relation devenait chaque jour plus passionnante, il n'en demeurait pas moins vrai qu'il était un gamin de dix-huit ans qui avait été contraint de tuer, qui avait été accusé par toute la communauté sorcière des pires crimes en s'étant soi-disant rallié aux Renégats et qui avait perdu l'amitié de son plus ancien ami, tout cela en l'espace de quelques semaines. Depuis leur dernière confrontation, Weasley n'avait pas adressé le moindre mot à Harry et Lucius savait que le brun regrettait amèrement cet incroyable gâchis dont il se jugeait vraisemblablement seul fautif.

« Je suis sincèrement navré, mon ange. »

Harry releva aussitôt la tête, interloqué :

« Quoi ?

- J'aurai dû dire à Andromeda que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle se réjouissait vraiment d'organiser cette journée en ton honneur et je n'ai simplement pas eu le cœur de la contrarier. Elle souffre encore tant de la perte de sa fille et de son mari. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle te considère, avec Teddy, comme sa seule famille aujourd'hui…

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Lus. Je suis même plutôt touché qu'elle ait pensé à mon anniversaire mais…

- Il y a Weasley.

- Je… Je suis désolé, c'est tellement égoïste de ma part.

- Certainement pas ! Je refuse que tu t'excuses de la sorte. Quand une décision qui te concerne au premier plan ne te convient pas, tu as le droit de m'en faire part et pour autant, cela ne fait pas de toi un gamin capricieux, égocentré ou que sais-je encore ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à ce que tu me dises toujours la vérité, que tu sois agacé, furieux, exaspéré… »

Lucius se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur la bouche du brun, et dans un soupir tendre, il sentit Harry lui répondre, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Le vampire commença par goûter doucement sa langue contre la sienne et très vite, sa découverte se fit de plus en plus audacieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne, à regret, de sa tentation :

« Ou comblé…

- Quelle modestie !

- Je veux que cette journée soit inoubliable et parfaite et si cela implique d'expédier Weasley à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, en version désartibulé, je te jure que je le ferais avec plaisir.

- Mon sauveur…, susurra Harry contre les lèvres du vampire.

- Que ne serai-je pas prêt à faire pour satisfaire mon calice ? »

Le brun adressa un sourire chaleureux et sincère au blond avant de murmurer doucement :

« J'ai tellement hâte de l'être enfin complètement, tu sais.

- J'en avais une vague idée…

- Seulement vague… Vraiment ?, minauda le jeune sorcier, reprenant à son compte les termes qu'avait utilisé le vampire à leur réveil.

- Tu es infernal…

- Pourtant, tu dis toujours que je suis un ange, non ?, questionna faussement le brun, dans un sourire qui se voulait mi-séducteur, mi-attendrissant.

- Un ange démoniaque et tentateur, sans nul doute… Allez, suis-moi. »

Lucius guida naturellement le gryffondor vers la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'étage du salon d'où provenait de plus en plus clairement l'écho des voix des convives. Lorsqu'Harry passa l'encadrement de la porte, il fut d'abord assailli par Kingsley qui l'enserra dans une étreinte virile, mettant davantage en pagaille ses cheveux pour le faire râler :

« Kings', s'il te plaît…

- Bon anniversaire, petit. Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Conscient du regard crispé de Lucius posé sur lui, Harry se dégagea légèrement de l'accolade bourrue du massif sorcier noir.

« Très bien et toi, Kings' ?

- J'ai vu Williamson hier soir mais on en reparlera demain et ce n'est pas négociable, compris ! Tu oublies les Renégats pour aujourd'hui.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi… Aucune discussion au sujet d'Ombrage ou du ministère, d'accord ?

- Parole de sorcier, répondit le sorcier, dans un éclat de rire sonore.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix railleuse de Drago qui interpelait Kreattur. Aussitôt, le vieil elfe les rejoignit, faisant léviter un plateau de gourmandises chocolatées en tout genre :

« Joyeux anniversaire, beau-papa… Une petite douceur, peut-être ? »

Drago adressa un sourire franchement moqueur au brun tandis que son regard indiscret se focalisait sur les marques bleutées qui apparaissaient ça et là sur la peau trop fine de son cou. Severus soupirait ostensiblement comme pour s'excuser de l'attitude puérile de son calice quand la voix d'Hermione, visiblement troublée, sembla s'excuser de les interrompre :

« Harry… »

Comme un signal pour les convives présents, tous s'écartèrent, laissant le brun en tête à tête avec la jeune sorcière :

« Salut, 'Mione.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

- Merci… C'est très gentil…

- Il… Il a décliné l'invitation d'Andromeda… Mais, moi… Je tenais absolument à être là. Je… Je voulais te dire que Ron… Ronald et moi sommes en désaccord et…

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Je refuse de lui adresser la parole tant qu'il se comportera comme un sombre crétin borné, bourré de préjugés ridicules, rétrogrades et…

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale, Mione, répondit le brun dans un sourire attendri.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagi immédiatement, tu sais, mais…

- Tu l'aimes.

- Ca n'excuse pas mon attitude attentiste le jour où tu nous as annoncés que tu voulais devenir le calice de Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne peux même pas prétendre avoir été réellement surprise quand tu nous as fait part de ta décision. J'avais déjà des doutes très sérieux depuis ce jour où tu as insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux Enfers pour libérer Stanley. J'avais juste peur de la réaction de Ron et…

- Et…

- Et j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le sujet, Harry. La relation d'un calice et de son vampire est considérée par certains détracteurs comme une forme de soumission esclavagiste…

- Ce n'est pas…

- C'est seulement une vision de cette relation et je suis loin de partager cette opinion pour être honnête avec toi. »

Harry adressa un sourire sincère à son amie qui poursuivit d'un ton docte :

« Ceux qui prétendent à une soumission du calice ne considèrent qu'un aspect de cette relation complexe, à savoir le fait que le vampire survit grâce au sang qu'il boit. Ils ne voient donc l'existence du calice que comme une réserve alimentaire pour une créature jugée habituellement incontrôlable et meurtrière, mais, c'est bien davantage pour certains théoriciens et je partage cette conviction.

- Vraiment ?, questionna le brun d'un ton où suintait le sarcasme.

- Parfaitement. Les instincts naturels du vampire sont de tuer pour survivre. Au contact de son calice, il retrouve une certaine forme d'humanité puisque sa bestialité est comme apaisée par son désir et son amour inconditionnel pour cet être qu'il protège à tout prix. Ensemble, les deux développent des pouvoirs exceptionnels liés à leur connexion particulière.

- L'humanité du calice et la puissance du vampire.

- C'est exactement cela.

- Je sais.

- Tu veux dire… Vous avez déjà…

- Non, pas complètement mais disons que je suis devenu plus sensible à la douleur et aux besoins des autres.

- Tu as déjà les pouvoirs d'empathie et de guérison !, s'enflamma aussitôt la jeune sorcière.

- Ne t'emballe pas si vite, je suis très loin de maîtrisé quoi que ce soit. J'ai seulement aidé un peu Drago quand Stanley était au plus mal… »

Hermione le couvait du regard quand elle chuchota :

« Tu es heureux avec lui. »

Aussitôt, le brun tourna son regard vers le vampire qui se trouvait près de la table où chaque convive avait pris place. Lucius ne prenait pas vraiment part à la discussion entre Kingsley, Andromeda, Severus et Drago et toute son attention s'était immédiatement reportée vers Harry qui lui souriait adorablement.

« Oui… Je le suis, Mione, je le suis vraiment. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha d'Harry et l'enserra de toutes ses forces :

« C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, 'Ry… Et personne ne me fera changer d'avis à ce sujet, pas même Ronald.

- Je suis désolé… Pour vous deux, je veux dire.

- Ne le sois pas ! Soit il continue sa vendetta ridicule et il me perdra, soit il redevient raisonnable et je daignerai écouter ses excuses. C'est aussi simple que cela !

- Il t'aime, tu sais. »

Hermione haussa les épaules pour toute réponse comme si ce que venait d'énoncer Harry était d'une banalité affligeante, puis, elle reprit, plus doucement :

« Je le connais. Il doit déjà regretter ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Peut-être... On devrait les rejoindre, tu ne crois pas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et déposa une bise affectueuse sur la joue du brun, l'entraînant avec enthousiasme vers les autres. Harry trouva naturellement sa place entre Lucius et Hermione.

Ce fut un moment convivial, ils dégustèrent ensemble un repas des plus succulents, préparé avec talent par un Kreattur au comble de la joie, mettant entre parenthèse tout ce qui aurait pu les ramener vers cette nouvelle guerre. Les heures passèrent ainsi doucement. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas que Drago parut s'agiter, il se leva rapidement et se hâta vers la sortie sous le regard alerté d'Harry. Le serpentard revint quelques minutes plus tard, berçant doucement Teddy.

« Il va bien ? », questionna Harry, visiblement inquiet.

Drago murmura avec un sourire un brin moqueur :

« A ton tour, Potty… »

Et sans attendre, le calice se rapprocha de son ancien ennemi et dans un sourire, il lui confia l'enfant sous le regard interrogateur des autres convives. Délicatement, Harry souleva Teddy et se dirigea vers un des fauteuils plus à l'écart. Il s'installa tranquillement, calant le petit garçon contre lui et naturellement, il joua de son index contre la bouche du bébé qui s'en empara de ses minuscules mains. Teddy tétait joyeusement le doigt d'Harry tandis que Drago assénait d'un ton péremptoire :

« Premières dents. Il hurlait comme un damné dans son berceau. »

Sous le regard fasciné des personnes présentes, Harry se laissait aller à sa magie. Il semblait perdu dans sa bulle, seulement focalisé sur Teddy et au bien-être extraordinaire qu'il ressentait à son contact. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, totalement absorbé par son petit filleul. Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque le sortit de cette curieuse transe et il releva ses yeux verts, constatant avec stupeur que Lucius venait de quitter le salon précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Drago souriait machiavéliquement sous le regard consterné de Severus.

« Ton aura de calice était totalement débridée pour soigner l'enfant. Il était préférable qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite. »

Harry se releva et sans perdre une seconde, il confia Teddy à Andromeda, se contentant d'un bref salut à tous les convives avant de se précipiter à la suite du vampire qui devait souffrir le martyr. Il sut exactement où chercher. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans le parc, sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Il avança vers le vieux chêne où Lucius s'était assis, tout contre le tronc majestueux de l'arbre centenaire. Le vampire releva la tête à son arrivée et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Ca va ? », questionna le brun doucement.

Pour toute réponse, le blond attrapa la main droite du gryffondor et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Calé contre son torse, Harry soupira doucement, se laissant aller à l'étreinte possessive et forte du vampire qui répondit :

« Mieux maintenant. »

Les lèvres froides de Lucius exploraient voluptueusement la nuque du gryffondor. Après de longues secondes, guidé par la main gauche du vampire, Harry tourna doucement la tête. Il eut un sursaut involontaire, en remarquant les canines allongées du vampire et son regard gris hypnotique. Il adressa pourtant un sourire confiant au blond. Il se pencha légèrement, facilitant ainsi la découverte sensuelle de Lucius. Ce fut d'abord sa langue qui caressa subrepticement sa peau, provoquant une vague de frissons dans tout son corps et ensuite, il ferma les yeux tandis que le vampire déchirait sa chair, buvant inexorablement son sang. Comme hors du temps, il sombra dans l'inconscience de cette chaleur parfaite.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29 : Comme hors du temps 2

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier chapitre, les choses se précisaient grandement pour le couple Lucius/Harry. Au cours de l'anniversaire de ce dernier, leurs amis sont réunis chez les Tonks. Poussé par Drago, le brun laisse sa magie de calice soulager Teddy, faisant fuir le vampire loin de lui. Intrigué et inquiet, le gryffondor part à la suite de Lucius et le rejoint dans le parc. Cédant enfin à ses instincts, le vampire mord le jeune homme.

Que dire ? Cette fois, nous y sommes, après 29 chapitres et quelques 4 ans et demi pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le commencement de cette fiction… J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra. En attendant vos commentaires, bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt, Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 29 : Comme hors du temps**

**(2ème partie)**

Lucius cessa de s'abreuver. Un filet du sang chaud d'Harry s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton et témoignait des dernières minutes écoulées. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement les sensations extraordinaires qui éveillaient son corps mort depuis plusieurs années. Tout son être se consumait désormais d'un feu qui lui était encore inconnu. Le soleil caniculaire brûlait ses paupières closes ; la faible brise estivale effleurait sensuellement sa peau la terre assoiffée embaumait l'atmosphère d'une tiédeur moite les feuilles du chêne centenaire bruissaient dans une mélopée harmonieuse ; et plus que tout, il y avait cette saveur. Intense, suave, charnelle. Le sang d'Harry. Le vampire essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, léchant la substance écarlate restante avec une délectation non feinte. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis des semaines, des mois maintenant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard se porta naturellement vers le garçon, installé comme une poupée fragile entre ses cuisses. Il semblait si pâle, calé contre son torse et quiconque les aurait surpris en cet instant, l'aurait accusé immanquablement d'avoir tué le brun tant ce dernier paraissait livide. Seul, son souffle qui jouait délicatement sur sa trachée l'assurait de la vie qui pulsait encore faiblement dans le corps de son calice. Son calice. Avec la plus grande douceur, il se leva, tenant contre lui son si précieux fardeau et le vampire se dirigea vers le manoir. Il prit garde de ne pas le réveiller, pas avant d'avoir atteint leur chambre pour qu'il finalise le lien.

Le vampire passa l'entrée majestueuse de la demeure des Tonks, longea le corridor, s'engagea dans l'escalier qui les mènerait à leur chambre. Il était sur le second palier quand un toussotement le fit se retourner. Drago se tenait là, main sur les hanches, dans une attitude faussement offusquée :

« Père, père, père… », minauda exagérément le serpentard.

Le vampire se retint de justesse d'hurler de frustration et adressa un lourd regard d'avertissement à son fils alors que ce dernier semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation :

« Nous vous attendions tous pour souffler les bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire de beau-papa.

- Harry n'est visiblement pas en état pour de futiles mondanités, railla Lucius. Cela n'a pu t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle déception ! Sev s'en faisait une telle joie depuis ce matin.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu nous excuseras donc auprès des invités.

- Je ne saurai y manquer… »

Drago fit mine de repartir et se retourna finalement.

« Je… Je voulais te dire que j'ai bien conscience de n'avoir pas été des plus amicales avec lui au tout début. Après tout, tu savais qu'il était mon ennemi attitré depuis ma première année à Poudlard, le gentil et irréprochable héros gryffondor contre le perfide serpentard, héritier des Malefoy. »

Le calice s'arrêta une seconde, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes pour continuer ses aveux inhabituels :

« Et surtout, il y avait maman. Tu sais, elle me manque encore tellement…

- Elle t'aimait infiniment, Drago, n'en doute jamais. Elle aurait été prête à tout sacrifier pour ton bonheur.

- Je sais et je veux aussi que tu sois heureux… »

Le regard de Drago se porta sur Harry que Lucius tenait si fermement contre lui.

« Sa magie est absolument parfaite pour toi, papa… Mon instinct de calice l'a ressenti tout de suite même si je me refusais à l'admettre les premiers temps… »

Lucius acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête, il était sincèrement ému car il comprenait que son fils lui signifiait ainsi son soutien et sa bénédiction dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Aucun des deux hommes n'était habitué à faire part aussi ouvertement de leurs sentiments, ainsi, l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à cette minute n'en était que plus forte. Le vampire murmura simplement :

« Merci Drago. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fier que tu sois mon fils. »

Le jeune calice ne put retenir un léger rougissement avant de relever le visage, avec toute l'arrogance et la superbe des Malefoy et déclara comme pour se sortir d'embarras :

« Pas que cette discussion me déplaise, père, bien au contraire, cependant, je n'ose vous rappeler que le délicat petit gryffondor profondément endormi a besoin de votre sang immédiatement. Je perçois à peine les battements de son cœur. »

Cette remarque emplie de sarcasmes fit sourire légèrement le vampire.

« Je te remercie sincèrement pour ta sollicitude à son égard, Drago, mais n'aie aucune inquiétude à son propos. Il va très bien et inutile de nous envoyer Kreattur dans une heure pour un motif insignifiant ou qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs sauf si tu tiens absolument à ce que je te déshérite dès demain, nous sommes d'accord ?

- Voyons, père, vous me prêtez de si vilaines intentions… Moi, vouloir plonger beau-papa dans l'embarras. C'est tellement loin de mes intentions. Jamais cela ne m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Tu m'en vois absolument ravi, Drago.

- J'espère bien parce que je… »

Drago se figea brusquement et il sentit son père se tendre également alors que Severus arrivait à leur hauteur. L'instinct aux aguets, Lucius semblait prêt à attaquer au moindre geste suspect de l'autre vampire car pour la première fois, il considérait son ami de toujours comme une menace, une sorte de rival. Harry lui paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant et il ne supportait pas de savoir un autre vampire aussi proche du magnifique brun alors qu'il n'avait pas finalisé le lien. Drago se plaça aussitôt entre les deux hommes et asséna durement :

« Papa, il ne risque rien. Sev ne lui fera jamais de mal. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

Comprenant aussitôt qu'il était la cause de la tension qui opposait le père et le fils, Severus se recula de plusieurs pas et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement aux propos de son calice.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Je voulais seulement vous dire que Shacklebolt et Granger s'apprêtaient à partir… Lucius… Lucius, tu sais que Drago a raison. Il ne risquera jamais rien avec moi, il est le fils de Lily. Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal ou ne le toucherai de cette façon. Tu peux me faire confiance… »

Le vampire resserra malgré tout son étreinte sur le corps endormi de son petit ange. C'était un conflit entre sa raison qui savait que Severus ne lui mentait absolument pas et sa nature profonde qui hurlait de rage et d'une peur animale. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête : éloigner Harry de toute tentation et le faire sien, encore et encore, qu'il devienne enfin son calice à part entière.

« Papa… »

Le murmure de la voix de son fils le sortit momentanément de ses réflexions et il se concentra tant bien que mal sur lui :

« Ecoute-moi, papa. Severus est mon vampire… »

Le calice laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que son père réalise pleinement la portée de ses paroles et calme la créature en lui, puis, il continua d'un même ton serein :

« Tu as dû contrôler durement ta nature vampirique depuis notre évasion du ministère et cela fait des jours maintenant qu'Harry et toi vous êtes officiellement promis l'un à l'autre et pourtant, tu as patiemment attendu que sa magie soit apaisée pour finaliser le lien. Ton calice sait désormais à quel point il t'importe, que tu places son bonheur et son bien-être au-dessus de tout. »

Silencieusement, Lucius acquiesça à plusieurs reprises aux remarques de son fils et finalement, il se détourna du couple pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry. Après seulement quelques pas, il se retourna et déclara dans un sourire apaisé :

« Merci à vous deux et au fait, Drago… »

Le blond qui s'était rapproché de Severus pour se câliner gentiment contre son vampire arrêta son mouvement, interloqué et demanda :

« Quoi ?

- N'oublie pas. J'étais sérieux. Si qui que ce soit venait malencontreusement interrompre ma nuit avec Harry, je crains de devoir te déshériter.

- Père, père, père… Je vous promets d'être sage comme une image jusqu'à demain, mais permettez que je taquine quelque peu beau-papa demain quand il nous rejoindra.

- Dans la limite où ni Severus ni moi ne sommes pris à témoin de votre petite rivalité puérile, je pourrais fermer les yeux mais si tu exagères vraiment, tu peux être certain que…

- Tu devras me déshériter… Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris... Alors, à demain, papa. », ricana gentiment le blond.

Sans se préoccuper davantage de son fils et de Severus, Lucius entra alors dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés, laissant la pièce dans une pénombre douce et chaude. Il alla jusqu'au lit et déposa délicatement le corps alangui du joli brun sur les draps. Harry geignit faiblement d'être séparé, même brièvement, de l'étreinte du vampire et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son abandon :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Les yeux vert émeraude papillonnèrent une seconde comme s'il cherchait d'où provenait cette voix qui lui paraissait si douloureusement éloignée de lui. Inconsciemment, il tenta de se relever pour se rapprocher de celui qui était capable de le faire trembler et le laisser si désireux, seulement grâce aux inflexions sensuelles de sa voix mais il était bien trop faible et retomba mollement sur le lit. Son mouvement n'avait pu échapper au vampire qui décida de ne pas torturer davantage son calice et le rejoignit, son corps couvrant à la perfection celui plus fin d'Harry.

« Je suis là. »

Cette phrase prononcée d'un ton profond sembla calmer légèrement le brun dont les cheveux en désordre tranchaient avec la blancheur immaculé de la taie d'oreiller. Jamais Lucius ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau qu'en cette seconde. Il admirait simplement les paupières closes, ses joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte en une supplique muette. Mu par son instinct, le vampire se pencha jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres du gryffondor.

« Je serai toujours là. »

Harry se cambra aussitôt comme si ce baiser délicat l'avait électrisé et qu'il cherchait à ne faire plus qu'un avec ce corps qui l'emprisonnait. Lucius se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur son bras droit. Il porta son poignet gauche à sa bouche et ses canines égratignèrent franchement la peau tendre jusqu'à laisser suinter son sang.

« Bois, Harry… Bois-moi. »

Aussitôt, il pressa son poignet contre la bouche entrouverte. Il eut un moment de frayeur et de panique en découvrant que le garçon semblait ne pas réagir, des secondes qui lui parurent des heures, des minutes qui lui parurent des journées. Enfin, il sentit les lèvres douces bouger, d'abord si fugacement qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, ensuite, la bouche du calice se fit plus vorace.

« Oui, c'est ça… Bois. Bois jusqu'à être mien… »

Un filet de son sang coulait à la commissure des lèvres du brun, glissant inexorablement sur son menton et le vampire grogna de satisfaction à cette image. Son calice le buvait comme s'il était une eau miraculeuse, la source de sa vie désormais. Il sentait l'emportement progressif du gryffondor et loin de s'en inquiéter, le vampire en était exalté, comblé. Il y avait aussi cette curieuse impression, comme s'il était capable de deviner toutes les pensées, toutes les sensations éprouvées par le brun. Chaleur. Envie. Excitation. Désir. Passion. Amour. Tout se mélangeait inexorablement dans un imbroglio d'émotions si intenses que le jeune sorcier semblait enivré, grisé de son sang.

Lucius écarta son poignet presque à regret et il n'entendit le son délicieusement plaintif qu'émit Harry en réponse que parce que tous les sens du vampire étaient en alerte.

« Encore… S'il te plaît… Encore…

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas très raisonnable, mon ange.

- Pourquoi ?, geignit faiblement le brun.

- Parce que tu es déjà ivre. »

Les yeux émeraude le fixèrent, interloqué pendant quelques instants, puis, Harry lui adressa un sourire charmant et se redressa jusqu'à frôler de sa bouche les lèvres froides de son vis-à-vis :

« Tu es mon vampire, Lucius Malefoy. »

L'audace sensuelle avec laquelle le gryffondor avait susurré cette phrase contre sa bouche fit gronder d'envie Lucius et avec une brusquerie certaine, le vampire plaqua le jeune sorcier contre le matelas puis s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser puissant. Lucius explorait sa bouche avec force. Il réclamait une reddition, une capitulation sans condition ce que le brun lui accorda de très bonne grâce et en cet instant, tout ce à quoi Harry parvenait à penser, son cerveau embrumé par le désir, c'était qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait tout. Tout de suite.

La magie des anciens parut réagir à cette réflexion car il devina la moiteur tiède de l'air dans la chambre, le corps froid et dévêtu du vampire tout contre lui. Il se trouvait nu lui aussi et sa silhouette épousait harmonieusement celle de l'ancien mangemort. De passionné et sulfureux, le baiser se fit plus doux, plus tendre avant de finir par un simple effleurement :

« Tu es mon calice, Harry Potter. »

Subjugué par le trouble qu'il lisait dans les yeux émeraude, Lucius retraça lentement de sa main les courbes parfaites de son visage, descendant ensuite le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier savourait la force de ses mots et envoûté par l'intensité du regard gris posé sur lui, il implora sensuellement :

« Je te veux, Lus… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

La réponse du gryffondor était comme du feu sur sa peau et Lucius brûlait littéralement de sentir sa chaleur contre son corps froid. Instinctivement, il embrassa sa bouche et il descendit vers sa gorge. Il voulait tellement le marquer encore et encore. Comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées, il entendit un chuchotement :

« Mords-moi si tu veux.

- Je t'ai déjà pris bien trop de sang.

- Mords-moi. C'est tout. »

Cette remarque était dite comme une évidence, le signe de l'accomplissement de ce qu'ils étaient désormais l'un pour l'autre et Lucius sentit ses canines percer une nouvelle fois la chair fine. Il s'abreuva doucement, juste pour retrouver ce goût qui le comblait tandis que son corps ondulait contre celui du calice. Ils se frôlaient dans cette danse voluptueuse et l'envie se faisait plus profonde, presque viscérale. Les mains du vampire quittèrent les hanches du brun pour caresser la virilité d'Harry, des va-et-vient fiévreux et intenses qui les laissaient à chaque fois encore plus désireux. Les gémissements du gryffondor se muaient en exhortations fébriles :

« Je… Oh, Lus… C'est… Je… Je peux plus… »

Sentant Harry aux portes de l'extase, Lucius interrompit son mouvement, faisant pester d'indignation le jeune sorcier. Le vampire lécha ensuite consciencieusement la plaie laissée par ses canines, il cala son visage dans le creux du cou du gryffondor et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa peau embaumait d'un parfum sucré, délicieux et bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, son envie du brun ne fit que croître encore davantage. Jamais, il n'avait désiré une autre personne ainsi, jamais son besoin n'avait été aussi violent. Il se décala sur le côté libre du lit, se privant légèrement de la chaleur du jeune sorcier et susurra lascivement :

« Tourne-toi, Harry. »

Aussitôt, le gryffondor obéit à son ordre et il se rapprocha de lui à nouveau, son souffle jouant contre les cheveux du brun. Il mordillait sensuellement la nuque d'Harry pendant que ses mains parcouraient sagement son corps, de la chute de ses reins jusqu'à son intimité.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Harry souffla d'agacement, d'appréhension, d'impatience aussi. Il sentait ce doigt lubrifié magiquement d'un informulé, qui jouait contre sa chair vierge et il hurla dans sa tête :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel ! »_

Le sourire contre son épaule et l'index du vampire qui le pénétra lui firent réaliser que Lucius avait perçu son emportement. Il en fut quelque peu honteux mais son esprit se concentra presque aussitôt sur le léger frôlement de ce doigt en lui. La douleur ne fut rien en comparaison de toutes ces sensations, ce bouillonnement dans son ventre et il n'éprouva qu'une gêne très relative quand le vampire s'appliqua à l'étirer longuement. Très vite, il se surprit à chercher davantage et à venir contre ses doigts qui lui faisaient tant de bien. Cependant, il exigeait plus… tellement plus…

« Lus… S'il te plaît…

- Il faudrait que tu sois plus précis dans tes requêtes, jeune homme… »

Il devinait le sourire moqueur du blond contre son épaule à sa supplique pathétique. Peut-être en d'autres circonstances, en aurait-il éprouvé de la gêne, un malaise de se trouver ainsi à implorer Lucius mais là, il sentait dans son esprit que son vampire aimait le savoir si avide et impatient.

« Je… Je veux que tu me baises. C'est… C'est assez direct pour toi. »

Le vampire gronda et Harry se sentit basculé avec force, plaqué contre le matelas. Lucius l'emprisonnait à nouveau de son corps et d'un mouvement brusque, il lui écarta largement les jambes, se positionnant entre ses cuisses. L'emportement sauvage de l'homme, loin de l'effrayer, comblait Harry car il était dans le même état d'excitation impatiente, d'envie furieuse. Il le voulait tellement qu'il nota à peine l'apparition d'un coussin qui le suréleva légèrement.

« Harry… »

Tout son être se tendit alors que la voix chargée de désir murmurait à son oreille son prénom et qu'il devinait le sexe du vampire tout contre son intimité. Son corps tremblait d'anticipation et il ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement tous les dieux qu'enfin Lucius le pénètre et le fasse sien.

« Regarde-moi, Harry… Regarde-moi. »

Il ne sut comment il trouva la force de répondre à l'ordre du vampire mais le gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et se confronta à cette faim brute dans le regard gris de son amant au moment où son intimité était étirée douloureusement. La bouche ouverte, il aurait pu hurler tant il avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait. Alors que Lucius s'enfonçait si lentement en lui, son souffle lui fut ravi dans un baiser empli de tendresse et quand les lèvres froides se détachèrent légèrement, il murmura dans un halètement :

« A… Attends… Un… Attends un peu… »

Si Lucius stoppa tout mouvement, enserré dans la chaleur étroite du plus jeune, il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour se retirer et alléger l'inconfort évident d'Harry tout au contraire, il accentua même la pression de ses mains froides sur les hanches du gryffondor. Après une minute, le vampire se recula légèrement, faisant inconsciemment gémir le brun avant qu'il ne revienne en lui puissamment et qu'il ne reproduise ce mouvement une seconde, puis une troisième fois.

Le corps tendu, Harry ne savait plus que ressentir. La douleur était certes encore là, mais bien plus diffuse et il y avait aussi cette excitation inédite, son ventre qui se crispait à chaque nouvelle poussée du vampire en lui. Il hoqueta de surprise quand, à cette tension, se rajouta la caresse appuyée de Lucius sur son sexe. Leurs bouches se cherchaient dans un baiser brûlant, désespéré. Tout allait si vite, peut-être même trop vite, ses mains tordant les draps fébrilement pour trouver un point d'ancrage dans ce tourbillon insensé, ses yeux émeraude se brouillant de tout ce flot d'émotions mêlées qui menaçaient de l'emporter définitivement.

Lucius dut lire en lui sa confusion car les mains froides cessèrent aussitôt toute leur caresse sur sa virilité, sur son aine et lentement, remontèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à saisir ses poignets, les guidant au-dessus de sa tête. Comme si le vampire espérait le goûter éternellement, les mouvements si frénétiques, encore quelques secondes auparavant, se firent alors beaucoup plus lents, plus profonds aussi et leurs baisers fous devinrent le fantôme de leurs lèvres s'effleurant.

« Tu es parfait, mon merveilleux petit calice… », souffla doucement le vampire contre sa bouche.

Le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir au compliment. Tandis que d'une main, Lucius maintenait toujours ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, de l'autre, il parcourait à nouveau son corps dans une découverte sensuelle jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse qu'il souleva avec brusquerie, les faisant légèrement changer de position.

« Putain ! »

Harry avait hurlé car au dernier à-coup, Lucius avait frappé un point sensible en lui. C'était comme si de l'électricité courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme si tout son corps réclamait grâce et le vampire, visiblement satisfait de sa réaction, s'appliquait désormais à toucher cet endroit particulier à chacun de ces va-et-vient, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort :

« Oh… S'il te plaît… Encore… »

La douceur avait laissé place à une frénésie insensée. Sa tête oscillant de gauche et de droite, son ventre bourdonnant de plaisir, le jeune sorcier venait à la rencontre de chaque mouvement de Lucius. Le vampire en profita pour libérer ses mains qui, instinctivement, se nouèrent dans le cou du blond. Harry ne pouvait que bredouiller des mots incohérents, sans suite :

« Je… Je veux… N'arrête pas… Jamais… »

L'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre… Son corps tremblant se tendit dans un spasme ultime alors que Lucius s'enfonçait encore en lui…

Ecroulé sur son calice, le vampire tentait vainement de reprendre pied. Dévastateur. Prodigieux. Inimaginable. Voilà les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit alors qu'Harry semblait encore inconscient sous lui, le sperme de son gryffondor collant son ventre dans une moiteur désagréable, mais il n'avait même plus la force de murmurer un sort de nettoyage. Un marmonnement épuisé le sortit de ses considérations futiles et il bougea son visage, cherchant paresseusement la bouche de son jeune amant.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était nonchalant, fatigué et pourtant empli de satisfaction. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le rire d'Harry résonna contre son oreille comme le plus délicieux des sons qui lui aient été donnés d'entendre :

« Oh, putain…

- Quel vocabulaire, ricana faiblement le vampire.

- Si j'avais pensé une seconde que ce serait aussi démentiel le sexe avec toi, je t'aurai sauté dessus depuis des semaines.

- Si j'avais pensé une seconde que ce serait aussi démentiel le sexe avec toi, je t'aurai pris dans le bureau du vieux fou dès le premier soir. »

Le rire du brun vibrait contre sa trachée.

« Pas sûr qu'à cette époque, j'aurai été aussi… coopératif…

- Aura de vampire… Ca te rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- Tu aurais donc odieusement abusé de moi, se moqua Harry dans un sourire.

- Dis plutôt que tu m'aurais imploré pour que je te baise encore.

- Je n'ai encore rien demandé… Encore moins imploré…

- Dois-je te rappeler que je peux désormais lire tes pensées, amour ?

- Je suis perdu alors… »

Harry déposa encore un baiser évanescent sur les lèvres froides :

« Je suis irrémédiablement… profondément… désespérément amoureux de toi, Lucius Malefoy. »

Le vampire passa une main tendre dans les cheveux et susurra contre son front, encore en sueur :

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

D'un informulé, Lucius nettoya son corps ainsi que celui de son calice, puis, il resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, savourant le silence reposant de leur chambre. Parfois, ils rompaient cette quiétude parfaite en s'embrassant tantôt avec douceur et nonchalance, tantôt avec ferveur et empressement jusqu'à ce Lucius reprenne franchement les hostilités en mordillant plus précisément la nuque du brun, assoupi contre lui. Harry bafouilla, titillé par les attaques perverses du vampire :

« Humm… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as déjà faim…

- Pas vraiment.

- Quoi alors ?, questionna le gryffondor dans un sourire.

- Fais-toi une raison tout de suite. Je suis une créature insatiable qu'il s'agisse de sang ou de sexe.

- Sois rassuré, je l'avais compris avant aujourd'hui.

- Je savais que j'avais choisi un calice aussi mignon et craquant que perspicace et intelligent. »

Harry asséna un coup sur le bras du vampire qui le ceinturait avec possessivité.

« Enfoiré.

- En fait, je voulais te dire… Je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le ton brusquement sombre et sérieux de Lucius alerta immédiatement Harry qui se retourna et se câlina instinctivement contre le vampire, son visage reposant sur le torse puissant du blond.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?, murmura avec sollicitude le gryffondor. Il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser à mes yeux. »

Le vampire fuyait clairement son regard ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage Harry.

« Lus, dis-moi…

- Tu es mis au ban de la société sorcière alors que tu devrais en être le petit prince. Après tout, tu es celui qui les as débarrassés de Voldemort et au lieu de cela, on te reproche ton alliance avec les Renégats, Ombrage mène une odieuse campagne de dénigrement simplement parce que tu es proche de moi, que tu m'as défendu et maintenant…

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de te faire enfreindre une nouvelle règle de la société sorcière…

- Mais enfin… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Les sorciers sont assez… disons… vieille école. »

L'amusement évident qu'Harry sentit alors dans le lien le fit se redresser assez brusquement :

« Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si peu…

- J'ai encore du mal à distinguer tes émotions et tes pensées.

- Mon pauvre petit calice, susurra Lucius dans un sourire faussement attendri.

- Et où voulais-tu en venir avec ton si brillant discours sur le conservatisme de la société sorcière ?

- Au temps pour moi, je pensais que mon fils t'avait expliqué qu'après la cérémonie de l'échange, il nous restait encore une dernière étape... »

Harry reprit naturellement sa place, son visage calé contre l'épaule du vampire et son souffle jouant sur la trachée de l'homme quand il susurra dans un sourire faussement innocent :

« Oh… Tu parles de l'union sorcière, c'est ça ?

- Evidemment. »

Le brun se tut et le silence se prolongea ainsi de longues secondes. Il sentait clairement l'agacement poindre dans le lien quand le vampire souffla avec exaspération :

« Alors ?

- Quoi ? Tu attendais une réponse, peut-être ?

- Tu le fais exprès…

- Si peu…, répondit Harry dans un sourire moqueur, reprenant les propos du vampire à son propre compte.

- Tu apprends décidément très vite, mon petit calice.

- Il paraît que je suis aussi mignon et craquant que perspicace et intelligent. »

Les yeux émeraude trahissaient la jubilation évidente d'Harry, sa joie aussi tandis que Lucius le fixait avec attention, cherchant à comprendre par quel hasard extraordinaire cette créature parfaite avait finalement accepté de devenir son calice. Il effleura sa bouche tendrement et susurra :

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter… Votre réponse ?

- Parce que c'était une proposition ?

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire mon petit calice ? »

Le vampire repoussa gentiment Harry contre les oreillers et se releva jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, à peine couvert par les draps emmêlés :

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, envisageriez-vous sérieusement d'unir magiquement votre vie à la mienne ? »

D'un informulé, le vampire fit léviter jusqu'à lui un petit écrin en velours noir qui se trouvait caché dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Il ouvrit la boîte et saisit l'alliance en or blanc ouvragée par les gobelins qui appartenait à sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Lucius se pencha légèrement, déposa un baiser délicat sur la main gauche du calice avant de glisser le bijou à son doigt :

« C'est oui ?

- Oh oui… Mille fois oui. »

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30 : Le réveil du calice

**Résumé :**Au cours des deux précédents chapitres, Harry est finalement devenu le calice de Lucius. La suite dès à présent et pour ceux qui espéraient ou craignaient - au choix – une tournure guimauve, je ne répondrais que par une seule phrase : « c'est bien mal me connaître »... J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous convaincra et j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires car un petit encouragement est toujours le bienvenu, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt, Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 30 : Le réveil du calice**

Lucius resserra davantage son étreinte, sentant l'éveil progressif de son calice alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux de la chambre. Le vampire tenta de ne plus songer à l'odeur entêtante d'Harry qui le rendait simplement fou de désir. C'était cependant sans compter sur cette faim qui le tiraillait littéralement. Bien sûr, il savait que les premiers jours, il aurait dû mal à atteindre une réelle sensation de satiété et qu'il devrait boire son calice de nombreuses fois pour consolider leur nouveau lien malgré tout, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son envie du gryffondor serait si puissante, si intense.

Les souvenirs de cette première nuit, absolument parfaite, lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Harry avait su surmonter sa peur, somme toute naturelle, pour s'offrir à lui. Il lui avait donné son sang et sa virginité, son cœur et son avenir. Ils avaient fait l'amour une seconde fois, au milieu de la nuit et depuis, le brun dormait paisiblement contre son torse.

Ce fut un tressaillement, un infime tremblement du brun qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il scruta plus attentivement les traits de son visage qui trahissaient un malaise évident.

« Harry… »

Le murmure de la voix du vampire calma un peu le calice dont les paupières papillotaient légèrement, signe de son prochain réveil.

« Harry…

- 'Jour, marmonna faiblement le jeune sorcier.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es brusquement agité.

- Je… »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'il fut impitoyablement submergé par une multitude de sensations, un flux ininterrompu de sentiments dont il ne parvenait même pas à situer l'origine. Tout se confondait dans un imbroglio qui le laissa totalement déboussolé.

« Je… Oh, Lucius… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Espérant faire taire ses voix nombreuses qui suppliaient, criaient, pleuraient, Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et se releva brutalement, retenant à grand peine un hurlement.

« Harry ! »

Lucius était terrifié par cette panique qu'il sentait dans leur lien et bien qu'il ignore la conduite à tenir, il eut l'instinct de ramener contre lui son calice et de mordre profondément sa gorge, buvant lentement son sang. Au fur et à mesure, Harry se laissa aller contre son torse et son esprit sembla oublier toutes ses voix pour se focaliser sur le seul désir de son vampire qui le réclamait avec possessivité. Après un long moment, il sentit la langue de Lucius passer sur la morsure ensanglantée pour cicatriser la plaie. Harry souffla profondément.

« Mer… Merci.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'était comme si… Je ne sais pas… Comme si… C'est ridicule…

- Explique-moi. », rétorqua peut-être un peu sèchement Lucius.

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux quand une seconde invasion de pensées traversa violemment son esprit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et bredouilla avec difficulté :

« Je… Suis… Je suis désolé. »

Lucius regarda son calice, interloqué et à nouveau, il se rapprocha de lui, doucement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal craintif :

« Pourquoi Harry… Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- Je… Je t'ai contrarié.

- Mais enfin, mon ange, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne suis absolument pas en colère contre toi, ni même le moins du monde agacé. Je suis seulement inquiet. »

Il laissa quelques secondes au gryffondor avant d'accrocher son regard perdu.

« Ecoute-moi. Tu vas te concentrer uniquement sur ma voix. »

Le brun acquiesça faiblement tandis que Lucius poursuivait :

« Ce sont tes pouvoirs alliés à la magie des anciens qui sont dans la dernière phase de fusion. Tu développes actuellement ton empathie de calice et c'est d'autant plus fort que tu es un sorcier très puissant, Harry. Cependant, les émotions que tu reçois sont troublées et confuses, complètement faussées en ce qui me concerne. Je veux que tu renforces immédiatement tes barrières d'occlumens, mon ange, alors, appuie-toi sur notre lien, d'accord ? »

Les yeux émeraude se fixèrent dans ceux du vampire et comme hypnotisé, il écouta attentivement les mots, se laissant bercer par la voix profonde et sensuelle de l'homme. Après de longues minutes, il soupira lourdement, soulagé, puis, s'abandonna à l'étreinte protectrice du vampire, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Lucius.

« Il faut que tu manges. Je t'ai pris bien trop de sang depuis hier. Tu es extrêmement affaibli et par conséquent, encore plus sujet aux émotions qui t'assaillent. »

Lucius caressait avec tendresse le dos de son calice dans un mouvement délicat pour le rassurer et après un moment d'un silence tranquille, il murmura :

« Nous allons nous préparer et descendre. Et peut-être serait-il aussi judicieux que tu parles dès ce matin à Drago de ce que tu as ressenti à ton réveil ? Il est le plus à même de t'expliquer comment gérer cela.

- Je pensais… Enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'on reste ici… Comme hier soir. »

Harry se redressa pour faire face au vampire. Il perçut clairement l'éclair fugitif de désir dans les yeux gris quand il se confronta à Lucius. Encouragé par cette envie qu'il lisait dans le regard de son amant, le brun commença par embrasser sensuellement la mâchoire de l'ancien mangemort et alors qu'une adorable rougeur enflammait ses joues, la bouche du gryffondor s'aventura plus près des lèvres de Lucius qui gronda avec frustration :

« Arrête ça, Harry.

- Arrêter quoi…

- Pas que l'idée me déplaise, tu peux me croire, bien au contraire, même mais… Je sens que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu essayes de le paraître et tu as besoin de reprendre un peu de force.

- Mais, j'ai envie de…

- Pas de discussion.

- Je vais bien quand tu me bois.

- Je t'ai bu à plusieurs reprises cette nuit et également, i peine cinq minutes si je ne m'abuse.

- Je n'entends plus leurs appels.

- Tu mens. C'est uniquement parce que tu es tout contre moi et que tu te concentres uniquement sur ma voix. Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir y faire face si tu… »

Aussitôt, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire et sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. Lucius soupira, bien conscient d'avoir contrarié son calice en refusant de céder à son adorable petite scène de séduction. Après quelques instants, il se décida à le rejoindre. Le jeune sorcier se tenait contre la vasque du lavabo et fixait son reflet pâle dans le miroir.

Le vampire l'observa tranquillement, puis, s'avança vers lui et finalement, enlaça sa taille fine, calant son visage sur son épaule :

« Tu sais bien que j'ai raison… »

Sa bouche glissa tendrement de sa nuque à la marque de la morsure si visible sur la peau pâle d'Harry qui lui répondit d'un grognement agacé.

« Non.

- S'il te plaît, mon ange…

- Je bouderai si je veux.

- Comment sais-tu…

- J'ai lu tes pensées… Involontairement, bien sûr… », ironisa le calice.

Alors qu'ils fixaient l'un l'autre leur reflet respectif dans le miroir, Lucius resserra son étreinte autour des hanches si fines du jeune sorcier et le fit se retourner vers lui avec brusquerie. Ses lèvres frôlèrent indécemment la bouche d'où s'exhalait un souffle un peu haletant, visiblement troublé par cette proximité sensuelle. Il mordilla faiblement la chair tendre et rose, si sensible tandis qu'Harry s'abandonnait progressivement dans ses bras. Lucius savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, usant et abusant de son pouvoir de séduction sur son calice mais il sentait de plus en plus l'agacement du brun face au développement excessif de son empathie magique et il souhaitait juste l'apaiser un peu.

Après de longues secondes à torturer ainsi son amant, Lucius s'écarta et lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Enfin calmé.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire ! Tu sembles tellement fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun était partagé entre amusement et exaspération face au comportement du vampire qui lui répondit :

« Plutôt oui. Allez… Suis-moi. »

Lucius s'empara des mains plus petites de son calice et l'entraîna vers la douche adjacente. Dévêtus d'un informulé, l'eau tiède les rasséréna tous deux alors qu'elle s'écoulait doucement sur leurs corps encore fatigués et endoloris de cette nuit passionnée. Le vampire caressa avec tendresse Harry et mit fin à ce moment, en faisant léviter jusqu'à eux un immense drap de bain blanc autour duquel ils se lovèrent. C'était un de ces instants inoubliables et merveilleux, un temps qui leur laissait entrevoir à quel point leur vie venait de changer à tout jamais car ils savaient que l'autre était désormais ce qui importait le plus. Ils s'habillèrent ensuite rapidement et sans échanger une seule parole, ils quittèrent la chaleur protectrice de leur chambre pour rejoindre les autres habitants de la demeure.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, ils furent accueillis par le regard un brin moqueur de Drago :

« Et bien, je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on vous verrait avant au moins plusieurs heures…

- Dis-moi, fils, tu te souviens de notre discussion d'hier sur les risques d'être éventuellement déshérité. »

Drago tenta de garder un air parfaitement neutre sur son visage, cependant, ses yeux trahissaient son amusement dans un pétillement des plus séduisants et tandis que le père et le fils se défiaient du regard, l'attention d'Harry se reporta vers le couffin près de la vaste cheminée. Il s'approcha doucement de Teddy qui dormait paisiblement. Le gryffondor était fasciné par ses minuscules petits poings fermés, par ses paupières si fines qui tressautaient au gré des pérégrinations rêveuses de l'enfant. Sa magie chauffait agréablement au contact du nourrisson et sans même en avoir conscience, Harry se pencha jusqu'à effleurer la joue douce de son filleul. Ce fut la voix de Drago, très proche, qui le fit sursauter.

« Prends-le dans tes bras.

- Je vais le réveiller.

- Aucune chance, beau-papa. »

Le gryffondor souleva doucement le bébé et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Il commença à le bercer en effectuant de si petits mouvements. En dehors de la morsure de Lucius, c'était la première fois depuis son réveil qu'il ne percevait plus toutes ces voix qui l'assaillaient de souffrance. Il se laissa progressivement aller à cette chaleur inédite qui l'inondait d'une félicité, d'une quiétude extraordinaire. Ce fut un soupir las de Drago qui lui fit tourner légèrement le visage vers l'autre calice :

« Pardon ?

- Tu dois lui insuffler ta force en te laissant guider par ton empathie, protéger la source de sa magie. Tu dois te fondre en lui pour lui apporter les soins, la douceur dont tu sais qu'il a besoin mais sans altérer son pouvoir avec ta puissance, d'accord ?

- C'est si… C'est si fort… si merveilleusement agréable.

- Je sais, Harry. La première fois que j'ai partagé ma magie dans ce but, j'ai cru défaillir tellement je me sentais bien. »

Lucius se rapprocha et fit un signe discret à son fils qui s'éclipsa, laissant seuls le nouveau couple et le petit orphelin.

« Tu te sens mieux, mon ange ?

- Oh… Il est tellement pur et parfait, délicat, fragile…

- N'agis pas trop longtemps où il pourrait très vite devenir dépendant de ta magie. »

Le jeune sorcier grogna mais bien conscient qu'il pouvait involontairement atteindre la source même de la magie de Teddy, il se força à reposer le petit enfant dans le couffin. Il ne put malgré tout se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui avant de longues minutes. Il se réfugia finalement dans les bras de Lucius qui le réconforta à son tour en caressant le bas de son dos avec tendresse.

Ils s'écartèrent en entendant s'ouvrir dans un grincement la porte du salon tandis que pénétraient Severus et son calice.

« Drago m'a prévenu de votre présence inattendue. S'est-il produit quelque chose ?

- Je… »

Harry sembla désarçonné un instant par le ton impératif et urgent du maître des potions. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand son vampire le coupa :

« Depuis ce matin, Harry semble souffrir tout particulièrement des interférences de sorciers en difficulté. »

Severus se rapprocha aussitôt d'eux et fixa le jeune sorcier d'un regard acéré :

« Drago et moi avions pensé à cette possibilité compte tenu du pouvoir des anciens. Dites-nous, Harry, de qui percevez-vous les souffrances et à quelles intermittences ?

- C'est… C'est quasi continuel, sauf lorsque j'ai bercé Teddy et quand Lucius m'a mordu. Quant à l'origine de ces appels, je ne sais pas trop…

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de Stanley ou du bébé, demanda Drago pour confirmer ses craintes.

- Non… Non, je ne crois pas. Je dirai que c'est… Plus lointain…

- Il faut que tu saches qu'avec les barrières magiques de cette propriété, je n'ai, pour ma part, jamais perçu les appels extérieurs. A aucun moment depuis notre arrivée. »

Harry cligna des yeux à la remarque de Drago et bafouilla :

« Mais… Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce que nous avions déjà tous suspecté, mon ange. La magie des anciens t'a préparé à devenir calice, tu as acquis certains pouvoirs empathiques avant même que tu acceptes de devenir mien et maintenant, tu développes de façon exponentielle des capacités extraordinaires de guérison. Tu captes les souffrances des autres au-delà des barrières magiques, ce qui explique cette douleur si vive que tu as ressentie ce matin à ton réveil.

- Il va falloir sérieusement augmenter tes séances d'entraînement pour que tu bloques ton esprit aux invasions intempestives, sinon, tu vas devenir fou et je sais de quoi je parle. A chaque fois que je capte la souffrance d'une personne – si infime soit elle - et que je ne parviens malheureusement pas à la soulager, je ressens chacun de ses tourments comme des dizaines de sortilège doloris.

- Très encourageant, marmonna le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Il n'a pas tort, Harry… Lorsque tu étais au plus mal après l'assemblée du magenmagot, Drago ne pouvait absolument pas s'éloigner de toi, même une seconde. »

Severus s'approcha du brun et sans se soucier du regard monstrueusement jaloux que lui adressa son meilleur ami, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier :

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu as l'impression de n'avoir aucune prédisposition en matière d'occlumencie parce que tu as toujours en mémoire les cours que je t'avais donnés lors de ta cinquième année, cependant, je te l'affirme : c'est faux. Tu as déjà la protection naturelle de ton esprit car il est relié à ton vampire mais tu as également ta propre force, elle est presque sans limite, associée à celle des anciens. J'en suis convaincu depuis bien longtemps et j'ai largement pu m'en rendre compte durant ces dernières semaines. Il faut simplement que tu croies en toi, en ton pouvoir. »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, décontenancé d'entendre des propos aussi positifs dans la bouche de son ancien professeur qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui signifier sa médiocrité. Il se contenta d'un sourire intimidé, cependant, très vite, son attention se reporta sur Lucius. Il le sentait furieux, prêt à bondir au moindre geste. Harry recula légèrement, fixant son vampire, avec incrédulité :

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- C'est ça, fais comme si j'avais mal interprété le lien encore une fois. »

La petite dispute n'échappa pas à Drago qui renchérit :

« Oserais-je vous rappeler, mon très cher papa, que Severus est ton meilleur ami et très accessoirement, ton gendre et mon vampire.

- Inutile d'en rajouter, Drago et quant à toi, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais manger sans tarder, il me semble !

- Hé, pas la peine de devenir désagréable. »

Bien qu'un peu exaspéré, le brun souriait et il se redressa, posant une brève seconde sa bouche sur les lèvres froides de Lucius qui resta sans réaction, estomaqué par l'air frondeur de son jeune amant. Harry ne se fit pas prier davantage et rejoignit la table, appelant Kreattur. Le vieil elfe s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous, Maître Harry Potter ?

- Tu pourrais me préparer un déjeuner assez copieux.

- Très… copieux ! », l'interrompit Lucius en s'asseyant face au gryffondor.

Harry soupira et reprit :

« D'accord, très copieux.

- Et, s'il vous plaît Kreattur, privilégiez des aliments sucrés : chocolat, gâteaux et…

- Lus…, tenta vainement le brun.

- Confiture. Quoi ? Tu désires autre chose ? demanda le vampire en narguant ouvertement son calice visiblement outré.

- Non, puisque tu sembles savoir mieux que moi ce dont j'ai envie et besoin, rétorqua Harry avec humeur.

- J'en déduis que cela te satisfait pleinement si tu ne trouves rien d'autre à redire. Ne tardez donc pas davantage, Kreattur. »

L'elfe disparaissait aussitôt dans un pop sonore. N'ayant pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre les deux hommes, Drago les avaient rejoints à table, prenant place à la droite de son ancien ennemi et amusé, il murmura à son intention :

« On dirait qu'il y a déjà des nuages au paradis, beau-papa Potty ? »

Tandis que Severus soupirait ostensiblement et adressait un regard lourd de reproches à son calice, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre dans un sourire :

« Ne te réjouis pas trop, Drago, ou il pourrait te déshériter.

- Je tremble… Je suis terrifié.

- Tu devrais pourtant l'être… Tu devrais, crois-moi… »

La discussion reprit ensuite plus calmement, chacun évoquant plaisamment les souvenirs de la veille lors du repas d'anniversaire d'Harry jusqu'à ce que l'elfe transplane à nouveau dans le salon, chargé d'un lourd plateau de victuailles appétissantes. Harry ne perdit plus une seconde. Il s'empara de la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il dégusta sans bouder son plaisir. Aidé largement par l'autre calice, il dévora comme jamais et la satisfaction du vampire qu'il devinait dans son lien le rendit étrangement heureux.

Après une bonne heure passée dans cette ambiance conviviale, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le couffin où babillait gentiment Teddy qui venait de s'éveiller.

« Continue Potty et régale-toi bien. C'est ma minute de bonté. Je m'occupe de lui et la prochaine fois, ce sera toi, d'accord ? »

Harry répondit d'un sourire à l'autre calice qui poursuivit, en faisant léviter à ses côtés le couffin blanc :

« Sev, tu viens… Sinon, père pourrait croire que tu en veux à la vertu de son précieux gryffondor ! »

Exaspéré, le maître des potions grogna le prénom du serpentard qui répondit avec toute sa mauvaise foi :

« Une remarque à me faire peut-être, Sevy ?

- Je me demande bien pourquoi j'aurai à te faire une remontrance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais preuve d'une telle maturité dans toute cette histoire, asséna sarcastiquement le maître des potions à son calice, maintenant, avance. Je te suis. »

Drago et Severus laissèrent ainsi le nouveau couple pour s'occuper de l'enfant et ce ne fut qu'après un long moment, alors qu'Harry finissait une dernière viennoiserie succulente, que Lucius se leva à son tour et s'installa à la place laissée vacante par son fils, près d'Harry. Il posa une main possessive au creux de ses reins, les rapprochant dangereusement :

« Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

Les yeux émeraude papillonnèrent légèrement, essayant vainement de se concentrer sur les intonations veloutées de la voix du vampire.

« Harry… Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Cette fois, le brun trouva assez de volonté pour bafouiller un semblant de réponse qui fit sourire Lucius. L'ancien mangemort se pencha légèrement, juste pour effleurer les lèvres de son amant une seconde avant de demander :

« Est-ce que tu entends toujours des appels au secours comme ce matin au réveil ?

- Un peu… Plus vraiment… Disons que je sens vaguement leur présence mais ils ne parviennent plus à passer complètement les barrières de mon esprit.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je pense que tu as repris suffisamment de force pour y faire face.

- Mais… ».

Le brun s'arrêta, pas certain d'oser réellement formuler ses craintes et ses doutes, de peur de susciter une autre dispute avec son vampire.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Harry ?

- Rien… Rien d'important.

- Tu dois me parler. Je sais ce que tu penses, qu'avec ton caractère et le mien, certaines discussions risquent d'être particulièrement animées et houleuses mais après tout, qui dit dispute, dit aussi réconciliation, n'est-ce pas ? », susurra le vampire contre la bouche du brun dans un sourire complice.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sentant clairement la main du vampire se faire plus présente et il rétorqua :

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Je suis calice… Je veux dire… Si jusqu'à hier, j'avais déjà envie de câliner Teddy ou d'aider Stanley, maintenant, c'est… Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Je veux… Je veux tellement… C'est comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Toute cette chaleur et je ne peux même pas… Drago, Severus et toi, vous voulez que j'utilise l'occlumencie pour leur faire barrage…

- Non, pas exactement. Comme te l'a dit Drago, tu dois simplement parvenir à faire le tri dans tous ces messages. Tu dois apprendre à te fermer aux pensées intempestives et venir en aide à ceux qui ont réellement besoin de ta présence et de ta force magique. Progressivement, l'occlumencie te permettra de te protéger et je t'aiderai aussi avec notre lien. »

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait à cette seconde si proche du vampire. Il ne lisait dans le lien qu'une réelle affection à son égard, une telle volonté de le protéger, de l'aimer plus que tout au monde qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher davantage de Lucius qui ne se fit pas prier et le souleva facilement. Assis une jambe de part et d'autre des cuisses du vampire, Harry se laissa aller à ses sensations, il ferma les yeux pour savourer le souffle de son amant sur son visage, ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord assez sagement mais très vite, la passion qui les dévorait se déchaîna, chacun brûlant pour plus de contacts, plus de caresses fiévreuses. Les vêtements devenaient une gêne et Lucius n'aspirait déjà qu'à s'enivrer de l'odeur de la peau de son calice, il désirait encore le goûter et le prendre… Si fort qu'il recula légèrement, faisant cesser leur baiser et grogner sauvagement le jeune homme :

« Lus…

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je t'ai bu déjà trop de fois depuis hier.

- Je m'en moque. Mords-moi. Fais-moi l'amour. »

Lucius n'eut ni la force ni l'envie de le repousser une seconde fois. Il murmura un « collaporta » qui ferma magiquement l'entrée du salon et s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche presque avec férocité. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait songé que son désir pour le gryffondor pourrait être aussi fort. Le jeune sorcier était une esquisse parfaite de sensualité et de luxure, sa tête rejetée en arrière au gré des divagations aventureuses du vampire dans son cou. Harry gémissait faiblement, tentant de retenir des sons sulfureux entre ses lèvres et, finalement, n'y tenant plus, Lucius fit disparaître complètement leurs habits.

Le blond s'appliqua alors à caresser de sa bouche chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle et exquise et à préparer le corps de son jeune amant à le recevoir entièrement. Il s'abreuva ensuite avec avidité dans cette chaude saveur rouge tandis qu'Harry se noyait dans les limbes de son plaisir, se cambrant avec fureur sur ce sexe qui l'empalait désormais impitoyablement. Leur mouvement respectif devenait plus désordonné, frénétique, sauvage et les rapprochait inexorablement d'une extase incroyable. Ils rendirent l'un l'autre dans un ultime assaut qui les laissa tous deux, sans plus aucune force, atrocement fourbus et délicieusement exténués. Dans un réflexe post-coïtal, Harry s'affala sur Lucius qui le serra étroitement, ébouriffant encore davantage ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Ils échangèrent finalement un dernier baiser avec nonchalance, retrouvant progressivement une respiration plus calme.

« Encore…, marmonna dans un sourire épuisé le jeune sorcier.

- Sois sérieux ! Tu n'y survivrais pas… »

Le rire parfait du garçon résonna dans le salon, au grand dam de Lucius qui sentit son envie revenir presque immédiatement. Il se demanda vaguement si un jour, il se sentirait rassasié de lui et eut un doute sérieux à ce sujet alors qu'il continuait à cajoler tendrement le corps brûlant tout contre le sien.

« Je veux bien essayer pour voir…, mordilla sensuellement Harry à l'oreille du vampire.

- Tu es infernal depuis ton réveil. »

Comme pour clore les débats, Lucius marmonna un sort qui les nettoya et les rhabilla, faisant grogner avec amusement le gryffondor :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, je… »

Le reste de la phrase mourut entre les lèvres du brun qui se tordit brutalement de douleur. Lucius, affolé par cette souffrance qui transperçait le lien, tenta de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises :

« Harry ! HARRY ! REPONDS-MOI ! »

Le jeune sorcier s'était finalement évanoui entre ses bras. Hagard, il restait là, tenant le corps inerte de son calice et tout ce qu'il parvenait à ressentir était une terreur inédite. Même aux pires moments de son existence face à Voldemort, même quand il avait craint pour la vie de son fils pendant la bataille de Poudlard, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'un tel désastre inexorable, comme s'il était happé vers un puits de ténèbres sans fonds. Il murmurait vainement le prénom de son amant quand la porte du salon claqua violemment et que son fils, essoufflé, se précipitait vers eux, suivi de Severus.

Il ne sut que répondre quand Drago le questionna sur ce qui venait de se produire. Tout son instinct de vampire hurlait en lui alors qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces le corps inconscient contre le sien. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31 : Héritage

**Résumé **: Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Pourquoi une telle crise ? Voici le début des révélations… Et ce ne sera pas facile pour le jeune calice. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre de la quête des temps nouveaux vous plaira… Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous dis à bientôt. Bonne lecture à tous, Lilywen.

PS : un petit message d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu ! Et encore une fois tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année…

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 31 : Héritage**

Drago se releva et se dirigea péniblement vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bain adjacente. S'appuyant lourdement contre la vasque blanche, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir avec effroi. Ses traits tirés, ses yeux cernés de noirs le renvoyaient à ces deux derniers jours cauchemardesques et encore il pouvait presque s'estimer heureux car maintenant, il parvenait à s'éloigner légèrement d'Harry dont l'état semblait enfin se stabiliser. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche pour retrouver un semblant d'apparence et effacer les traces de ces trop nombreuses heures passées sans trouver le sommeil ; en vain cependant, tant il était à bout de forces. Le constat était évident : il avait abusé excessivement de sa magie de calice pour apaiser le gryffondor.

Il sursauta brusquement quand il sentit l'étreinte de Severus. Le maître des potions posa son visage sur l'épaule du blond et susurra :

« Tu es épuisé. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu t'appeler.

- Désolé, Sev. »

Le vampire embrassa doucement la gorge de son calice. Il murmura après de longues secondes :

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser pour ça. »

Le sourire fatigué que lui adressa Drago au travers du miroir le rassura un peu et Severus poursuivit du même ton doux et empreint d'inquiétudes sincères :

« Y a-t-il eu une évolution cette nuit ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience, mais, à certains moments, je le sens tout proche du réveil. Ca ne devrait plus trop tarder… Enfin, j'espère car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps…

- Je sais. »

D'une habile pression sur sa taille, Severus fit retourner le corps de son calice pour lui faire face. Son regard gris l'envoûta au moins autant que la senteur délicatement parfumée de sa peau pâle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir de ses lèvres, mordillant plus franchement pour s'abreuver de son sang. Drago accepta de bonne grâce l'exigence de son vampire et s'abandonna complètement à son étreinte, fermant les yeux de plaisir et fatigue mêlés.

Il geignit faiblement quand Severus passa sa langue pour cicatriser la marque de leur lien. Les mains élégantes du maître des potions ébouriffaient avec tendresse ses cheveux et le regard sombre le dévisageait, partagé entre amour et désarroi de ne pouvoir atténuer sa charge.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, Sevy… Je vais bien. »

Le brun taciturne renifla ostensiblement :

« C'est tellement évident à te voir ainsi. Par Salazar, Drago ! Ca fait deux jours et tu n'as pas dû dormir plus de trois heures en tout et pour tout !

- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est au-dessus de ma volonté. Le calice en moi veut le soulager, ce n'est pourtant pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre, non ? »

Le vampire embrassa brièvement ses lèvres ourlées si sensuelles avant de riposter :

« Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton, maudit garnement. Je suis ton vampire et c'est également au-dessus de ma volonté de vouloir te protéger et t'épargner toute cette souffrance.

- Si je n'étais pas déjà fou de toi, je tomberai inévitablement amoureux après une telle déclaration, se moqua gentiment Drago.

- N'en rajoute pas, veux-tu ? »

Le joli blond lui répondit d'un sourire attendri et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer de sa bouche le visage sévère de son compagnon, gagnant inexorablement son lobe d'oreille qu'il s'amusa à suçoter. Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître les désirs de Severus bien que ce dernier se montrât des plus énigmatiques et secrets en ce domaine et il n'eut aucun doute quant à la réussite de son entreprise alors que le maître des potions se laissait aller à ses envies, caressant son corps et agrippant ses cuisses pour le faire asseoir sur la vasque. D'un geste brusque, le maître des potions écarta les jambes de son calice pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Tu n'es certainement pas en état pour ce que tu me proposes alors arrête ça immédiatement, petit allumeur !

- C'est toi qui m'a rejoint dans cette salle de bain et qui m'a mordu. Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible dans le rôle du calice innocent.

- Vraiment ?, minauda exagérément Drago dans un soupir.

- Oui, vraiment et de toute façon, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Alerté par les propos du vampire, Drago se redressa aussitôt et demanda d'un ton alarmé :

« C'est papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Non, il va plutôt bien si l'on considère qu'il ne peut boire son calice depuis l'attaque alors que leur lien était tout juste scellé. Je lui ai redonné de la potion sanguine et il arpente le grenier comme un lion en cage en attendant le réveil de son gryffondor.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai simplement pensé que la présence de Teddy pourrait peut-être sortir Harry de son état comateux en stimulant son instinct de protection.

- C'est risqué mais… Pourquoi pas ? Depuis cette nuit, j'ai senti à plusieurs reprises l'éveil de sa magie guérisseuse, elle devrait réagir spontanément à la présence du bébé. J'aurai dû y penser avant.

- Je t'en prie, tu as très bien agi en le coupant du reste de la maison le temps qu'il reprenne des forces. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue renfrognée, peu convaincu par les propos bienveillants du vampire.

« Cesse donc de bouder : tu creuses cette vilaine ride sur ton front et je suis certain que tu ne le souhaites pas…

- Tu me connais si bien, ironisa Drago.

- Mieux que toi-même… Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et suis-moi. »

Le maître des potions se pencha et déposa une seconde ses lèvres sur la bouche de son insupportable blondinet avant de le tirer brusquement hors de la salle de bain.

Dès que le jeune serpentard aperçut le couffin déposé par son homme sur le fauteuil à côté de l'entrée de la chambre, il se dirigea vers lui et souleva avec précaution l'enfant profondément endormi. Sans perdre un instant, Drago alla jusqu'au lit où il avait veillé Harry et posa avec délicatesse le bébé sur la poitrine de l'autre calice. Presqu'aussitôt, il sentit l'aura magique du gryffondor s'agiter autour du nourrisson avant de se fondre doucement en Teddy.

« Il le protège alors qu'il n'est toujours pas éveillé ! », s'exclama avec stupéfaction Drago en se tournant vers Severus.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au plafond dans un sourire :

« Comme si le fait qu'il ne fasse jamais rien comme tout le monde, pouvait réellement te surprendre.

- Parce que tu veux essayer de me faire croire maintenant que tu n'avais pas espéré son réveil immédiat grâce au petit.

- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire, soupira le vampire, et je te rappelle que c'était mon idée à la base. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur eux. Il ne faut pas que la magie d'Harry déborde et ne perturbe celle de l'enfant.

- Oui, oui… », marmonna Drago.

Le blond s'approcha à nouveau du tableau attendrissant du nourrisson toujours paisiblement endormi, son visage de poupon angélique calé sur le torse du gryffondor. Il posa sa main droite sur le front brûlant de son ancien rival. Immédiatement, Drago se sentit transporté par l'aura magique du calice, enveloppé dans un monde silencieux, happé par cette brise calme, ce vent chaud et bienfaisant, ce souffle irréel, irrationnel qui le bouleversait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Il haleta et ôta brusquement sa main :

« Je… Par Merlin ! Je me doutais quand il m'avait aidé avec Stanley que son pouvoir de guérison serait exceptionnel… Mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement… C'est incroyable, Sev !

- A ce point ?

- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas laisser Teddy plus longtemps à son contact. Même s'il le protège, il pourrait altérer trop profondément la source de sa magie.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait attendre encore une minute pour voir si Harry se réveille...

- Non. »

La voix de Lucius avait rompu le dialogue du couple et Drago se tourna pour observer son père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Son teint d'habitude d'une blancheur parfaite semblait plus terreux. Son regard épuisé était focalisé sur son amant inconscient.

« Il ne doit pas rester plus longtemps. Ce serait prendre trop de risques pour le bébé, même si cela pourrait me ramener Harry plus vite. Il ne nous pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

Le rappel à l'ordre de son père sortit Drago de sa contemplation et il se hâta aussitôt vers Teddy. Il souleva le petit bonhomme qui manifesta promptement son désaccord en s'époumonant comme un beau diable, gesticulant de toute la force de ses bras minuscules :

« Dis donc la marmaille, je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours alors si tu pouvais éviter de tester les limites de ma patience aujourd'hui... »

Loin de calmer la colère de Teddy, ses sanglots semblèrent doubler en intensité sous le regard de plus en plus affolé de Drago qui se sentait sincèrement à bout de forces. Severus se rapprocha aussitôt de son calice. Bien conscient du fait qu'il allait fortement contrarier l'instinct guérisseur de son compagnon, il se contenta d'asséner d'un ton volontairement apaisant :

« Je vais m'en charger, c'est plus raisonnable. »

Même si la moue renfrognée du blond traduisait clairement son agacement de ne pouvoir calmer le nourrisson, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait disperser sa magie, déjà trop affaiblie, entre Teddy et Harry. Dans un soupir résigné, il acquiesça aux propos de Severus et tandis que le couffin lévitait jusqu'à eux, il confia le bébé à son vampire qui reprit du même ton :

« Je vous laisse. Fais attention à toi. »

Touché par l'inquiétude qu'il devinait dans ses paroles, Drago encadra de ses mains le visage de son vampire, il embrassa brièvement sa bouche et répliqua dans un sourire :

« C'est valable pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment. »

Severus caressa juste une seconde les cheveux de son calice et après un discret hochement de tête à destination de Lucius, il s'éclipsa de la chambre avec l'enfant. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était troublé que par la respiration à peine perceptible du gryffondor. Après un temps, Drago se rapprocha de son père qui fixait d'un air hagard le lit où dormait Harry depuis le drame.

« Papa, chuchota le jeune homme, papa, tu m'entends… »

Comme s'il sortait d'une transe rêveuse, le vampire se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu me parlais…

- C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je suis certain que je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur de toute ma vie.

- Je comprends, papa. Quand Severus a été attaqué par Nagini dans la cabane hurlante, je souffrais atrocement et sentir que je pouvais le perdre définitivement était au-delà de ce que je pourrais te décrire. »

Le corps entier du vampire sembla se raidir à la simple idée qu'Harry aurait pu mourir et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce drame.

« Papa… Papa, tu sais que tu n'es en rien responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Je me suis promis de le protéger. »

Se détachant de Drago, Lucius s'installa sur le lit et effleura de sa main droite le front brûlant de son calice. Il repoussa délicatement une mèche brune et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes. Il caressa de sa langue la chair délicate au goût fruité et il chuchota tout contre la bouche du bel endormi :

« Tu es magnifique... Tellement magnifique… »

Drago se recula jusqu'à la porte, voulant laisser au couple le plus d'intimité possible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard, même un instant, de la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Enfant, il avait toujours considéré son père comme un sorcier fort et puissant ; il était pour lui un repère inébranlable, indestructible : cette idée pouvait prêter à sourire tant elle paraissait empreinte de naïveté mais c'était bien ainsi qu'il le considérait et là, il découvrait derrière l'image parfaite, l'homme perdu, désemparé. Son cœur se serra violemment et il songea qu'après sa mère, il pourrait le perdre lui aussi si Harry ne revenait pas à lui dans un avenir proche. Il hoqueta douloureusement à cette seule pensée.

Lucius se retourna brusquement et fixa son fils dont le teint paraissait plus pâle :

« Drago… Drago, ça ne va pas… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il va se réveiller. »

Son ton était empli de certitude. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui il espérait convaincre ainsi, son père ou lui, mais Lucius sembla lui en être reconnaissant et lui adressa un sourire doux.

« Tu crois que ton instinct tolèrerait de me laisser seul avec Harry ? Ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment ? »

Drago grimaça. Il était parvenu ce matin à s'éloigner du brun pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain voisine, mais il savait qu'au-delà de ces quelques mètres, sa magie allait souffrir et réclamait qu'il revienne immédiatement auprès du gryffondor. Le regard tourmenté de son père le persuada malgré tout :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de pouvoir rester loin de lui longtemps mais je vais essayer de rejoindre Sev. Je viendrais à la moindre alerte, d'accord ?

- Merci, Drago, merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. »

Alors que son fils quittait la pièce, Lucius reporta toute son attention vers Harry qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas revu depuis cette maudite attaque. Dire qu'une seconde avant ce drame, il lui avait fait l'amour si passionnément, juste avant que cette douleur absolue ne l'emporte dans l'inconscience. Avec précaution, le vampire s'allongea, calant son corps tout contre celui de son calice. Sa silhouette épousait harmonieusement celle du gryffondor. Il huma ainsi l'odeur de ses cheveux emmêlés. Comme mu par sa nature de calice, il sentit Harry se rapprocher au plus près de lui et, malgré la potion sanguine, Lucius ne put dompter la créature qui grondait en lui depuis deux jours.

Il repoussa le jeune homme contre l'oreiller. Tandis que ses mains partaient à l'aventure, au gré de ses caresses insensées et tentaient de le dévêtir pour accéder pleinement à sa peau blanche et parfaite, sa bouche s'amusait à déposer ça et là, de sa mâchoire à sa jugulaire, des baisers fiévreux, enflammés. Bien qu'il ne craigne d'affaiblir encore plus Harry, il savait instinctivement que le calice avait besoin de lui pour sortir de cet état et finalement, il mordit profondément sa chair, laissant le fluide salvateur envahir sa gorge. Sa force revenait au fur et à mesure qu'il se délectait de son sang comme d'un nectar divin.

Il ne s'interrompit pas quand il entendit un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres douces du gryffondor, tout au contraire, il accentua sa prise sur le corps gracile d'Harry, enfonçant ses crocs avec plus de ferveur dans la chair de son calice. La faible plainte se commua en un halètement sensuel tandis que la silhouette parfaite de son amant tentait de se fondre en lui dans une voluptueuse danse.

« Lus… »

Ce fut ce murmure, cet appel languissant qui le ramena à la réalité du moment. Il se redressa légèrement et reporta toute son attention sur les yeux d'émeraude. Harry le fixait, son regard embrouillé de larmes douloureuses.

« Oh… S'il te plaît, Lus, dis-moi... »

Lucius se réinstalla calmement sur le côté laissé libre du lit, s'adossant aux oreillers et soupira, cherchant ces mots :

« Harry…

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi tout…

- Ils ont attaqué le ministère. »

Le gryffondor ferma un instant les yeux, inspirant fortement pour trouver la force d'affronter ce nouveau drame, puis, il se retourna vers le vampire pour lui faire face :

« Ils… Tu veux dire les renégats, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Le silence sembla s'éterniser entre les deux hommes quand Harry se recroquevilla, son corps au plus près de celui de Lucius :

« Qui ?

- Harry, il faut d'abord que tu te reposes… On en discutera plus tard. Tu es réveillé, c'est la seule chose qui importe.

- Non, je veux savoir. C'est Kings' ?

- Non. »

Le soupir soulagé qu'expira fébrilement le garçon ne rassura en rien Lucius qui reprit dans un murmure :

« Il est même passé à plusieurs reprises ces deux derniers jours pour voir comment tu allais. »

Harry se redressa assez brusquement :

« Je suis resté inconscient si longtemps.

- Oui. »

Devant le regard éperdu du gryffondor, Lucius usa de sa force pour soulever le corps gracile et le plaquer contre le sien. Il poursuivit dans un souffle à peine audible :

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, Harry et j'ai vraiment cru que je devenais fou de ne plus te sentir à mes côtés. »

Le brun cala son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du vampire alors que Lucius caressait la nuque du gryffondor dans une vague tentative de réconfort, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal craintif :

« J'ai senti la souffrance des victimes de cette attaque au ministère, c'est ça ?

- Oui… J'ignore si tu t'en souviens, mais au cours du petit déjeuner ce matin-là, Drago t'avait expliqué que, contrairement à toi, il ne percevait absolument pas les appels extérieurs à la barrière de la propriété et je t'avais même suggéré de t'appuyer sur notre lien pour faire barrage à ce que je croyais être des pensées intempestives et sans intérêt.

- Je me rappelle.

- Oh mon ange… J'ai eu peur, peur comme jamais quand tu t'es évanoui, assailli par les appels désespérés des victimes du ministère. La magie guérisseuse de Drago a immédiatement perçu que quelque chose de terrible venait de t'arriver et il est aussitôt revenu en courant dans le salon, accompagné de Severus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je suis censé être ton vampire, te protéger au péril de ma vie et pourtant, je te tenais tout contre moi sans savoir quoi faire, quoi tenter…

- Lus…

- Non, Harry, je sais ce que tu veux dire mais tu ne me convaincras pas du contraire. J'ai failli gravement à mon devoir. Je n'aurai pas dû répondre à tes supplications et boire encore une fois ton sang alors que tu étais déjà très affaibli.

- Mais, je le voulais… »

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la peau du sorcier alors que Lucius poursuivait sa caresse hypnotique le long de sa nuque.

« Tout allait si bien une minute avant, continua le plus âgé, je venais de te faire l'amour et tout d'un coup, plus rien, je ne pouvais plus ressentir ta magie. J'étais au bord de la folie. Severus m'a d'ailleurs forcé à boire de la potion sanguine pour calmer légèrement ma nature vampirique. Après, tout est assez flou pour moi, j'étais incapable de lutter tant la douleur de te perdre était vive. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu sans la présence d'esprit de Drago. C'est lui qui a suggéré que l'appel qui venait de t'atteindre venait probablement d'une personne dont tu étais très proche, compte tenu de l'intensité de ta réaction. Ils ont immédiatement pensé au terrier. Je n'étais pas en état d'aller jusque là-bas et tu avais désespérément besoin de la magie protectrice de Drago.

- Severus est donc allé au terrier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Quand il s'est aperçu que tout allait parfaitement bien chez les Wealsey et qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger, il est revenu aussitôt et nous avons sonné l'alarme auprès des membres de l'ordre.

- Kings' était là ?

- Oui, Arthur nous a aussi rejoints. C'est à ce moment là que Drago a commencé à entendre de plus en plus nettement les appels qui venaient de l'extérieur… »

Harry s'écarta légèrement pour plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux du vampire, conscient qu'il approchait de la dure vérité :

« Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il… Qu'il ne percevait pas les appels extérieurs à la barrière de la propriété… Je ne comprends pas…

- Honnêtement, nous étions tout aussi perdu que tu peux l'être, d'autant que tu ne réagissais toujours pas à la magie de Drago. Kingsley, Arthur, Severus et moi avons tenté de rétablir un semblant de protection autour du domaine pour te préserver des appels extérieurs. Je doute cependant que cette nouvelle barrière ait été d'une réelle efficacité puisqu'aucun de nous ne pouvait prétendre procéder au cérémonial de lien du sang avec cette demeure.

- Et… Et Andromeda, hoqueta Harry, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de rétablir les protections ?

- Severus a été le premier à songer que nous ne l'avions pas revu… »

Pendant une seconde, le mouvement hypnotique des doigts sur sa nuque s'arrêta, faisant frissonner d'effroi Harry. Ses yeux s'embrouillaient de larmes, son cœur hurlant de douleur :

« C'est elle… Dis-le… C'est elle… C'est elle… »

Sans répondre à la litanie interrogative du calice, Lucius ramena tout contre lui le jeune homme. Les sanglots secouaient son corps de soubresauts alors qu'il ne cessait de murmurer les mêmes mots sans suite. Les mains du vampire passaient inlassablement dans les cheveux bruns de son calice, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prêtent attention au temps qui s'écoulait. A bout de forces, Harry se rendormit dans l'étreinte de Lucius qui attendit simplement son réveil prochain.

Deux heures plus tard, le brun s'éveilla en sursaut. Il haletait, retrouvant péniblement son souffle, ses yeux émeraude étaient cernés de noirs et tranchaient avec sa peau d'une pâleur d'albâtre. Il sentit simplement la main de Lucius dans son dos qui passait en de doux mouvements circulaires réconfortant et la voix profonde du vampire murmura contre ses tempes :

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle… Qu'elle a été prise pour cible par les Renégats car elle nous avait tous accueillis chez elle depuis notre évasion lors de ton procès ?

- Non, Harry. Elle était simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de sa mort. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la folie furieuse des Renégats.

- Pourquoi ce que tu me dis sonne si faux, Lucius ? »

Les mains crispées derrière la nuque du vampire, Harry se haussa pour se trouver à hauteur du regard envoûtant de Lucius. Il fixa un long moment les yeux de l'autre sorcier et demanda finalement :

« Pourquoi me fermes-tu l'accès à ton esprit depuis mon réveil ? Pourquoi bloques-tu notre lien ?

- Tu devrais te reposer et je t'expliquerai tout demain.

- Tu mens encore. J'en suis sûr. »

Cette fois, les yeux émeraude semblaient briller de déception et de colère. Harry se dégagea assez violemment de l'étreinte du vampire et tenta de se relever. Cependant, il était épuisé, ses jambes encore trop frêles pour supporter un tel regain d'activité. Il vacilla aussitôt et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Le vampire ne bougea pas de peur de s'attirer encore plus l'ire de son calice qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

« Harry… »

Les sanglots secouaient de nouveau le corps du calice et Lucius s'en voulut car il venait de peiner son jeune amant en voulant le protéger. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il tentait depuis qu'il l'avait fait sien semblait devoir tourner au drame ? Il avait tant rêvé des jours qui suivraient leur première fois, espérant le combler de son amour et pourtant, il se tenait, là, à ses côtés, si gauche, n'osant ni le toucher, ni le laisser seul. Après de longues secondes à fixer la silhouette du jeune sorcier, il posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblotante et il soupira, résigné, vaincu :

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, mon ange, quoi que tu penses et je n'en ai même jamais eu l'intention. Je te connais mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer et j'aurai beau argué mille raisons, tu vas t'estimer seul fautif de ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda. Je refuse simplement que tu souffres plus encore. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard embué de larmes.

« Dis-moi, s'il te plaît…

- Nous n'avons eu d'abord que des bribes de renseignements la concernant. C'est Williamson qui nous a appris qu'elle faisait partie des premières victimes de l'attaque du ministère et ces indications se sont malheureusement avérées exactes. Kingsley n'a pu que confirmer ses dires grâce à quelques unes de ses influentes connaissances.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi était-elle partie au ministère ?

- En fait, cela te concerne, ainsi que Teddy. »

Interloqué, Harry essuya sommairement son visage, baigné de larmes et son regard se fit plus pressant :

« Elle était la tutrice légale de Teddy depuis la mort de Lupin et de sa fille et elle craignait visiblement qu'avec la guerre, ce petit bonhomme ne se retrouve complètement seul. Elle a donc voulu prendre certaines dispositions.

- Tu veux dire une sorte de testament ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Quel rapport avec moi ? »

Lucius passa délicatement sa main droite sur la joue de son calice, comme s'il espérait atténuer la douleur de la nouvelle en lui témoignant sa présence indéfectible :

« Je t'avais dit le jour de ton anniversaire qu'elle te considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, comme son fils, j'ignorais seulement à quel point j'avais vu juste. Elle était au ministère pour faire de toi son légataire universel, si par malheur, il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Tu disposes désormais de cette propriété, tu es le seul gérant de la fortune des Tonks et surtout tu es le tuteur de Teddy jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière. »

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent violemment. Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer si désagréablement et il bredouilla faiblement :

« Elle est morte en faisant de moi son héritier et tu voudrais que je ne me sente pas responsable… »

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32 : La proie des flammes

**Résumé** : Au dernier chapitre, Harry apprenait qu'un drame survenu au ministère avait causé la mort d'Andromeda. Cette dernière avait quitté la demeure pour faire du jeune homme son légataire universel et le tuteur de Teddy s'il lui arrivait malheur… Quelles vont être les conséquences pour Lucius et Harry ? Pour leurs proches ? Pour le monde magique ? J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bien évidemment… Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. A bientôt, Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 32 : La proie des flammes**

Dans la fraîcheur de l'aube naissante, Harry était allongé dans l'herbe humide de rosée, fixant le ciel encore partiellement étoilé. Le parc paraissait étrangement silencieux et calme, comme si les bruits de la nature s'étouffaient pour laisser le calice profiter de quelques instants de répit après ces derniers jours cauchemardesques. Il n'avait pas pleuré hier. Il n'avait de toute façon plus de larmes à verser. Repensant à l'interminable liste des victimes qui avait été publiée en une de la gazette des sorciers, sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Simplement une première page noire où s'égrenait nom après nom et ensuite un éditorial dont chaque mot tourmentait inlassablement son esprit jamais il n'oublierait le moment où il l'avait lu, dans le salon, sous le regard protecteur de Lucius.

_LE MONDE MAGIQUE : PROIE DES FLAMMES._

_Cinq jours après le drame survenu au ministère, le constat est tragique pour le monde magique anglais. Combien de personnes qui n'ont pu dire adieu à un être aimé et chéri ? Combien de familles meurtries dans leur âme et dans leur chair ? Combien d'enfants qui ne reverront plus leur père alors que celui-ci était simplement parti travailler pour le bien de notre société au sein de cette vénérable institution ?_

_La liste des victimes paraît interminable – d'après une source officieuse 208 morts et 59 blessés graves, toujours en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste - et à cela, s'ajoutent les noms des nombreuses personnes encore portées disparues. A ce jour, le bureau des aurors, lui aussi considérablement affaibli par l'attaque des Renégats, n'est pas parvenu à dresser un panorama exact des pertes tant sorcières que financières qu'auront causées ces terroristes dans cette tentative de coup d'état manqué et toujours selon notre même source anonyme, des hauts dirigeants de notre ministère commencent même à s'interroger sur les objectifs réels de cette manœuvre autant hasardeuse que risquée organisée par ce groupuscule, classé désormais comme extrêmement dangereux._

_L'enquête diligentée actuellement par l'auror Williamson, pourtant connu pour ses accointances avec l'ancien ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, n'est certes pas au bout de ses peines tant semble inaccessible la nébuleuse des Renégats, orchestrée par nul autre que Lucius Malefoy, bras droit de Voldemort et celui qu'on surnommait autrefois le survivant, Harry Potter. Aucune piste tangible n'a été dévoilée lors de la dernière conférence de presse de Madame la ministre, Dolores Ombrage. Elle a ainsi affirmé aux journalistes conviés :_

_'Nous ne laisserons pas les crimes et manigances de Potter et Malefoy mettre à terre le ministère. Nous combattrons toute forme de terrorisme qui vise à apeurer les honnêtes sorciers et sorcières de notre pays. Nous résisterons face à cette engeance diabolique qui tente de prendre le pouvoir de façon illégitime…'_

_Des mots forts qui ne suffisent cependant pas à réconforter nos lecteurs assidus alors que le déroulement tragique des événements du ministère commence enfin à se préciser après cinq jours de confusion extrême…_

_Alors que les premiers visiteurs arrivaient par cheminette pour régler quelques broutilles administratives de tout ordre, alors que comme chaque matin, les premiers employés regagnaient leur poste pour s'acquitter de leur tâche quotidienne, une demi-douzaine de sorciers dissimulés sous le masque tristement célèbre des mangemorts s'infiltraient au sein du ministère._

_Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, certains secteurs ont été particulièrement visés par le groupuscule et curieusement, pas ceux qui laisseraient penser à une réelle tentative de coup d'état mais bien des services annexes au département des mystères ! Et oui, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, nous vous informons grâce à notre source anonyme que l'attaque n'a pas visé dans un premier temps le bureau de notre compétente ministre, Madame Dolores Ombrage, ni même le Magenmagot et le département de la justice qui, comme chacun sait, est un point stratégique de notre administration mais le lancement de cet inimaginable drame se serait joué au niveau de l'obscur Comité des Sortilèges d'où les doutes qui commencent à s'élever auprès de quelques personnalités du ministère au sujet du réel objectif des Renégats. Ces propos ont été cependant fermement démentis lors de la conférence de presse par la très respectable Madame Ombrage._

_La suite peut être définitivement décrite dans un simple article de presse car l'indicible s'est produit entre ses murs. La douleur. La souffrance. La mort. Mort cruelle pour toutes les malheureuses victimes qui se sont retrouvées prises au piège alors qu'un feudeymon d'une rare intensité ravageait l'ensemble du bâtiment. Les flammes continuaient encore de s'alimenter de leur propre magie noire de longues heures après que le sortilège ait entamé ses ravages dans cette vénérable institution, et ce malgré les efforts acharnés des services de sécurité et d'incendie qui tentaient de mettre fin au drame de toutes les manières possibles._

_Bien sûr, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, nous ignorons à l'heure où nous bouclons notre édition du soir l'identité du sorcier qui aurait lancé ce maléfice, cependant, une information a malheureusement été confirmée par un des témoins directs du drame. Visiblement, il ne s'agit pas d'un accident malencontreux mais bien d'un acte délibéré, d'après l'un des rares survivants du département des mystères, actuellement toujours en soin intensif à Sainte-Mangouste._

_Reste l'énigme 'Harry Potter' car cela demeure bien là l'un des nœuds de cette obscure affaire._

_Par quel curieux hasard le numéro un des mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy, a pu s'adjoindre comme bras droit celui qui avait pris la tête de la lutte sorcière au cours de l'année passée ? Quelles peuvent être les intentions de ces deux hommes au passé opposé et sulfureux ? N'oublions pas que l'un des deux, déjà suspecté lors de la première guerre, avait été arrêté et conduit à Azakaban suite à une intrusion au ministère, il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans quant au second, nous vous rappelons qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, il a été convoqué par les éminents services du Magenmagot, sous la bienveillance de madame Dolorès Ombrage, pour utilisation frauduleuse de la magie par un mineur et trouble de la société sorcière. Est-ce la nuit de la grande bataille de Poudlard, lors de l'entretien secret organisé par l'ancien ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ces deux puissants sorciers ont scellé un pacte visant à déstabiliser une société magique déjà considérablement affaiblie par cette année de guerre larvée menée par les hommes de Voldemort ?_

_Le mystère demeure encore entier. Augurons que les mesures d'urgence mises en place depuis hier par le Comité d'Exception dirigée par la très respectable Madame Dolorès Ombrage, devraient permettre d'assurer la sécurité de tous !_

_Miss Terrie Skate, journaliste pour la Gazette des Sorciers._

Le corps tremblant, Harry se redressa péniblement. Même s'il n'entendait plus les appels de souffrance provenant de l'extérieur depuis qu'il avait rétabli les protections de la vaste demeure avec sa propre magie, son état ne s'était certainement pas amélioré. Cette incantation lui avait coûté ses dernières forces et, malgré cette fatigue évidente, il n'avait pas pu trouver réellement le sommeil depuis le jour où Lucius lui avait annoncé la mort d'Andromeda au ministère. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il se réveillait, brûlant, en sueur. Paniqué.

La lecture de cet article avait fini de le déstabiliser. Cette maudite journaliste, tout comme d'ailleurs l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, ne faisait rien de moins que l'accuser d'avoir organisé l'assassinat de plus de deux cent personnes. On l'accusait de la mort de celle qui l'avait accueilli comme un fils. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour concentrer sa douleur et s'empêcher de hurler sa souffrance dans le parc silencieux. Ce fut un toussotement discret qui le sortit de ses pensées, il tourna aussitôt le visage vers celui de Lucius qui le fixait avec inquiétude :

« Harry… »

Le vampire s'approcha de son calice et doucement, il s'installa à côté du jeune homme, qui se laissa naturellement aller contre lui. Lucius posa aussitôt un bras protecteur sur son épaule.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une ou deux heures, je ne sais pas trop, peut-être plus.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins réussi à dormir ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé alors ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Lucius vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage parfait de son calice :

« Tu étais tellement… Tu dormais si paisiblement. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le courage de te déranger pour rien.

- Tu aurais dû pourtant. Je me suis inquiété de ne plus te sentir à mes côtés. Ne pars plus sans me prévenir dorénavant.

- Désolé, Lus.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux… », rétorqua Harry, autant mortifié que furieux face à l'attitude changeante de son amant.

Alors que le vampire lui adressait un sourire satisfait, Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, repoussa rudement le bras de Lucius de son épaule :

« Tu te fiches de moi !

- Non, mais je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir lire en toi d'autres émotions que la tristesse et le désespoir.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Que je l'ai fait sciemment pour te provoquer et te mettre en colère… Bien sûr que oui et à quoi bon me poser la question alors que tu as déjà lu la réponse dans le lien. Je suis ton vampire, je ne peux pas supporter ta souffrance sans réagir, c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces. »

La réponse sans faux détour laissa Harry sans voix pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place, son visage calé confortablement contre l'épaule de Lucius et qu'il ne murmure dans un soupir épuisé :

« Et tu es tellement fier de toi…

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi l'espace de quelques minutes.

- Effectivement, si tu vois la situation ainsi… », lança le jeune homme dans un sourire malgré tout amusé.

Avant qu'il ne songe à s'opposer d'une quelconque façon, le vampire repoussa doucement son calice contre l'herbe humide de rosée et le recouvrit de son propre corps. Les mains aventureuses de l'ancien mangemort glissaient de ses jambes à ses hanches tandis que la bouche froide parcourait avidement son visage, de sa bouche à sa mâchoire, avant de s'aventurer vers son cou. Instinctivement, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant au vampire un libre accès à sa peau.

« Tu es sûr… »

Inquiet de brusquer davantage le gryffondor, Lucius s'était interrompu, même si une faim sauvage le taraudait. Ce fut la voix un peu sèche de son calice qui le fit sursauter :

« Tu attends que je te supplie en plus ! Si tu veux me boire, fais-le.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui importe en l'occurrence, mais ce que toi, tu veux…

- Bordel, Lucius ! Arrête ça immédiatement et mords-moi ! »

Les canines protubérantes du vampire s'allongèrent aussitôt, luisant étrangement de salive. Il planta férocement ses crocs dans la chair tendre au goût de paradis et lentement, il s'abreuva à la source de sa vie. Le liquide chaud et suave glissait dans sa gorge alors que mu par son instinct, Harry se cambrait à la rencontre de son corps, cherchant un soulagement à la tension qui habitait son bas ventre. Quand enfin, Lucius se sentit rassasié, il lécha consciencieusement les deux marques béantes, se laissant bercer par le souffle haletant d'érotisme de son calice.

Alors qu'Harry était encore totalement perdu dans ses sensations, l'ancien mangemort usa de sa puissance pour faire basculer le corps du jeune sorcier sur le sien. Naturellement, il enserra la silhouette fluette de ses bras et ses mains descendirent inexorablement jusqu'au bas des reins du brun qui avait confortablement calé son visage au creux de son épaule. Lucius aimait le contraste entre l'herbe fraîche, humide sous son dos et la chaleur brûlante qui émanait de son calice. Ses gestes se faisaient plus précis alors que ses doigts jouaient agilement avec la bordure du jean que portait Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

- Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas pris un peu trop de…

- Lus, je t'aime… Je t'aime infiniment mais ne t'avise surtout pas de finir cette question si tu tiens…

- A quoi ?, ricana le vampire, amusé malgré lui par la petite tentative de rébellion du gryffondor.

- Disons… A m'avoir dans ton lit la nuit prochaine.

- Tu n'oserais pas et de toute façon, le calice en toi en serait tout aussi incommodé que moi.

- Sans doute… »

Le rire étouffé du garçon contre sa poitrine ne put échapper à Lucius qui déposa affectueusement une pluie de baiser sur les cheveux bruns. Profitant de l'amusement évident de son calice, le vampire se releva habilement, tenant toujours tout contre lui son amant. Il devinait l'abandon complet d'Harry à son étreinte, sa tête calée contre son épaule. Par intermittence, les lèvres fines et chaudes du jeune sorcier venaient embrasser sa peau, le faisant gronder d'envie. Il rentra dans la vaste demeure encore silencieuse à cette heure très matinale et se dirigea naturellement vers leur chambre.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la tiédeur moite ne le dérangea pas et était même un contraste assez plaisant après ce long moment passé dans le parc, étendu dans la rosée fraîche du matin. Les rideaux encore fermés cachaient les premiers rayons de soleil, créant une atmosphère délicatement feutrée au lieu. Comme Lucius déposait le brun sur leur lit, ce dernier agrippa instinctivement sa nuque et le vampire se laissa basculer contre le corps si désirable de son jeune amant. C'était si bon de lire à nouveau cette envie dans les yeux émeraude après ces derniers jours angoissants et le pire avait été de ne rien pouvoir faire pour atténuer la souffrance de son calice, de rester là, les bras ballants sans savoir quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

La beauté d'Harry lui parut saisissante en cet instant. Ses traits étaient marqués de cernes bleutées, accentuant encore davantage le contraste entre sa peau pâle et ses yeux émeraude. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec prudence, mais très vite, cette réserve fit place à une frénésie évidente. Harry répondait avec une ferveur innocente à chacune de ses attaques. Il le déshabilla et lui fit l'amour, alternant douceur et passion, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément en lui, vénérant de ses lèvres chaque partie de son corps, jusqu'à ce moment où Harry le supplia d'un simple regard. Comprenant la demande muette de son calice, il le mordit avant de se fondre en lui dans un ultime mouvement de bassin…

« Réveillé ? »

En découvrant le regard scrutateur de Lucius posé sur lui, comme s'il était infiniment précieux et fragile, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir :

« Tu m'observais depuis longtemps…

- Oui. Vous êtes absolument magnifique, Monsieur Potter, quand vous dormez ainsi… Comblé sexuellement…

- Quelle modestie, souffla Harry contre les lèvres du vampire.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose d'inexact ? Ne t'ai-je pas totalement satisfait tout à l'heure…

- Tu es si exaspérant. »

Harry embrassa dans un sourire tendre son vampire et susurra finalement contre sa bouche :

« Merci… Merci d'être là… D'être si patient avec moi. »

Cette fois, Lucius fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air plus sévère, plus sérieux :

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu n'as pas à me remercier de te soutenir dans cette épreuve alors que ces vautours…

- Chut… S'il te plaît, pas tout de suite... Je voudrais… Je voudrais juste oublier, ne plus penser à Andromeda, à toutes les victimes.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû lire cet article, c'est un tissu d'inepties. Je n'aurai pas dû t'écouter et t'en empêcher…

- Tu ne peux pas toujours me protéger de tout, tu sais.

- C'est pourtant ce que je me suis juré de faire depuis la nuit dans la cabane hurlante. »

Cette fois, le sourire d'Harry atteignit réellement ses yeux et il se haussa à l'aide de ses coudes pour fixer plus attentivement le profil du vampire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait aimer autant cet homme, comme si son cœur débordait de ce trop plein. Il s'imagina alors, dessinant sensuellement de son index, l'arête du nez puis la bouche froide. Il se rêva ensuite caressant la mâchoire quand un grognement sonore le sortit de ses songes.

« Tu veux me faire mourir de frustration par le lien. »

La bouche entrouverte trahissait sa surprise et Harry bégaya difficilement :

« Tu… Oh, bordel ! Tu veux dire… »

Ses joues devaient être écarlates tant il eut l'impression de brûler, de honte, certes, mais aussi de désir. Lucius en profita pour l'embrasser, presque trop sagement.

« Absolument charmant, mais… Je suis désolé, mon ange, il est déjà tard et nous avons malheureusement encore beaucoup à faire. »

A la simple idée d'une nouvelle journée à devoir gérer les formalités concernant l'enterrement d'Andromeda, à devoir faire face aux ignominies publiées par la Gazette des Sorciers, à devoir fomenter des hypothèses pour mettre un terme à la terreur mise en place par les Renégats, Harry se sentit glacé de l'intérieur, toutes pensées un tant soit peu positives s'étant évaporées inévitablement et Lucius s'en voulut d'avoir brisé la bulle paisible que représentait cette chambre. Le vampire soupira et usa de sa force pour soulever le gryffondor qui se retrouva installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Comme il l'aurait fait pour apprivoiser un animal craintif, l'ancien mangemort cajola Harry d'un mouvement doux le long de son dos, une caresse délicate et finalement, le brun se laissa aller contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit un rire étrange, presque une suffocation étranglée et Harry marmonna faiblement :

« Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu es simplement profondément humain. Tu es aussi généreux, entier, libre, courageux et tant d'autres merveilleuses choses encore… »

Le vampire ne put manquer le rougissement du brun qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant que répondre face aux propos élogieux de Lucius à son égard. Le blond ne lui laissa de toute façon pas l'occasion de répliquer car il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente, portant avec précaution le gryffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent tout au long de leur progression. Finalement, Harry se détacha de son étreinte et se faufila sous la douche où Lucius le rejoignit sans perdre un instant, s'abandonnant à la chaleur apaisante de l'eau ruisselant sur leur corps. Ils finirent de se préparer dans un silence paisible, se cherchant toujours du regard, se frôlant parfois et alors que le couple s'apprêtait à sortir de leur refuge pour rejoindre les autres occupants de la demeure dans le salon, ce fut un léger coup sur le bois de la porte d'entrée de leur chambre qui les obligea à sortir prématurément de leur bulle.

Drago se tenait dans le couloir. Il ne put retenir un sourire malicieux en découvrant l'air gêné d'Harry quand il découvrit l'identité de celui qui venait rompre leur intimité. Cet embarras ne dura cependant qu'un temps et se mua presque aussitôt en inquiétude.

« Il y a un problème… Teddy ! Où est-il ?

- On se calme, beau-papa. La marmaille est avec Sevy… Par contre… »

Se doutant que la suite allait forcément contrarier le calice, et par voie de conséquence, son père, Drago s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots :

« Ecoute, Potty… Tu as de la visite.

- Kings' ?

- Non, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais… il a insisté pour te voir. »

Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec interrogation. Ce n'était pas le cas de son père dont le visage crispé prouvait qu'il avait une idée assez précise de qui pouvait être l'importun.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il y aille seul, papa car… Enfin, je doute que tu parviennes à maîtriser ta créature face à lui. »

Comme si cette précision avait suffi à lever le voile, Harry se recula, son dos contre le torse du vampire qui, instinctivement, posa ses mains sur les épaules du calice dans une volonté évidente de le protéger.

« Il t'attend dans le salon. »

Drago n'ajouta rien, il les salua d'un bref hochement de tête et se retira discrètement, leur octroyant ainsi le temps de choisir si Harry se sentait prêt pour cette rencontre.

Les mains du vampire naviguèrent avec douceur des épaules à la nuque de son calice et le brun se laissa doucement aller au massage de Lucius.

Après de longues secondes, Harry soupira finalement et se retourna pour faire face au blond. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa brièvement la bouche froide du vampire avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

« Je vais lui parler. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans la chambre de Teddy.

- Je veux que tu utilises le lien… Je veux que tu m'alertes au moindre souci… Je veux…

- Promis, répondit Harry en roulant des yeux, promis pour tout.

- Je suis sérieux. S'il te…

- Tout ira bien. »

Pour rassurer le vampire, Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire, s'efforçant de paraître le plus serein possible et il sortit de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers qui le menaient vers le salon, il croisa Drago qui ne cacha pas sa surprise de le voir seul :

« Mon père t'a vraiment permis de l'affronter sans lui…

- Il n'est pas question d'affronter qui que ce soit, tu sais.

- Oui, sans doute, mais… Disons que vos différentes discussions n'ont pas franchement été couronnées d'un très grand succès ces derniers temps.

- Ah, oui… Vraiment, tu crois…, persifla le gryffondor.

- Beau-papa, tu sais que l'ironie ne te sied guère. C'est tellement plus…

- Toi.

- Exactement.

- Je me demandais si… Enfin, si je perdais un peu le contrôle de la magie des anciens… Si…

- Tu voudrais que je reste à proximité ?

- Oui… J'ai promis à ton père d'utiliser le lien et de le prévenir au moindre problème mais je préfèrerais éviter… Enfin, dans la mesure du possible… Avec les derniers jours, il est tellement inquiet pour moi et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parvienne à maîtriser totalement son instinct s'il se passait quoi que ce soit…

- Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Je serai dans le corridor, juste au cas où. »

L'air sérieux qu'arborait Drago fit réaliser au brun que ces craintes concernant le vampire n'étaient malheureusement pas infondées. Cependant, il fut très vite ramené à la réalité par la voix sarcastique du serpentard :

« Et dire que c'est toi, le courageux gryffondor.

- Pardon ?

- Va parler à cet abruti et cesse de penser au pire. De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon père, ce qui implique donc que je vais veiller à ce que ta magie soit sous contrôle, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et sachant que Drago le suivrait, il se dirigea vers le salon plus décidé que jamais. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement au serpentard avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. Il avança d'un pas dans la vaste pièce et feignant la tranquillité d'esprit, il se retourna, referma doucement la porte et sans un regard pour celui qui l'attendait, il s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil près de la cheminée et prit place.

« Harry. »

Au moins, le calice fut soulagé d'entendre une réelle appréhension dans la voix de l'autre sorcier.

« Ron. »

Le roux s'était rapproché et venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage, il semblait plus creusé, cerné. Il avait peut-être aussi maigri car ses vêtements paraissaient moins ajustés encore. Bien que contraire à sa nouvelle nature empathique, Harry sentit une petite pointe de satisfaction vengeresse à l'idée qu'au moins, il n'avait pas été seul à souffrir des événements. Son ami, visiblement mal à l'aise, fixait ses mains, ce qui agaça passablement le brun. Après tout, il était celui qui avait demandé cette rencontre. Il se racla donc la gorge ostensiblement :

« Humm… Tu voulais me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre sorcier releva si rapidement son visage vers lui qu'il lui sembla entendre sa nuque craquer.

« Oui… C'est… Je pensais en fait que…

- Quoi ? Que Lucius viendrait à ma place, peut-être…, asséna Harry avec colère.

- Oui.

- Il ne me manipule pas.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… Je croyais que tu refuserais de me parler, simplement.

- Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De l'attaque… De l'enterrement… De lui… De tout… »

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33 : Admettre ses torts

**Résumé ****: **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit… Bref, j'espère que vous serez convaincu par la suite des aventures de Lucius et Harry… Avec enfin, le retour de l'ami prodigue !

Même remarque que pour mon dernier chapitre d'Aller simple. Ecrire en ce moment n'est pas une priorité et je vais continuer mes histoires à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Inutile donc de m'envoyer des messages peu agréables à ce propos, je pense sincèrement que l'effet serait très contreproductif. Les petits mots d'encouragement sont, par contre, toujours les bienvenus. A bientôt, j'espère, Lilywen.

**La quête des temps nouveaux**

**Chapitre 33 : Admettre ses torts**

Ron ne bougeait pas, toute son attention était focalisée sur le tissu de son tee-shirt qu'il malmenait impitoyablement. Après un long moment de silence pesant, il se hasarda à relever les yeux vers Harry qui le fixait sombrement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide et il se doutait que venir chez Andromeda pour se confronter à son meilleur ami ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs en blâmer nul autre que lui-même, compte tenu de son obstination lors leurs dernières rencontres et il en avait d'ores et déjà la cruelle confirmation.

Il n'était cependant pas un gryffondor pour rien et il se redressa fièrement pour affronter la colère légitime du brun :

« Je… Comment vas-tu ? »

Ron se serait volontiers gifler pour avoir posé cette question, entre toutes et visiblement Harry était de son avis car après un bref regard étonné, le brun sembla sur le point de le foudroyer sur place :

« A ton avis, comment puis-je aller ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Ecoute, Ron… Je n'ai pas des heures à te consacrer, j'ai vraiment beaucoup à faire avant l'enterrement d'Andromeda alors, si tu n'as rien d'autres à ajouter, je retourne immédiatement auprès de Teddy et de Lucius.

- Non… Non, attends… »

Harry se ravisa en découvrant le regard paniqué du rouquin à la simple idée que leur discussion ne s'achève avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Il se réinstalla donc sur le fauteuil, faisant face à Ron, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait, un long silence suivit et cela exaspéra encore davantage le brun qui finit par reprendre d'un ton peu amène :

« Et bien, vas-y ! Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? »

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il l'avait promis cette nuit à Hermione, par amour pour la jeune sorcière mais pas uniquement… Il le devait aussi à Harry qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, comme son petit frère.

Il avait réalisé depuis déjà quelques temps qu'il s'était trompé sur l'identité du meurtrier de Luna. Il avait été leurré par le chef des Renégats polynectarisé lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.

Toutefois, entre admettre ce qui devenait, au fil des éléments recueillis par l'ordre du Phénix, une évidence et accepter de reconnaître l'innocence totale de Malefoy, il y avait un gouffre et en cela, il s'était opposé à son père et à Hermione car il ne concevait pas de remettre un blanc-seing à cet homme sous prétexte qu'il affirmait avoir changé de camp au cours de la guerre. N'en déplaise à tous, son dilemme était pourtant des plus simples à comprendre : il se souvenait un peu trop précisément à son goût du guet-apens orchestré par l'ancien mangemort à la fin de leur cinquième année et à quel drame il avait abouti, d'où ses difficultés à croire aux belles paroles de rédemption de Malefoy.

Cependant, s'il était là aujourd'hui, devant Harry, bien décidé à faire amende honorable et à admettre ses torts, c'est parce que la dernière attaque au ministère avait été un véritable choc pour lui et il s'était donc résolu à accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute au vampire.

« Je me suis trompé…

- Vraiment ? Et à quel sujet ? Dis-moi… Peut-être sur le fait que pendant des semaines, tu as accusé à tort Lucius d'être le chef des renégats…

- Harry…

- Oh non… A moins que tu ne te sois peut-être fourvoyé au sujet de ma relation avec l'homme que j'aime… Laisse-moi donc me rappeler tes propos… Je suis certain que tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Mais, si… Voyons… Tu avais pourtant été très clair et tu avais affirmé qu'il n'était qu'un putain de mangemort, une pourriture de vampire qui me baise et me manœuvre comme une vulgaire marionnette. »

Le ton sarcastique et cassant utilisé par Harry ne rassura en rien Ron. Son ami ne semblait pas disposé à lui faciliter la tâche le moins du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression effrayante que l'aura magique du brun crépitait dangereusement autour d'eux, comme une matérialisation tangible de la colère du jeune homme à son encontre, rendant l'atmosphère extrêmement pesante, étouffante. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti l'étendu des nouveaux pouvoirs de son ami avec autant de forces.

Il allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'une tête blonde s'immisça dans l'entrebâillement :

« Hé, Potty… Je veux bien rester pour garder sous contrôle ta magie et empêcher que mon père ne rapplique illico presto pour éviscérer Weasley mais si tu t'emportes encore une autre fois de cette façon, je doute sincèrement de pouvoir y parvenir…

- Oh, pauvre, pauvre petit Malefoy ! Quel drame horrible tu traverses par ma faute !

- Très heureux que tu l'ais enfin remarqué, beau-papa. »

Drago adressa alors un sourire malicieux au gryffondor qui ne semblait visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter les amusements habituels du blond. Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles les deux calices se défièrent du regard, Harry soupira ostensiblement et rétorqua au serpentard d'un ton sec :

« Sache pour ton information que j'ai parfaitement senti par le lien que Lus se retenait d'intervenir.

- Le contraire eut été tout de même étonnant, beau-papa, il enrage littéralement de ne pas être à tes côtés. Franchement, Weasley, entre mon père qui rêve de te déchiqueter et Potty qui semble très, très légèrement agacé par ce que tu lui viens de lui dire, je te plaindrais presque…

- Inutile d'en rajouter, Drago !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Tu peux nous laisser, maintenant… Et… Au fait, contrairement à ce que tu as cru à l'instant, la magie des anciens ne m'a pas échappé cette fois.

- Quoi ? Sous-entends-tu que tu l'as fait sciemment… Oh ! Mais, c'est très vilain pour un gentil gryffondor, ça, beau-papa… Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as supplié tout à l'heure de rester dans le corridor car tu craignais d'en perdre le contrôle ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait sciemment pas plus que je t'ai supplié, d'ailleurs… et puis, de toute façon, si tu veux tout savoir, Drago, j'ai simplement senti cette montée d'énergie. La magie des anciens s'est fondue naturellement à la mienne, elle n'a pas cherché à la surpasser ou à la dominer comme les autres fois.

- Par Merlin et les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, oyez, oyez, braves sorciers, le survivant est de retour, plus puissant que jamais, il contrôle enfin le pouvoir absolu… »

Tandis qu'Harry souriait franchement à la dernière remarque de son ancien rival, Drago poursuivit sur le même ton, entre amusement et ironie :

« Bien… Je vois que tu sembles plus calme maintenant, alors je t'attends dans le couloir et par pitié, Potty, pas de nouvel emportement magique qu'il soit contrôlé ou intempestif car si mon père vient à montrer les crocs, je te préviens, je n'aurai aucun remords à te laisser seul pour le gérer. »

Alors que Drago disparaissait, en refermant la porte du salon, Harry tourna immédiatement son regard vers Ron qui le fixait d'un air abasourdi. Le calice en aurait presque souri tant le visage du rouquin semblait trahir son incompréhension. Son teint pâle avait curieusement verdi et après quelques secondes, il bafouilla péniblement :

« Beau… Beau-papa… C'est… C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, non ? »

Harry haussa machinalement les épaules sous le regard médusé de l'autre gryffondor :

« Pas que j'ai l'intention de me justifier devant toi le moins du monde… Mais, je suis le calice de Lucius depuis le jour de mon anniversaire et dès que les choses seront enfin plus calmes, je compte bien m'unir à lui lors d'une cérémonie magique… Donc, techniquement, Drago a parfaitement raison, je suis bien son beau-père désormais.

- D'accord… »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Guidé par ses instincts de calice, il percevait de plus en plus clairement les sentiments de l'autre gryffondor et bien qu'il lise clairement les remords de son ami à son égard, il devinait aussi une brume désagréable, entre méfiance et colère, qui le gêna grandement. Ne résistant plus, il demanda à son ancien camarade de dortoir :

« Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas ? »

Ron se redressa brusquement comme pris en faute et Harry ne manqua pas le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Il bredouilla presque malgré lui :

« De… Quoi… Je…

- Je te parle de Lucius. Tu regrettes ton emportement à mon égard, je le sens parfaitement mais, pour autant, tu ne l'acceptes pas… Du moins, pas complètement.

- Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Harry ! Par Godric, je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Il ne me fera jamais de mal.

- Il l'a déjà fait. »

La réponse avait été cinglante et Harry ne put retenir une grimace tandis que Ron poursuivait plus calmement :

« Il a essayé de te capturer au ministère. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié comment il t'a pourchassé pour récupérer cette foutue prophétie et quelles ont été les conséquences de cette attaque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

- Et je suis donc censé lui accorder toute ma putain de confiance, comme ça ! Juste parce…

- Juste parce qu'il me baise…, ironisa Harry en reprenant à son compte les propos de l'autre gryffondor.

- Non, rétorqua Ron… Juste parce que tu es amoureux de lui. »

Le silence qui suivit dans le salon était étrange, la tension entre les deux jeunes sorciers bien qu'encore évidente semblait s'être adoucie. Le roux adressa un sourire penaud à son ami et finalement, le calice reprit dans un murmure :

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de lui accorder toute ta confiance, Ron. Par contre… »

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt et sa voix se fit plus percutante, plus ferme :

« Je te demande de me faire confiance. »

Une rougeur indéniable s'étala sur les joues pâles du grand rouquin qui marmonna, agacé :

« Tu sais très bien que c'est déjà le cas. Ca l'a toujours été, tu es comme un frère pour moi… »

Il se racla la gorge et dans un soupir, il continua :

« Je suis tellement désolé… Pour ces dernières semaines… J'aurai tellement voulu être auprès de toi lorsque… Enfin, pour Andromeda... Et puis, j'ai lu ce torchon, cet article de Terrie Skate… Putain, ce qui est sous-entendu à ton propos, c'est juste ignoble ! Incompréhensible ! »

Cette fois, Ron sembla oublier sa gêne précédente, il se releva et commença à arpenter le salon, visiblement agacé :

« Mon père nous a expliqué le déroulement des événements au ministère et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment certains sorciers peuvent encore croire à la propagande inepte d'Ombrage… Comme si les Renégats allaient tenter de renverser cette vieille mégère puante en attaquant le comité des sortilèges ! Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi pas en passant par le département des jeux et sports magiques… Ca n'a absolument aucun sens.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Harry. Ils visaient bel et bien ce comité et absolument pas Ombrage. Reste à savoir quel était leur but réel ?

- D'autant que d'après ce que Williamson a pu confirmer grâce au témoignage d'un des rares survivants de l'attaque, c'est bien l'un des renégats qui a lancé délibérément le feudeymon dans les bureaux du comité des sortilèges. Kingsley suppose d'ailleurs qu'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose.

- C'est aussi l'avis de Lucius… »

Contrairement à leurs altercations précédentes, Ron ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant à la mention du vampire et se réinstalla sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait l'instant précédent. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient animés d'une lueur d'excitation mêlée de crainte quand il marmonna :

« Ecoute… Ecoute, 'Ry. J'en ai parlé à Mione cette nuit… Et je sais que ça a l'air de la folie mais… J'ai eu cette idée et je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête…

- Et elle t'a supplié de venir m'en parler, c'est bien ça ? »

Le roux dodelina du chef. Si Hermione avait accrédité ses propos, c'est que son hypothèse, loin d'être saugrenue, méritait que l'on s'y attarde et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la discussion avec la jeune fille n'avait pas tourné en bataille rangée. Elle l'avait même embrassé avec passion quand il avait avoué regretter sincèrement son attitude envers Harry. Il se racla la gorge :

« Oui… En fait, j'ai pensé… »

Ron s'arrêta. Il savait que la suite allait être forcément difficile. Hermione et son père lui avaient suffisamment répété à quel point Harry se sentait responsable à ce sujet et l'hypothèse qu'il allait développer n'allait certainement pas atténuer sa culpabilité.

« Je pensais que l'utilisation du feudeymon n'avait pas forcément pour but de dissimuler quelque chose comme l'a affirmé Kingsley, mais plutôt… Quelqu'un. »

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise et demanda aussitôt :

« Comment ça quelqu'un ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- En fait, je suis parti du fait que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une tentative de coup d'état contre le ministère. Cette idée est simplement ridicule donc en partant de ce constat, j'ai pensé que le comité des sortilèges était la clef de notre problème puisque l'attaque a commencé là-bas… Et il y a la pierre… »

Tout le sang avait quitté immédiatement le visage déjà pâle du calice :

« Tu… Tu parles de la pierre de résurrection, c'est bien ça ? »

Le roux acquiesça et attendit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui murmure :

« Continue…

- Stanley vous a avoué lorsque vous l'avez interrogé que Lestrange avait trouvé la pierre de résurrection, mais, tu le sais toi-même, la pierre, seule, ne peut rien, elle ne crée que l'illusion d'un retour à la vie. Pour ramener Voldemort des ténèbres, il doit donc détourner le pouvoir de la relique en s'appuyant sur un sortilège extrêmement fort… Enfin, c'est ce que m'avait expliqué Mione…

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas, il est un vampire…

- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai, mais, je doute franchement d'après tout ce que j'ai entendu dire à son sujet que cela suffise. Il faut être un véritable maître en magie noire pour inventer un tel sortilège et je ne crois pas que Lestrange soit réellement compétent pour le faire, même si, je te l'accorde, il dispose de la puissance d'un vampire.

- D'après Lus et Severus, il était même un sorcier assez médiocre, il ne devait sa position au sein des mangemorts qu'à son fanatisme exacerbé et à son alliance avec la famille Black.

- C'est pour cela que je pense que Kingsley se trompe. Le feudeymon n'était pas pour dissimuler quelque chose, mais plutôt pour cacher l'enlèvement d'un des maîtres des sortilèges du comité, un sorcier qui, contrairement à Lestrange, serait tout à fait capable de combiner la puissance d'un vampire au pouvoir de la pierre de résurrection grâce à un sort de magie noire de haut niveau. Williamson a confirmé à l'ordre que le ministère comptait des dizaines de sorciers travaillant pour ce service portés disparus, sans doute sont-ils morts lors de l'attaque mais…

- Si l'un d'entres-eux était aux mains des Renégats, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé… »

Le silence s'imposa alors entre les deux jeunes sorciers et après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement et une tête blonde passa l'entrebâillement. Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, Drago les rejoignit ensuite, s'accoudant au manteau de l'âtre :

« Bien, je ne sais pas ce que Weasley vient de te dire, mais, un conseil, détends-toi, beau-papa… Père devrait être là d'ici une… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait déjà et qu'apparaissait Lucius. Son visage fermé et dur témoignait d'une aura clairement menaçante alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers son calice. Sans un mot, il prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, aux côtés d'Harry qui se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. De sa main droite, le vampire jouait gentiment avec les mèches brunes ébouriffées tandis que son attention se reportait inexorablement vers Ron. Il le foudroyait du regard, hautain et semblait vouloir le tuer d'un avada. Le roux semblait plus pâle, presque blême, et il se serait volontiers fondu dans le tissu en velours sombre du fauteuil pour échapper à l'ancien mangemort. Faisant cependant honneur à sa maison, il se redressa légèrement et marmonna :

« Je vais vous laisser.

- Nous ne vous retenons pas, il me semble. », asséna froidement en réponse Lucius.

Il vit le sourire franchement goguenard de son fils à sa remarque mais elle lui valut également un coup de coude bien peu discret de la part de sa petite terreur.

Le vampire ne cacha nullement sa satisfaction à ce geste. Il y a deux jours seulement, son calice était encore submergé par la douleur qu'il ressentait de par son pouvoir empathique, or, depuis qu'il avait rejoint Harry ce matin dans le parc, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir que son brun n'était plus aussi perdu et répondait enfin à ces petites attaques taquines. Il semblait retrouver peu à peu son caractère frondeur et rebelle et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lucius, loin s'en faut, car cela signifiait simplement que son amant commençait à accepter la douloureuse réalité de cette attaque du ministère et entamait le lent processus de reconstruction dû à une telle tragédie. Il avait bien conscience qu'il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps et que le jeune homme passerait encore par des moments de tristesse intense mais il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir de le voir réagir ainsi pour l'instant. Il lui répondit donc d'un sourire moqueur.

Leur petit duel visuel du couple fut interrompu par le raclement de gorge du rouquin et Lucius lui aurait volontiers lancé un sortilège cuisant pour avoir osé interrompre ce moment :

« Vous voulez peut-être que l'on vous indique la direction de la cheminée… Trois pas sur votre droite seulement… »

A la réplique cinglante du vampire, Harry soupira ostensiblement, avant de reporter son attention vers Ron. Il fut surpris par la pâleur extrême de son ami qui tranchait avec les nombreuses tâches de rousseur sur son visage. Il allait lui dire qu'il serait effectivement plus raisonnable qu'il parte quand il vit le rouquin se lever sans un mot pour se diriger vers l'âtre. Ron s'apprêtait à lancer la poudre de cheminette quand il se retourna vers Lucius :

« J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez responsable de la mort de Luna… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne cherche pas à obtenir votre pardon, nous savons pertinemment tous deux que vous ne me l'accorderez pas mais je voulais juste que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort à ce propos… Par contre, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit au sujet de votre emprise sur Harry. Si un jour vous le faites souffrir, de quelque façon que ce soit, je vous jure que vous n'aurez aucun endroit sur terre où vous cachez car je vous chercherai partout pour vous le faire payer au centuple. »

L'instant suivant, Ron disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée verte tandis que les trois autres sorciers fixaient l'âtre désormais vide. Ce fut la voix amusée de Drago qui rompit l'étrange silence :

« Sérieusement… Cet abruti de gryffondor vient de menacer un vampire où j'ai mal compris sa grande tirade…

- Visiblement, Drago, répliqua placidement Lucius.

- Et tu ne lui as pas arraché la tête… Vous me surprenez chaque jour davantage, père…

- Peut-être parce que je doute que cette perspective aurait réellement enchanté Harry, vois-tu ?

- Certes, j'en conviens… »

Le brun se redressa légèrement et marmonna plus pour lui-même :

« Vous êtes aussi impossibles l'un que l'autre… »

Il allait se lever quand le vampire agrippa son poignet et le força à se rasseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Drago, pourrais-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? »

Le ton de Lucius, bien que courtois, ne laissait aucune place à la discussion et son fils acquiesça. Drago se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte et s'éclipsa. L'attitude presque trop conciliante du serpentard surprit Harry. Il pensait que, comme à l'accoutumée, l'autre calice allait profiter de la demande de son père pour lancer quelques remarques grivoises et malvenues et le gêner effroyablement, mais Drago n'en fit rien, à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Lucius avait pris place sur la table basse devant lui et le fixait avec intensité. Il sursauta quand la main froide du vampire se posa sur son visage en une caresse invitante :

« Tu veux m'en parler…

- Ron a une hypothèse concernant l'attaque au ministère.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Ne sois pas méchant, Lus. »

Lucius se retint de soupirer, amusé malgré lui par le ton adorablement moralisateur de son gryffondor. Il fit un léger signe de tête à son calice et lui signifia par le lien qu'il allait écouter les arguments de Weasley sans émettre le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Harry reprit donc dans un murmure calme :

« Il pense que le feudeymon avait pour but de cacher le réel but de l'attaque des Renégats au ministère. Il suppose que Lestrange a capturé un maître en magie noire du comité des sortilèges pour parvenir à utiliser la pierre de résurrection. »

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux gris le dévisagèrent silencieusement avant qu'il n'acquiesce brièvement :

« C'est une théorie… intéressante. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé et Lucius, agacé, rétorqua :

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dû mal à croire que tu admettes qu'il ait pu donner une piste intéressante.

- Je ne suis pas aussi obtus que tu sembles le penser, Harry.

- Non, tu as juste usé de ton aura de vampire pour le terrifier et tu enrages parce qu'il t'a tenu tête.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà accepté ses pitoyables excuses !

- Non. Je sais maintenant qu'il regrette sincèrement son attitude à mon égard mais il m'a réellement blessé, Lus… Enfin, c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour moi pour tout lui pardonner…

- Un peu trop tôt seulement… Bien. Je suppose qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous dans notre couple soit charitable et magnanime. Je doute personnellement de parvenir à me montrer courtois en sa présence.

- Qui te le demande ?

- Oh mais dites-moi, Monsieur Potter, quel vilain garçon vous faites… Je pensais que ton côté gryffondor m'aurait supplié d'être aimable avec lui à l'avenir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, au même titre, j'ai expliqué à Ron toute à l'heure qu'il n'avait pas à t'accorder toute sa confiance, à partir du moment où il respectait mes choix quels qu'ils soient.

- C'est très serpentard.

- Sans doute… », répondit Harry dans un sourire taquin.

Alors que le joli brun se relevait pour aller préparer Teddy dans sa chambre, la main puissante du vampire s'empara de son poignet, le renversa rudement sur le sofa voisin et l'emprisonna de son corps, le privant de toute possibilité de fuite. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il veuille s'enfuir ce qui était aux antipodes des intentions du gryffondor. Pour feindre l'exaspération, Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais Lucius n'était pas dupe et devinait par le lien tout l'amusement de son calice.

« Je vous trouve si perverti, Monsieur Potter. Qu'est-il advenu de mon ange à la magie si pure, si… innocente ? »

Le dernier mot avait été susurré contre l'oreille d'Harry alors que, tel un serpent, Lucius imprimait un mouvement sans la moindre équivoque, glissant lascivement le long du corps de son calice. Il obtint pour seul réponse un grognement rauque. Pour agacer davantage le petit brun, le vampire continua son manège délicieux, excitant l'envie de son jeune amant qui balbutia après plusieurs secondes :

« Tu es un tel enfoiré… S'il… S'il te plaît… Mords-moi… »

La demande s'acheva dans un miaulement pathétique alors que les crocs du vampire s'enfonçaient profondément dans la chair fine du calice qui se tendit pour se fondre contre le corps de son incroyable tortionnaire. Harry se sentait brûlé d'un feu intense, comme à chaque fois que les mains froides glissaient sur lui et le déshabillaient. Très vite, il sut qu'il allait rendre les armes dès que Lucius s'empara puissamment de son sexe, alternant des gestes doux et violents qui l'amenaient inexorablement vers l'extase. Sombrant corps et âme, il était incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente, juste des borborygmes plaintifs, de suppliants « Continue… », d'implorants « Encore… », jusqu'à ce que son regard se brouille dans un éclair blanc.

Harry émergea de cette délicieuse brume post-orgasmique tandis que le vampire caressait avec tendresse ses cheveux. Lucius lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il semblait visiblement heureux de lire l'abandon et la confiance absolue de son calice, à demi évanoui entre ses bras. Comme un jeu devenu coutume entre eux, le brun s'étira voluptueusement. Ses lèvres effleuraient la mâchoire du vampire de délicats baisers quand il murmura dans un soupir sensuel :

« C'était bon…

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Il se trouve que combler sexuellement mon adorable et innocent petit calice est une obligation dont je compte m'acquitter chaque jour avec la plus grande diligence.

- Une obligation… Je ne pensais pas que me baiser était une telle corvée pour toi…, répliqua le brun, arborant une moue faussement outragée qui ne dupa nullement Lucius.

- Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Contrairement à la rumeur populaire qui considère les serpentards comme de vils profiteurs égocentrés, j'ai un certain sens du sacrifice et je suis prêt à donner de ma personne pour votre bon plaisir.

- Crétin… »

Amusé malgré lui, Harry envoya un léger coup dans l'épaule du blond avant de se câliner confortablement contre le torse puissant du vampire et tandis que les mains de Lucius naviguaient imperceptiblement de ses reins à ses hanches, il se laissait, peu à peu, gagner par une douce torpeur, savourant ce moment de calme où seul compte la présence de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que la voix profonde du vampire ne lui demande :

« Tout va bien, mon ange ? »

Harry adressa un léger sourire à Lucius :

« Pourquoi ? Douterais-tu déjà de tes capacités à me satisfaire ?

- Pas une seule seconde... »

Lucius déposa un baiser sur les lèvres au goût fruité de son calice. Il ne tenta pas d'approfondir le contact et reprit d'un ton empreint d'une réelle inquiétude :

« Plus sérieusement, Harry... »

Le brun se redressa et se confronta aux yeux gris du vampire. Il joua de son index sur le visage altier du blond, caressant d'abord l'arête du nez, il effleura ensuite sa bouche avant de murmurer :

« J'ai bien perçu par le lien que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et tu sais, Lus, c'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi…

- Tu as maîtrisé la magie des anciens malgré ton agacement et ton émotion, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand j'étais avec Teddy.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'expliquer. J'étais réellement exaspéré par l'attitude de Ron. Le pouvoir des anciens a commencé à réagir, comme une brusque montée d'énergie… Mais cette fois, j'ai senti que j'en étais capable, que je pouvais enfin le contrôler avec ma magie qui l'a, comme… absorbée naturellement sans qu'aucune des deux ne cherche à dominer ou à surpasser l'autre.

- Drago a essayé de contenir ton aura mais malgré tout, elle a vibré dans toute la demeure. C'était très impressionnant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, Lus, il y a une seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que jamais je n'y serai parvenu sans ton soutien infaillible et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier…

- Ce que tu n'as pas à faire. »

Lucius resserra encore davantage son étreinte :

« Mon ange, écoute-moi… J'ai perçu à travers le lien les reproches de Weasley et je suis effrayé de devoir l'admettre car j'ai peur de te perdre mais…

- Ne dis pas ça… Je…

- Chut… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi d'abord finir. Ton ami a, au moins en partie, raison. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas irréprochable et que mon passé ne plaide certainement pas en ma faveur. J'ai été un mangemort lors de la première guerre. Quand Voldemort est réapparu, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il a attaqué Severus en le transformant en vampire et déjà, je n'éprouvais plus que mépris pour celui que je me devais d'appeler Maître et qui m'avait marqué comme un animal. Pour autant, je continuais mes missions, de crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne à ma famille.

- Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? C'est normal, Lus, de vouloir protéger les siens…

- Oui, sans doute, mais à quel prix ? Je sais que mon rôle au ministère quand j'ai essayé de te voler la prophétie, est simplement impardonnable. Je ne pensais même pas à Voldemort à ce moment-là, je voulais juste récupérer cette foutue fiole qu'il me réclamait depuis des mois et surtout qu'aucun des enfants présents ne soit blessé dans cette stupidité. Par Salazar, vous étiez de l'âge de Drago ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais j'avais ordonné aux mangemorts présents de ne pas utiliser d'impardonnables contre vous, prétextant qu'un sortilège malheureux pouvait détruire la prophétie… Je suis terrifié à la simple idée que j'aurai pu te blesser ce soir-là. Il n'empêche que même si Weasley a raison sur ce point, il a tort pour le reste : je serai toujours là pour toi… Toujours. Plus jamais je ne te ferai du mal. Jamais…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, pas une seule seconde, Lus. Je t'aime, de toute mon âme… Sois-en certain. »

A suivre…


End file.
